Selene
by miriam100
Summary: Un mundo fantástico con enredos cósmicos en los que Jack y Elsa tendrán que luchar contra lo imposible de vencer, el destino.
1. Selene

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría aclarar unos puntos:**

 **-Esta es una historia de fantasía, por lo cual cualquier cosa puede pasar**

 **-Como es un mundo fantástico no existen las cosas modernas o tecnológicas**

 **-Esto también modifica algunos detalles de la historia del Origen de los guardianes, suceden la misma historia pero adaptada a estas circunstancias, Jack Frost ahora se llama Jokul Frosti**

 **-Lo mismo sucede con la historia de Frozen, en este caso esta drásticamente modificada, ya que Elsa (llamada ahora Elisa), jamás tuvo poderes por lo tanto nunca fue alejada del mundo ni de su hermana, pero sus padres si murieron**

 **-Los poderes de hielo, el palacio de hielo, Olaf, y otras cosas ahora son en versión Jokul Frosti**

 **-Reitero, Elsa ahora se llama Elisa y Jack ahora es Jokul, tambien cambian nombres de otros personajes.**

 **-Al final de la historia se explica cómo es que todo se acomoda de tal forma que ocurran los sucesos de las películas originales**

 **-Dudas o preguntas, háganmelas llegar, aunque creo que la mayoría se resolverá conforme avance la historia**

 **-Adelante subiré una guía detallada sobre los personajes y sus relaciones con otros y así no se perderán de quien es quien**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** **Selene**

En el principio, después de la aparición de Gea, cosas grandes sucedieron, cosas sorprendentes, como el nacimiento de Cronos y Rea, padres de dioses como Zeus, Hades y Poseidón.

En esos tiempos los miles y millones de universos fueron creados por cada dios, pero hubo una diosa en particular, Selene, quien fue la creadora del primer mundo.

Este mundo fue denominado como el original, el molde del resto de los mundos creados. Se establecieron reglas:

-De los seres, ya sean mortales e inmortales, que nazcan en este mundo se crearan copias o clones de estos para el resto de los mundos.

-Estos clones podrán tener pequeñas diferencias, físicas, de personalidad, relaciones con otras personas, etc; pero sus almas serán las mismas.

-Los seres supremos y los hijos de estos serán los únicos que no tendrán clones, estos serán los únicos.

-El destino que se forjen los seres que nazcan en Selene, es el destino que los perseguirá a otros mundos, ese destino no se podrá alterar o modificar para nada, ya que las consecuencias podrían ser fatales… es algo inevitable.

Selene, la creadora y en quien su honor lleva su nombre este mundo, desapareció, años después fue reemplazada por el Hombre de la Luna, un misterioso ser quien apareció de la nada.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Jokul Frosti**

Mi nombre, es Jokul Frosti y me gustaría contarles un poco sobre mi vida. Tengo 719 años de edad, soy el padre del invierno y guardián de la diversión, tuve una vida humana y después me volví espíritu.

En mi vida como humano, solía llamarme Jackson Overland, era un chico de un pueblo muy lejos de donde vivo actualmente, tenía una familia y era feliz… hasta que un día morí.

Recuerdo que ese día mí hermana menor y yo habíamos salido a patinar al lago que estaba congelado, faltaban algunos días para mi cumpleaños número 19, el hielo debajo de mi hermana comenzó a agrietarse pero pude salvarla sacrificándome a mí mismo, algo que volvería a hacer.

Pero poco sabía que el Hombre de la Luna, quien es mi "padre", me estaba observando. El deseaba tener un hijo, por eso cuando me vio morir de aquella manera me escogió para ser el molde, Madre Naturaleza se encargó de darme un nuevo propósito, uno que le beneficiaria, ser el invierno; es por ello que cuando me revivieron volví sin recuerdos de mi vida pasada, ya que soy alguien diferente a Jackson Overland.

Vague 300 años solo por el mundo, Manny y Madre Naturaleza habían decidido ocultarme la verdad e ignorarme, es por ello que anteriormente era una persona bastante inmadura que solía pasar su tiempo holgazaneando. De no haber sido por los guardianes no habría salido de ese ciclo, los guardianes son un grupo de seres que fueron escogidos por mi padre para proteger a los niños del mal. El grupo está conformado por Nicholas St. North, Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie y E. Aster Bunnymund; estos seres una vez fueron humanos a los que se les otorgo la inmortalidad sin tener que experimentar la muerte. Yo soy su quinto y último integrante, hasta el día de hoy no he sabido si mi padre me escogió para ser un guardián por nepotismo o si de verdad estoy destinado a serlo.

Después de derrotar a Pitch, el Rey de las Pesadillas y padre de mi madre, pude recuperar mis recuerdos de mi vida pasada, me puse a investigar y logre conocer la verdad de todo. Fue en ese entonces, solo en ese entonces, cuando finalmente el Hombre de la Luna se atrevió a pedirme perdón por todo y además de pedirme que viviera con él.

Desde un principio la idea de vivir en una montaña junto a Manny me pareció algo bastante malo, pero anhelaba tanto una familia que accedí, fue así como llegue a la montaña del Norte, fue aquí donde mi padre me pidió que erigiera un palacio de hielo para vivir y así lo hice. Creé el palacio más grande e imponente que se pudo haber construido jamás, con escaleras, muebles, candelabros y fuentes de hielo indestructible, me sentí orgulloso de mi propia creación.

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado a este lugar me entere de algo, a las faldas de nuestra montaña, había un reino, el reino de Arendelle (un reino que parece atrapado en el tiempo), me entere del odio mutuo que había entre mi padre y ellos, al parecer él los odiaba por haberse instalado en tierras sagradas para los dioses y ellos lo odiaban ya que creían que él era el responsable de la desaparición de Selene, máxima deidad y protectora de este reino.

Desde que supe eso mi padre me prohibió bajar, aunque suelo contemplar a la gente desde mi pedestal de hielo, suelo verlos vivir y pensar lo genial que debe de ser ellos…

.

.

.

* * *

Elisa de Arendelle, la princesa que heredaría el trono, se encontraba con su hermana menor Anna leyendo.

-Elisa-

-¿Sí Anna?- Le respondió la princesa de 13 años a su hermana de 10 años.

-¿Qué estás viendo?- Elisa se encontraba dispersa en sus pensamientos viendo por la ventana.

-No estoy viendo nada- dijo con voz distanciada.

-Claro que sí, otra vez estás viendo la montaña- La niña de cabello color rubio fresa señalo la montaña que muy a penas se veía a lo lejos por la ventana.

-Perdón- la rubia platinada se quitó un mechón de la frente.

-Mamá y papá dicen que no hay nada bueno allá-

-Ellos jamás han estado allá, no pueden saberlo- Elisa protesto.

-¿Y según tú, que se supone que hay allá?- pregunto Anna sonriendo.

-He escuchado a gente hablar sobre el Hombre de la Luna-

Anna jadeo con miedo –El hombre de la Luna…-

-Y Jokul Frosti-

-¡Elisa!, esos malos-

-No, lo leí en un libro… ellos son protectores de los niños, son guardianes-

-¿En serio?-

Ella asintió –Ese libro se lo compre a un anciano a escondidas-

-Normalmente soy yo la que hace travesuras pero… creo que esta vez tú me superas-

.

.

.

* * *

Elisa bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al salón del trono, en unos meses seria su cumpleaños número 17 y sus padres habían fallecido recientemente cuando el barco en el que viajaban se inundó, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de llorarle a sus padres, el pueblo necesitaba urgentemente que ella asumiera el trono.

Entro en la sala usando su vestido negro, sus piernas le temblaban, frente a ella estaba todo el consejo aguardando por su llegada.

-Por favor, tome asiento, su alteza- uno de los hombres le corrió una silla para que se sentara.

-Estamos aquí para discutir un tema de preocupación- Comenzó a hablar el hombre más longevo de la sala –debido a la reciente tragedia en la que hemos perdido a sus padres, Arendelle se ha quedado sin rey y reina, por lo cual queremos pedirle que tome el lugar que por derecho de nacimiento le corresponde y así comience a reinar-

Elisa suspiro –Lo entiendo, asumiré el trono, por mi reino-

-Más sin embargo, debido a que ni siquiera es mayor de edad y a que una mujer no puede reinar sola, me parecería una buena idea que contraiga matrimonio con un buen pretendiente-

Esto era a lo que Elisa temía –No, aguarde, no- ella apurada se dirigió al librero que había al fondo del lugar, revolvió los papeles y extrajo uno –Mi padre firmo un tratado con Weselton para evitar eso, el trato es que ellos nos proporcionarían lo que necesitamos para que yo no tuviera que someterme a un matrimonio forzado- Elisa jadeaba desesperada, casarse con un extraño y sin amor era lo peor que pudiera pasarle.

-Ese tratado se cumple, tenemos todo lo necesario para vivir… pero, eso no cambia el hecho de que usted es menor de edad y que ninguna reina ha reinado sola jamás- Replico el hombre.

-No podemos someter a la princesa a un matrimonio forzado, el rey Agnarr deseaba eso, que sus hijas se casaran por amor- Uno de los consejeros más cercanos al rey alzo la voz defendiendo a Elisa.

-¡Silencio Kai!- El hombre golpeo su bastón contra el piso –la princesa necesita ser desposada antes de poseer la corona, de no ser así, alguien más reinara-

Elisa asintió sin expresión en el rostro mientras salía del lugar, una vez cerró la puerta se echó a correr hacia su habitación. Cambio su ropa, tomo algunas cosas en un bolso y se cubrió con una gran capa de piel blanca y se dirigió a la salida más próxima del palacio, procurando que nadie la viera.

Una vez logro escabullirse y salir del palacio por la parte de atrás hacia el bosque se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba dejando su reino, estaba dejando a Anna y sobre todo sus responsabilidades –Soy una horrible persona… debo volver- dijo dando la media vuelta y caminando hacia el palacio de nuevo.

-¡Elisa!- Su hermana Anna apareció corriendo hacia ella.

-Anna, perdón, yo iba a…- Anna se abalanzo abrazándola.

-Kai me conto todo… Elisa, escúchame, tienes que irte- Dijo la chica mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero, no puedo dejarte, no puedo dejar Arendelle-

-Elisa, hazlo, no te preocupes por mi… soy muy menor de edad, no podrían obligarme a casarme por ahora y si en un futuro decidieran hacerlo estoy segura que tengo más probabilidades de tomarlo mejor que tu-

-Pero…- Anna la hizo callar.

-Ambas sabemos que naciste para ser libre, no para vivir atada a alguien que solo te ve como una pertenencia más-

-Pero tu…-

-Yo siempre he sido la que fantasea con los cuentos de hadas, los príncipes y castillos, por eso creo que podría soportarlo, inclusive podría disfrutarlo- la chica de trenzas se encogió de hombros –por eso quiero que te vayas, ahora-

-Anna, no quería que esto acabara así- Las hermanas se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Lo se…. Tienes que irte, anda- Elisa volvió a retomar su camino inicial, corrió tan rápido como pudo, ella iría a otro reino, o a donde fuera.

Esa noche comenzó a nevar, la princesa se refugió de la nieve entrando en una tienda, "El almacén del errante Oaken", al entrar se encontró con una voz amable que le pertenecía a un hombre fornido sentado tras un mostrador.

Dentro de la tienda se encontraba también un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos marrones –Necesito que me de ambas cosas- el rubio parecía furioso.

-Sí, pero debe pagar el precio- Respondió el otro hombre manteniendo su voz amable

-Pero ya le dije que el precio es muy elevado-

-Es que son muchas zanahorias-

-¿Podría darme manzanas y un mapa?- se dirigió al encargado de la tienda, quien asintió y fue en busca de lo pedido.

-¿Vas de viaje?- pregunto el rubio.

-Eh, sí… algo así-

-¿A dónde te diriges?-

-No lo sé… supongo que a donde quiera- Elisa sonrió para sí misma pensando en que podría ir a donde ella deseara.

-Ya veo, suena como que tendrás un buen viaje-

-¿Y tú de dónde vienes?- le pregunto observando la ropa cubierta de nieve.

-Yo vengo de la montaña del Norte-

Elisa abrió los ojos sorprendida -¿La montaña del Norte?, ¿Dónde se encuentra el Hombre de la Luna?-

-Sí… no es que vaya por gusto, pero trabajo vendiendo hielo- señalo el trineo cargado de bloques de hielo que se veía a través de la ventana.

-Oh…- La princesa cerro los labios al ver un guardia real por la ventana, este se acercaba a la tienda, ella se ocultó tras una estantería.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el guardia entro, rápidamente se dirigió al dueño de la tienda que apareció con un mapa y algunas manzanas –Estoy en busca de una persona, la princesa de Arendelle-

-No comprendo- respondió el encargado.

-¿Se ha presentado por aquí la princesa de Arendelle?-

-¿Cómo es ella?-

-Cabello rubio, ojos azules y seguramente portaba el emblema real- el guardia le mostro un dibujo del símbolo en forma de flor.

El rubio al escuchar esto se aproximó hacia donde estaba Elisa oculta, la observo sin creerlo –Por favor- susurro ella rogándole que no dijera nada.

-Te ayudare- le respondió con susurros el rubio.

El chico se acercó al uniformado –Yo creo que la vi, pero me gustaría que la describiera con más detalle- le hizo una seña a Elisa para que saliera mientras el guardia estaba distraído hablando.

Ella salió tan rápido como pudo y corrió nuevamente hacia los bosques olvidando por completo el hecho de que no sabía dónde estaba ni a donde iba, el mapa lo había dejado allá adentro y también había dejado las provisiones que necesitaba.

Camino un día entero, durmió en una cueva donde la nieve no cubría el suelo, su estómago le rugía y por más que quiso dar la vuelta para volver por donde había venido, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba perdida… pero ella siguió su camino hacia la montaña del Norte, aquella que era como un faro que la atraía.

.

.

.

* * *

Jokul Frosti se colocó su chaqueta azul y tomo su báculo con forma de luna que su padre le había obsequiado hace unas cinco décadas, este sustituyo a su antiguo cayado de madera

Tal vez los últimos 415 años que llevaba viviendo con su padre no habían sido los más pacíficos, ya que constantemente reñían por cualquier cosa, pero padre e hijo tenían sus momentos, Jokul admitía que le tenía aprecio a Manny a pesar de todo, ya que el hombre le había enseñado mucho sobre su magia y le daba constantemente obsequios que tenían un significado especial.

El peliblanco uso sus poderes para dejar grabado en el hielo de la puerta principal del castillo una nota para su padre, explicándole que había salido de paseo y regresaría pronto, una vez que termino comenzó a caminar usando su báculo como apoyo.

-¡Jokul!- una voz lo llamo.

-Olaf, ¿Dónde estabas?- le regaño dándose vuelta para ver de frente al muñeco de nieve viviente.

-Tu padre me pidió que bajara al pueblo-

-Oh, ya veo, mi padre…- Jokul abrió los ojos –¿Mi padre te pidió que bajaras al pueblo?- exclamo.

-Sí- El muñeco de nieve movió sus brazos de rama de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues dijo que algo sucedía allá abajo y me mando a ver-

-¿Te pidió a ti, muñeco de nieve que no tiene cerebro, a ver que sucedía allá abajo?-

-Sip-

-¿Y qué sucede?-

El muñeco se encogió de hombros –No lo sé, no pude llegar así que regrese-

Jokul se dio una palmada en la frente –Recuérdame para que te cree-

-Para darle algo de color a tu vida solitaria y triste en la montaña- respondió inocentemente.

-Gracias por recordármelo- su voz era sarcástica –volveré luego, adiós-

.

.

.

* * *

Elisa se encontraba caminando con tanto frio que le temblaban los labios cuando repentinamente sintió como caía.

Fue tan rápido que no entendió como paso, solo sintió un fuerte dolor al costado izquierdo y entonces se encontró a si misma tendida boca arriba en la nieve, rodeada por paredes muy altas de roca, había caído en una grieta oculta por la nieve.

-Ouch, no puedo moverme- se quejó –esto es el fin- dijo dándose cuenta del terrible embrollo en el que estaba metida.

.

.

.

* * *

Jokul ya estaba alejado del palacio de hielo y estaba refunfuñando para sí mismo –No sé por qué a mi padre se le ocurre mandar a Olaf a Arendelle y no a mí, primero me obliga a llevar el invierno desde la montaña para que no tenga que bajar al reino y ahora esto, esta paranoico-

Enojado pateo la nieve, su mirada lo guio a algo a un lado de él, sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver eso entre la densa nieve.

Él se acercó hacia aquel objeto que se movía con el viento y lo tomo entre sus manos –Vaya abrigo- dijo admirándolo, dio un paso adelante y se asomó hacia abajo viendo un cuerpo inmóvil al fondo de la grieta –otro pobre desafortunado víctima de la montaña- suspiro y se dio media vuelta –cada año es peor, me pregunto porque lo harán-

.

.

.

* * *

Allá al fondo Elisa aún permanecía viva, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero estaba segura de que la hipotermia estaba a punto de acabar con ella, no sentía en absoluto su cuerpo, sus ojos le pesaban.

"¿Es así como todo termina?... escape de casa, deje a mi hermana y a mi reino", pensó "me lo merezco"

* * *

 **Por ahora eso es todo, estaré al pendiente de ustedes y sus comentarios, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer**


	2. Rompiendo el hielo

**Capítulo 2 Rompiendo el hielo**

–Otro pobre desafortunado que es víctima de la montaña- suspiro y se dio media vuelta –cada año es peor, me pregunto porque lo harán- Jokul se detuvo en seco -¿Era una mujer?-

Regreso al lugar, se arrodillo y se inclinó a ver de nuevo -¡es una mujer!- dijo sorprendido al ver que el cuerpo inerte que usaba un vestido –No, no, no- exhalo profundamente –la ley dice que un inmortal no puede interferir con el destino de un humano, sin importar que- se recordó a si mismo esta importante ley que ningún ser inmortal debe de romper o si no las consecuencias serían graves.

-Se volvió a poner de pie y volvió a dar media vuelta-

.

.

.

Allá abajo Elisa abría débilmente los ojos para encontrarse con el cielo color vainilla, estaba atardeciendo, la luna estaba ahí, apenas se asomaba –Selene…-

Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar de nuevo, no sin antes ver como una figura descendía de las alturas dirigiéndose a ella.

Jokul aterrizo en la nieve y con cuidado se acercó a la chica rubia, la movió un poco para ver si reaccionaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta; tomo con cuidado la frágil mano de la joven y se sorprendió, esta era la primera vez en su vida que estaba cerca de una chica humana que no tuviera seis años –todavía tienes pulso… y eso que llevas un buen tiempo aquí, ¿no es así?- se limpió los ojos con su mano derecha y suspiro nuevamente -¿Qué debo hacer?- dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y vio la luna, cuyo brillo parpadeaba susurrándole cosas, después asintió y tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos y se hecho a volar.

-Algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir de esto después-

.

.

.

"¿Estoy muerta?...no, en definitiva estoy viva" Fue lo primero que pensó Elisa al recobrar la conciencia, después se concentró en sentir su alrededor, no sentía el frio, se sentía pesada y por ultimo pudo escuchar el sonido de los animales nocturnos.

Poco a poco se animó a abrir los ojos, no vio nada más que oscuridad, por un momento ella pensó que se había quedado ciega pero después entendió que aquel peso y la oscuridad estaban relacionados, con su mano aparto lo que la estaba cubriendo, pudo sentir que se trataba de algo cálido. Cuando finalmente pudo ver lo primero que vio fue una fogata y después se encontró con una persona que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Quién…?- Ella intento hablar pero desistió al ver a la persona ponerse de pie.

-Has despertado- Dijo Jokul, Elisa lo observo con detalle, tenía el cabello blanco, ojos azules como el hielo; vestía camisa de resaque con cuello alto, pantalones azules, una banda que se ajustaba a su dorso y andaba descalzo.

-¿Tú me salvaste?- Pregunto sin poder creerlo, el chico solo bajo la mirada -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Frost-

Elsa se sentó y observo la capa de piel blanca y una chaqueta azul con botones con el emblema de la luna –Jokul Frosti- Dijo susurrando, el peliblanco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…?- Jokul no entendía cómo es que se había dado cuenta.

-Los botones- Elisa sintió el borde de uno de los botones con su dedo índice –Y el báculo- Jokul miro el báculo con forma de luna menguante color plateado.

-Idiota- Dijo suspirando con odio -…Es decir, yo soy el idiota- Dijo dándose cuenta del rostro confundido de la chica.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?, ¿que no se supone que los inmortales no deben de intervenir con los mortales?- Ella conocía bien la pequeña rivalidad que había entre ellos y los seres superiores, sobre todo en su reino.

-No lo sé- Jokul respondió con honestidad –Tu eres de la familia real, ¿no es así?-

-¿Cómo…?- Elsa sintió lo mismo que Jokul al ver que sabía quién era.

-La capa de piel, tiene el emblema- Jokul señalo el emblema dorado con el símbolo de una flor

-Estúpidos emblemas- Elisa maldijo entre dientes, Jokul al escuchar esto su semblante cambio de serio a alegre, rio mostrando sus perfectos y brillantes dientes.

-Vaya, una princesa que maldice, interesante-

-Perdón-

-Dime, Copo de Nieve, ¿Cómo terminaste en las montañas?- El chico se puso de cuclillas y se movió un poco más cerca de ella para escuchar su historia

Elisa reacciono asustada ante este aumento de confianza por parte del chico –Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió con miedo.

Nuevamente el rostro de Jokul cambio, volviéndose serio nuevamente –Lo siento- dijo Elisa al darse cuenta que había sido grosera con quien la había salvado.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, es algo muy personal- Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por favor, no le vayas a decir a nadie que me rescataste- ella junto sus pequeñas manos a modo de súplica.

-Descuida, no diré nada si tú no dices nada-

-Es un trato- Dijo Elisa con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?- le pregunto Jokul.

Ella miro al vacío pensando –Mis costillas- toco con cuidado su costado izquierdo.

Jokul se sentó a su lado -¿puedo…?-

-Oh, sí… con cuidado- él comenzó a palpar con sus dedos el lugar en el que ella tenía las molestias -¡Ouch!- grito con dolor.

-Lo siento, perdón, fui muy brusco-

-No, estoy bien-

-Creo que tienes algo roto- ambos se miraron –respira hondo, Copo de Nieve-

Ella obedeció –duele más-

-Definitivamente algo se dañó ahí, tengo que llevarte con un médico-

-¡No!- ella comenzó a alterarse.

-Okey, okey… no médicos- Jokul se mordió la mejilla pensando –sé que hacer-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-La montaña del Norte, la cual tú profanaste, es un lugar sagrado por una razón-

-¿Por Selene?-

-Sí, así es- Jokul se puso de pie –hay una cascada muy cerca de aquí, ahora estará congelada pero, su agua tiene poderes curativos, hay unas hadas por ahí y estoy seguro que si les sonrió un poco podría conseguir que me den algo-

Elisa rio –vaya, un dios casanova, que interesante-

-No soy un dios, soy un espíritu- dijo un poco molesto.

-Siempre creí que tú y el Hombre de la Luna eran dioses-

-¿Ya habías oído de mí antes?- se dio una bofetada mental, "claro que ha oído de ti antes, por algo puede verte"

-Sí, lo leí en un libro… eres una especie de guardián, ¿verdad?-

Jokul sonrió feliz –sí… ¿así que no crees que yo y el Hombre de la Luna seamos malos?-

Ella negó con la cabeza –toda mi vida me dijeron que lo eran, pero ese libro que leí decía otra cosa-

-¡Así es!, no sabes cuánto he deseado escuchar a alguien decir eso… mi padre no le hizo nada a Selene, ella desapareció sola sin dejar rastro-

-¿Tu padre?, ¿el Hombre de la Luna es tu padre?- exclamo sorprendida.

-Técnicamente sí, pero es una larga historia-

-Me gustaría escucharla- él la miro sintiéndose algo incómodo –oh, perdón, es algo muy personal-

Jokul asintió –Iré a la cascada-

-¡Espera!, ¿me vas a dejar sola?-

-Sí, lo siento pero no puedo llevarte conmigo, si alguien te ve me… nos harían quien sabe que-

-Está bien, esperare- ella acepto con nerviosismo.

Jokul voló hacia la cascada, al aterrizar se encontró rápidamente con una hada vestida con hojas las cuales la nieve cubría.

-Hola Flor, ¿pasándola bien?- Jokul se recargo en el tronco de uno de los miles de árboles sin hojas.

-Oh, cállate Frosti- le lanzo una mirada asesina -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿No puedo venir a visitar a una de mis primas lejanas favoritas?-

-No, no ahora- dijo temblando la pobre chica de cabello castaño.

-¿Harta de la nieve?

-¿Tenías que preguntar eso?-

Jokul se rasco la barbilla, después de pensar sonrió y movió un poco su báculo en forma de luna, el hielo y la nieve a su alrededor comenzó a disiparse revelando el césped verde y las ramas desnudas de los árboles, la cascada congelada comenzó a deshelarse haciendo que corriera nuevamente el agua, como si la primavera hubiera llegado inmediatamente.

-Serafina se va a enfadar- lo miro con disgusto.

-Madre Naturaleza no hará nada, sabes bien que esa mujer no puede estar a menos de mil kilómetros a la redonda de mi o de mi padre-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la chica con ojos de fastidio.

-Nada especial- respondió con una sonrisa –solo me dio un poco de sed-

.

.

.

-Volví- el sol comenzaba a salir y el cielo se pintaba de colores nuevamente, las aves comenzaba a cantar y la fogata ya se había apagado.

-Jokul, me alegro- dijo suspirando de alivio.

El chico saco un pequeño frasco transparente lleno del agua que le había dado el hada, lo abrió y se lo dio a beber a ella –Oye, Copo de Nieve… no me has dicho tu nombre-

-P-pensé que ya lo sabias-

Él negó con la cabeza –no se mucho de tu reino a decir verdad, solo se los símbolos porque los he visto desde lejos-

-Oh… mi nombre es Elisa de Arendelle-

-¿Elsa?- dijo confundido.

-Elisa-

-¿Elisa?, ¿no Elsa?... nunca había escuchado de ese nombre, ¿tampoco eres Elisabeth o Ellie, verdad?-

Ella rio –No, pero ya hay varios que me han llamado Elsa-

-Me gusta Elsa, es un lindo nombre… pero Elisa tampoco está mal, solo que es inusual-

-Bueno, tampoco es como si Jokul Frosti fuera un nombre…-

-¡Lo odio!, odio este nombre- él arrugo el entrecejo –la primera vez que escuche la voz de mi padre fue cuando me dijo "Tu eres Jokul Frosti", al principio no lo vi como algo pero después de varios siglos comenzó a molestarme… no es por nada pero deberían prohibirle a ese hombre escoger nombres-

Ambos se rieron –Eres muy gracioso-

-Gracias, por algo soy el guardián de la diversión-

-¿De la diversión?-

-Sí, ¿no lo leíste en tu libro?-

-Solo decía que ustedes se encargaban de proteger los sueños y esperanzas de los niños-

-Así es, cada guardián protege algo que mantiene a los niños creyendo, yo soy el protector de la diversión-

-Eres gracioso pero tu cara es muy seria-

-Sí… ya no soy el que solía ser- él dirigió su mirada al vacío –he olvidado cosas importantes de mi-

-Perdón-

-No pasa nada-

-Bueno, eres bastante diferente a lo que esperaba-

Él arqueo una ceja -¿Por qué?-

-Es que en el libro que leí te describían como un anciano- sonrió nerviosa.

-Tendrás que darme el nombre del autor, le escribiré una carta quejándome seriamente-

Ella rio –Gracias por salvarme- se puso de pie colocándose su capa.

-¿Estas completamente mejor?-

Ella asintió –como si nada hubiera pasado-

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde iras?-

-Supongo que daré la vuelta, abordare un barco hacia el reino de Corona-

-¿Corona?, ¿si ese era tu plan, como es que acabaste aquí en la montaña, al lado contrario de donde debías ir?-

-Sonara estúpido pero… quería ver la montaña y averiguar porque mi pueblo le teme tanto-

-¿Y lo averiguaste?- pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Sí- ella rio –vaya que sí, es un lugar muy frio y aterrador-

-Hasta para mí lo es, aunque…- él se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído –te contare un rumor… un secreto, más bien; cuando logras vencer el clima y las trampas que oculta este lugar, cuando la tormenta cesa casi tocando cumbre, si la rodeas algo mágico podrás encontrar… tú ya pasaste la peor parte, ahora solo tienes que rodear la montaña-

Elisa se estremeció por aquellas palabras y por el gélido aliento del chico, que él estuviera tan cerca le erizaba la piel y su corazón se aceleraba, este chico parecía saber que causaba ese efecto en las personas y sabia sacarle provecho.

-¿A caso me estas incitando a seguir subiendo?- le pregunto un poco molesta.

-Claro que no, no te obligo a hacer nada que tú no quieras- con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar.

-¡Oye!, ¿A dónde vas?-

-A esa cosa mágica que está rodeando la montaña-

-¡No voy a seguirte, tengo que regresar!-

-¿No fuiste tú la que en primer lugar vino aquí porque quería ver la montaña? ¿no quieres obtener respuestas?-

Elisa rodo los ojos –creo que tienes razón- comenzó a seguirlo.

-Vamos, te enseñare- él tomo de la muñeca, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho la miro para observar su reacción, tal vez había hecho algo inapropiado.

Ella no se veía incomoda pero aun así la soltó despacio, si no la hacía sentir incomoda, de seguro la haría sentir con frio –perdón, eso debió de haber sido frio para ti-

-En realidad, me gusta el frio, nunca me ha molestado-

-¿Sí?... bueno, de todas formas eres una mortal y deberías abrigarte más- se quitó su chaqueta y se la extendió –ponte eso debajo de la capa-

Ella obedeció ya que tenía razón, estuvo a punto de morir por hipotermia, debía de cuidarse más.

-¿Esta frio?- le pregunto.

-No, está bien, gracias- ambos siguieron caminando –por cierto… escape de casa-

Jokul la miro sorprendido ante tal cambio de conversación -¿Escapaste?-

-Sí, mis padres murieron hace poco y querían que dirigiera el reino-

-Lamento lo de tus padres-

-Gracias- le sonrió.

-¿Entonces huiste porque no creías estar preparada para reinar?-

Ella negó con la cabeza –querían que me casara con alguien para poder asumir el trono-

Jokul quedo boquiabierto -¿Qué?-

-Dijeron que era muy joven para gobernar sola-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Cumpliré 17 años en diciembre-

-Sí, eres algo joven-

-¿Tu cuántos años tienes?, ¿tendrás unos 18?-

-719-

-¡Que!, ¿719?-

Él rio –sí, aunque me he conservado bastante bien, ¿no?-

-Es increíble, ¿no envejeces?-

-No, pero puedo controlar mi apariencia física si así lo deseo, puedo volverme un niño o hacerme un poco más adulto- suspiro -Volviendo al tema, ¿entonces escapaste por que no quieres casarte?-

-No quiero casarme con un desconocido, quisiera que si alguna vez llegara a pasar fuera por amor-

-Perdón, pero en realidad no creo en eso-

-¿Qué acaso jamás te has enamorado?-

-No lo creo-

-¿Y por eso no crees en el amor?-

-¿Y tú si lo has hecho?-

-Pues… no-

-¿Entonces cómo puedes asegurar que es real?-

-Pues…-

-¿Lo ves?, no puedes afirmar que es real-

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?- le pregunto.

-Solo hay que atravesar esto- señalo la gran pared de roca.

-Yo no puedo escalar todo eso-

-Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando, por aquí- él la llevo hacia una especie de cueva que al cruzarla revelaba una escalera de hielo que cruzaba un abismo y ahí en frente… el esplendoroso palacio de hielo.

-Wow- Elisa se quedó sin habla al ver tal cosa –es la cosa más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida-

-Me alegro que te guste, lo hice para mí y el Hombre de la Luna, pero a él no pareció sorprenderle tanto-

-¿Bromeas, tu hiciste esto?- él asintió –quisiera verlo-

Jokul abrió los ojos "si mi padre está aquí, seré hombre muerto" –primero tengo que ver una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo que ver si mi padre está aquí, si lo está sería un grave problema- rio nervioso –espera aquí, por favor-

-Está bien-

Jokul se hecho a volar a las puertas del castillo, las abrió y entro; Elisa lo veía desaparecer allá a lo lejos.

-¡Hola, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!- Elisa dio un brinco al escuchar esta voz detrás de ella.

Soltó un grito al ver al muñeco de nieve viviente –J-jokul- tembló de miedo.

-¿Conoces a Jokul?, él me hizo-

Eso la hizo calmarse un poco –Si él te hizo entonces no eres algo malo-

-No tengo la capacidad cerebral para distinguir entre el bien y el mal- dijo con una cálida pero un poco perturbadora sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-

-Eres la primera chica que él trae por aquí, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

Trago saliva dudando en decirle su verdadero nombre -¡Hey, Olaf!- Jokul apareció.

-¿Quién es la chica rubia?, ¿y por qué esta aquí?-

-Ella es Elisa y es un secreto entre tú y yo, mi padre no puede saber jamás esto-

Olaf exclamo con terror -¡Una humana!, al Hombre de la Luna no le va a gustar esto-

-¡Por eso debe de ser un secreto!-

El muñeco se sacó uno de sus dos brazos de rama y lo uso para golpear a Jokul –Eso no se hace, chico malo-

-No me hables como si fuera un perro-

-¿Es tuyo?- ella pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Sí, lo cree para hacerme compañía… se llama Olaf y le gustan los abrazos-

-Sí, ya me había contado eso-

-¡Sí!, me gustan los abrazos tibios pero Jokul dice que es demasiado frio para ese tipo de abrazos y el Hombre de la Luna nunca tiene tiempo-

-Olaf, es muy tierno- ella se arrodillo y le dio un gran abrazo –lo adoro-

-¡Me está abrazando, Jokul!- el chico asintió con una sonrisa –aunque estas algo fría-

-Perdón- se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-Olaf, cuéntale a Elisa cuál es tu mayor sueño-

-Oh, no sé por qué pero siempre he deseado conocer el verano, sentir el sol y probar cosas calientes- dijo suspirando.

Elisa y Jokul se miraron –espero que algún día logres cumplir tu sueño-Elisa lo decía de todo corazón.

-¿Olaf, mi padre ha venido?-

-Sí, vio la nota en la puerta y dijo que te dijera cuando llegaras que se volvería en unos días-

-¡Genial!- él miro a Elisa –madame, usted está cordialmente invitada a pasar unos días en mi modesto palacio-

-No lo sé, Jokul, tengo que irme-

-¿Por qué?, si lo que su majestad desea es no ser encontrada entonces no hay mejor lugar para esconderse en el lugar menos inalcanzable-

-Hace frio- se abrazó a sí misma.

-No te preocupes, será su servidor quien busque abrigo y alimento para usted-

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?-

-Intento hacer algo bueno por usted-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Quiero que disfrutes un poco, me gustaría que si te vas a ir te fueras con buenos recuerdos de este lugar-

Los tres comenzaron a subir las escaleras de hielo -¿y por qué te preocupa tanto que sea así?-

-Porque siempre he pensado que este lugar, en especial Arendelle, es maravilloso-

-¿No habías dicho que no sabías nada del reino?-

-Eso te lo explicare después- abrió la enorme puerta –ahora deberías entrar-

Elisa entro y por segunda vez quedo boquiabierta -¡Es mas increíble desde adentro!- comenzó a correr de un lado a otro viendo cada detalle –ese candelabro es más hermoso que el de cualquier otro palacio-

-Qué bueno que te guste, ¿sientes mucho frio?, podemos encender algo de fuego-

-Creo que el hielo y el fuego…-

-No pasa nada, mientras yo esté aquí ni el mismo sol podría derretir este lugar-

-¿Qué es derretir?- pregunto Olaf.

-Nada importante Olaf- Jokul le dijo tranquilizándolo.

-Está bien, creo que algo de calor podría sentarme bien- respondió ella.

-Olaf, ve a jugar con Malvavisco-

-¿Quién es malvavisco?- ella se froto las manos con frio.

-Es un pequeño monstruo de nieve y hielo que mi padre me pidió crear para proteger el palacio de visitas… inesperadas- dijo con una media sonrisa –tu habitación esta por aquí-

-¡Oye!, ni siquiera he accedido a quedarme-

-Lo harás cuando veas tu habitación-

* * *

 **Sé que he tardado siglos y no pondré excusas, lo lamento mucho, he tardado en actualizar esta historia.**

 **En este capítulo podemos ver como se conocieron Jokul y Elisa, podemos ver como se relaciona el recuerdo de la pluma rosada que apareció en la historia de "el ratón y el niño de la luna, el hechizo", en el capítulo 9.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **-Nikolai: siendo Elisa/Elsa la mayor y la primera en línea para reinar, creo que es bastante difícil que alguien no la vea como una simple pieza de ajedrez y más siendo joven, de 17-21 años, aprendí eso mientras veía la película de "The Young Victoria", muy interesante por cierto.**

 **Y si, Ofal para mí siempre ha tenido toques sombríos detrás de esa adorable zanahoria, pero al ser creado por Jokul supongo que esa oscuridad se manifiesta aún más, en cambio cuando Elsa lo crea a él, su personalidad de vuelve como a ella le gustaría que fuera, mas adorable.**

 **Te mando un saludo y un abrazo a donde quiera que estés, gracias por estar aquí.**

 **-Yuya: gracias por escribir, y respecto a Elisa y Jokul, trato de hacerlos un poco más diferente a lo que acostumbro, dándole más oscuridad a Jokul y más rebeldía a Elisa.**

 **Espero que te encuentres bien y que te aparezcas pronto por aquí, deseo leerte nuevamente.**

 **-Daph: muchas gracias, espero que esto sea más interesante que el primer capítulo, saludos y abrazos.**

 **-Anonimo: Basta con que un hombre odie a otro para que el odio vaya corriendo hasta la humanidad entera, creo que así funciona el odio que sienten Manny y el reino de Arendelle, como tú dices, es infundado y probablemente la mayoría ni siquiera recuerde por que se odian en primer lugar.**

 **Como le dije a Nikolai, Ofal para mí siempre ha tenido toques sombríos detrás de esa adorable zanahoria, pero al ser creado por Jokul supongo que esa oscuridad se manifiesta aún más, en cambio cuando Elsa lo crea a él, su personalidad de vuelve como a ella le gustaría que fuera, más adorable.**

 **Ciertamente a Jokul le da igual matar a cualquier hombre, pero como todo caballero de antaño sigue creyendo que las damas y niños deben de ir primero y por ello se le dificulta no tener compasión.**

 **Respecto a lo de Elisa pasando tiempo con Jack… tal vez me has leído la mente XD**

 **Gracias por escribirme nuevamente, he extrañado esto y en serio deseo más tiempo para poder seguir con la historia; me ha ido bien en la universidad, pero consume mucho de mi tiempo, incluso los fines de semana, cuento con las vacaciones de semana santa para avanzar.**

 **Un abrazo a donde quiera que te encuentres y ojala te vaya bien.**


	3. Guia de personajes

**Capítulo 3** **Guía de personajes**

 **Deidades primordiales: estos seres no tienen clones o copias en otros universos, son únicos pero la mayoría de ellos han desaparecido ya hace tiempo.**

 **Gea:** deidad primordial, representación de la Tierra misma, de su relación con Urano nacieron los Titanes (entre ellos cronos) y de los Titánides (entre ellos Rea y Tea).

 **Cronos:** esposo de su hermana Rea, es el dios de tiempo, famoso por devorar a sus hijos.

 **Deidades de segunda generación: tampoco tienen clones o copias en otros universos, son únicos.**

 **Rea:** esposa de Cronos y madre de dioses como Zeus, Hades, Poseidón y Selene.

 **Dioses y seres supremos: son únicos, sin clones y algunos de ellos ya han desaparecido físicamente y solo queda su espíritu/alma que se encuentra en algún objeto o lugar, por ejemplo Selene cuya alma permanece en la luna.**

 **Selene:** Diosa lunar hija de Hiperión y Tea (quienes eran hermanos y estuvieron casados),desapareció al enamorarse de Endimión. Esta diosa creo el primer planeta (el cual lleva su nombre), este planeta fue usado por los demás dioses para crear otros mundos; en Arendelle era adorada y venerada.

"Selene, de acuerdo a una teoría, colisionó con la Tierra, provocando la creación de la luna", esta parte podría explicar la desaparición de la diosa.

 **Pitch Black, el Rey de las Pesadillas:** Tan viejo como la misma Rea, se originó de la oscuridad, no es un dios pero lo clasifican en el mismo nivel.

Es padre de Serafina y abuelo de Jack Frost, aunque él nunca estuvo enterado de que tenía un nieto y mucho menos que era Jack Frost, casi le da un patatús al saber que el padre era el Hombre de la Luna.

Ama a su hija y la suele llamar por nombres muy dulces.

 **Madre Naturaleza, Serafina:** Tiene muchos nombres pero prefiere ser llamada Serafina, esta mujer no es una diosa pero está clasificada en el mismo nivel, ella surgió cuando Gea tomo la forma de la Tierra, ella se encargó de protegerla y velar por el equilibrio.

Ha tenido varios hijos con diferentes personas, entre ellos las cuatro estaciones del año, primavera, verano, otoño e invierno.

Aunque lo niegue, está enamorada del Hombre de la Luna ya que ha sido el único hombre capaz de alzarle la voz, por ello decidió tener un hijo con él, Jack Frost (Jokul Frosti); no se sabe si el cariño que siente por alguno de sus hijos es genuino pero ha admitido que su favorito es Jack y que también adora a su nieto, de una de las muchas dimensiones, Bite, al único que le ha confiado varios secretos suyos.

Serafina es hija de Pitch Black, por quien fue criada, a pesar de esto ella no apoya a su padre en sus planes malvados y no suele meterse en sus asuntos, pero cuando Pitch hace algo que ponga en peligro su arduo trabajo cuidando la Tierra le da una gran reprimenda.

*Al igual que cualquier dios o ser poderoso, tiene increíbles poderes como viajar entre mundos y universos por medio de un sello propio.

 **Hombre de la Luna, Manny:** Nadie sabe de dónde surgió, es un secreto que solo comparte con su hermano, el Zar del Sol, tiene dos primas Día y Noche y es tío de varios seres, entre ellos Chad.

Es el jefe de los guardianes y su deber es proteger a los niños del mundo, además de que tomo el lugar de Selene cuando desapareció.

Su amor por Serafina es verdadero (suele llamarla Sefi), aunque ambos llevan una relación bastante complicada; Manny conoció a Serafina cuando nadaba en el océano (una de sus actividades favoritas) y esta lo congelo.

Su mayor deseo era tener un hijo, así que lo tuvo con Serafina y escogió a Jackson Overland cuando lo vio salvar a su hermana; lo revivió y le otorgaron la inmortalidad convirtiéndolo en Jack Frost, él no le dijo nada de esto a Jack y permaneció distante a él por varios siglos, cuando Jack se convirtió en guardián le conto la verdad y lo invito a vivir con él.

*Al igual que cualquier dios o ser poderoso, tiene increíbles poderes como viajar entre mundos y universos por medio de un sello propio.

 **Zar Solar:** Hermano de Manny, él es la representación del Sol y guardián de los ángeles.

Está enamorado de su prima, Noche, y tuvo un hijo con ella, Chad.

*Al igual que cualquier dios o ser poderoso, tiene increíbles poderes como viajar entre mundos y universos por medio de un sello propio.

Así como su hermano reemplazo a Selene, él sustituyo a Hiperión, dios del sol.

 **Día y Noche:** hermanas que se encargan de que el tiempo transcurra, fueron obligadas por Manny y Serafina a separarse.

Día vive en las nubes y tiene el poder de tener premoniciones. Noche vive en una cueva oscura y tiene el poder de verlo todo en la oscuridad, tiene un hijo llamado Chad (Shadow), este es un ser sin forma humana que representa a las sombras.

*Al igual que cualquier dios o ser poderoso, tienen increíbles poderes como viajar entre mundos y universos por medio de un sello propio.

 **Odín:** Dios nórdico, Jack suele jugarle bromas pero a pesar de su odio por él le tiene lastima debido al injusto trato de Manny hacia él.

 **Inmortales: están un poco por debajo de los dioses pero algunos de ellos son más fuertes que el mismo Zeus, tienen clones por lo tanto no son únicos y pueden existir diferentes versiones de ellos.**

 **Jack Frost, Jokul Frosti, Jackson Overland:** Es el espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión (el único espíritu existente que ha experimentado la muerte), hijo de Manny y Serafina, tiene tres hermanos los cuales no conoce.

*Tiene poderes asombrosos que superan incluso a los de sus padres, es el único ser inferior a los dioses que puede viajar entre mundos y derrotar a un superior (como a Pitch Black o a su padre).

Puede controlar la nieve, el hielo, el viento, las hojas de los arboles e incluso modificar su edad física.

Está destinado a enamorarse de Elsa y pasar por muchos retos que podrían separarlos.

Siendo Jackson, no murió de hipotermia, murió por no saber nadar y hasta siendo un espíritu le sigue teniendo miedo al agua por lo que odia los días de verano en los que el agua es líquida.

Su cumpleaños es el 12 de Noviembre, es capaz de enfermarse, ayudo en la segunda guerra mundial (hizo que descendieran las temperaturas hasta -15 grados, lo cual fue un factor importante para derrotar a los nazis) y es terrible escogiendo nombres (cosa que heredo de Manny)

 **Febo, Summer:** Hijo mayor de Serafina, lo tuvo con el dios Apolo y en su honor le nombraron Febo pero Serafina le llama Summer debido a que cuando esta de espaldas su cabello hasta los hombros le hace parecer una chica.

Febo odia el invierno y a su medio hermano Jack Frost, lo ha espiado sin que Jack se dé cuenta, pero se lleva bien con sus otras dos medias hermanas.

Está enamorado de la prima de Elsa, Rapunzel ya que ella está conectada con el Sol, nunca se atrevió a interferir con ella, solo la observaba a lo lejos.

Es pelirrojo, cabello hasta los hombros, ojos grises, tiene fleco que le cubre sus ojos y usa bermudas con sandalias.

Su cumpleaños es el 21 de junio, tiene 900 años de edad (su apariencia física es de 19) y le gusta el basquetbol.

 **Autumm, Aka:** Hija de Serafina, no se sabe quién es su padre. Es menor que Jack y lo conoce, aunque ninguno sabe que son medios hermanos, al igual que Jack tiene el poder de manipular las hojas de los árboles y ambos suelen pintar las hojas a su característico color otoñal.

Ella usa un vestido largo, tiene un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y sus labios están pintados.

Aka es aficionada al Halloween, su cumpleaños es el 21 de septiembre, tiene 684 años de edad (su apariencia física es de 15) y le gusta el takoyaki (debido a que tiene descendencia nipona).

 **Amaryllis, Mary:** Es la menor de los cuatro hermanos, tiene tan solo 400 años de edad (físicamente tiene 10 años), Serafina la tuvo con el propósito de que llevara la primavera, a pesar de que a Serafina le gustaba hacer esta tarea ella misma, debido al incidente con Manny su horario se volvió algo ajustado.

Ella es cercana a las hadas, ninfas y todo ser mágico que esté conectado con la primavera, incluso tiene lazos de amistad con el Conejo de Pascua, Cupido y con la Marmota.

Cumple el 21 de marzo, usa un largo vestido blanco, su cabello es rubio y largo, sus ojos son verdes, suele ponerse adornos con flores y usa zapatos de charol.

Mary tiene una personalidad bastante alegre, le gusta pintar las flores a mano, en su tiempo libre suele jugar con su media hermana a las muñecas o a la fiesta del té, tiene miedo de acercarse a sus dos hermanos porque cree que los hombres son sucios y ella no le gusta la suciedad.

 **Otros seres mágicos: tambien tienen clones en otras dimensiones**

 **Nicholas St. North, Santa Claus, Norte:** Su vida como humano es desconocida, pero tiene una esposa y es el líder de los guardianes.

Es experto con las espadas, tienes armas y es el protector de los globos de nieve, los únicos capaces de ir a lugares donde no todos pueden ir.

 **Toothiana, el hada de los dientes, Tooth:** Hada estuvo comprometida en su vida humana, le gusta Jack pero acepta que él debe de estar con Elsa.

Conejo y Afi están enamorados de ella pero no sabe cómo reaccionar ante ello ya que siente el mismo afecto por ambos y teme lastimarlos.

 **Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman, Meme:** Es un pequeño hombre de arena, protector de los sueños, es el más longevo de todos los guardianes y el más cercano a Manny.

 **E. Aster Bunnymund, Conejo:** Es un Pooka, el último de su especie, pero su vida como humana es desconocida.

Es cercano a Serafina y a Mary, está enamorado de Hada y detesta a Afi.

 **Afi, Ángel guardián:** Los ángeles guardianes están a cargo del Zar Solar, son seres de luz que eran humanos y fueron escogidos para volverse ángeles y servirle a los dioses o cualquier ser supremo, ellos les asignan una consigna y si el ángel logra cumplirla se le pagara con un deseo.

Los ángeles son enemigos naturales de Jack Frost, tanto que Jack puede percibirlos cuando están cerca, él dice que huelen a mirra.

Una vez Jack salvo a un bebé cuando vio que asesinaban a su madre, lo tomo y le busco hogar, le puso el nombre de Afi (que significa abuelo), lo que no sabía él es que ese bebé crecería para convertirse en un ángel y estarían destinados a volver a encontrarse, solo que Afi intentaría cobrar venganza por el nombre que le puso Jack, el nombre que tanto aborrece.

Tiene el cabello rubio y rizado, es grande y fornido, porta una enorme armadura plateada con una banda roja atada a la cintura, en esta esta una medalla dorada con el emblema de los ángeles.

Afi es un gran compañero de guerra, puede cambiar el tamaño de sus alas, sueña con volver a su hogar (Arendelle) y tiene lazos de sangre con Kristoff.

 **Humanos: tienen clones y en casos especiales pueden tener poderes.**

 **Elsa, Elisa, Elisabeth:** es la futura reina de Arendelle, en Selene no tiene poderes de hielo y nieve por lo cual nunca se distanció de Anna, pero sus padres si murieron por lo que tenía que asumir el trono siendo obligada a contraer matrimonio.

En el resto de las historias Elsa obtiene sus poderes de la misma manera que Rapunzel, su abuelo se metió en problemas con un hechicero el cual lanzo una maldición sobre sus dos hijas, "cuando ellas den a luz a su primera hija una terrible enfermedad las matara antes de que pueda nacer el bebé"

El abuelo de Elsa, para salvar a sus hijas y a sus nietos hizo una ofrenda al Sol y a la Luna, el primero ayudaría a la madre de Rapunzel y la segunda ayudaría a la madre de Elsa.

Cuando la madre de Rapunzel estaba por dar a luz enfermo, tal como dijo el hechicero, así que en reino busco la flor mágica que había nacido gracias a una gota de luz que dejo caer el Sol para poder curar a la reina y fue por eso que Rapunzel obtuvo sus poderes, años después ocurrió lo mismo con la madre de Elsa, solo que en este caso fue una gota de luz que la luna envió, dándole también poderes.

 **Anna de Arendelle:** Esta chica está destinada a casarse con Kristoff y dar a luz al heredero al trono de Arendelle.

Jack piensa que es muy linda y tuvo un breve flechazo con ella.

 **Kristoff Bjorgman:** Su relación con Jack es complicada, a veces son amigos y otras veces no, Jack se ríe por su cabello de princesa y Kristoff se burla llamándolo muñeco de nieve.

Tiene lazos de sangre con Afi y se lleva bien con Eugene.

 **Rapunzel de Corona:** Prima de Anna y Elsa, ella siempre ha querido conocerlas aunque nunca se ha dado oportunidad, pero ella estuvo presente en la coronación de Elsa.

 **Eugene Fitzherbert:** Esposo de Rapunzel, le llama Punzie, se lleva bien con Kristoff y a veces con Jack.

 **Merida DunBroch:** Arendelle tiene acuerdos con el clan de Merida, por eso se conocen, Elsa admira en Merida el hecho de que reine sin un hombre.

Es amiga de Anna y Rapunzel pero su mejor amiga es Elsa, aunque se enojó al saber que estaba enamorada de alguien tan flaco como Jack.

Tiene un flechazo con Hipo pero acepta que eso jamás llegara a algo.

 **Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III:** Arendelle tiene tratados con el pueblo de Hipo y Jack conoce muy bien la isla de Berk después de todo ahí nieva nueve meses del año y graniza los otros tres.

Es por ello que Hipo se lleva muy bien con Elsa pero sobre todo con Jack (siendo su mejor amigo no dragon), ya que en Berk es alguien muy venerado.

Esta perdidamente enamorado de su prometida, Astrid y por Merida siente un conjunto de emociones mezcladas pero le cae bien y la considera una buena amiga.

 **Astrid Hofferson:** Prometida de Hipo, esta rubia es la única que se ha atrevido a desafiar a Merida para defender a su hombre.

Se lleva bien con Rapunzel y con Anna, pero también es amiga de los demás.

* * *

 **Lo que les traigo aquí es una explicación de los personajes involucrados en esta historia y en mis historias en general, algunos de ellos no aparecen aquí o en otro lugar pero tal vez lo hagan y si no pues… es un bono extra.**

 **Si tienen preguntas y dudas por favor háganmelas llegar.**

 **-Nikolai: Más que una orden de restricción, creo que Serafina escogió alejarse por su propia cuenta.**

 **Me alegro que hayas disfrutado del capítulo anterior y gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Espero que las cosas de los incendios hayan parado por allá, saludos.**

 **-Anonimo: no sabía lo que me acabas de comentar pero tienes razón, por suerte no todas las princesas son una pieza de ajedrez, quien sabe cómo estaría el mundo ahora si hubiera pasado eso.**

 **Me va muy bien en la universidad, saludos y abrazos.**

 **-Yuya: gracias por leer y comentar, saludos y abrazos.**


	4. Uniendo hilos

**Capítulo 4** **Uniendo hilos**

Jokul abrió las puertas revelando aquella enorme habitación, un candelabro colgaba del techo y en el suelo un copo de nieve gigante estaba plasmado –Aquí es, en realidad esta es mi habitación, pero puedes dormir aquí-

-¿En serio es tu habitación?- ella se asustó un poco, nunca había estado en la habitación de un hombre.

-Sí, aquí están mis cosas, ¿ves?- abrió el ropero de hielo mostrando varias ropas y un cayado de madera al fondo, se quitó el abrigo y lo guardo ahí en un percha.

Abrió uno de los cajones y saco mantas, edredones, cobertores y almohadas –cuando apenas me mude aquí solía invitar a unos amigos humanos—

-¿Y qué sucedió, porque dejaron de venir?-

-Envejecieron y murieron, como todo mortal- dijo con seriedad.

-Lo siento, no quería…-

-No pasa nada, aprendí a asimilar que las amistades que haces con las personas son efímeras y que en menos de lo que esperas terminaras perdiéndolos y quedando solo nuevamente- su voz era fría.

Elisa sintió pena por él –yo creo que… no importa cuanto sea el tiempo que pases con una persona, mientras le demuestres a cada momento lo que sientes y le hagas saber que te importa, así cuando se vaya no te arrepentirás de haberla conocido y esa persona tampoco se arrepentirá, y entonces tendrás recuerdos preciosos para siempre-

Jokul la miro con quietud por unos momentos –eso es algo que yo creo, no estoy segura de sí este en lo cierto- ella dijo frotando sus manos con nerviosismo.

Él prefirió cambiar de tema y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a la cama de hielo y comenzó a hacerla.

-Te ayudare- ella se apresuró a acercarse a él.

-No es necesario, lo hago porque quiero- dijo con la misma seriedad –pero, ¿podrías abrir aquella puerta?- señalo con la mirada la puerta con un copo de nieve grabado.

Ella se acercó y la abrió develando el paisaje de las montañas bañadas por la luz del sol que se ocultaba.

-Es el atardecer más lindo que jamás me he visto-

Jokul se colocó a su lado –y si pones atención, puedes escucharla cantar-

-¿Cantar?- rio pensando que era una broma.

-La nieve pinta la montaña hoy

no hay huellas que seguir.

En la soledad un reino y el rey vive en mí-

Susurro cantando. -Esta montaña está prohibida a los humanos por alguna razón- Jokul se recargo en el barandal del balcón.

-¿Qué razón?-

-La montaña se ve severamente influenciada por los sentimientos de los que la pisan, los seres mágicos tenemos más control sobre nuestras emociones, en cambio los humanos no saben cómo controlarse-

-No creo que esa canción sea por mis sentimientos- ella se recargo también en el barandal.

Él se limitó a sonreír -Jokul…-

-Me gustaría que no me llamaras por ese nombre- nuevamente cambio de tema.

-¿Entonces cómo debo de llamarte?- él se encogió de hombros -¿Qué te parece Copo de Nieve?-

Jokul rio –no, esa eres tu-

-¿Mueco de nieve?-

El arqueo la ceja y sonrió coquetamente -¿así que soy un muñeco?-

-No quise decir eso- ella se cruzó de brazos.

-No te preocupes, sé que tengo ese efecto en las chicas-

-Eres muy arrogante y súper vanidoso- dijo ella.

-No, ese es el canguro de Pascua- Jokul apretó los dientes con rabia.

-¿El canguro de que…?-

-Nada, hablaba conmigo mismo- el coloco una mano sobre el hombro de ella –De seguro te estas muriendo de hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarte algo de comer?-

Ella sonrió –por favor, tengo mucha hambre-

Jokul la tomo al estilo novia –así llegaremos más rápido-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Cuando te saque de la grieta te cargue así, no tienes de que preocuparte-

-Pero…- antes de que pudiera replicar él se elevó por el aire causando gritos de miedo en ella.

-¿Le temes a las alturas?-

-No, le temo al hecho de caer-

-No te voy a soltar- aumento la velocidad.

Después de unos minutos volando aterrizaron frente a una cabaña, una cabaña que ella conocía bien.

-El almacén del errante Oaken… no puedo entrar ahí-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado.

-Me conocen, sabrán quien soy y harán que vengan por mí-

-Okey, entonces solo espera aquí- Jokul la miro, se dirigió a la tienda y entro.

.

.

.

Elisa mordió el sándwich que se había preparado con lo que Jokul había comprado en el almacén y le dio un trago a su té caliente, ambos descansaban sobre una manta en una colina donde se podía ver las luces Arendelle a lo lejos.

-Cuando subía a la montaña no pude ver esto… se puede ver toda Arendelle-

-Sí, suelo sentarme aquí a observar el lugar, a veces me acerco más para poder ver a las personas-

-Entonces esta es la razón por la que piensas que te guasta el reino-

Jokul asintió –No sé por qué, pero siempre me sentí atraído a aquel lugar, pareciera que todos llevan una vida muy feliz ahí-

Ella suspiro –nunca lo vi de esa manera-

-Supongo que es porque lo veías a diario, lo veías como algo normal y rutinario pero para alguien que no está acostumbrado es diferente…-

-¿Y si Arendelle se queda sin mi temes que algo malo vaya a pasar?-

-Mentiría si dijera que no pero, no debes volver para casarte por obligación… creo que debe de haber otra forma-

-Gracias, pienso lo mismo-

-Y mientras la encontramos, puedes quedarte aquí, cerca de donde perteneces-

Ella lo miro con ternura la cual poco a poco fue apagándose –pero si vuelvo… podrían acusarme de desertora-

Él se rasco la nuca –una cosa a la vez, idearemos algo- sonrió viendo hacia el pueblo –mira eso- señalo las luces doradas que empezaban a inundar el lugar-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Oh, es verdad- suspiro -¿tú crees en Sandman?-

-Leí sobre él, pero…-

Él se colocó tras de ella y le tapo los ojos –Copo de Nieve, al igual que yo, él es real, al igual que muchos otros… él mundo es un lugar muy mágico, eso ya lo sabes, pero para apreciarlo todo tienes que creer desde el fondo de tu corazón-

-Si el espíritu del invierno me lo dice, puedo creer en cualquier cosa- ella rio.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos- le descubrió los ojos y frente a ella el escenario cambio, muchas figuras doradas aparecieron frente a ella.

-Wow, ¿Qué son?-

-Es arena dorada, son los sueños de cada niño que habita en Arendelle-

-¿Y Sandman los crea?- él asintió –me gustaría verlos más de cerca-

-Los veremos luego, hoy creo que sería mejor regresar, ya es algo tarde y te ves cansada-

Ella bostezo –sí, creo que sería lo mejor- coloco una mano en el hombro del chico –gracias por salvarme, por invitarme a tu palacio, por la comida, por esto y todo lo demás-

-No es nada, después de todo somos amigos-

Ella sonrió -¿En serio?-

-Claro, ¿o te molesta?-

-¡No!, nunca había tenido un amigo además de Anna-

-Tu eres mi primera amiga humana… que no tiene ningún diente de leche- ambos rieron.

.

.

.

-¿Segura que no tienes frio?- pregunto Jokul desde la puerta de la habitación sosteniendo un candelabro que muy apenas iluminaba su rostro en medio de la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar.

Elisa tenía que admitir que se sentía algo intimidada por lo tétrico que se veía el lugar en la noche -Estoy muy bien, gracias- ella le respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Okey, si necesitas algo estaré por aquí caminando-

-Duerme bien-

-Yo no duermo, no lo necesito-

-oh… bueno, pasa una linda noche- "Pobre Jokul, no me imagino que se ha de sentir tener que pasar todas las noches en medio de la oscuridad en un lugar tan solitario", pensó ella.

-Igual tú, duerme bien- el chico salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado y dejando a Elisa sola.

Al salir se encontró con el muñeco de nieve aproximándose a él -¿Y Elisa?-

-Se ha ido a dormir, ya es tarde-

-Ah, es verdad, los humanos tienen que dormir- Olaf suspiro –yo quería jugar con ella-

-Mañana, Olaf-

-¿Y tú quieres jugar ahora conmigo?- le pregunto.

-Está bien, ¿a qué quieres jugar?-

-A las escondidas, a los encantados, a verdad o reto… lo que hemos jugamos siempre para pasar las largas y solitarias noches en estos últimos siglos-

.

.

.

-Frost, estuve pensando esta mañana y se me ocurrió algo- Elisa y Jokul se encontraban sentados en el balcón mientras ella tomaba sus alimentos -Se me ocurrió que yo tengo que volver y tú quieres conocer Arendelle, así que…-

-No- él negó con la cabeza.

-Pero, ni siquiera te he dicho nada-

-Quieres que yo te lleve a Arendelle, les digamos a todo el mundo que te salve de algo y que todo fue un mal entendido-

-¿Cómo supiste?- pregunto sorprendida.

Se encogió de hombros –Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo-

Ella arrugo los labios -¿y por qué no me ayudaras?-

-Cuando ÉL se entere de eso, no podría volver a verte-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que se enterara?-

-Si no me ve él, me puede ver alguien más- Jokul se rasco la barbilla –Aunque, yo puedo saber si está cerca o no-

-¿Cómo?-

-Con magia-

-Oh…-

-Hablando del diablo… él está cerca- Jokul se puso en modo de alerta.

-¿El Hombre de la Luna?-

-Sí- él silbo –cambie de opinión, vamos a Arendelle, me ocultare de alguna manera-

-¿Jokul?- Olaf llego corriendo.

-Olaf, me iré un tiempo, si mi padre regresa dile que me fui a Berk-

-Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, tira esto y limpia bien, que no se entere que ella estuvo aquí-

-Está bien- dijo del mismo modo.

-Vamos, Copo de Nieve- la tomo por la muñeca y ambos bajaron las escaleras para salir.

-Espera, acabo de comer, no quiero volar- protesto ella.

Jokul con su cayado golpeo del piso levantando un remolino de nieve que se convirtió en un caballo blanco.

-wow, ¿es de verdad?- Elisa se sorprendió al ver que aquella creación de viera tan realista.

-No- dio un salto subiendo al caballo de nieve y después le extendió la mano a la rubia.

Ambos bajaron la montaña cabalgando a toda velocidad –¿Estará bien que llegue así?-le pregunto el chico.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A mi apariencia-

-Creo que está bien, en realidad creo que podrías hacerte pasar por un príncipe sin problema alguno-

-¿En serio?- él jalo las riendas haciendo que el caballo parara.

-Sí- él se bajó del caballo y se quitó el abrigo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Los botones- dijo arrancando los botones que tenían el símbolo de la luna y enterrándolos en la nieve –sí los ven…-

-Sabrán quien eres-

-Y para que Manny no me encuentre tengo la solución- giro en su mano un par de veces el cayado como si se tratara de un bastón y al volver a hacerlo lo lanzo hacia arriba, este desapareció en las alturas dejando un destello.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Mi padre rastreara mi magia, y vera que mi cayado está en un lugar muy lejano, justo como le dije a Olaf, solo tengo que mantener mi perfil bajo y es probable que no se dé cuenta que estoy en…- enmudeció al ver algo.

Ambos miraron a la distancia el pueblo –Arendelle- susurraron al mismo tiempo mirándose el uno al otro.

Jokul se colocó el abrigo de nuevo, se cubrió con la capucha y volvió a subir al caballo.

* * *

 **Okey, al fin pude terminar este capítulo, ahora tengo que empezar con los demás, no puedo publicar hasta que avance con el borrador primero.**

 **Me alegro que el capítulo anterior haya tenido buena recepción, pensé que era mala idea ponerlo en ese lugar, pero tenía que aclarar esas cosas antes de proseguir con la historia.**

 **Posteriormente podría ser que el capítulo 3 sea actualizado o modificado, les hare saber cuándo pase.**

 **-Nikolai: Sí, así como Jack y Jamie tienen parentesco, lo mismo ocurre con Kristoff y Afi, puede ser que sean familia directa o lejana, después de todo se desconoce mucho de Kristoff y su familia, tal vez se pueda sacar una pequeña historia de eso pero…seria mucho, ¿no?. Creo que con saber la historia básica de Afi y que tiene alguna relación con Kristoff es suficiente para no saturar tanto.**

 **No mencionaría a Jesús o a cualquier deidad de la religión católica, cristiana, islámica o budista; busco meter culturas antiguas o mitos para evitar algunos conflictos.**

 **Sí, me salte a Olaf, a Rumple, a los duendes de Norte, Sven y uno que otro personaje; pero como ya dije arriba, la guía puede ser modificada o editada en cierto punto para agregar más cosas.**

 **Claro que sería lindo para mi darle un final feliz a Serafina y Manny pero… lo pensare, también me gustaría incluir a los hermanos de Jack, pienso que podría haber un buen triángulo amoroso por ahí, por lo tanto trama para otra historia.**

 **La verdad, solo he visto como dos episodios de Sailor Moon, últimamente me he considerado seriamente verla, pero es bastante larga y soy muy propensa a sufrir adicciones con series.**

 **Me alegro que los incendios hayan disminuido, aun así dejara serias repercusiones por allá, cosa que lamento mucho. Y si, vi el video de Dross, cosa sorprendente ¿no?.**

 **-Yuya: Hola, que bueno que no te haya aburrido el capítulo anterior, respecto a las hijas de Serafina, sí es como dices, si te fijas las hermana menor de Jack es muy joven, demasiado, así que su nacimiento debió de haberse ubicado mucho después de la muerte de Jokul. Aka, la otra hermana de Jack, no es muy cercana a su madre, a pesar de sus personalidades semejantes no comparten mucha alegría por ser familia, debí de haber aclarado eso en la guía, lo agregare después.**

 **Así como Jack y Jamie tienen parentesco, lo mismo ocurre con Kristoff y Afi, puede ser que sean familia directa o lejana, después de todo se desconoce mucho de Kristoff y su familia. O sea que no por que compartan lazos de sangre quiere decir que hayan existido en el mismo tiempo o algo así, pero si recuerdas en "En otra vida", se menciona que Kristoff y Afi (al menos en ese mundo), existieron al mismo tiempo así que bien podrían haber sido hermanos o primos. Espero haberme dado a entender.**

 **Selene era de la mitología griega y aquel de quien estaba enamorado también formaba parte de la mitología griega, deberías buscar su historia, me parece muy tierna (y algo corta).**

 **¿Hacer una historia sobre las plumas que hay en Berk, Corona y otros reinos?... tal vez si, algún día.**

 **El "Jack malo", era el Jack de "En otra vida", el tomo decisiones que lo pusieron en el lado oscuro y por eso muchos se refirieron a él como si fuera malo… pero hay alguien más, otro Jack peor que él *Risa malévola***

 **-Anonimo: saludos, la verdad si olvide muchos personajes pero como ya dije arriba la guía puede ser modificada posteriormente para agregar algunas cosas.**

 **Me gustaría hacer una historia Jelsa ubicada en tiempos de guerra, sería una buena oportunidad para ver a Norte en acción. Pero eso sería solo una idea, primero debo enfocarme en terminar esto XD**

 **Te mando un abrazo y gracias por comentar.**

 **-Gues: Hola amigo, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y por los cumplidos, me hace muy feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo, aun a altas horas de la noche.**

 **Espero que leas este comentario y me dejes una réplica haciéndome llegar cualquier duda o opinión, lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Saludos hasta el lugar en donde estés.**


	5. Nuevos hilos aparecen

**Capítulo 5** **Nuevos hilos aparecen**

El caballo levanto una pequeña nube de polvo al detenerse frente a las puertas del palacio de Arendelle, los guardias inmediatamente se acercaron al no poder reconocer a los que habían llegado.

Jokul hizo que el caballo se girara un poco revelando ante los guardias a Elisa, quien bajo del caballo, las puertas se abrieron ante ella y ambos entraron, una vez cruzaron, las puertas se cerraron rápidamente y los uniformados rodearon al dúo alzando sus armas.

-Baje del caballo- uno de ellos le ordeno a Jokul.

-Viene conmigo-

-Ese es el problema- le respondió.

Jokul función el ceño y bajo de este y se colocó a un lado de Elisa sin quitarse la capucha.

-Lo llevaremos a las caballerizas- uno de ellos tomo al caballo de las riendas y se lo llevo.

Jokul esbozo media sonrisa -Cuídelo bien, puede desaparecer repentinamente- el guardia que llevaba al caballo lo miro extrañado.

Ambos fueron escoltados, no de muy buena manera, al interior.

-Oye- Jokul le susurro a la chica quien tenía los ojos inundados de pánico -solo di la verdad-

.

.

.

La mayoría de los miembros del consejo entraron en la sala del trono para encontrarse con la pareja que los llevaba esperando algún tiempo, las puertas se cerraron.

El hombre más anciano dio unos pasos adelante del grupo -creo que a todos aquí nos gustaría una explicación y espero que tenga una muy buena-

-Yo…- Ella fue interrumpida.

El anciano golpeo con ira el suelo de madera -escapó del palacio, dejó sus obligaciones, a su gente y a su hermana; su comportamiento es impropio para alguien de su edad, alguien de su posición- el hombre se había puesto rojo de cólera.

-No voy a negar que cuando desaparecí fue por voluntad, solo quería tiempo e iba a regresar…- ella mintió un poco -pero sucedió algo inesperado, sufrí una caída y termine lesionada, fui rescatada por él- ella señalo con su mano a Jokul -curo mis heridas y ahora que me he recuperado tenía que volver y arreglar el desastre que he causado-

-Suponiendo que su historia sea verdadera… ¿Quién es él? ¿y por que no se quita la capucha?... quítesela, me parece de muy mala educación hacer eso- gruño el hombre.

Él obedeció -lo lamento, apenas conozco sus costumbres- él sonrió amablemente -mi nombre es Jackson Overland-

Ella lo miro –de no haber sido por él, hubiera muerto-

-¿Overland?, ¿es usted foráneo?-

Jokul asintió -Soy de un reino muy lejano, cruzando el océano-

-¿Es de la realeza?-

-Se podría decir que si-

-¿Qué le sucedió a la princesa?-

-La encontré en el fondo de una grieta, la saque y estaba lastimada, así que la resguarde mientras mejoraba-

Él anciano los miro con cierta duda en sus ojos pero finalmente asintió y le hizo una seña a los guardias -traigan a la princesa Anna, que sepa que su hermana ha regresado- ordeno -atiendan a la princesa en todo lo que necesite-

-Gracias- Elisa sonrió.

-¿Joven Overland, le gustaría pasar unos días como nuestro huésped?-

-Sería un honor- sonrió.

.

.

.

Elisa termino de recoger su cabello por completo, había tomado un baño y se vistió con un vestido negro ya que el reino todavía estaba de luto por la reciente muerte de los reyes.

Alguien llamo a la puerta -¿Quién es?- pegunto.

-¿Elisa?- Era Anna, la rubia se acercó rápidamente a abrir la puerta, ambas hermanas se abrazaron efusivamente -¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que…-

-Tenía que volver, no era correcto dejarte a ti y a los demás-

-¿En serio estas dispuesta a casarte para obtener el trono?-

Elisa negó con la cabeza –debe de haber otra forma, estoy segura-

-¿Pero y si no?-

-Entonces hare lo que sea- ella trago saliva, no podía dar marcha atrás y huir de nuevo, había regresado y gracias a Jokul estaba decidida a hacer lo correcto.

-Escuche que llegaste acompañada de alguien-

-Sí, me gustaría que conocieras a esa persona en la cena- ella sonrió –nos conocemos desde hace poco pero nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos-

-Suena como alguien genial, bajemos de una vez- ambas hermanas bajaron hacia el comedor donde la cena las aguardaba.

Se sentaron en la enorme mesa, Elisa inmediatamente pudo percatarse de algo que no había notado antes, había muchos asientos vacíos.

"Supongo que jamás me di cuenta de eso cuando papá y mamá todavía vivian…", pensó mientras suspiraba y aquel sentimiento empeoro cuando comenzó a comparar los asientos vacíos con el solitario palacio de hielo.

Jokul Frosti entro por la puerta rompiendo aquella aura extraña que repentinamente había invadido el lugar –Hola, Elisa-

-Jo… Jackson- se corrigió a si misma al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie –quiero presentarte a mi hermana menor, ya te había hablado de ella, ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, ¿Anna?- sonrió acercándose a la chica de trenzas.

-Sí, esa soy yo, princesa Anna de Arendelle… aunque eso de seguro es bastante obvio, ¿no?, es decir soy la hermana de Elisa- ella comenzó a balbucear -¿Por qué no habrías de saber mi apellido?-

Jokul rio –Mi nombre es Jackson Overland- hizo una elegante reverencia.

-Jackson, cuando Elisa te menciono dijo que eras muy agradable, claro que no dijo que eras tan lindo… espera, ¿dije eso en voz alta?- ella entro en pánico –iré a pedir que traigan la cena- la chica salió corriendo.

-Es muy linda- Jokul miro a Elisa.

-Tiene catorce años- ella le dio una mirada de advertencia.

El peliblanco hizo una mueca de dolor –diablos, tal vez si ella tuviera diez años más y yo setecientos menos definitivamente sería la chica ideal- Elisa lo miro con fastidio –Estoy bromeando Copo de Nieve… pero debo de admitir que nunca había visto una chica como ella-

Las puertas nuevamente se volvieron a abrir y los sirvientes entraron con bandejas las cuales dejaron sobre la mesa, una vez terminaron su labor el lugar volvió a quedarse con Elisa, Jokul y Anna solos.

Elisa comió con una sonrisa en el rostro, debía de admitir que extrañaba la comida del palacio, mientras Jokul y Anna conversaban divertidos.

-No puedo creer que conozcas tanto del mundo, ¿también hablas más idiomas?-

-Un poco, tengo mucho tiempo libre así que si se otros idiomas-

-¿Puedes creerlo Elisa?, nosotras no hemos salido más allá del reino, ni siquiera hemos visitado a Corona, que es en donde vive nuestra prima-

-Cuando conocí a tu hermana ella me hablo sobre ir ahí-

-Tengo que preguntarte… ¿sabes en realidad porque Elisa huyo?-

Jokul y Elisa se miraron entre si –Sé que ella huyo porque la querían obligar a casarse-

-¿Entonces sabes que realmente ella no iba a regresar?- pregunto en voz baja, Jokul asintió.

-No diré nada, si estoy aquí es porque quiero ayudarla-

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte- Anna lo miro y luego miro el plato de comida –No has comido nada, ¿no te gusto?-

Jokul tomo un tenedor apresuradamente y comenzó a ponerse nervioso –No, no es eso es solo que… comí hace rato-

-Deberías de cenar algo-

-Anna, no lo hostigues- Elisa la regaño.

-Está bien, comeré un poco- Jokul bruscamente apuñalo con el tenedor la pierna de pavo y la levanto dándole un mordisco.

Las hermanas Arendelle se miraron una a la otra tratando de no reírse –Esta bueno- Jokul dijo sin mucho ánimo.

.

.

.

Los tres caminaron hasta sus habitaciones después de cenar –Bueno, mi habitación esta por allá- él señalo una puerta al fondo –Descansen, señoritas-

-Duerme bien- Anna se despidió.

-Hasta mañana- Elisa se preocupó por como él pasaría la noche encerrado en aquella habitación.

-Yo también me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada- dijo Elisa abriendo la puerta de su habitación –dulces sueños, Anna-

-Antes de que te vayas, solo quiero decirte que me alegro de que me hayas presentado a Jackson, es un chico increíble y quiera saber si a ti te gusta- hablo en voz baja para que el chico no la escuchara ya que todavía estaba cerca.

-¿Qué?, es mi amigo-

-¿En serio?... creo que estoy enamorada de él-

-Anna, escúchame- la tomo por los hombros –no es una buena idea, él… él no es como los otros chicos, es diferente-

-Lo sé- dijo Anna emocionada.

-No, Anna- Elisa suspiro –él es diferente pero no en una buena manera, si te ilusionas con él solo te llevaras una decepción- la rubia soltó a su hermana y entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta, si se quedaba hablando más terminaría contándole la verdad a Anna.

Anna por su parte quedo perpleja ante tal advertencia -¿Qué podría tener de malo?, prácticamente es perfecto- ella camino hacia su habitación, antes de llegar se percató de Jokul, él todavía estaba afuera de su habitación y se encontraba hablando con un sirviente.

-Lamentamos mucho lo que paso, no sabemos cómo pudo suceder, su caballo simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro-

-No importa-

-Le administraremos otro caballo, el mejor que tengamos-

Anna vio como Jokul coloco una mano sobre el hombro del sirviente –Yo sabía que iba a desaparecer, no importa- él miro a Anna y sonrió, la chica sintió un viento helado a sus espaldas que hizo que se le erizara la piel, la mirada de él la comenzó a inquietar así que entro rápidamente a su habitación.

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días!, ¿Cómo amanecieron?- Anna entro en la biblioteca encontrándose a su hermana y a Jokul -¿dormiste bien, Jackson?-

-Como un bebé- le sonrió.

-Elisa, ¿llevaremos a nuestro invitado a recorrer Arendelle?-

La rubia asintió –Por supuesto- Elisa miro a Jokul -¿listo para ver de cerca Arnedelle?-

-Sí, suena genial-

-Mandare a pedir los caballos-

-Oh, déjame y lo hago yo- él salió casi saltando, hacía mucho que no sentía tanta emoción por hacer algo.

-Oye, Elisa… anoche me di cuenta de algo- Anna se paró frente a su hermana con las manos tras su espalda –tienes razón, Jokul no es como los otros chicos, él tiene algo extraño-

"Está empezando a sospechar", ella se puso nerviosa -¿a-a que te refieres?- tartamudeo un poco.

-Anoche me miro de una forma muy extraña, la verdad me asusto un poco-

-Sí, también he visto esa mirada, es como si en las noches cambiara- Elisa jugo nerviosa con sus manos, no paraba de pensar en las noches que paso en el palacio de hielo –debes de saber que él no ha tenido una vida fácil-

Jokul volvió sonriendo –está todo listo-

Los tres cabalgaron del palacio hasta el pueblo, las hermanas por un momento pudieron olvidar las cosas malas que habían pasado últimamente y disfrutar de un día de tranquilidad en el reino, como no lo habían hecho desde que eran niñas. Jokul por su parte estaba encantado con el lugar, se detenía a mirar en cada rincón, cada techo, saludaba a todas las personas con alegría, se dejó inundar por todo Arendelle de una forma en la que jamás había disfrutado algo… se sentía casi como si fuera humano.

Jokul tomo entre sus manos el objeto de vidrio, Elisa se encontraba a su lado –Hace mucho que no veía uno de estos-

-¿Un globo de nieve?- Jokul lo agito para ver como caían los copos de nieve falsos.

-Sí, Norte tiene un montón de estos- dijo recordando a su viejo amigo bonachón –claro que los de él eran portales mágicos-

-¿Hace mucho que no ves a los guardianes?- Elisa le pregunto mientras veía a su hermana menor a la distancia.

-Maso o menos hace unos cien años- dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi padre me ha mantenido ocupado y a ellos también-

La conversación fue interrumpida por una voz masculina -¿Alteza?- Elisa giro su cabeza para ver al joven rubio que se había encontrado en el almacén, aquel que la ayudo a escapar.

-Oh, eres tú…- ella se veía sorprendida.

-Kristoff, mi nombre es Kristoff Bjorgman-

-Sí, tú me ayudaste a escapar aquel día, no pude darte las gracias-

-No fue nada- él rubio se rasco la nuca avergonzado –lamento si sueno grosero pero, jamás creí volverla a ver-

-La verdad yo jamás creí volver, pero por suerte lo hice- ella señalo a Jokul –Kristoff, él es Jackson… Jackson, él es Kristoff-

Ambos se dieron la mano –Kristoff me ayudo a escapar del almacén cuando los guardias estaban por encontrarme- le dijo ella a Jokul.

-Ya veo- Jokul lo miro de arriba abajo -¿vendes hielo?- le pregunto.

-Así es, lo traigo de la montaña del norte-

-Eso es algo peligroso-

Kristoff asintió –Sí, muchos compañeros han muerto pero yo no me arriesgo tanto así que no subo mucho, de hecho ninguno de nosotros ha tocado cumbre jamás-

-Es un lugar muy temido, ¿verdad?-

-Más bien, le tenemos respeto- sonrió –escuchen, debo de irme pero fue un honor-

-Hasta luego- Jokul se despidió.

-Nos vemos- él miro a Elisa –si necesita ayuda para escapar de nuevo, puede contar conmigo-

Él chico de unos 19 años se fue con su reno y trineo.

-¡Chicos, miren lo que conseguí!- Anna llego con un par de bicicletas.

-¿Son bicis?- Jokul arqueo una ceja.

-Sí, es mucho más divertido recorrer el pueblo así-

-Que fabulosa idea, Anna- Elisa se subió a una de ellas y su hermana menor se sentó atrás de ella –vamos, será divertido-

-La cosa es que… no se hacerlo- él suspiro.

Elisa y Anna se miraron –está bien, no te preocupes- Anna se bajó de la bicicleta y se subió a la otra –yo pedaleare-

Jokul obedeció, se subió a la parte de atrás y los tres se avanzaron nuevamente en su recorrió.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto?- Elisa pregunto mientras se sujetaba a los hombros de Jokul, quien ahora pedaleaba en la bicicleta, Anna iba más adelante ya que los tres estaban compitiendo para ver quien llegaba más rápido al palacio.

Jokul le hecho un rápido vistazo al atardecer que pintaba todo de anaranjado, nuevamente fijo su mirada en el camino, todavía no era un experto en esto de la bicicleta y llevaba a Elisa con él –pues, no sé si fue el faro, la iglesia o este momento- él sonreía de oreja a oreja –todo fue asombroso-

Elisa rio –me alegro que al menos haya podido hacer que tuvieras un buen día… te debo mucho más que eso-

-Claro que no-

-Sí, gracias a ti volví-

-Solo prométeme que de ahora en adelante no dejaras Arendelle, lo digo en serio-

-Lo prometo- ella lo abrazo sin pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se apartó con rapidez –lo siento, eso fue…-

-No importa- Jokul no volteo a verla para nada, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de que su rostro estaba rojo.

* * *

 **En este capítulo empezamos hacer conexiones con los demás personajes y estamos viendo un poco por donde va esto, o al menos eso espero haber plasmado.**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos que va a pasar con Elisa y la situación del matrimonio arreglado y algo inesperado pasara… y otro personaje de Frozen aparecerá.**

 **Aclaración: recuerden que Arendelle cree en Manny y en Jokul y por eso todo el mundo puede verlo… más sin embargo tienen solo especulaciones sobre como son físicamente, Elisa dijo que en el libro que ella leyó pintaban a Jokul como un anciano. Por esta razón nadie sospecha sobre la verdadera identidad del chico.**

 **-Yuya: La historia en general está ambientada en un mundo de fantasía, con vestuarios de fantasía, sin tecnología, al menos no la que tenemos nosotros.**

 **Jamie y sus amigos murieron hace mucho, como se dijo en un principio actualmente Jokul tiene 719 años de edad, conoció a Jamie y peleo contra Pitch cuando tenía 300 años, un par de años después Jokul se mudó con Manny a la montaña del Norte y cuando Jokul tenía 600 años de edad dejo de ver a los guardianes, como mencionamos en este capítulo.**

 **Incluiré la historia de Afi en esta historia, aguarda por ella.**

 **Todas las historias están conectadas unas con otras, así que si en algún momento puede ser que tengamos a todos los Jacks de todas las dimensiones juntos haciendo algo epico… *risa malévola***

 **Lo último que me comentas sobre Selene, tendré que dejártelo a tu imaginación, espera un poco para conocer la verdad.**

 **Por cierto, todos pueden ver a Jokul en Arendelle ya que creen en él y en Manny… una cosa es que nunca nadie los haya visto físicamente, así que no sospechan de quien es.**

 **-Nikolai: No fue necesario teñirle el cabello o hacer que usara botas… por ahora, ya que al ser forastero entienden que sea una persona extraña.**

 **Sí, Jokul paso lo mismo que Jack… más bien Jack paso lo mismo que Jokul ya que después de todo fue en Selene donde se definió este destino, ¿recuerdas? Ambos pasaron 300 años siendo invisibles hasta que se volvieron guardianes, después de un par de años se enteraron de la verdad, y actualmente Jokul tiene 719 años así que paso mucho más tiempo solo en la montaña que Jack (porque al cambiar el destino trágico de Elsa y Jack se evitó esto)**

 **Intentare ver en estas vacaciones Sailor Moon :)**

 **Saludos, cuídate.**

 **-Anonimo: Hice una aclaración arriba sobre lo de poder ver a Jokul "recuerden que Arendelle cree en Manny y en Jokul y por eso todo el mundo puede verlo… más sin embargo tienen solo especulaciones sobre como son físicamente, Elisa dijo que en el libro que ella leyó pintaban a Jokul como un anciano. Por esta razón nadie sospecha sobre la verdadera identidad del chico".**

 **Creo que Anna se lo está tomando muy bien… demasiado bien, ¿no?**

 **Sobre el resto de tu comentario… WOW, conoces mucho de historia, quisiera saber la mitad de lo que me dijiste, siempre es bueno saber algo nuevo. Tal vez meta algo sobre mitología Cristiana… aunque tendré que estudiar para eso, solo se sobre cultura griega, nórdica, azteca y un poco sobre la asiática, meto de lo que se y la cristiana no es mi fuerte DXX pero cuando metí a los ángeles lo hice pensando en meter un poco de eso.**

 **-Cristina: hola, es un gusto volver a leer de ti, me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia y si, realmente se comieron a Hans, pero en realidad Rumple no es malo, ni tampoco bueno.**

 **Realmente espero que disfrutes de "Encuéntrame", es la historia en la que más he puesto corazón, claro que no es a la que más esfuerzo le he puesto (esa es "En otra vida") pero aprecio mucho esa historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar nuevamente y estaré al pendiente de ti, saludos y cuídate.**


	6. Los hilos se enredan

**Capítulo 6** **Los hilos se enredan**

Jokul camino por el pasillo con un libro bajo el brazo, un grupo de sirvientes paso frente a él y lo saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días joven Overland-

-Buenos días- levanto su mano a modo de saludo.

Se detuvo frente a una de las cortinas y giro de la borla abriéndolas, la luz intensa ilumino todo de inmediato, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que llego a Arendelle, había celebrado el cumpleaños de Elisa en el palacio y había pasado la Navidad, el año nuevo y la primavera acababa de llegar esa misma mañana.

-¿Cambiaste de ropa?- la voz de Anna apareció tras de él.

Jokul le sonrió –sí, pensé que esto sería más adecuado para este clima- había dejado su abrigo con capucha y se había puesto una camisa de manga larga arremangada a los codos con un chaleco azul, una banda roja atada a su cintura y sus viejos pantalones.

-Bueno, cada vez pareces menos un foráneo- la chica rio.

Jokul hizo una mueca divertida al darse cuenta de algo –tienes razón… cada vez me siento más como si perteneciera aquí-

-¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí para siempre?-

-Me gustaría, pero es complicado-

Anna arrugo los labios con decepción -¿Y Elisa?, pensé que estarían juntos-

-Tuvo que arreglar asuntos… reales-

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?-

-Estaba leyendo- señalo el libro –pero he acabado, ahora no tengo nada que hacer, ¿y tú?-

-Nada, en realidad nada- ella se recargo en el marco de la ventana

-¿Te gustaría salir un rato?, parece ser un día agradable-

-Sí, pero primero pasemos a la cocina por algo de chocolate- ella lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la cocina.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haremos?- Un alboroto se había armado dentro de una de las salas donde se habían reunido todos los del consejo.

-Sugiero regencia, que alguien más gobierne mientras la princesa cumple la mayoría de edad- sugirió uno de los hombres.

-¿Y quién lo va a hacer?, ¿su hermana?... estas princesas no tienen familia- alguien protesto.

-Claro que sí, al menos la tienen por parte de su madre- Dijo el más anciano.

-Sí, pero su tía está ocupada reinando Corona y su hija ya es heredera a un reino que tampoco puede reinar por ser menor de edad-

-Me temo que así es- el viejo se rasco la barbilla –la regencia queda descartada-

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-

-¿No podríamos simplemente dejarla reinar?- comento alguien.

-El problema con Elisa es que no tiene los conocimientos ni la edad necesaria, no recibió entrenamiento por parte de sus padres-

-¿Y esta lista para casarse?, es una chica-

-Lo sé, pero el pueblo pide un soberano, tenemos que hacer algo mientras cumple la mayoría de edad, podemos distraer al pueblo con el pretexto de la búsqueda de un pretendiente-

-¿Y por qué no decirles que la princesa simplemente aún no está preparada?-

-Sí les decimos eso perderán confianza en ella y en nosotros, exigirán que alguien la suplante-

-Y la princesa no está en muy buenos términos con el pueblo desde que se fue-

-En cambio si el pueblo ve que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por asumir el trono, incluso formar alianzas, podemos lograr tiempo mientras la entrenamos hasta su cumpleaños número dieciocho, a partir de ahí ella puede asumir el trono sin necesitad de regencia o matrimonio-

-Está decidido-

.

.

.

-Deberías de tranquilizarte- Jokul le dijo a Elisa mientras la veía ir de un lado a otro –vas a terminar haciendo una zanja-

-No puedo tranquilizarme en un momento así-

-Copo de Nieve, te dijeron que solo tenías que recibir a pretendientes, no que tenías que casarte con uno-

-Pero eso es lo que están tratando de hacer- él la detuvo por los hombros.

-Elisa, están tratando de ayudarte, todos estamos intentando hacer eso –

Ella asintió –tienes razón, perdón-

-¿A qué hora tienes tu lección?-

-En veinte minutos-

-Pensé que ya tenías estudios básicos-

-Sí, pero ellos me dijeron tengo que aprender más cosas-

-Si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela, aunque no lo creas soy bueno en ciertas cosas… pero no en matemáticas, las odio-

-A mí me gusta, sobre todo la geometría-

-Se me da más la historia y geografía-

Elisa rio –me tengo que ir-

-Yo también-

-¿A si?, ¿Qué harás?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Anna y yo daremos un paseo por la costa-

-Pensé que no te gustaba la arena ni el agua- Elisa arqueo una ceja.

-No… pero a Anna si-

-Veo que ustedes dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos-

-…Es una chica agradable, al igual que tu- él se dio media vuelta sonriendo.

-¿A caso te gusta mi hermanita?- Jokul la miro.

-¡No!- exclamo.

.

.

.

 _ **Dos semanas después**_

Las puertas del palacio de Arendelle se abrierion y entro un carruaje tirado por dos caballos, esta escena fue observada por el anciano del consejo desde una de las ventanas del palacio.

-Él está aquí- dijo.

-Deberíamos de decirle a la princesa- dijo Kai.

-Sí, pero antes de eso, ¿Qué tanto sabemos de él?-

-Es un príncipe y esta hasta el final de la línea para ser rey-

-Entonces quiera o no a Elisa, hará hasta lo imposible por casarse con ella-

-¿Por qué piensa así señor?- Pregunto confundido.

-Es bastante obvio que habrá quienes solo acudirán a nuestra invitación con esas intenciones-

-¿Entonces deberíamos mandarlo de vuelta?-

-Probablemente, podría lastimar a la princesa-

-Entonces le daré una excusa—

-No, será un buen ensayo para Elisa-

-Mandare a llamarla-

-Has que venga a verme primero y que el príncipe espere por ahí-

.

.

.

Hoy es un buen día –Dijo Anna mientras salpicaba un poco de agua con los pies.

Ella y Jokul Frosti se encontraban sentados a la orilla del pequeño puente del lago que había en el palacio, ambos se encontraban remojando los pies.

-Jackson, ¿Por qué siempre estas descalzo?-

-Es una pregunta extraña, más bien es raro que me lo preguntes ahora, después de un tiempo de conocernos-

-Pues, nunca encontré el momento adecuado para preguntarte eso y muchas otras cosas-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que casi no sé nada de ti-

Él suspiro –no me gustan las botas, prefiero estar descalzo-

-¿Incluso en el frio?-

-El frio nunca me ha molestado- se encogió de hombros -¿alguna otra pregunta?-

-¿Dónde está tu familia?-

-Ellos murieron hace un tiempo-

Anna se sintió mal al instante –lamento haberte preguntado eso, fue muy insensible-

-No, está bien, fue hace mucho-

-¿Entonces no tienes a nadie?-

Jokul cerró los ojos pensando en una buena respuesta –pues… tengo una especie de padres adoptivos, al menos a él le llamo "padre"-

-Entonces tienes una buena relación con él, ¿no?-

-A pesar de todo este tiempo aún no sé cómo sentirme respecto a él, o a la vida que llevamos-

-Elisa tenía razón, has tenido una vida difícil-

-¿Ella dijo eso?-

-No te molestes con ella, solo…-

-No estoy molesto, solo extrañado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que, hacia mucho que nadie se preocupaba tanto por mi como tu hermana- él suspiro.

-Tú también me preocupas… es decir, me importas- ella se apartó un poco su fleco de la frente.

-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto acercándose.

-No sé, eres el primer chico que realmente conozco y aun así es suficiente para darme cuenta de que eres especial-

-Tú también me importas- dijo un poco titubeante.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- Anna se puso roja.

-Sí, eres diferente a las demás chicas que he conocido-

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, ambos se miraban fijamente y podían ver como la luz del agua se reflejaba en sus rostros.

Ninguno de los dos jamás pudo entender lo que paso a continuación, tal vez era el momento, o aquellos reveladores comentarios, o tal vez simplemente ambos habían estado bajo el sol demasiado tiempo… pero ladearon sus cabezas y al mismo tiempo se acercaron hasta que sus labios se tocaron, fue un primer beso más largo de lo común, pero ambos estaban pensando en cómo se sentían realmente en ese preciso momento.

Hubo un momento en el que Anna abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los de Jokul, aquellos ojos intensos como el frio y el hielo… ambos se separaron rápidamente sin saber que alguien los miraba desde el palacio por una de las ventanas.

-Yo…- Jokul abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Anna.

-Oye… ¡acabo de recordar que tenía que verme con alguien!, íbamos a ya sabes hacer cosas, cosas importantes que requieren ser hechas ahora mismo y no pueden esperar ni un segundo- ella se levantó de inmediato.

-Sí y yo… iré a ver si va a llover- ambos se fueron en dirección contraria apresuradamente sin decir nada más.

.

.

.

-¡Elisa!- Jokul corrió por los pasillos gritando como loco, abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones –no vas a creer esto, acabo de…- él cerro la boca de inmediato al ver al anciano del consejo junto a su amiga.

-Jackson, ¿Qué sucede?- él noto como Elisa temblaba nerviosa.

-Puede esperar- volvió a recuperar su compostura –mejor debería yo de preguntarte eso, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Le estoy informando a la princesa que hay un pretendiente que desea conocerla y ella se está negando a hacerlo-

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- ella estaba perdiendo la calma.

-Teníamos un acuerdo de que al menos intentaría conocer a posibles candidatos-

-Es que…- ella miro a Jokul y repentinamente sus ojos brillaron –es que ya he escogido un candidato-

-¿Qué?- el anciano y el espíritu exclamaron confusos.

-Sí… no queríamos decir nada, pero el joven Overland declaro su amor por mí hace unas semanas y hace un par de días me pidió matrimonio- ella se acercó a él colocando su mano en su brazo.

Jokul supo mantener la calma y con su habitual sonrisa amable dijo –Sí, queríamos hacerlo público en el momento adecuado, espero que pueda entender nuestras razones-

Él hombre mayor los miro pero con aquella misma cara que los vio cuando llegaron juntos al palacio por primera vez –Ya veo… supongo que las circunstancias fueron favorables, me alegro que la princesa haya podido encontrar un buen prometido sin necesidad de nuestra intervención-

Elisa y Jokul se miraron sonriendo de una forma en la que cualquiera podría afirmar que se amaban.

-Iré a encargarme del príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur- él mayor se retiró y el dúo hizo lo mismo pero en dirección opuesta.

-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, ¿Qué flores debemos de usar para decorar la iglesia el día de nuestra boda?... de la cual, por cierto, ¡no tenía ni idea!- Jokul grito con ira.

-¡Entre en pánico!- Elisa grito alejándose de él –tienes que ayudarme, por favor-

-Elisa… ahora yo estoy…- Jokul no quería meterse en enredos ahora, desde lo de Anna ya estaba en una pelea interna, tratando de comprender.

-Yo lo haría por ti- ella lo miro.

Él cerro los ojos y suspiro, "¿Por qué no puedo decirle que no?" –Bien, pero esta es la última vez que te salvo el trasero-

Ella salto a abrazarlo y Jokul correspondió al abrazo poniéndose rojo –Eres un mar de problemas, Elisa-

Elisa también se puso roja al escuchar esto –Lo siento-

.

.

.

* * *

 **No me odien, esto de Jokul y Anna era necesario para poder dar paso a la siguiente problemática, de la cual se verá el próximo capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, para aclarar Anna y Jokul después de besarse se dieron cuenta de que lo que sentían era solo cariño entre amigos.**

 **¿Quién creen que era la persona que vio a Jokul y Anna besarse?**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **-Nikolai: hola, gracias por comentar anteriormente, si recuerdas en otras historias Jack Frost ha podido dormir, así que tal vez Jokul no ha intentado hacerlo, también hemos visto a Jack Frost comer comida y Jokul lo hizo en esta historia con una pierna de pavo… debe de haber una buena razón para que Jokul no quiera dormir o comer.**

 **-Cristina: ciertamente ambos se ilusionaron demasiado el uno con el otro.**

 **Me alegro que te haya gustado "Encuéntrame", personalmente es la historia a la que más cariño le tengo, fue la primera vez que pude hacer algo tan extenso, pero sigo opinando que la historia en la que más he trabajado es "En otra vida", pero muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme.**

 **Te mando un saludo y cuídate.**

 **-Anoimo: Saludos, me alegra volver a saber de ti, creo que es verdad lo que dices sobre Jokul, esta es la primera vez en siglos que puede disfrutar de verdad.**

 **Respecto a lo del conejo, tienes razón, eso mismo me contaron en mi clase de catecismo, lamento escribir una respuesta tan corta pero en realidad no podría hablarte más de ello porque es todo lo que se del tema, te dije que no es mi fuerte.**

 **-Yuya: hola, espero que estés bien, me alegro que haya podido resolver tus dudas y gracias por esperar por la verdad… la verdad te hará libre, pero primero te hará llorar; me parece un buen lema para esta historia.**

 **-Guest (shine-smile): he pensado en abrirme una cuenta en wattpad y muy seguramente lo haga, si lo hago les informare por aquí… aunque seguramente esa cuenta solo sea para re-subir las historias que tengo aquí y tal vez hacerle algunas modificaciones, no estoy segura.**

 **Espero que con este capítulo no hayas odiado más a Anna, no te preocupes, solo estaban confundidos y es parte de la trama.**

 **Me siento feliz porque alguien se moleste en re-leer mis historias, eso me hace pensar que voy por buen camino. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y sinceridad.**


	7. Un día con Kristoff

**Capítulo 7** **Un día con Kristoff**

Jokul Frosti camino afuera de las puertas del palacio de Arendelle, había salido apenas había amanecido sin decirle nada a nadie. Él estaba evitando a Anna y Elisa, necesitaba un día para él, un día para despejarse del drama y las mentiras del palacio, así que decidió pasar el día en el pueblo, esperando que todo el barullo de por ahí pudiera hacerlo olvidar unos momentos todo lo de los últimos días.

Camino lentamente por el amplio puente de piedra que conectaba al pueblo con el palacio, se tomó su tiempo, miro las aguas que rodeaban el reino, no se podía ver nada a la distancia, él sabía que el reino más cercano estaba a una distancia bastante considerable.

Se preguntó por millonésima ves sobre su padre, "¿habrá vuelto ya?... claro que lo hizo y de seguro se volvió a ir otra vez", pensó.

Jokul ya llevaba un buen tiempo fuera de casa, pero sabía que anteriormente él había estado fuera mucho por más tiempo, incluso por un año entero y su padre nunca le recriminaba nada, después de todo El Hombre de la Luna sabía que su hijo tenía deberes importantes por hacer, ambos los tenían.

Cuando Jokul llego por fin al pueblo solo se sentó en una de las bancas hasta la tarde y observo la panadería que estaba al otro lado de la calle, había una pareja de jóvenes, él supuso que casados, él era el panadero y ella ofrecía el pan a los que pasaban por ahí. Jokul se preguntó si acaso era posible que él pudiera sentir lo mismo que ese panadero por su mujer, ambos se amaban, podía saberlo con solo verlos ya que había visto miles de veces él amor verdadero entre un hombre y una mujer.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando a esa panadería llego alguien que conocía, "es el chico rubio de la vez pasada, Kristoff", se puso de pie y camino hacia el joven.

-Kristoff- lo llamo.

-¿Jackson?, ¿Qué haces por aquí… solo?- a Kristoff le extraño verlo sin escolta o sin compañía.

-Pues, quise dar un pequeño paseo-

Kristoff hizo una mueca –¿está todo bien?...-

-Sí… creo, nada que no pueda manejar-

-¿Podría acompañarte en tu pequeño paseo?, conozco muchos lugares por aquí que podrían gustarte, ya sabes, lugares para chicos… ya que creo que tu única compañía en el palacio son chicas-

-De hecho sí, las princesas son mis amigas pero creo que estar cerca de ellas ya me ha afectado un poco—

-¡Perfecto!- Kristoff le dio una palmada varonil en el hombro, Jokul se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza que tenía el chico –vayamos a tomar algo-

Ambos caminaron un buen rato conversando hasta que llegaron a una pequeña taberna –perdón por la pregunta pero, ¿acaso eres de la realeza?-

-¿Eso te dijo Elisa?-

-No, pero pareces-

Él suspiro –sí, podría decirse que sí-

-Entonces me imagino que nunca has entrado a un lugar como este, ¿no?-

Él tenía razón –No, pero he visto a gente salir de lugares como estos y parecen estar felices-

Kristoff rio -¿No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa adentro?- Jokul se encogió de hombros –está bien, no importa-

.

.

.

El par, de ahora amigos, salió media hora después de la taberna, Kristoff tomo a Jokul y lo arrastro mientras este se tambaleaba -¡Vamos Jackson!, solo tomaste medio tarro-

-¿Tarro?, es una palabra extraña… si cambias la letra T por una B, seria barro- resulta que Jokul tenía cero tolerancia al alcohol y si bien no arrastraba las palabras al hablar, como suelen hacerlo los ebrios, decía muchas incoherencias y su estado motriz se había visto afectado.

Kristoff vio que estaba por atardecer –no puede ser, no puedes ir así al palacio-

-Como sea, no quiero volver ahí- Kristoff lo hizo caminar.

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que hueles a reno?- el rubio rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Por qué saliste del palacio?-

-Por Anna…- dijo con voz apagada.

-¿La hermana de la princesa?-

Jokul asintió -¿la conoces?-

Kristoff negó con la cabeza –No-

-Bueno, ella es muy bonita… y la besé- dijo riendo.

Kristoff se rio -¿y eso es malo?-

Él peliblanco volvió a asentir –Sí, porque no sentí nada-

-Ya veo-

-¿Por qué no puedo sentir lo mismo que él?- justamente en ese momento ambos pasaron frente a la panadería en la que habían estado hace un rato, él panadero se encontraba barriendo mientras la mujer colocaba el anuncio de "cerrado" en la puerta de la panadería.

La pareja se le quedo viendo a Jokul –perdón, no le hagan caso- Kristoff sonrió nervioso e hizo que apresuraran el paso.

-Oye, pasaras la noche conmigo, me estoy quedando en casa de mi tía mientras vuelvo a la montaña-

-Sí, será divertido, ¿puedo ver a tu reno?-

-¿A Sven?, claro-

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Jokul abrió los ojos encontrándose con una luz cegadora, sintió un dolor extraño en la cabeza, como nunca antes había experimentado.

-Hey- él espíritu vio a un pequeño niño de unos seis años parado junto a él, Jokul se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama.

-¿Kristoff?- pregunto muy confundido al ver el parecido del niño con su amigo.

El pequeño hizo una mueca de enojo –No, yo soy su sobrino-

Entonces Jokul recordó que el día anterior Kristoff lo había traído a casa de su tía.

-Soy Ragnar, Kristoff es mi primo- Jokul pudo ver que ese niño era arrogante

-Ya veo-

-¿Tú te llamas Jackson?- él asintió –Kristoff salió y me dijo que te cuidara- dijo con fastidio

Él dolor que Jokul sentía se fue apagando, ya que al ser un inmortal sana rápidamente

–Oye, perdón pero tu nombre no me agrada, me recuerda a alguien que vivió hace mucho tiempo- él se refería a Ragnar Lodbrok, famoso rey que se hizo pasar por hijo de Odín, por culpa de este rey tuvo muchos problemas con Odín, aunque no recuerda exactamente porque.

-Me da igual, ese es mi nombre- gruño.

Jokul lo miro con las cejas arqueadas, hacía mucho que no interactuaba con un niño gruñón, así que decidió aplicarle su método especial –te diré Afi- sonrió con malicia.

.

.

.

-Lamento lo de anoche- Jokul esa tarde se despedía de Kristoff, tenía que volver al palacio.

-Descuida, fue culpa mía, nunca debí de haberte llevado a esa taberna- el rubio se acercó al reno que estaba atado comiendo.

-No sabias que esto iba a pasar-

-Por cierto, no sé muy bien a que te referías anoche pero… si no sentiste nada al besar a la princesa Anna eso quiere decir que solo le tenías afecto, pero estoy seguro que algún día sentirás lo mismo que ese panadero- Kristoff rio –lo sabrás cuando pase-

El espíritu aparto la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que había dicho anoche, era algo muy personal -¿y si… y si ya siento eso por alguien pero no me he dado cuenta?-

-Espera el Aleluya- una mujer de unos treinta años, rubia y de ojos marrones apareció junto a Ragnar.

-¿Aleluya?- ambos chicos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, es… es cuando te das cuenta de algo que te da mucha felicidad- ella era la tía de Kristoff.

-Pensé que era otra cosa- Jokul había escuchado esa palabra en las iglesias.

-Sí, tiene varios significados- ella sonrió con tristeza –mi esposo me dijo eso el día de nuestra boda, dijo que el amor se sentía así… y era cierto, porque aun después de que él ya no está, se sigue sintiendo así-

-Gracias, por dejarme quedarme en su casa y por esto- le dedico una sonrisa a la mujer, la cual usaba un lindo sombrero que ella sostenía para evitar que el viento se lo llevara.

-Deberías apresurarte a volver, el cielo esta nublado, tal vez va a llover- le dijo la mujer

-Lo hare- Jokul sonrió, miro al niño y con un tono burlón se despidió de él –Adiós, Afi-

-¡Deja de llamarme por ese nombre tan estúpido!- el niño pataleo enojado.

.

.

.

Jokul entro por la puerta principal del palacio, fue recibido por una mujer de la servidumbre–joven Overland, esta todo mojado- la lluvia lo había sorprendido en el camino y ahora estaba escurriendo de agua.

-Hola, Gerda- saludo sacudiéndose un poco.

-Ha tardado en volver, las princesas han estado preocupadas por usted, pero las tranquilice diciéndoles que de seguro volvería pronto… iré por una toalla para usted-

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias- sonrió con amabilidad y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Elisa y llamo a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- la voz de ella se escuchó en el interior.

-Soy yo- la puerta apresuradamente se abrió revelando a Elisa en camisón con su cabello suelto, ya que la noche había llegado hace un rato.

-Jokul- ella susurro al ver como su cabello y ropa goteaban.

Él peliblanco miro la bandeja de comida en el suelo –Creo que tu comida se enfrió hace rato-

Ella lo abrazo sin importarle que estuviera mojado –creí que no ibas a volver-

Él el abrazo también –no, nunca haría eso-

-Entra, vamos a secarte- Jokul tomo la bandeja del suelo y entro.

-Deberías comer algo- él se sintió mal al pensar que ella había dejado de comer por su culpa.

Ella asintió –le pediré a Gerda que lo caliente y que traiga toallas para secarte- ella salió de la habitación a buscar a Gerda.

-¿Aleluya…?- él murmuro.

Todavía no entendía el significado de esta palabra, pero pronto ambos lo iban a entender… por las malas.

* * *

 **Okey, este capítulo marca el comienzo de la problemática, quiero decirles que ya termine el borrador con la secuencia de la historia y lo que pasara a continuación y solo me queda escribirlo en forma de capítulos, cosa que es fácil teniendo esto ya hecho. Déjenme decirles que esto se va a poner feo, de una manera en la que solo puede terminar ya que ahora no solo está afectando a Jokul y a Elisa (como pensé en un principio), si no que muchas personas se verán afectadas… Anna, Kristoff, Afi/Ragnar, su madre, Manny, Serafina, Rapunzel (debo de aclarar que en esta historia no tiene poderes ni fue secuestrada), más personas, todo Arendelle; ya que tuve que hacer ciertos ajustes a la historia para que pueda tener sentido con lo demás que he escrito.**

 **He seguido el consejo de un querido lector que me comento sobre incluir historia cristiana y me he dado cuenta de algo que hice sin intención alguna pero me resulto impresionante como se dio esto… más adelante les contare la historia.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **-Yuya: sabía que enloquecerían con lo de Anna y Jokul, hacemos gente que solo quiere ver el mundo arder XD**

 **Sobre tu suposición sobre Hans, dejare que compruebes o deseches esa teoría más adelante cuando se sepa quién era el que vio a Anna y Jokul besarse.**

 **Lo de porque Manny no le ha dado importancia a la ausencia de Jokul lo explique en este capítulo, simplemente ambos saben que tienen trabajo.**

 **Es aquí donde comenzó lo de las plumas, pero todo eso se aclarara al final, si te explicara estas partes ya no tendría historia para contar XD pero si, hasta ahora no ha habido interacción por parte de Jokul hacia otros mundos, la verdad sobre los otros mundos solo lo saben los dioses y seres supremos.**

 **72 días si está incluida en la saga, solo que la intervención de Serafina y Manny no es evidente en estas historias, es decir, actúan manipulando la situación pero no aparecen… pero prueba de que si estuvieron ahí es Rumple, el ser oscuro.**

 **¿Venezuela, eh?... wow, eso es increíble, me alegro hablar con alguien de por allá, solía tener amigos por correspondencia que eran de Venezuela pero desde que murió Chávez no he sabido de ellos, cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco feas por allá, una verdadera lástima ya que me parece un país muy bonito y por supuesto parte importante de Latinoamérica.**

 **-Nikolai: Definitivamente Jokul necesita una barrida XD siempre tiene problemas.**

 **Creo que a ninguno de los dos les gusto el beso.**

 **Sí Hans hace algo, ten por seguro que será estúpido.**

 **Wattpad me parece interesante pero tengo mi cuenta en Fanfiction desde hace AÑOS, te hablo de cuando estaba en secundaria, no dejaría esta plataforma sin terminar mi historia primero, cuando la termine creo que solamente re-subiria todo esto a Wattpad, tal vez para probar un poco la página.**

 **Saludos y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **-Shine_smile: por favor no mates a Anna DX a mí en lo personal me encanta Anna, es divertida y habla muy muy rápido, cosa que es un don… pero definitivamente su amor verdadero siempre será Kristoff, son una pareja adorable, como la Bella y la Bestia.**

 **Cuídate mucho y se feliz.**

 **-Anonimo: Creo que Jack Frost es un personaje que diseñaron para ser un tipo que hace las cosas como si aplicara toda la experiencia que ha ganado en todos los siglos que ha vivido, por eso lo vemos todo genial, relajado y sabio.**

 **Sobre quien vio a Jokul y a Anna lo dejare a tu imaginación, la verdad será revelada después.**

 **De hecho en "En otra vida" hay un limbo… así que… ¿debe de haber un cielo y un infierno?, ¿no? *giño giño*, lo veras pronto.**

 **Sobre lo de la coronación también tendré que dejarte sin respuesta ya que… es parte de la trama que contare XD**

 **No, en esta historia no fue secuestrada, ni tampoco tiene poderes… así que si leíste la nota que deje arriba podrías sacar una pequeña teoría de lo que va a pasar, sé que los que leen mis historias son tremendamente astutos y siempre terminan descubriendo cosas que se supone que no deberían… tal vez les doy muchas pistas XD igual no me importa, adoro cuando hacen eso.**

 **Por cierto, te hice caso y ahora tendremos más variedad en la historia sobre mitologías y creencias.**

 **Muy probablemente serás tú quien vaya desglosando el significado de los siguientes capítulos y su relación con otras culturas, así que me gustaría leer lo que vas descubriendo más sin embargo evitare darte confirmaciones sobre tus teorías ya que podrías terminar descubriendo el final de la historia mucho antes.**

 **-Cristina: me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo, terminaste la historia muy rápido, la historia del Jack malvado se cuenta en "En otra vida", pero primero lee la secuela de "El raton y el niño de la luna", si tienes dudas estaré aquí para contestarlas.**

 **Me alegro que alguien sepa sobre la película "El Dorado", casi nadie la ha visto por lo que pocos entendieron quién era ella.**

 **A mi si me gusta 6 grandes héroes, me parece una película tierna, más sin embargo confieso que la odie encarecidamente cuando ganó el Oscar, el cual en mi opinión debió de haber ganado Como entrenar a tu dragón 2, ya que me pareció una película con una animación tan bien hecha y detalles tan hermosos que casi casi me sentía volando en un dragón. Por ello hice que ganaran en el concurso de música con el tema de la película en la historia.**

 **Respecto a lo de Hércules y Zeus, según la mitología si los mata Kratos pero… no aquí XD me agradan mucho.**

 **Lo siento pero yo soy HiccAstrid por siempre, a mí me encantan y no podría separarlos DXXX respeto a los Mericcup pero si te fijas he respetado las parejas de cada película, podría hacerlos besarse o tener una relación pero siempre terminarían Hipo y Astrid juntos, perdón DX**

 **Buena suerte y cuídate.**


	8. David compone el Aleluya

**Capítulo 8** **David compone el Aleluya**

* * *

 **Breve explicación antes de comenzar: como sabrán muchos de ustedes para escribir me he inspirado en varias cosas, principalmente en las obras de CLAMP, pero también en otras obras como Bleach, la serie de Once Upon a Time y en varias canciones que conozco.**

 **Cada una de mis historias tiene una o varias canciones que van con la historia (más adelante les contare que canciones).**

 **Y esta historia se basó en una canción en específica, una muy famosa: Aleluya, la canción compuesta por Leonard Cohen; espero que alguno de ustedes la haya escuchado, muy probablemente uno de ustedes lo ha hecho al ver la película de Shrek.**

 **Podría afirmar que esta es una de mis canciones favoritas, no solo por lo bonita que es, si no por el significado de esta y lo bien hecha que esta.**

 **Hace poco me di cuenta de que el significado de estos versos es casi lo mismo que esta historia, habla sobre el amor y lo que en realidad puede llegar a significar.**

 **Así que en un intento por explicar el mensaje que quiero dar a conocer con esta historia ire incluyendo los fragmentos de esta canción que la narra por si sola y al final les daré una interpretación personal sobre cómo se relaciona la canción con la trama.**

* * *

 _ **Escuché que había un acorde secreto**_

 _ **Que David tocaba y agradaba al Señor**_

 _ **Pero a ti no te interesa la música ¿verdad?**_

Una de las puertas del ropero se abrió revelando al guardián de la diversión, quien tomo una de las pocas perchas que colgaban ahí, la saco y la colgó para proseguir a abrir el protector donde guardaba aquel viejo abrigo con capucha que no había usado desde que había llegado la primavera.

Jokul se mordió un labio pensando en lo sorprendente que resultaba toda esta situación de pretender ser humano, resulta que lo hizo tan bien que hasta el mismo se lo había empezado a creer.

Él comenzó a desvestirse, "Ahora entiendo la maldición, ojala te toque vivir tiempos interesantes… vaya que mi existencia se volvió interesante", pensó mientras se ponía la camisa blanca, "desde que me quede dormido en casa de la tía de Kristoff me he puesto a pensar en ello, ¿estaba realmente dormido o simplemente estaba noqueado?... debo admitir que se sintió bien, en realidad todo esto se ha sentido bien; poder caminar, sentarse en una mesa a comer, andar en bicicleta, beber cerveza e incluso tener problemas existenciales y amorosos… no quiero volver a la realidad"

Jokul se puso el abrigo y se subió la capucha mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

.

.

.

Jokul llamo a la puerta de Elisa por segunda vez, suspiro al volver a obtener silencio como respuesta.

-Ella salió con Kai a ver el progreso de la construcción del nuevo muelle- Anna apareció a sus espaldas.

-Anna- sonrió un poco –hace unos días que no nos vemos-

Ella se sintió incomoda –sí, creo que necesitaba pensar en una explicación antes de verte-

-No tienes que explicarlo-

-¿Pensaste lo mismo?, ¿que no se sintió como se supone que se debe de sentir?-

Él asintió –aunque quiero que sepas que no mentí cuando te dije que me importabas y que pensaba que eras diferente-

-Yo tampoco mentí en eso, me importas de la misma forma que Elisa… como un amigo muy querido-

-Lo mismo pienso-

Hubo un breve silencio -…¿entonces estamos bien?- le pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí-

-Por cierto, ¿deberíamos contarle a Elisa?-

-Eso pensaba hacer desde el inicio, pero cuando lo iba a hacer surgió lo de la propuesta de matrimonio y…-

-Aguarda, ¿Qué propuesta de matrimonio?-

-¿No te conto?-

Anna negó con la cabeza –No-

-Bueno ahora ella y yo estamos comprometidos-

Anna se sorprendió –wow, eso es algo… inesperado, me parece fantástico, pero me sigue extrañando viniendo de Elisa ya que siempre pensé que ella tenía gustos... diferentes- Anna rio.

Jokul entendió el doble sentido -¿gustos diferentes?, ¿en serio?-

-Eso pensaba, pero en fin me alegro que ella haya encontrado…-

-Es una mentira, fingimos estar comprometidos para que el consejo deje de presionarla con los pretendientes, ella dijo que solo teníamos que pretender hasta su cumpleaños y después podríamos acabar con esto- esta última parte la dijo con algo de decepción.

Anna sonrió con dulzura –pero tú no quieres acabar con esto, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-A ti te gusta ella- dijo con tono cantarín.

Él suspiro –la verdad no lo sé… no sé nada- miro la puerta de Elisa –además ella no está interesada en mí, no podría estarlo jamás-

-¿Por qué no?- a él se le vinieron a la mente miles de respuestas para esa pregunta.

-Por quien realmente soy-

-Yo creo que eres excelente-

Hizo una mueca –no deberías de hablar tan pronto- él metió sus manos en los bolcillos y camino de vuelta a su habitación.

-Si necesitas ayuda alguna vez, ahí estaré… para ti y para Elisa-

-Gracias Anna-

.

.

.

Jokul corrió hacia la puerta principal al momento de haber visto a Elisa llegar en uno de los caballos junto a su escolta.

-Hey- dijo al verla entrar.

-Hola- ella se quitó la capa entregándosela a uno de los sirvientes, se dirigió hacia él y ambos subieron las escalaras –hace mucho que no veía esa ropa-

-Sí, lo mismo pienso-

-¿Sabes cuál es la razón, verdad?-

-Sí, tengo que regresar-

-La fiesta de compromiso- ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Explica tu primero- dijo Elisa.

-Debo de ir a la montaña de nuevo-

-¿Ahora?, ¿Por qué?-

-He pasado mucho tiempo aquí-

-Pero el consejo me pidió planear una fiesta de compromiso y si no estás… descubrirán algo-

Él se sintió herido al escuchar esto –lo siento, pero no todo gira alrededor de tus mentiras-

-Vaya- ella lo miro cruzándose de brazos.

El suspiro con fastidio –Elisa, no quise decir eso-

-Jackson…-

-¡A esto me refiero!, ¡las cosas se están saliendo de control!-

-¿A qué te refieres?, nadie sospecha-

-Sí, todos se están tragando esta mentira, hasta yo-

-Sigo sin entender-

-A que estoy empezando a perder mi identidad como Jokul Frosti-

-Shhh, no lo digas tan alto- él la miro molesto –no, Jokul, yo…- ella lo tomó del brazo.

Él se soltó y corrió escaleras abajo, Elisa lo persiguió –perdóname, no quise decir eso-

Jokul se detuvo y la miro –lo hare, pero no hoy, dame un tiempo-

La rubia asintió –sí, pero no quiero que te vayas así… tienes razón, me he comportado como una egoísta y te he hecho mentir por mucho tiempo, pero creo que me estaba divirtiéndome tanto contigo que por un momento había olvidado el hecho de que eres un espíritu- sonrió con tristeza –que tonta, incluso había pensado que tal vez tu y yo…- ella se rio.

Él se acercó quedando cara a cara con ella.

 _ **Bien, va así la cuarta, la quinta**_

 _ **El menor baja y el mayor se eleva**_

 _ **El rey desconcertado compone aleluya**_

-Yo también pensé eso- se estiro un poco y tomando su rostro la besó, ambos sintieron como si hubiera durado minutos pero en realidad fue mucho más corto, cuando acabo ambos se separaron y abrieron los ojos; Elisa miro esos ojos azules como el hielo, pero a diferencia de Anna no los comparo con el frio, a decir verdad ella pensaba todo lo contrario.

Ambos se sonrieron, él se colocó la capucha, se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras.

-Ten un buen viaje, Jokul- ella se despidió con la voz temblorosa por la emoción del momento.

Cuando Jokul llego a las afueras del pueblo, silbó mientras abría su mano para recibir del cielo un anillo plateado, el cual transformo en su cayado en forma de luna.

Él estiro un poco el cuello, los brazos, las piernas y después de unos segundos se lanzó a gran velocidad al cielo gritando eufóricamente.

"Ella me beso, siente algo por mi" Jokul se abofeteo a sí mismo "tengo que concentrarme, solo confesamos lo que sentíamos… todavía falta resolver un millón de detalles" a pesar de saber que esto sería difícil, el peliblanco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Jokul aterrizo frente a la entrada y empujo la puerta, contemplo el lugar mientras volvía a recordar el frio de la montaña.

-¡Jokul!- Olaf lo saludo bajando por las escaleras, en eso resbalo y calló rodando, su cuerpo de nieve quedo esparcido por el suelo.

El chico le ayudo a colocar sus partes en orden –He vuelto-

-¿Cómo te fue?-

Jokul sonrió –muy bien-

-Me alegro, las cosas por aquí han estado igual, frías y aburridas- Olaf se rio –por cierto tu padre está allá arriba-

-Iré a verlo-

Jokul subió y se detuvo frente a una de las habitaciones -¿Padre?, volví-

-Adelante- se escuchó una voz profunda.

Jokul abrió la puerta revelando la habitación repleta de estantes (de madera, ya que a excepción del piso y paredes todo era como si fuera un cuarto normal) con cosas extrañas y allá en el escritorio había un hombre sentado en una silla de terciopelo azul.

-Hola, Jokul- El Hombre de la Luna se puso de pie, él era un hombre de apariencia física de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, su cabello era del mismo que Jokul pero más largo y un poco rizado, sus ojos eran grises y usaba ropa similar a la de Jack pero blanca y de su cuello colgaba una gema azul, a diferencia de Jack él usaba botas.

-¿Llevas esperándome mucho?-

El hombre se encogió de hombros –no mucho, llegue hace un par de días-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Muriendo de frio- Manny se sirvió una taza de té que tenía ya hecho.

-Lo lamento, sé que odias el frio y no he estado aquí para poder regular…-

-Está bien, tenías cosas que hacer-

-Sí, solo vine un rato, volveré a irme-

-Mmh, ¿todavía tienes asuntos pendientes por ahí?-

-Sí-

-Está bien, yo también volveré a irme, solo volví para avisarte de algo-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No vayas a Arendelle- dijo con tono serio.

Jokul abrió los ojos y trago saliva, "me atrapo, me va a pulverizar" -¿Qué?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Sé que no lo has hecho hasta ahora, pero solo quería recordártelo- Manny le dio un sorbo a su té –hay rumores por ahí-

Jokul se alivió instantáneamente -¿Qué rumores?-

-Alguien vio a Selene-

Jokul dejó caer su báculo al escuchar esto, su mandíbula también cayó.

* * *

 **Okey vayamos a la interpretación.**

 **NOTA: esta es solo una interpretación personal, ustedes pueden hacer su propia interpretación o atribuirle su propio significado.**

 _ **Escuché que había un acorde secreto**_

 _ **Que David tocaba y agradaba al Señor**_

 _ **Pero a ti no te interesa la música ¿verdad?**_

 **/Este fragmento nos cuenta sobre el rey David, quien era un creyente para después referiste a la mujer, diciendo "Pero a ti no te interesa la música, ¿verdad?".**

 **Si ustedes se dieron cuenta cuando Jokul encontró a Elisa por primera vez miro a la luna pidiéndole ayuda y esta le respondió con luces parpadeantes, Jokul sabe de Selene y sabe que está ahí en la Luna y que está observándolo, así que podemos traducir esta primera parte de la canción como que Jokul cree en Selene y que ella está involucrada en esto. Por otra parte podemos también explicar que cuando Jokul le dice a Anna que es imposible que Elisa pueda sentir algo por él, se debe a que es un espíritu, piensa que a ella no le interesa él y su mundo/**

 _ **Bien, va así la cuarta, la quinta**_

 _ **El menor baja y el mayor se eleva**_

 _ **El rey desconcertado compone aleluya**_

 **/Aquí podemos explicar que tanto como Jokul y Elisa están confundidos sobre lo que sienten, pero es él quien más afectado se ve por esto ya que si conoce el amor a simple vista no tiene idea de cómo se siente (por ello no supo diferenciar el cariño que sentía por Anna) y esto lo ha tenido bajando y subiendo como las notas que se describen aquí, pero es hasta en este momento que poco a poco, estando aun desconcertado por todo, va descubriendo a que se refiere el amor, el aleluya que le describió la tía de Kristoff/**

 **Muy bien esta es solo una pequeña parte de la explicación, los próximos capítulos narraran del resto y me gustaría saber que opinan y si van entendiendo el mensaje y por donde va esto.**

 **Esta canción es sobre el amor, lo hermoso que es pero también lo triste y cruel que puede llegar a ser, creo que describe perfectamente esta historia.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **-Nikolai: definitivamente deberían mantener alejado a Jokul de la bebida, no es bueno para eso. Respecto a Afi, sí, será duro para él.**

 **Supongo que Jokul es solo un ebrio gracioso, o simplemente sabe mantener su papel.**

 **Hans no tarda en apareces y sí, estoy actualizando rápido, créeme que estoy trabajando sin para para terminar esto y no hacerlos esperar tanto, ahora que puedo hacerlo en estas vacaciones me esforzaré para actualizar más seguido pero aun asi no es tan sencillo, he tenido que hacer investigaciones más a fondo y he tenido que trabajar en la trama para arreglar los huecos.**

 **Sobre Wattapad, he escuchado eso, que los que están ahí son menores de edad y abundan muchas historias para los de esa edad, a ver qué onda con eso.**

 **Saludos, aquí estoy de vacaciones.**

 **-Shine_smile: Bueno puse un rollo arriba sobre tu duda pero para resumir, Jokul ha visto el amor miles de veces y lo ve a simple vista, mas sin embargo no tiene ni idea de cómo se ha de sentir por ello estuvo confundido; si la beso fue porque pensó que así podría darse cuenta en realidad si era algo verdadero o era cariño, se pueden saber muchas cosas por un beso.**

 **Confía en mí, pronto Jokul sentirá celos, pero no será algo gracioso.**

 **Por cierto, si se mandó tu comentario, saludos y cuídate.**

 **-Anónimo: hola, espero que te encuentres bien y que estés teniendo un buen día.**

 **¿Jokul será un imán de problemas solo porque sí, o habrá una razón?, estoy segura que podrás entender las referencias y si no puedes preguntarme.**

 **Te recomiendo leer sobre David y Betsabé, es una historia interesante y de lo que hablo ahora.**

 **Yo también espero poder tener espacio para poner algo alegre en la historia, no me gustaría que todo fuera una tragedia, al menos si fuera una tragicomedia podría tranquilizar un poco las aguas.**

 **Quiero imaginar que te refieres a shingeki no kyojin, cuando me hablaste sobre el titán acorazado y el colosal, sí es asi debo de decirte que… ¡ADORO ESE ANIME CON TODA MI EXISTENCIA!, no he leído en manga, he evitado spoilers, solo se lo que se ha visto hasta la segunda temporada… no me den spoilers. En serio me encanta, es uno de los pocos animes que me gustan, creo que va más allá de los animes comunes, tiene buenos fundamentos y esta hermosamente planeado, ¿no lo crees?.**

 **-Cristina: Hola, ha pasado un tiempo… pero me alegra estar de vuelta.**

 **Me imagino que para alguien que es inmortal y ha vivido siglos, el tiempo si ha de ser bastante diferente a lo que nosotros interpretamos, sobre todo cuando se ven tantas cosas, como lo ha hecho Jokul y Manny.**

 **Me alegro que sigas el hilo de la historia, eso me parece impresionante y respecto a tu duda, la respuesta varía según la historia, pero todo tiene que ver con las plumas.**

 **En "72 días con ella", se habla que esos lugares están ocultos debido a la magia que hay en ese lugar, se trata de las plumas.**

 **En "El ratón y el niño de la luna", esos lugares no están ocultos pero se les describe como lugares en donde el tiempo pareciera no correr, es debido a las plumas.**

 **Más adelante aclarare eso.**

 **-Yuya: me alegro que te haya gustado tanto y espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, ¿Qué le pasara a Afi y Kristoff?, tendrás que esperar hasta el final para saber, así que sí, a esperar.**

 **Espero haber contestado una parte sobre lo del aleluya en ese capítulo, espero que te haya agradado a respuesta y ojala escuches esta canción.**

 **Siempre es bueno tener amigos de otras partes, o si no investigar por lo menos de otras culturas, eso te salva de muchos apuros, lo sé por experiencia.**


	9. Luz de luna, luz de linternas

**Capítulo 8** **Luz de luna, luz de linternas**

Elisa apuñalo con su tenedor el trozo de pastel, lo metió en su boca y volvió a sentir el dulce sabor que en este punto, después de haber probado diez pasteles diferentes, ya le había dejado un sabor muy dulce en el paladar.

-Creo que sabe igual que el número tres- ella miro a su hermana menor que a diferencia de ella devoraba el pastel con gusto.

-En mi opinión es muy diferente, veras este es un chocolate más amargo-

Elisa se rio al ver que Anna tenía la boca manchada de pastel –no sé cómo puedes notar eso, supongo que eres más fanática del chocolate que yo-

-Yo digo que solo no tienes ánimos… ¿será por qué esperabas hacer esto con alguien más?- Anna le parpadeo coquetamente a su hermana.

-Anna…-

-¿Qué tal estuvo el beso?- le pregunto apresuradamente.

-Estuvo… estuvo muy bien- las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron.

-¡Te sonrojaste!, él debe de gustarte mucho-

Elisa borro la sonrisa de su rostro –aun así… es complicado-

-¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿acaso lo dices por lo del falso compromiso?- ella le susurro.

-No, es por algo que esta fuera de nuestro alcance-

Anna reacciono abriendo los ojos grandes -¿acaso es un fugitivo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tiene sentido, por eso esta tan lejos de su casa, tal vez asesino a alguien y por eso tiene esa mirada tan extraña, está escapando de la justicia y por eso te ayudo, él comprendía la situación en la que estabas y no quería que alguien más pasara por la misma soledad que él está pasando-

Elisa rodo los ojos ante aquella exagerada teoría –No, no tiene nada que ver-

Anna suspiro –entonces no tengo ni idea de que pueda ser peor que eso-

-Él… no importa, ya hablaremos de eso después-

-Bueno, pero tienes que contarme que es lo que sucede-

-Cuando sea el momento lo hare-

-¿Entonces, estamos de acuerdo en la decisión final?-

Elisa asintió –queremos el número siete- las hermanas dijeron al unísono.

.

.

.

Jokul entro sacudiéndose los pies llenos de lodo, nuevamente Gerda llego a recibirlo, con una toalla en las manos.

-Bienvenido joven, ¿tuvo un buen viaje?- le pregunto extendiéndole la toalla.

-Pudo haber sido mejor- suspiro –pero por lo menos siempre llegas a recibirme de la forma más atenta posible, gracias por la toalla- se comenzó a quitar el abrigo mojado.

-Oh, permítame esto, lo mandare a lavar- la mujer tomo el abrigo empapado y sucio –y cuando se quite el resto de la ropa mojada también mándela a la lavandería, por favor-

-Gracias, iré a tomar un baño- Jokul se sentía bastante tenso desde la revelación de su padre.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a aquella habitación única, en el fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, había más baños en el palacio, por supuesto, pero este era el más cercano.

Se utilizaba una sola habitación dedicada al aseo, o sea para ducharse. Esta habitación era grande, con ventanas cubiertas por cortinas, en el centro se encontraba una pileta que se podía llenar de agua para ducharse y sobre esta había un traga luz por donde pasaban los rayos del sol o de la luna.

Era casi las seis de la tarde y estaba seguro de que aquí nadie lo molestaría en toda la noche, lo sabía porque ya había pasado noches enteras sumergido en el agua jugando con la espuma de las burbujas de baño, era una cosa de humanos que le parecía relajante, sobre todo cuando podía ver la luz de la luna.

Esta vez no podía esperar a la noche, tuvo que desvestirse, dejar la ropa en el cesto para la lavandería y llenar la pileta, necesitaba relajarse y pensar, pensar antes de ver a Elisa o a cualquier otra persona.

Se sumergió bruscamente, primero se lavó los pies, después el cabello y al final el resto del cuerpo. Al salir se secó, se cubrió con la toalla y se aproximó a una de las mesitas que estaban en la habitación, hacía poco que la había conocido, una mesita especialmente preparada para los invitados, varones, que llegaran al palacio.

Tomo el envase de vidrio oscuro y lo destapo, pensó unos segundos antes de servirse el contenido en una copa de vidrio, pero no lo pensó dos veces antes de beberse de un golpe la bebida.

Miro el envase -¿Akavavit?, es nuevo- se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un poco más.

Una vez termino esa copa, como pudo se vistió con camisa y pantalón, abrió la puerta que daba al balcón, la cerro con cuidado y se hecho a dormir en el piso de ahí, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero era la única forma en la que podía perderse, al menos por unas horas, del insomnio eterno.

.

.

.

Elisa se estiro, la espalda le dolía, había estado todo el día arreglando las cosas pendientes para la fiesta de compromiso que sería en tres días, estuvo tan ocupada que no tuvo tiempo de ducharse en la mañana, sabía que ya eran las nueve de la noche, pero necesitaba eso.

Tomo su pijama y se dirigió al cuarto de aseo al fondo del pasillo, al entrar en el cuarto de percato de que la tina estaba llena.

-¿Me pregunto por qué no han venido a limpiar?- se preguntó viendo el agua turbia y sucia -¿Quién se habrá duchado aquí?- se encogió de hombros y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, ella misma limpio el agua sucia y helada.

Elisa jalo la cinta que mantenía su cabello perfectamente recogido, su trenza calló un poco más debajo de los hombros, con sus dedos fue separando su cabello lentamente y con cuidado hasta tenerlo completamente suelto y despeinado.

Miro la cortina entre abierta de la ventana, no se molestó en cerrarla ya que era de noche y la única luz que entraba en el baño era la de la luna, que entraba por el tragaluz.

Se comenzó a desvestir y se metió en la tina de agua caliente, con una esponja comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, después lavo su cabello mientras tarareaba una melodía.

.

.

.

Allá afuera, en el balcón, Jokul se encontraba apenas recuperando, abrió los ojos para verse a sí mismo abrazando una copa de vidrio vacía.

Él recordó que había hecho y con enojo arrojo la copa al vacío, se puso de pie y se dispuso a entrar cuando se percató de la voz de una mujer en el interior, se asomó por la cortina entreabierta y hecho una mirada.

 _ **Bien, tu fe era cierta pero necesitabas demostrarlo**_

 _ **La viste bañarse en el techo**_

 _ **Su belleza y la luz de la luna te derrocaron**_

Abrió los ojos al ver aquella escena, rápidamente se apartó por respeto a ella, pero la imagen quedo grabada en su cabeza, Elisa lavando su cabello rubio.

Después de varios minutos oculto en la terraza volvió a echar un vistazo, tenía que ver si ella se había ido pero resulta que seguía estando ahí, usaba una bata y se estaba cepillando el cabello, se acercó más, no pudo evitarlo al ver lo hermosa que se veía.

Elisa se detuvo al ver a alguien asomándose por la ventana, mantuvo la calma al distinguir unos mechones de cabello blanco. Dejo el cepillo sobre la mesita, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

Jokul del otro lado, vio esto rápidamente se alejó maldiciendo en voz alta -¡Diablos!- inútilmente intento esconderse.

Ella abrió la puerta y lo miro con los brazos cruzados -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- pregunto.

Él trago saliva –Umh, me quede dormido desde hace un buen rato, acabo de despertar-

Ella arqueo las cejas –pensé que no dormías-

-Descubrí algo que me hace dormir- rio nervioso.

-¿Qué?-

-Le llaman alcohol-

-¡Jokul!, ¿en serio?-

-Oye, me gusto la sensación, solo quería volver a hacerlo—

-¿O sea que no es la primera vez?- Jokul comenzó a balbucear cosas -¡Eso está mal!- le grito.

Él suspiro –La fiesta es en tres días… fiesta de compromiso-

Ella asintió -¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?- ella se abrazó a sí misma.

-Es… un poco incómodo hablar de esto- él se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

-A mi… me gusto el beso- tartamudeo.

-A mi igual-

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?, deberíamos discutirlo-

-Estoy seguro de lo que siento- guardo silencio un momento, se acercó a ella y le tomo las manos.

Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y ambos se besaron teniendo a la luna como único testigo.

Elisa se separó –de seguro has pesado lo mismo que yo-

-Sí, tenemos un montón de problemas que tal vez no podamos resolver-

-En realidad no sé qué pensar ahora sobre esto, con lo de la fiesta no he tendió tiempo de reflexionar respecto al tema-

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar eso a un lado por ahora, concentrarnos en esto y divertirnos- le sonrió.

-Sí, es lo mejor- ella se dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo.

-Oye, Elisa- la detuvo -¿te gustaría escaparte un rato?-

Ella arrugo la nariz al escuchar eso –creo que no sería una buena idea-

-Oh, vamos, te prometo que será divertido-

-No, lo se Frost-

-Ve, arréglate y no me hagas esperar mucho- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona –te vere en las caballerizas-

.

.

.

Elisa llego ocultándose con su capa al lugar donde Jokul le había pedido verse –tardaste un poco- él apareció con un caballo.

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-A Corona-

-¿Corona?, ¿en un caballo?-

-Solo lo utilizaremos para llegar a las afueras de Arendelle, después usaremos el transporte aéreo-

-¿Entonces iremos volando?- él asintió y subió al caballo -¿Por qué quieres que vayamos a Corona?-

El peliblanco le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir –hoy es un día especial en Corona-

-No entiendo a qué te refieres-

-Es mejor que no lo entiendas- él jalo las riendas del caballo.

.

.

.

-Ven, ¡rápido!- Jokul la arrastro hasta el muelle, la media noche casi se aproximaba y la sorpresa estaba por aparecer -¿Sabes patinar en hielo?- le pregunto.

-No, de hecho me da algo de miedo-

Él dio un pequeño salto al agua congelando una parte de esta al entrar en contacto con sus pies, le extendió la mano –confía en mí-

Elisa temblando tomo su mano y piso el hielo -¿es seguro?-

-Si no lo fuera no te diría que bajes-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, con cada paso que Jokul daba se congelaba el agua, y Elisa seguía el camino de hielo sin soltar la mano de él.

Ella comenzó a resbalarse y Jokul se rio –Eres un poco patosa-

-¿Patosa?, ya nadie usa esa palabra-

-Que puedo decir, soy un tipo anticuado- le ayudo a recuperar el equilibrio –Okey, aquí está bien- él se sentó en el hielo.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?-

-Siéntate- él se quitó su abrigo y lo extendió en el hielo para que ella no sintiera el frio.

Ella se sentó –Esta todo tan callado- dijo viendo la oscuridad.

-Elisa, mira- él señalo un punto a la distancia.

Ella entrecerró los ojos para poder apreciar mejor la pequeña luz que se movía -¿Qué es eso?-

-Una linterna- poco a poco empezaron a aparecer más puntos de luz en el cielo.

-Lo había olvidado, el festival de las linternas- dijo emocionada.

Él asintió –sucede una vez al año-

-Para celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesa Rapunzel- en cuestión de minutos el cielo estaba lleno de estas linternas –están cayendo- algunas de las linternas estaban perdiendo altura y ahora estaban muy cerca de ellos.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad?- Jokul sonrió con dulzura al ver las luces en el cielo y su reflejo en el agua –los humanos tienen ideas muy interesantes-

Elisa tomo una de las linternas con las puntas de sus dedos y la lanzo de vuelta al cielo –no tengo palabras, gracias por esto- le dio un beso en la mejilla –quien lo diría, eres un romántico empedernido-

El la abrazo por la cintura y ambos permanecieron ahí, viendo el espectáculo de linternas danzantes.

* * *

 **Okey, sé que verán un poco revuelto este capítulo ya que originalmente los iba a separar, pero el segundo quedaba muy corto, así que los tuve que contar.**

 **Solo quiero meterle más momentos felices antes de lo que viene a continuación, intentare hacer lo mismo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Veamos**

 _ **Bien, tu fe era cierta pero necesitabas demostrarlo**_

 _ **La viste bañarse en el techo**_

 _ **Su belleza y la luz de la luna te derrocaron**_

 **En realidad no creo que haya mucho que explicar de este verso, más que la historia de Betsabé y David, ya sabemos que él era un rey que estaba casado pero un día vio a una mujer bañándose y quedo profundamente enamorado, lo que desencadeno una terrible tragedia, ¿pasara lo mismo en esta historia?.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios**

 **-Shine_smile: me alegro que hayas disfrutado del capítulo anterior y respecto a las dudas que me formulaste, diferentes gustos pues… ejem ya sabes XD Anna pensó que ya que su hermana nunca se vio interesada por muchachos pues entonces debía de tener gustos diferentes, pero claro que sus teorías son muy alocadas.**

 **Jokul se sorprendió al escuchar de Selene ya que eso le confirmo sus sospechas de que ella tuvo algo que ver con que él y Elisa se conocieran.**

 **Por cierto ahora fueron dos besos jelsa ;)**

 **-Yuya: Revelation tokio, claro, es la parte de tsubasa chronicles en la que todo se vuelve un caos, me encanto ese ova.**

 **Respecto a los gustos diferentes, muchos me preguntaron sobre eso, XD así que respondí esa misma pregunta a Shine_smile en el comentario de arriba.**

 **Por favor evita dejar caer tu celular, no me hago responsable por daños o pérdidas materiales XD**

 **Feliz semana santa**

 **-Anónimo: sí, esa es la historia de Betsabe y David, por eso digo que tiene un gran parecido con esta historia.**

 **Definitivamente es un anime muy bueno, tiene mucha trama, mucho misterio, muertes trágicas como la de Mike, aunque personalmente me dolio mas la muerte de Petra, sobre todo cuando en el anime su padre se acercó a Levi para agradecerle por cuidar de ella… se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.**

 **Claro que vi el ova de Levi, ya decía yo que algo muy malo le debió de haber pasado para ser así, supongo que se veía a sí mismo y sus dos amigos al ver a Armin, Mikasa y Eren.**

 **Tienes razón, es una buena canción y al ver el video me puse a rememorar algunas cosas :C**

 **Ojala Mikasa y Eren estén juntos, aunque en cierto modo es culpa de ella que no le haga caso por ser tan maternal y sobreprotectora, aunque me parece adorable.**

 **No, en esta línea de tiempo él jamás vivió con los Trolls.**

 **-Nikolai: tú siempre me entiendes en mis bromas de doble sentido, creo que a todos nos gusta Shingeki no kyojin. Saludos feliz semana santa.**

 **-Cristina: así es, creo que si hice ver a Elisa bastante egoísta el capítulo anterior, pero Jokul ya tendrá su turno.**

 **Por cierto si leí sobre esa versión de Shingeki no kyojin, pero no lo he encontrado, espero hacerlo pronto.**

 **Yo también espero que al final ambos se queden juntos, también admito que me gustaría ver a Mikasa como titán pero está mejor que no lo sea, ella debería ser menos maternal con Eren, tal vez así podría tener más oportunidad.**

 **Yuya: ¿te refieres a Shingeki no kyojin?**


	10. Noche de truenos y terror

**Capítulo 10** **Noche de truenos y terror**

Jokul se deslizo por los pasillos tras de él corría Anna con un par de botas en las manos -¡No te escaparas tan fácil!-

-¡Nunca me atraparas!- le grito.

-Necesitas usar esto, no puedes estar descalzo en una cena formal- ambos se encontraron a Elisa en el camino.

-¡Dile que me deje!- Jokul le pidió ayuda a la rubia.

-Lo siento pero tiene razón- le dijo mientras lo atrapaba en sus brazos, él intento escapar pero Anna los derribo a ambos saltando.

-Sostenlo, ya casi esta- Anna dijo mientras intentaba ponerle una de las botas al peliblanco mientras gritaba.

-Elisa, ¡me has traicionado!-

-Lo siento- dijo sujetándole los brazos.

-Listo- Anna se puso de pie sacudiéndose las manos.

Elisa ayudo al chico a ponerse de pie -¿Qué me han hecho?- las miro con odio –no puedo moverme, me siento pesado-

-Eres muy exagerado- le dijo Elisa jalándolo para que comenzara a caminar.

Con dificultad lo hizo –Ugh, no sé cómo pueden usar estas cosas-

-La fiesta es pasado mañana, acostúmbrate- le dijo Anna -¿harán algo hoy?-

-¿Quién podría hacer algo con esta lluvia?- Jokul se detuvo frente a la ventana

-Es verdad, las lluvias de primavera no tardaron en aparecer- Elisa se tocó la barbilla.

-Llovió la semana pasada, ayer y hoy también; espero que no llueva el día de la fiesta- dijo Anna recargándose en el marco de la ventana.

Una luz blanca cegadora apareció, la chica de trenzas de aparto en seguida saltando a los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Un sonido estruendoso apareció y Elisa también se asustó, las hermanas se abrazaron -¿acaso le tienen miedo a los relámpagos y truenos?- él chico se rio.

-Las tormentas eléctricas no son bonitas- dijo Anna temblando.

-Soy unas miedosas- él se burló de las princesas –pero bueno, supongo que es de entenderse, de seguro han escuchado las historias que se cuentan de este palacio- Jokul comenzó a caminar.

Anna y Elisa se miraron extrañadas -¿a qué te refieres, Jackson?- pregunto la rubia.

-¿No saben?- las miro como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Qué historias?-

-¿En serio no han oído de la mujer blanca?-

-No- respondieron ambas.

-Bueno, olvídenlo, de seguro es solo una historia para asustar a los novatos-

-Quiero saber- dijo Anna.

-No sé, es algo aterradora y ya están muy asustadas ahora- su voz era seria.

-No importa, no puede ser posible que jamás hayamos escuchado esa historia, tal vez de seguro estás haciéndonos una broma- Elisa lo miro desafiante –creo conocer mi propio palacio-

-Bueno yo también creí que lo conocías, pero mis fuentes son confiables así que no estoy mintiendo-

-¿Quiénes son tus fuentes?-

-Gerda- Elisa y Anna se miraron nuevamente sorprendidas mientras un relámpago volvía a iluminar su rostro.

.

.

.

El trio de amigos se encontraba en la cocina viendo a la mujer de cabello gris que usaba el uniforme de servicio, Gerda estaba sacando unas galletas del horno cuando se percató de la presencia de los chicos.

-Oh, veo que olieron las galletas recién hechas- les dijo sonriendo.

-Uh, galletas- Anna se abalanzo sobre la bandeja tomando una –ouch, está caliente-

-Tenga cuidado, mi niña-la mujer le extendió un plato y la chica puso la galleta ahí.

Elisa tomo cuatro vasos y comenzó a servir leche en ellos, Jokul tomo tres platos más y los puso alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-Comamos galletas, Gerda- le dijo Elisa sirviéndole galletas en el plato a la mujer.

-Gracias, linda- le sonrió –pero debería estar haciendo otras cosas-

-Por favor, tu siempre estás trabajando muy duro- Elisa le extendió una silla para que se sentara –además, queríamos preguntarte sobre algo-

La mujer se sentó y comenzó a comer una galleta –Gerda, ¿recuerdas que me contaste la historia de la mujer blanca?- él le pregunto mientras mascaba una galleta.

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien, se la conté a este jovencito cuando lo vi vagando cerca del ala norte del palacio-

-¿La parte abandonada del palacio?- pregunto Anna.

-¿Por qué nunca hemos oído esa historia?- pregunto Elisa.

-Ah, pues a sus padres nunca les gusto que contáramos esas cosas, supongo porque le daba mala reputación al palacio-

-¡Cuéntanos la historia, por favor!- rogó Anna.

-Me gustaría, pero tengo que volver al trabajo- la mujer se puso de pie –Pero el joven Overland se la sabe- con estas palabras ella salió de la cocina.

-¿Nos la contaras?- Anna lo miro.

Él se encogió de hombros –si quieren… pero para que entiendan debemos ir allá-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué solo así se creara la atmosfera necesaria para contar historias de terror-

.

.

.

El grupo de tres avanzo por el pasillo que cada ves de ponía más oscuro, Jokul iba al frente sosteniendo un candelero, allá afuera la tormenta era más fuerte, tan fuerte que no dejaba ver ni un poco a la luna.

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, empieza a contar- Elisa se veía claramente incomoda, al contrario de Anna.

-¿Tienes miedo, Copo de nieve?- él la abrazo por los hombros.

-Algo, no sé cómo tú y Anna están tan tranquilos-

-Le temo a las tormentas porque son reales, en cambio los fantasmas no lo son-

-…No es así- las hermanas se detuvieron al escuchar a Jokul decir esto.

-Claro que no, todo el mundo lo sabe- Anna sonrió nerviosa.

Jokul las miro y ambas chicas abrieron los ojos al ver esa mirada, "la mirada extraña", es así como la denominaban ellas.

-Ellos son reales- Elisa sabía que si él afirmaba esto es porque si existian, ella tembló al ver sus ojos –verán, hace mucho tiempo, durante el reinado de Haroldo, hace unos doscientos años- Jokul ilumino un cuadro cubierto por una tela, la jalo revelando la imagen del hombre de cabello oscuro, muy bien parecido y a su lado la mujer de piel extremadamente pálida y cabello rubio platino como el de Elisa –Él solía vivir en esta parte del palacio, junto con su amada mujer… se decía que ella era una mujer misteriosa, sobre todo porque la gente veía que a pesar de que los años pasaban ella parecía no envejecer, en cambio el rey si lo hacía.

Se dice que desesperado, pensando en que se iría dejando sola a su amada fue a buscar ayuda, recurrió a un grupo de criaturas mágicas que habitan en los bosques de estas tierras, los Trolls. Estos seres no pudieron hacer mucho por él, lo que pedía era algo imposible.

Así que tomo otra ruta… le pidió lo mismo a un dios, este le concedió la capacidad de no envejecer-

Elisa y Anna escuchaban atentas.

-Unos días después encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de la reina, aquí, en este pasillo- un relámpago seguido de un trueno ilumino el pasillo oscuro –Haroldo desapareció y nunca más nadie supo de él, pero con el tiempo las personas empezaron a ver cosas, se empezaron a correr rumores de que habían visto a una mujer de piel blanca como la nieve flotar por los pasillos.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando las puertas empezaron a abrirse y cerrarse solas, mandaron a llamar a un sacerdote para que hiciera algo al respecto, se pintaron cruces en las puertas, en los espejos y en las ventanas- Elisa presto atención y comprobó que era verdad, había cruces dibujadas.

-Todo esto fue en vano, seguían habiendo manifestaciones, así que simplemente se fueron- sonrió –abandonaron esta área con la excusa de que la estructura se estaba derrumbando y desde entonces dicen que los sonidos desaparecieron, más sin embargo hay gente que asegura haberla visto… vagando por estos pasillos en noches de tormenta-

.

.

.

-Elisa, ¿podemos dormir juntas?- Anna le pregunto a su hermana mientras los tres se detenían frente a sus habitaciones.

-Pensé que no te daban miedo estas cosas-

-No, pero…tengo ganas de dormir contigo, como cuando éramos niñas- Anna invento esa excusa.

Elisa se rio de ella –ponte la pijama y trae tu almohada- Anna entro corriendo a su habitación dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-¿Y tú estás bien?- le pregunto Jokul a ella.

-Sí, más que miedo… tengo una extraña sensación-

-¿De familiaridad?- ella asintió la cabeza –sí, lo mismo pienso, es como nuestro caso-

-Pero si la historia es verdadera… entonces hay una forma, ¿no?-

-Sí, solo si es verdadera-

-Creí que cuando dijiste que los fantasmas existían, era porque la historia era cierta-

-Lo son, pero nunca he visto un fantasma por ahí, tal vez es solo…-

-Una historia para asustar a los novatos- ella termino la frase por él.

-…Elisa, cuando te encontré por primera vez, yo, yo escuche como la luna me hablo-

-¿Tu padre?-

-No, era ella, Sele…- fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, era Anna quien se aproximaba –nos vemos mañana- él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Jokul- susurro.

.

.

.

Jokul camino con el candelero en la mano, nuevamente, eran las dos de la mañana y se encontraba sin nada que hacer, así que estaba caminando por el palacio.

Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró a sí mismo en ese pasillo de nuevo, la tormenta seguía torrencialmente.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver una pequeña luz al fondo, se acercó, su vela se apagó de golpe.

-Genial- se dio media vuelta y la luz del relámpago ilumino el pasillo, su cuerpo entero tembló y si corazón todavía hubiera funcionado de seguro habría tenido un infarto ahí mismo… a escasos centímetros de su rostro estaba esa mujer de piel blanca y cabello rubio platino, vestida de blanco… la mujer blanca.

-Te dije que la rescataras, no que te enamoraras- dijo el espectro con un tono de voz molesto, al escuchar esto, los ojos de Jokul se abrieron más y por primera vez… supo lo que era tener miedo.

-S-selene…- dijo con voz temblorosa mientras que la mujer desaparecía lentamente.

* * *

 **Okey, esta es el siguiente capítulo, aquí no hay interpretaciones.**

 **Solo quería meter algo antes de la fiesta, así que esto es como una mini historia… aunque si puede haber preguntas que formular.**

 **¿Selene reencarno en la esposa de Haroldo y Endimión en el rey?, ¿son solo coincidencias?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Selene con Jokul y Elisa?, ¿Selene era la mujer blanca?**

 **Por favor, háganme saber sus teorías.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Nikolai: es verdad, no soportaría un poco de Vodka y si, concuerdo contigo, me sorprende que nadie haya entendido esa pequeña broma de doble sentido.**

 **Saludos y cuídate.**

 **Yuya: actualice rápido, ¿no?... yo también creo que me apure con la relación pero creo que no había de otra, no quería meter relleno.**

 **En el próximo capítulo vernos la fiesta de compromiso y lo que sucederá.**

 **Saludos, disfruta tus vacaciones.**


	11. Luna y Tierra

**Capítulo 11** **Luna y Tierra**

 _ **Hace unos días en el palacio de hielo…**_

Jokul volvió a caminar por el pasillo, había acabado de hablar con su padre y seguía en shock por lo que acababa de oír.

Olaf lo estaba esperando cantando una canción

 _-Ya quisiera oír_

 _Lo que todos dirán de mí_

 _Porque nadie habrá tan fresco en el veranooooo-_ el muñeco danzaba mientras cantaba –Hey, Jokul, ¿Qué sucede?, te ves peor de lo usual-

-Nada- dijo con fastidio.

-Oh vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- Olaf salto frente a él -¿acaso es por lo de Elsa?- susurro.

-No se llama así-

-¡Elisa!- grito al recordar el nombre correcto.

Jokul le hizo una seña para que se callara –baja la voz, mi padre todavía está ahí- le regaño en voz baja.

-Lo siento- hizo una mueca.

-No importa, vamos, ¿jugamos con la nieve?-

-¡Sí!- ambos comenzaron a caminar al exterior para pasar un rato juntos.

.

.

.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido!, extrañaba tener con quien jugar-

-Lo sé, lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo-

-No importa, mientras no estabas me dedique al arte-

Jokul arqueo una ceja -¿arte?-

-Escultura, vi una imagen sobre eso en uno de los libros de tu padre-

-¿Qué clase de escultura hiciste?- pregunto con miedo.

-¡Hice un montón!, ven a verlas- Olaf lo guio hasta una de las habitaciones.

-Wow- el chico se sorprendió al ver las esculturas mal hechas, aunque no estaban tan mal para haber sido creadas por Olaf.

-Mira, hice a malvavisco miniatura, este soy yo, este es tu padre- Jokul soltó una carcajada al ver a esta última escultura, tenía la nariz en forma de zanahoria.

-¿Una zanahoria?- le pregunto al muñeco.

-Pensé que así se vería mejor-

-Tienes razón, Olaf- era la voz del Hombre de la Luna –creo que quedo muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-

-¿Ya viste la tuya?- le pregunto Manny a su hijo.

Jokul giro la cabeza para verse a sí mismo en hielo, suspiro al ver que su escultura tenia las orejas demasiado grandes.

-Es idéntico a ti- le dijo Olaf.

.

.

.

-Padre, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Jokul observaba a Manny escribir en un gran libro.

-Adelante- respondió él

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Serafina?-

-Es una pregunta extraña viniendo de ti- Manny lo miro con curiosidad.

-Solo se me ocurrió-

-Tenía más o menos unos trecientos o cuatrocientos años de edad cuando la conocí, fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo… sabes que siempre me ha gustado nadar, ¿verdad?-

Jokul asintió –sí, me lo contaste de eso-

-Bueno, un día estaba nadando en el océano, era de noche y ella paso por ahí congelándolo por completo, quede atrapado bajo el hielo, estaba helado y era muy grueso para romperlo, pero salí de ahí como pude y luego…- él comenzó a reírse al recordar la anécdota –recuerdo que la perseguí por horas gritándole para que se detuviera pero ella no me escuchaba así que la derribe, ambos caímos en el lodo. Ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, me abofeteó y comenzó a gritarme que sus manos estaban sucias-

-¿Sus manos sucias?-

-Sí, a ella no le gusta ensuciarse las manos de tierra-

-No tiene sentido-

-No lo tiene, pero es tu madre, así es ella-

-¿Y qué pasó después?-

-Le regrese la bofetada-

-¿Qué?, ¿tu?- Jokul lo miro sorprendido.

-Sé que está mal, pero ella me había encerrado en hielo y después me había golpeado, supongo que así quedamos a mano. Le comencé a gritar por lo irresponsable que fue al congelar el océano así y ella también me grito por haberla derribado y golpeado, por supuesto no me iba a dejar mangonear por ella- volvió a reír –Entonces le grite para que se callara, su reacción no tuvo precio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña diciéndome que nadie jamás le había gritado así-

Jokul sonrió –suena como alguien muy mimado-

-Sí, ella es una mimada y una controladora-

-Vaya, cuanto amor- Jokul se rio.

-No me mal entiendas, realmente estuve enamorado de ella… pero eso no me impide decirle sus verdades-

-¿Y por qué no siguieron juntos?-

-Yo la quería pero tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, después de que apareciste en este mundo ella se alejó y desde entonces no se ha acercado a mi o a ti-

-¿Pero sigue aquí, no?-

-Sí, claro que sí, de hecho se dónde está ahora mismo-

-¿No te da curiosidad ir a buscarla?-

-Mucha, pero sé que si voy hacia ella volverá a distanciarse-

-¿No te sientes mal por eso?-

Manny asintió –pero, estoy seguro que algún día nos volveremos a ver-

-¿Y la seguirás queriendo?-

-Sí, una vez que sientes algo así… es imposible dejar de sentirlo, como si fuera…-

-¿Un aleluya?-

Manny arqueo una ceja y después sonrió –exacto, es la palabra exacta para definir ese sentimiento- el hombre suspiro -¿Quién te dijo eso?, ¿acaso estuviste hablando con Eros?-

-…Sí, me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo- Jokul mintió.

-¿Y tú alguna vez lo has sentido?- pregunto un poco incómodo.

-No lo sé, tal vez-

-¿Toothiana?- Manny sonrió triunfante.

-¿Qué?- Jokul lo miro extrañado.

-Nada… solo asegúrate que sea alguien que no le moleste el frio-

* * *

 **Otra mini historia que ayuda a sustentar la trama, ahora conociendo un poco la historia de Manny y Serafina, la cual nos ayuda a entender cómo llegó a relacionarse y por qué se separaron. Y también le damos un pequeño espacio al humor y vemos cómo es que interactúan Manny y Jokul cuando están juntos.**

 **También sabemos ahora que Manny shipeaba a Tooth y a Jokul.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **-Cristina: Espero que estés más sorprendida ahora, tres actualizaciones seguidas, estoy que ardo de lo rápido que voy escribiendo.**

 **Todavía te faltan como dos o tres capítulos para llegar a la parte sangrienta, claro que mi definición de oscuro es diferente a la de otros, para mí el simple hecho de mostrar la muerte de Jackson y la vida solitaria de Elizabeth en Burguess es bastante oscuro, pero lo que se viene a continuación puede ser más apegado a tu definición de oscuro.**

 **Y si, sé que tengo varios errores en mis historias, ya varios me lo han dicho, pero cuando escribo a veces dejo pasar pequeños detalles XD además de que primero escribo una línea del tiempo con la secuencia de la historia, luego el borrador, se hacen modificaciones, busco errores pero siempre puede salirme algo mal en medio de todo este proceso; sobre todo esa historia fue bastante difícil de escribir ya que como te darás cuenta tiene muchos saltos en la línea de tiempo, va al pasado, al presente de vuelta en el pasado, nos adelantamos al presente, me mareo mucho escribirla. Pero te agradezco a ti y a cualquier otro que se percata de mis errores, eso significa que realmente están poniendo atención y eso me ayuda a evitarlos de nuevo, por ejemplo si te fijas acabo de cometer un error en los capítulo que subí en esta historia.**

 **Sí, pudimos ver a Mikasa y a los demás como titanes en ese OVA, donde todo se desarrolló como una pelea épica para ver quien preparaba el mejor plato, ciertamente no paraba de reír con lo tonto que era (tonto en un buen sentido, de una forma divertida), realmente disfrute verlos descansar de la sangre y muerte, aunque odie a Jean por comportarse así con su madre.**

 **Cuídate.**

 **-Shine_smile: gracias por comentar tus teorías, todas me parecieron buenas… bastante buenas e.e pero bueno, si tienes razón o no lo averiguaras pronto.**

 **Tercer capítulo en esta semana, nada mal, ¿eh?**

 **Saludos :3**


	12. Guia de personajes (actualizacion)

**Guía de personajes (actualización)**

 **P equeña actualizacion de la guia de personajes, solo subi los que fueron modificados. **

**Kristoff Bjorgman:** Su relación con Jack es complicada, a veces son amigos y otras veces no, Jack se ríe por su cabello de princesa y Kristoff se burla llamándolo muñeco de nieve.

En "Selene", él no fue huérfano, ni vivió con los Trolls y tenía una tía que vivía en Arendelle (madre de Afi).

Tiene lazos de sangre con Afi.

 **Rapunzel de Corona:** Prima de Anna y Elsa, ella siempre ha querido conocerlas pero nunca se ha dado oportunidad, pero ella estuvo presente en la coronación de Elsa.

En la historia de "Selene" ella nunca fue secuestrada ni tampoco tuvo poderes mágicos, así que nació con cabello castaño y su cumpleaños se celebra lanzando linternas al cielo.

 **Eugene Fitzherbert:** Esposo de Rapunzel, le llama Punzie, se lleva bien con Kristoff y a veces con Jack.

En "Selene", él nunca fue un huérfano, sus padres eran de la nobleza y fue así como se conocieron él y Rapunzel.

 **Merida DunBroch:** Arendelle tiene acuerdos con el clan de Merida, por eso se conocen, Elsa admira en Merida el hecho de que reine sin un hombre.

Es amiga de Anna y Rapunzel pero su mejor amiga es Elsa, aunque se enojó al saber que estaba enamorada de alguien tan flaco como Jack.

Tiene un flechazo con Hipo pero acepta que eso jamás llegara a algo.

No se conoce muy bien su vida en "Selene", pero ella nunca tuvo una mala relación con su madre y nunca fue forzada a casarse, por lo tanto nunca ocurrió el incidente de los osos.

 **Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III:** Arendelle tiene tratados con el pueblo de Hipo y Jack conoce muy bien la isla de Berk después de todo ahí nieva nueve meses del año y graniza los otros tres.

Es por ello que Hipo se lleva muy bien con Elsa pero sobre todo con Jack (siendo su mejor amigo no dragon), ya que en Berk es alguien muy venerado.

Esta perdidamente enamorado de su prometida, Astrid y por Merida siente un conjunto de emociones mezcladas pero le cae bien y la considera una buena amiga.

En la historia de "Selene", jamás hubo dragones en Berk por lo tanto la vida ahí era tranquila, su madre y padre siguen vivos pero él asumió el poder a muy corta edad.


	13. El mundo es un pañuelo

**Capítulo 12** **El mundo es un pañuelo**

Anna estaba dormida profundamente cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de su recamara, ella abrió los ojos de golpe, se quitó el mechón de cabello que tenía en su boca.

-¿Si?- dijo todavía dormida.

-Princesa Anna, lamento despertarla pero el desayuno ya está listo- dijo uno de los sirvientes.

-No, no me despertaste, desperté hace horas- bostezo estirándose.

-Yo sé que no es así- era la voz de su hermana.

-¡Elisa!- la pelirroja termino de despertar.

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto.

-Eh, no, espera- Anna corrió a arreglarse a velocidad hipersónica.

Allá afuera Elisa estaba por abrir la puerta para atrapar a su hermana en la mentira cuando se sorprendió al verla abrir la puerta, parecía estar cien por ciento despierta y arreglada.

-Vaya, en serio estabas ya despierta-

-Obvio- Anna sonrió triunfante.

-¿Y qué sucede?, ¿Por qué tanto revuelo?-

-¿La fiesta?- Elisa la miro.

Anna salto -¡Es hoy!, ¡lo había olvidado!-

-¿Cómo pudiste?-

-¡No lo sé!- Anna comenzó a saltar –hoy es la fiesta, ¿sabes lo que significa?-

-¿Un dolor de cabeza más?-

-Habrá mucha gente de todas partes, usaremos lindos vestidos, comeremos chocolate y tal vez… tal vez lo conozca a él- sostuvo las manos de su hermana y comenzó a saltar.

-¿A él?- pregunto Elisa confundida.

-Sí, al amor de mi vida-

-Lamento romper tu burbuja pero… creo que es muy poco probable que suceda eso hoy-

-Mira quien lo dice, la que está comprometida-

-Es falso-

-¿Tan falso como ese beso entre ustedes?- Anna estiro los labios como si fuera a besar a alguien.

-¡Anna!, él podría estar cerca-

-¿Hablan de mí?- Jokul apareció tras de las chicas.

Elisa pego un brinco poniéndose roja –No, no es lo que crees-

Anna rio –bueno, tengo que bajar a desayunar, los espero abajo… pero no tarden mucho- los miro con picardía.

-Perdón, ella es muy…- Elisa se disculpó después de que su hermana dejara el lugar.

-No importa- Elisa se volvió a sonrojar al ver los dulces ojos de Jokul.

-Hoy, hoy te ves feliz- ella sonrió.

-Estoy feliz, hoy será un día divertido- él tomo su mano –y estaremos juntos-

-Sí- ella suspiro –hablando de eso, quiero que vengas conmigo después de desayunar, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-

-Está bien, ¿bajamos?-

La pareja bajo a la mesa a tomar asiento junto a Anna, había mucha comida para disfrutar esa mañana, después de todo necesitarían mucha energía para la noche.

-Ocupare la ducha, por favor no interrumpan- Anna les aviso a los demás una vez acabado el desayuno.

-Está bien, tomare un baño después- Elisa tomo a Jokul del brazo.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-

-Ven- ella lo arrastro hasta la habitación de él.

-Ta da- Elisa señalo el maniquí cubierto por una sabana.

-¿Qué es eso?- él arqueo las cejas.

-El traje que usaras hoy-

-Pensé que usaría esto-

-Es que es el traje tradicional de la realeza y es especial- Elisa con cuidado lo descubrió –era de mi padre-

Jokul la miro –oye, no creo que pueda usar esto-

-Lo mande a ajustar a tu medida así que no habrá problema-

-No lo digo por eso… creo que este traje debería de usarlo alguien que si lo merezca, alguien digno de ti- trago saliva nervioso.

-Yo creo que nadie lo merece más que tu- acaricio su rostro –es más, yo soy la que no es digna de ti-

-No digas tonterías- tomo sus manos –eres la persona a la que más quiero y me arrepiento de haber tardado en darme cuenta-

-Me alegro de que me hayas encontrado- lo abrazo.

Jokul no quería mentir, recordó las palabras de la mujer blanca, ¿acaso ella le había advertido sobre lo grave que fue involucrarse tanto con Elisa? –hay algo que quiero contarte-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto.

-Ya había empezado a contarte aquella vez que Anna nos interrumpió-

-Es verdad, nunca te pregunte el resto de la historia, soy una egoísta- se golpeó la frente.

-No, no es eso, pasaron muchas cosas-

-Bueno, termina de decirme lo que paso, ¿la luna te hablo pero no era tu padre?-

-No-

-¿Quién era?-

-Selene-

-¿La diosa?, ¿la misma por la cual Arendelle odia a tu padre?- ella se vio sorprendida.

-Así es y pude darme cuenta de más cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Estoy seguro de que ella tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que te rescatara de la grieta-

-¿Lo dices porque ella fue la que te hablo?-

-Sí, ella fue la que me dijo que te sacara de ahí pero, la noche que les conté la historia de terror paso algo más…- se tomó un momento –esa noche volví y la mujer blanca, la misma del cuadro, se apareció frente a mí-

-¿La esposa del rey Haroldo?-

-Sí-

-Tal vez viste mal, porque me habías dicho que no había ningún fantasma ahí, que la historia era falsa-

-Sé que lo dije pero, ella estuvo así de cerca- acerco su rostro al de ella quedando separados por un par de centímetros –se lo que vi-

-Entonces, la historia era cierta-

Suspiro nuevamente con frustración –Ella me dijo "te dije que la rescataras, no que te enamoraras"… suenan como las palabras de Selene-

-Entonces… ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Y si ella reencarno en la reina?-

-Es… una teoría buena- admitió que jamás había pensado en eso, pero tenía un poco de lógica –debe de haber más cosas, cosas que no sabemos y que de alguna forma nos involucraron-

-¿Podrá ser que el hecho de que nos conociéramos no es una coincidencia?-

Él asintió –tal vez seamos los títeres de alguien más-

-Jokul- ella lo volvió a abrazar –¿y si tratan de separarnos?-

Él no dijo nada, solo la abrazó como si no la quisiera dejar jamás.

.

.

.

Jokul se acomodó las mangas –te ves bien, ya casi es hora- Anna se acercó para sacudirle un poco los hombros y acomodarle el cuello.

Ambos esperaron en la puerta a Elisa, la pareja entraría, los tres se colocarían frente al público para que pudieran recibir a la pareja de forma adecuada.

-La princesa Elisa está bajando- informo uno de los sirvientes.

-Estaré allá afuera esperándolos, mantén la calma- corrió nerviosa.

Jokul se dio media vuelta para ver a Elisa caminar hacia él, su vestido era celeste y su cabello iba recogido en media coleta, abrió la boca al ver lo bonita que se veía.

-Wow, estas… diferente- sonrió bobamente.

-Tú también te ves muy bien- él le extendió el brazo y ella lo tomo, ambos comenzaron a caminar, las puertas se abrieron y fueron recibidos con aplausos. Tal y como se planeó ambos se colocaron en sus lugares, ambos miraron a los presentes y después se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

 _ **El día que surgió la mentira del compromiso…**_

-¡Elisa!- el anciano del consejo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando comenzó a escuchar pasos rápidos en el pasillo –no vas a creer esto, acabo de…- el anciano frunció el ceño.

-Jackson, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Puede esperar… mejor debería yo de preguntarte eso, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Le estoy informando a la princesa que hay un pretendiente que desea conocerla y ella se está negando a hacerlo-

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-la princesa estaba perdiendo la calma.

-Teníamos un acuerdo de que al menos intentaría conocer a posibles candidatos- replico el hombre.

-Es que… es que ya he escogido un candidato-

-¿Qué?- el anciano y el espíritu exclamaron confusos.

-Sí… no queríamos decir nada, pero el joven Overland declaro su amor por mí hace unas semanas y hace un par de días me pidió matrimonio-

–Sí, queríamos hacerlo público en el momento adecuado, espero que pueda entender nuestras razones-

Él hombre mayor los miro, había algo raro en esas miradas pero les cedió el beneficio de la duda–Ya veo… supongo que las circunstancias fueron favorables, me alegro que la princesa haya podido encontrar un buen prometido sin necesidad de nuestra intervención-

-Iré a encargarme del príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur- él mayor se retiró, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación en donde estaba el príncipe aguardando por Elisa.

Abrió las puertas y vio al joven príncipe de cabello pelirrojo sentado observando por la ventana que daba al jardín.

Él se aclaró la garganta y el príncipe se puso de pie de inmediato –señor, lo siento, estaba distraído viendo el jardín… es muy interesante-

-Gracias y lamento la espera pero, sobre todo lamento lo que tengo que decirle a continuación-

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿la princesa se encuentra mal?- El joven se vio preocupado.

-No, ella está bien… lo que sucede es que al parecer ya han pedido la mano de la princesa-

-¿Y ella acepto?-

-Sí, sé que una disculpa no es suficiente por las horas que ha tenido que viajar solo para conocer a la princesa-

El príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur no dijo nada por unos momentos -…entiendo, no es culpa de nadie- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo -¿de casualidad el afortunado que pidió su mano es un chico peliblanco?-

Él hombre lo miro extrañado –sí, así es… ¿le conoce?-

Hans rio –solo de vista- dicho esto salió y se dirigió a las afueras.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su carruaje fue derribado por alguien -¡Ay, no!- ella la voz de una chica -¡Lo lamento tanto!, soy tan torpe y no debería ir corriendo por ahí, siempre que lo hago alguien sale lastimado-

Hans examino a la pelirroja, era ella, la chica que había visto por la ventana –estoy bien, ¿y tú?- él se puso de pie y le ayudo a ella.

-Oh, estoy bien-

-No lo estas- Hans tomo la mano de Anna para ver el raspón que tenía –llamare a un guardia, debes ver a un doctor-

Anna se rio –es solo un raspón, en serio estas muy bien…- ella abrió los ojos -¡no!, quise decir, que estoy bien, debería de irme- quería desaparecer.

-Espera… soy Hans, príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur- hizo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Anna, de Arendelle- tomo la falda de su vestido y también hizo una reverencia.

-¿Arendelle?, ¿usted es…?-

-No, solo soy la hermana menor de Elisa-

-¿Solo la hermana?- sonrió –vaya-

-Príncipe Hans, estamos listos para partir- alguien lo llamo.

-Tengo que irme, ten más cuidado-

-¿Volveré a verte por aquí?- pregunto Anna apenada.

-Sí, definitivamente lo harás-

-Bueno, nos vemos- se despidió.

-Adiós- Hans subió a su carruaje.

.

.

.

 _ **Presente…**_

-Jackson, quiero presentarte a alguien- Elisa se encontraba hablando con una chica de cabello largo castaño.

Él se aproximó a las chicas -¿Sí?-

-Ella es Rapunzel, la prima de la que te había hablado-

-Ohh- él recordó aquella noche en Corona –la princesa de las linternas-

-Así es, ¿has estado en Corona?-

-Sí, varias veces-

-A mí me encantaría que Elisa y Anna fueran a visitarnos, pero no pueden dejar el reino solo, pero al menos pude venir- ella abrazo a Elisa –estoy tan feliz de que mi prima haya encontrado el amor- ella estiro un brazo para también abrazarlo.

-Gracias Rapunzel, significa mucho para mí que estés aquí-

-Yo también… quiero presentarte a alguien, ahora vuelvo- se alejó en busca de alguien entre la multitud.

-Es… animada- Jokul le sonrió a Elisa.

-Sí, ella y Anna se llevan muy bien, pero ella tiene mi edad-

-¿En serio?- asintió.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Eugene- ella les mostro al chico de cabello castaño y barba.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa.

-Eugene, ellos son mis primos… ¿te molesta que te diga así?, casi casi somos familia- la castaña le pregunto a Jokul.

-Es un gusto- respondió Jokul.

-¿Son pareja?- pregunto Elisa.

-Sí, recientemente-

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?-

-Mi padre, el duque, me llevo un día a hablar con el rey y en eso la conocí-

-Sí, él se veía tan lindo-

-Hacen una buena pareja- dijo Elisa.

-Gracias-

-Iremos a saludar a los demás- las dos parejas se separaron para encontrarse con Anna en la mesa de bocadillos.

-Hey, esos son míos- ella estaba discutiendo con alguien.

-No, yo los vi primero- Jokul y Elisa se miraron entre sí.

-¿Con quién estará discutiendo?-

-No se…- él se estiro para darse cuenta que la otra persona era un rubio –es Kristoff-

-Oh, ¡Kristoff!- los dos se acercaron a saludar –que bueno que pudiste venir-

-Sí, yo también me alegro, aunque tuve que tomar una ducha-

-Eso es bueno- Jokul rio.

-Aguarda, ¿lo conocen?- pregunto Anna.

-Anna, él es Kristoff, un amigo nuestro- Jokul los presento –Kristoff, ella es Anna, la hermana de Elisa-

Kristoff dejó caer los bocadillos -¿la princesa?-

-Así es- ella se cruzó de brazos triunfante.

-Bueno… de todas formas tomare los bocadillos- Kristoff los tomo y se alejó.

-¡Oye, vuelve aquí!- Anna lo persiguió.

-Se llevan bien- comento Jokul.

-Tsh, no sé por qué tanto alboroto por los bocadillos, no están tan buenos- ambos voltearon a ver a una chica pelirroja de melena alborotada sentada sobre la mesa comiendo.

-Eh, hola, perdón pero es una cena formal- dijo Jokul molesto.

-Silencio huesitos- ella lo reto.

-Oye, ¿Qué acaso no sabes quién soy?-

-Claro que sí, creo que todos te vimos ahí arriba, Jackson Overland-

-Sí, ¿y tú quién eres?-

\- Merida, del clan DunBroch-

-Oh, sí, tenemos acuerdos con ustedes- Elisa sonrió.

-Sí, mi padre dijo que asistiera en su lugar-

-Ya veo, ¿y te gusta Arendelle?- le pregunto ella.

-Es muy diferente del lugar de donde vengo, pero está bien- Merida dio un brinco bajándose de la mesa –bueno, iré por ahí, fue un placer conocerla… princesa Elisa- ella hizo una reverencia muy masculina –y a ti también, huesitos-

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-

-De donde vengo los pollos tienen más carne que tu- ella se alejó riendo.

-Agh, esa…- él se veía molesto.

-Tranquilo, ella siempre es así- dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Hola?- la pareja se volteó a ver al chico de cabello castaño, pecas y vestimenta extraña.

-Oh, tal vez no me conozcan, soy Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III… sí, un nombre muy feo ayuda a espantar a los Trolls-

-¿Eres el jefe de Berk, verdad?- pregunto Elisa.

-Ese mero- Hipo sonrió.

-¿Berk?, ¿es la isla que esta 12 días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío, ubicado justo sobre…-

-El meridiano de la Tristeza- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Genial, adoro Berk!-

-¿Por qué?, ¿por las plagas, el embravecido mar, la comida que esta para morirse o por el clima?-

-El clima, nieva nueve meses del año y graniza los otros tres- Jokul sonrió.

-Sí que conoces Berk-

-He pasado un buen tiempo por ahí-

-Nunca te he visto-

-Suelo esconderme muy bien-

-Me agradas, eres divertido-

-¿Hipo?- una chica rubia se acercó.

-Princesa Elisa, Jackson… ella es Astrid- la chica hizo una reverencia –mi prometida-

-Me alegra haber venido, Arendelle es muy bonito y no está muy lejos de nuestro pueblo-

-Ella es la única chica que le puede hacer frente a DunBroch, por eso es perfecta- Hipo la miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo la conocieron?-

-Nos estamos quedando en la misma posada, tuvimos un pequeño altercado a la hora de beber cervezas y desde entonces nuestra relación es complicada-

Jokul se distrajo al ver a alguien entre la multitud verlos fijamente -¿sucede algo?- le pregunto Elisa.

-Eh, no… iré a busca a Anna-

-Creo que ella está ocupada- ella señalo a Anna quien estaba junto al tipo que los había estado observando.

-Discúlpenos un momento- Jokul se despidió de Hipo y Astrid.

-¿Jokul?- él tomo la mano de ella y la llevo lejos.

-Elisa, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-¿De qué?-

-Él sujeto con el que estaba Anna… no me da buena espina-

* * *

 **Chicos, chicas lo lamento mucho pero hoy no poder dar explicaciones ni responder comentarios, verán estoy subiendo la historia unos minutos antes de tener que ir a la universidad, les debo eso para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Acabo de subir una actualización de la guía de personajes, alcance a ver que Anonimus me comento, por cierto esta es el capítulo XDD solo quería aclarar unas cosas antes de subir esto para que entendieran. Si tienen dudas pueden dejármelas y se las responderé después.**

 **Una disculpa y saludos.**


	14. Razones

**Capítulo 13** **Razones**

 _ **Ella te ató a su silla de la cocina**_

 _ **Ella rompió tu trono y cortó tu pelo**_

 _ **Y con tus labios ella dibujó el aleluya**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya**_

-¿Jokul?- él tomo la mano de ella y la llevo lejos.

-Elisa, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-¿De qué?-

-Él sujeto con el que estaba Anna… no me da buena espina-

-Iré por ella- Elisa dio un paso adelante pero él la detuvo.

-Lo hare yo… ve y habla con los invitados-

-Pero, yo soy su hermana-

-Por favor- Elisa le dio una mirada de inconformidad pero le hizo caso.

Jokul camino hacia Anna y el pelirrojo –Aquí estas, pensé que te habíamos perdido- puso una mano en el hombro de Anna.

-Perdón, me entretuve hablando con alguien… Jackson, él es Hans príncipe de las Islas del Sur-

Jokul asintió –Un gusto-

-El gusto es mío-

-Anna, Elisa está hablando con tu prima, Rapunzel-

-¿Rapunzel pudo venir?- ella se emocionó –¿podrías esperarme un minuto aquí?- Anna miro a Hans.

-Por supuesto-

-Jackson hazle compañía- Anna le ordeno –y no dejes que se escape- esto último se lo susurro al oído.

-¿Una trago?- Hans le estiro una copa.

-No gracias-

-Sí, supongo que quieres mantenerte sobrio… a las mujeres les molesta cuando los hombres beben de mas- él dejo su propia bebida en la mesa –excepto tal vez a ellas, no pareciera molestarles en absoluto- señalo a Merida y Astrid quienes se encontraban en medio de una competencia de bebidas.

-¿Qué tal un poco de aire fresco?- ambos salieron al balcón donde no había nadie.

-Espero que Anna no se asuste al no vernos- dijo Hans.

-Creo que lo hará-

-Por cierto, ¿eres muy unido a ella, verdad?-

-Sí, es la hermana de mi prometida-

-Precisamente sí… la hermana de tu prometida- dijo con cierto tono sarcástico.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Tal vez… ¿sabes?, me pregunto qué pasaría si alguien le contara a tu prometida como te besabas con su hermana-

Jokul trago saliva -¿Qué?-

-Yo los vi besándose-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Ese día se supone que iba a reunirme con la princesa Elisa-

-¿Tú eras el pretendiente?-

-Sí-

-No se lo digas, por favor-

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?, después de todo el adulterio es algo no muy bien visto por aqui-

-¿Qué hay de ti?, no creo que tus intenciones sean puras… solo quieres usar a Elisa o Anna para llegar al trono-

Hans se encogió de hombros -¿Qué más da?, nadie te creerá si les cuento lo del beso-

-¿Y por qué habrían de creerte a ti?-

-Pues porque yo si soy real- él se rio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Pues investigue un poco antes de venir aquí… resulta que encontré información muy fácilmente de ti, Jackson Overland- Jokul trago saliva –según los registros, encontré que el origen del apellido Overland proviene de un pequeño pueblo llamado Burges al otro lado del mundo… sí, se lo que piensas, que me tome muchas molestias solo para esto pero, no iba a dejar que alguien como tú me ganara-

-¡Eres un…!-

-Shhh, déjame terminar… investigue sobre los Overland, resulta que no tienen nada de realeza y lo que es aún mejor, ¡Jackson Overland murió hace más de setecientos años!- Jokul se quedó sin palabras –el juego se acabó, el mundo sabrá la verdad… a menos que dejes a Elisa-

Jokul tomo a Hans de la ropa, a pesar de que este era más grande que él, la furia le dio la fuerza suficiente para golpearlo en el barandal de madera, sus manos comenzaron a congelarse formando hielo en la ropa de Hans –Escúchame pedazo de…-

-¡Que es esto!- Hans entro en pánico al ver el hielo.

Jokul lo volvió a golpear contra el barandal para callarlo -¡Eres un tonto si crees que voy a permitir que alguien como tu ponga las manos sobre Elisa!- tuvo que jalar sus propias manos para librarse del hielo.

Con esto se dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo a la fiesta para buscar a Elisa.

Jokul sintió como alguien le toco el brazo -¿y Hans?, ¿lo dejaste ir?-

-Anna, él nos vio besándonos-

Ella palideció -¿Qué?-

-Él era el pretendiente que esperaba Elisa ese día-

Ella reacciono –a él lo conocí ese día en el palacio-

-Entonces es verdad-

-Ay no, ¿le dirá a Elisa?-

-Peor aún, él sabe algo de mí que pondrá en riesgo a Elisa y toda esta farsa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No puedo contarte, es algo que primero debe saber ella- comenzó a alejarse –no te acerques a él, solo te uso para llegar a Elisa-

Los ojos de Anna se humedecieron y salió corriendo, cuando estuvo en el pasillo soltó el llanto, sus lágrimas le nublaron la vista y eso la hizo tropezar.

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Ella se limpió las lágrimas para ver a rubio –Kristofforo- dijo con voz ronca.

-Kristoff… ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada- no podía dejar de llorar

-Claro que te sucede algo- él le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Gracias- ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ven- él tomo su mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿quieres un poco?- le extendió un plato de chocolate que tenía en su mano –escuche que el chocolate siempre ayuda a mejorar el ánimo-

.

.

.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Elisa le pregunto a Jokul mientras trataba de seguirle el paso.

-No puedo contarte aquí- ambos entraron a una de las habitaciones –el tipo con el que hablaba Anna, tenía razón sobre él-

-Pero estuve hablando con ella, dijo que su nombre era Hans y era una buena persona-

-Sí, tan bueno que acaba de amenazarme-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, él sabe que no soy Jackson Overland-

-¿Cómo lo supo?-

-Al parecer es un acosador demente porque se tomó mucho tiempo para averiguar sobre mi apellido, lo rastreo hasta Burgess y encontró los registros de que había muerto hace cientos de años- Jokul estaba histérico y sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- Elisa lo hizo sentarse.

-Porque él era el pretendiente que ibas a conocer aquel día-

-¿El día en que empezó lo del compromiso?- él asintió –así que quiso vengarse, ¡quiere sacar provecho de la situación!-

-Así es, me dijo que si no te dejaba le diría a todo el mundo quien soy en verdad-

-Esto es malo, realmente tendremos problemas si le dice a alguien la verdad-

-Sí, podrían acosarte de farsante-

-Eso no me interesa, lo que me importa es lo que te pasara a ti… tendrías que irte-

-Sí, supongo que sí-

-No quiero eso-

-Elisa, hay algo que quiero contarte, antes de que ese idiota lo haga… él tiene algo más en contra mía-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A decir verdad, es algo en contra mía y de Anna-

-¿Anna?-

-Ese día, ella y yo nos besamos, él vio eso— él esperaba lo peor pero en lugar de eso sintió las cálidas manos de la chica en su frio rostro.

-Admito que me siento muy celosa al escuchar eso pero… en ese entonces no teníamos ni idea de lo que sentíamos, estábamos confundidos-

-Elisa…- sus ojos se volvieron tristes, sentía un terrible dolor al pensar que estuvo mintiéndole tanto tiempo a la persona que tanto quería.

-Me alegra que me lo hayas contado- ella beso su frente.

.

.

.

-Al fin acabo- Elisa se tumbó en una de las sillas, los invitados ya se habían ido, al menos la mayoría.

-En serio lamento lo del candelabro, lo pagaremos- Hipo se disculpaba con ella.

-Está bien, fue un accidente-

-Insisto, mañana le mandaremos el costo de lo que vale-

-Elisa, nos vamos- Rapunzel y Eugene se despidieron de ella -¿Y Anna?-

-No lo sé, la perdí desde hace mucho-

-Ahí viene- Jokul la señalo, venia junto con Kristoff, ambos se reían sin parar.

-¿Dónde estuvieron?-

-Kristoff me llevo a dar un paseo… ¡En reno!-

Jokul sonrió, camino hasta el balcón, abrió las puertas y las cerro, necesitaba salir un rato.

-¿Supiste que estaba aquí cuando use mis poderes, verdad?- pregunto el chico.

-Así es- el Hombre de la Luna se encontraba sentado en el barandal de madera.

Él suspiro –no pensé que esto fuera a llegar tan lejos-

-¿La chica, es la rubia de ahí?- miro a Elisa a lo lejos, ella se estaba riendo.

-Sí, es ella—

-¿Es de la realeza?-

Jokul asintió –es la primera en la línea al trono-

-¿O sea una futura reina?-

-Sí- contesto sin ánimos.

-Sabias que nos odian…-

-¡Ella no piensa así!-

-Pero el resto si lo hace, aunque ella sea de la reina dudo mucho que cuando su pueblo se entere de esto siga siendo igual de querida por sus súbditos-

-Nadie tiene por que enterarse-

-¿A caso es solo un romance pasajero?-

-¡No!- él se apuró a contestar.

Manny lo miro con frialdad -¿entonces cuál es tu plan?-

-Hay una historia, la del rey Harodo, ¿la conoces?-

-Sí, él rey que hizo un trato para volverse inmortal-

-Sí, esa historia es verdadera… puedo encontrar una forma-

-¿Conoces la historia completa?-

-Su esposa termina muriendo y él desaparece-

Manny sonrió, con la misma sonrisa burlona que le heredo a Jokul –no la conoces— el hombre suspiro –el rey hizo un trato con Rumplestiltskin-

-¿El ser oscuro?, pensé que nadie podía verlo-

-Si tienes algo que le interese te dejara verlo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que ese rey pago un costo muy alto, uno que solo él podía pagar-

-¿Qué costo?-

-El trato fue que le darían una pócima para la inmortalidad a cambio de algo que fuera importante para él… nunca se especificó que cosa-

Jokul abrió los ojos -¿el pago fue la vida de su esposa?, ¿fue un engaño?-

Manny negó con la cabeza –El ser oscuro le advirtió que sería un precio muy alto, pero el rey aun así prosiguió-

-Dijiste que Rumplestiltskin solo se dejaba ver si tenías algo que le interesara, y he oído sobre él, me han dicho que es alguien que solo actúa a su conveniencia- miro a su padre -¿Por qué le interesaría la vida de una simple mortal?-

Manny se impresiono al escuchar la deducción de su hijo, sonrió nuevamente, Jokul no tenía ni un pelo de tonto –Ese no es el tema-

-Pero, hay algo detrás de todo esto…-

-Mírala, se ve feliz- Manny desvió su atención a Elisa quien seguía riendo, Anna y Rapunzel la abrazaban –definitivamente es una jovencita muy amada-

-Sí, lo es-

-¿En serio piensas arrebatarle eso?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Yo soy uno de los pocos seres que puede conceder la inmortalidad…- Jokul quedo asombrado ante esta revelación.

-¡Tú puedes hacer eso!-

-Sí, tengo mis limites pero puedo hacerlo un par de veces- le sonrió.

Jokul también comenzó a sonreír –podría haber una posibilidad de que podamos estar juntos, ella podría ir con nosotros… no tendríamos que estar solos- le dijo con voz llena de esperanza.

Manny sintió una patada en el estómago al ver la ilusión en el rostro del chico –Eres muy egoísta-

La sonrisa del chico se borró –No entiendo-

-¿No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?- Manny alzo la voz -¡Ella es joven!, tiene mucho por vivir, cosas por experimentar, tiene familia, amigos, gente que la quiere, esta viva… ¿acaso piensas hacerla dejar todo esto?- señalo el palacio.

-No… yo, yo estoy seguro de que ella…-

-¿Piensas llevarla a la montaña para que viva recluida ahí?-

El espíritu pensó en aquellos días que paso ella en el palacio de hielo, su mirada por las noches dejaba ver que le asustaba el lugar, también pensó en su propia experiencia viviendo ahí –Podríamos…-

-Piénsalo bien, ¿podrías mirarme a los ojos y decirme que estás seguro que esa vida será mejor que esta?-

Jokul miro los ojos grises de su padre, en estos podría ver reflejados los miles de años que había vivido.

.

.

.

Jokul entro por la puerta nuevamente, ahora si todos se habían ido, solo quedaba Elisa quien lo esperaba.

-¿Qué hacías allá afuera?-

Jokul supuso que no había visto a Manny –solo quería aire fresco… ¿nos vamos?- ella asintió.

-Qué día, estoy muy cansada-

-Sí, tus ojos se ven cansados—

-Pero en medio de todo me divertí-

-Yo también… fue divertido mientras duro- dijo para sí mismo.

-Pero mañana también podemos divertirnos, ¿te gustaría ir por ahí?-

Él asintió –oye, cambiando de tema- apretó su puño –jamás te di un anillo-

-¿Un anillo?-

Él le extendió el pequeño anillo de hielo, en medio tenía un pequeño copo de nieve como diamante –a pesar de que todo esto solo fue una farsa… quiero decir que eres la persona más importante para mí, ¿Por qué?, hay muchas razones… en todo este tiempo he conocido muchos lugares y a muchas personas; hemos pasado por cosas difíciles y por muchas cosas buenas, he cambiado para mejor y todo ha sido porque… te conocí, Elisa-

-Yo…- él coloco el anillo en la palma de su mano y la cerro con delicadeza.

-No tienes que decir nada…-

-¡Sí!... tú has hecho tanto por mí, has cumplido tus promesas y concedido mi mayor deseo... encontrar a la persona más importante para mí- ella abrazo el anillo en su pecho –y yo… ¡no he podido hacer lo mismo!- tenia lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mi deseo… es que sigas viviendo- le susurró al oído y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué clase de deseo es ese?... sonó como una despedida- una lagrima resbalo en el mismo lugar que él había besado.

-Ya es tarde- los ojos de ella comenzaron a cerrarse, lo último que pudo ver fue polvo dorado y a Jokul.

Él la sostuvo en sus brazos, había quedado completamente dormida gracias a los polvos de Sandman que siempre llevaba consigo.

La cargo y dejándola en su cama, le dio un beso en los labios y luego otro en su mano, con esto abrió la ventana y voló, sin mirar atrás.

-Eso es lo único que yo deseo- dijo viendo como Arendelle se perdía a la distancia.

* * *

 **Antes que nada me gustaría expresarle mis buenos deseos a los venezolanos, sé que al menos uno de mis lectores recurrentes, Yuya, es de por allá. Ojala las cosas mejoren para Venezuela y para el mundo en general,** **ojala los tiempos interesantes acaben.**

 **Ahora vayamos al capítulo, les quiero platicar que la parte en la que Jokul le da el anillo a Elisa, el discurso que le da está inspirado en el inicio de XXXHOLiC Rou; es un OVA del anime XXXHOLiC, por si alguno de ustedes lo conoce.**

 **El aleluya volvió.**

 _ **Ella te ató a su silla de la cocina**_

 _ **Ella rompió tu trono y cortó tu pelo**_

 _ **Y con tus labios ella dibujó el aleluya**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya**_

 **Esta interpretación es sencilla, esta parte de la canción nos describe a la mujer de la que un hombre se enamora, aquella que rompe tu trono y corta tu cabello, haciendo referencia a la historia de Dalila cuando le corta el cabello a Sansón, cosa que fue una traición por parte de ella DX y sigo sin comprender muy bien pero aquí no sucede eso, Elisa no traiciona a Jokul pero sí que llego a ser muy egoísta al quitarle su identidad al espíritu… pero a pesar de eso ella lo amaba y él se enamoró de ella… ¿Por qué?, el mismo lo explico al entregarle el anillo.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo comentarios.**

 **He perdido un poco el hilo de los comentarios así que si olvido responderle a alguien le ruego que me disculpe.**

 **-Cristina: amiga mía, estas actualizaciones no son nada, anteriormente solía publicar hasta dos capítulos por día, pero eso lo hacía porque ya acabada la historia, ahora mismo no tengo eso, estoy escribiendo en tiempo real.**

 **Por cierto, en el episodio de SNK de hoy pudimos ver que la parte de la que me comentaste no fue omitida, agregaron el chiste.**

 **-Shine_smile: ¿3 am?, eso es muy tarde XD por favor no te acostumbres, lamentablemente estas actualizaciones constantes quieren decir que próximamente no podre actualizar por un tiempo, así que estoy trabajando a toda máquina para no dejar la historia en hiatus.**

 **El amor… es complicado, pero la relación de Manny y Serafina está a un nivel insuperable, ruega por no tener una relación así jamás. Por cierto, están juntos pero separados, es lo curioso de ellos.**

 **-Yuya: Hola, espero que estés bien y efectivamente tienes que esperar para conocer las respuestas a tus preguntas.**

 **Pero acertaste en la teoría de Hans.**

 **Y sí :c se supone que iba a subir la descripción de rumpel en la guía actualizada, pero lo olvide T.T T.T T.T**

 **En fin, saludos y cuídate.**

 **-Nikolai: efectivamente a Hans se le ocurrió un plan muy Stalker, cosa que tal vez no termine muy bien para él.**

 **Un saludo y nos vemos a la próxima.**

 **-Anonimus: Tienes una buena teoría, muy buena e.e nuevamente pero quien sabe, las cosas cambian.**

 **Cuando subí la guía de personajes actualizada olvide comentar que iba a subir un capitulo en unos minutos, pero lo olvide y comentaste muy rápido, te juro que estaba a punto de terminar cuando recibí tu comentario.**


	15. Vivir en soledad

**Capítulo 14** **Vivir en soledad**

-¿Elisa?- la rubia arrugo el rostro al escuchar la voz de su hermana, lentamente abrió los ojos -¿oye estas ahí?- Anna tocaba incesantemente la puerta.

-¿Una pesadilla?- se preguntó a sí misma, pero entonces sintió algo, en su mano estaba aquel anillo.

-¡Elisa!- Anna estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando fue empujada por su hermana quien salió todavía con el vestido de fiesta y sus tacones.

-¡Jokul!-

-¿Qué?- Anna estaba confundida.

-¿Lo has visto?, ¿sabes dónde está?- Elisa zarandeo a su hermana con desesperación.

-¿Te refieres a Jackson?, no lo he visto desde anoche-

Ella soltó a la chica de trenzas y corrió hasta la habitación de él, abrió la puerta de golpe revelando la cama perfectamente tendida, sobre esta se encontraba el traje que él uso anoche, perfectamente doblado.

-¡No!- ella grito, se dirigió al closet y al abrirlo vio que aquel abrigo faltaba.

-¿Qué sucede Elisa?, estas asustándome-

Elisa se echó a llorar –si era una despedida-

Anna sin entender nada abrazo a su hermana mayor -¿Jackson se fue?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué haría eso?, tal vez solo salió a dar un paseo…- ella no podía creer que él se hubiera ido así nada más, sin despedirse.

-No, se fue y no volverá-

-No, me niego a creerlo-

El llanto de Elisa cesó –ni yo… iré a buscarlo-

-¿A dónde?-

-A la montaña del Norte-

-¡Que!, eso es una locura, ¿Por qué crees que él está ahí?-

Elisa miro a su hermana con seriedad –Su nombre no es Jackson Overland… su verdadero nombre es Jokul Frosti-

Anna se puso pálida –Elisa…-

-Cuando escape termine en la montaña del Norte, él si me rescato de morir y entonces me ayudo a volver-

-¿Por qué?-

-Él quería conocer Arnedelle y nos hicimos amigos-

-Pero… él es malo-

-¿Te parece que fuera malo?- Elisa le grito con enojo.

Anna se puso a pensar unos momentos –Tenia una mirada extraña… pero no-

-Anoche me dio esto, me dijo que estaba feliz de haberme conocido y después desperté en mi cama… él se fue, pero está loco si cree que voy a permitirle alejarse de mi- Elisa corrió a su habitación, comenzó a desvestirse y a ponerese ropa de invierno.

-Te ayudare a buscarlo- Anna entro ya arreglada con un vestido cómodo, botas, guantes y capa con gorro.

-Es muy peligroso Anna, iré sola-

-No, no harás esto sola… además no podrás llegar sola hasta allá-

-Ya lo hice una vez-

-¡Y casi mueres!-

-Estaré bien-

-¡No, no te permitiré hacer esto sola!, él también es mi amigo-

Elisa suspiro –es un viaje largo-

-No si vamos en reno- sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea.

.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro que estás de acuerdo con esto?- Elisa le pregunto a Kristoff quien sostenía las riendas del trineo jalado por su reno.

-¿Bromeas?, ¡Jokul Frosti se embriago conmigo, somos amigos!-

-¿Qué?- Anna y Elisa lo miraron confundidas.

-Trabajo con hielo, nosotros veneramos a ese dios, después de todo es gracias a él que tenemos trabajo-

-No es un dios, es un espíritu- aclaro Elisa.

-¿Un espíritu?, o sea que… ¿es inmortal?- pregunto Anna

-Sí, él fue humano alguna vez… por eso no mintió al decir que su nombre era Jackson Overland, pero murió y fue revivido como un espíritu-

-Entonces, si no mintió, lo que me conto sobre su familia es cierto… y el "padre adoptivo" debe de ser el Hombre de la Luna, como en las historias que cuentan en el reino- Elisa asintió.

-Las historias que nos cuentan a nosotros son diferentes- dijo Kristoff –se cuenta que el Hombre de la Luna es un ser perverso que hizo desaparecer a Selene, la diosa protectora de Arendelle, quien era madre de Jokul Frosti-

-Es mentira, todo eso es mentira- Elisa miro como la nieve aumentaba, ya estaban a medio camino –el Hombre de la Luna no tuvo nada que ver con la desaparición de Selene, él es el creador de los guardianes, quienes cuidan de los niños-

-¿Cómo me dijiste cuando éramos niñas?- pregunto Anna.

-Sí y Jokul es uno de ellos-

-Esto es tan complicado- comento Anna.

.

.

.

 _ **Cariño, estuve aquí antes**_

 _ **He visto esta habitación, he caminado en este piso**_

 _ **Solía vivir en soledad antes de conocerte**_

Jokul estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación, se había quitado el abrigo y había dejado su báculo a un lado.

La noche había caído y la oscuridad del palacio le recordó el pasado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- era su padre.

-Adelante- él se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo estás?- Manny sostenía un obre de luz, que en si recordaba a una pequeña luna.

-Pensé que te irías hoy-

-No te dejare estando así-

-Estoy bien-

-Oye, hiciste lo correcto… esa relación era muy problemática-

-Lo sé-

-Estaré por ahí si me necesitas-

-Bien- respondió sin ánimos.

Manny cerró la puerta de hielo tras de sí.

-Otra vez solo….- dijo en medio de la oscuridad.

.

.

.

-¿No deberíamos parar?, ya es de noche y está muy oscuro-

-De hecho, si nos detuviéramos los lobos atacarían-

-Conozco este lugar, estamos muy cerca, solo tenemos que llegar a la pared de roca-

-No puedo creer que hemos llegado tan lejos sin que nada malo nos pase, nunca había subido tan alto-

-Jokul me dijo que todos lo que intentan subir mueren en el intento-

-¿A si?- pregunto Anna asustada –eso suena como si a alguien no le gustara que estuviéramos aquí-

-Es cosa de la montaña, es sagrada… los humanos no deben pisarla o será alterada-

-¡Wow!- Kristoff tiro de las riendas deteniendo al reno, los tres bajaron del trineo –buen trabajo Sven- el rubio le dio una zanahoria a su reno.

-Este es el lugar- Elisa ilumino el muro con una linterna.

 _ **He visto tu bandera en el arco de mármol**_

 _ **Pero el amor no es una marcha de victoria**_

 _ **Es un frío y roto aleluya**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya,**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya**_

-¿Tenemos que escalar hasta allá?- pregunto Anna.

-Tengo una cuerda, podría subir solo y después ayudarlas-

-No es necesario- ella camino hacia el pasadizo que Jokul le mostro -cuando logras vencer el clima y las trampas que oculta este lugar, cuando la tormenta cesa casi tocando cumbre, si la rodeas algo mágico podrás encontrar…- los tres siguieron el pasadizo hasta encontrarse con la escalera de hielo.

-Increíble- es todo lo que pudo decir Kristoff.

-Oigan- la voz de Anna se quebró al ver una figura parada en las escaleras.

-¿Jokul?- Elisa pregunto confundida.

Todos observaron al hombre de blanco, quien se parecía mucho a Jokul, él esbozo una sonrisa –No- bajo un par de escalones –Soy el Hombre de la Luna-

Kristoff dejó caer el pico de hielo que llevaba.

.

.

.

-¡Jokul!- la voz de Olaf, que venía de afuera, interrumpió los pensamientos del chico -¡Elisa está aquí!-

Sus ojos se abrieron -¿Qué?-

-Ella está aquí y tu padre está allá- Jokul brinco y voló a toda velocidad hasta la entrada, encontrándose a Elisa, Anna y Kristoff frente a su padre.

-¡Solo quiero hablar con él!- Elisa le grito a Manny.

-Entiéndelo, váyanse- Jokul se sorprendió al sentir el hielo bajo sus pies crujir.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Si siguen aquí van a alterar todo!- Ahora no solo el hielo crujía sino que el piso se movía ligeramente.

-¡Elisa!, creo que debemos hacer caso- Anna comenzó a tener miedo.

-¡Alto!- Jokul tuvo que intervenir.

-¡Jokul!- Elisa comenzó a subir escaleras arriba al verlo.

-¡No!- Padre e hijo gritaron al mismo tiempo.

El hielo de la escalera colapso…

-¡Elisa!- los jóvenes gritaron al ver caer a la rubia al vacío.

Jokul no tardó en reaccionar, se iba a lanzar cuando Manny lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, el chico no podía creerlo, intento librarse del agarre del hombre, pero era firme y su mirada era… como si realmente deseara que la chica muriera. No perdió más tiempo y se soltó a la fuerza lanzándose.

-Toma mi mano- Elisa estiro su mano hasta la de él, su caída fue frenada bruscamente, tanto que le lastimo el brazo.

Él dejo a Elisa junto a Kristoff y Anna, está la abrazo sin parar –lo siento Anna, debí de haber tenido más cuidado- Elisa se disculpó, Kristoff reviso el brazo de ella.

Jokul dio un gran brinco colocándose cara a cara con su padre, la mirada de ellos era retadora, ahora el espíritu había confirmado que su padre tenía intenciones ocultas.

Manny lo miro y suspiro –has que se vayan pronto, o la montaña los aplastara a todos-

-Ella vino a buscarme…- dijo con odio.

-Eso no importa, aléjate de ella- se dio media vuelta para entrar al palacio –¿sabes?, si esta tontería sigue… te di el puesto de guardián, puedo quitártelo- Jokul apretó los dientes.

Manny entro y Jokul volvió a volar hacia donde estaban sus amigos –déjenme hablar con ella a solas-

-¡No!, nosotros también vinimos por ti- grito Anna.

-No puedes dejarnos así… no puedes dejarme así- lloro Elisa.

-La cosa es que yo pertenezco a aquí, solo- sonrió –aquí puedo ser yo sin dañar a los demás- lo decía en serio, él sabía que terminaría dañando a las personas que le importaban, sobre todo a Elisa.

-¡No, no es así, tu odias este lugar y odias estar solo!- Elisa grito con todas sus fuerzas desde el fondo de su corazón -¡No tienes por qué seguir así!, quiero quedarme contigo, no importa si es aquí- Jokul miro el rostro de Anna, sabía que ella quería abrir la boca para decir algo pero no lo haría por amor a su hermana mayor.

No podía alejar a Elisa de la gente que la amaba, tal como le había dicho su padre –No, ya váyanse- él comenzó a retroceder.

-Jokul, espera-

-¿No ves que trato de protegerte?-

-¿Cómo?, ¿alejándome de ti?-

-Elisa, vuelve a tu hogar, debes vivir- se acercó a ella –disfruta el sol y las puertas ve a abrir- le susurró al oído.

-Pero… yo te amo-

-Yo también- le dio un beso en la mejilla –pero solo estoy mejor, debes de alejarte y salvarte de mí-

-No- lo miro con enojo.

Él sonrió –ya veo, supongo que no tengo otra opción- retrocedió e hizo un movimiento con su mano, lo que aparentemente era un montón de nieve comenzó a moverse revelando un monstruo de nieve –Malvavisco, llévalos a casa- el enorme monstruo de nieve tomo a los tres chicos en sus manos de hielo y los levanto.

-¡Bájanos!- grito Anna.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Kristoff.

-¡Jokul!- Elisa lo vio por última vez parado frente a la puerta del palacio de hielo, mirándola junto a Olaf quien movía su pequeña manita de rama despidiéndose.

Fueron lanzados hacia donde habían dejado el trineo, Elisa se levantó para volver pero antes de que pudiera seguir el pasadizo de hielo fue cerrado con una pared gruesa de hielo.

-¡No!- la golpeo con desesperación.

.

.

.

-Hice lo que me dijiste… pero no por miedo de tu muy patética amenaza, si no por ella- Jokul enfrento a su padre.

-No importa la razón, con que lo hayas hecho-

-Estas ocultándome algo, te observare y si cometes un solo error, un movimiento en falso, lo descubriré con esto Jokul subió a su habitación azotando la puerta de hielo.

Salió al balcón y miro hacia abajo –tiene que ver con esta montaña-

* * *

 **Más preguntas y menos respuestas en este capítulo, ahora sabemos que Manny oculta algo y por eso quiere evitar que Jokul este con Elisa. ¿Qué será?, ¿Qué hay detrás de la montaña?**

 **Por cierto, ¿notaron como metí unos diálogos de la película de Frozen?, recuérdenlo para después, es una mouse herramienta que nos ayudara más adelante, como Olaf, Malvavisco y el palacio de hielo**

 _ **He visto tu bandera en el arco de mármol**_

 _ **Pero el amor no es una marcha de victoria**_

 _ **Es un frío y roto aleluya**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya,**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya**_

 **Este verso en particular me gusta, el amor es un arma de doble filo.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **-Yuya: Manny puede rastrearlo a través de su cayado o poderes, por eso él evito usarlos todo este tiempo.**

 **XXXHOLiC tiene muy buenas enseñanzas y su historia nunca me cansa.**

 **Pronto veremos esos recuerdos.**

 **Y respecto a lo que me escribiste… me encanto y si no te molesta, ¿Podría usarlo en algún momento?**

 **-Nikolai: el pago del rey fue la vida de su esposa.**

 **Tenías razón con lo que pasaría, cuando leí tu comentario me di una bofetada por ser tan predecible XD**

 **Quería guardar todo lo que estuve publicando para estos días en los que estaría ocupada pero me emocione tanto que no pude dejarlos ahí solitos.**

 **No hablaron Elisa y Hans, fue Anna la que le conto a Elisa de él y como era.**

 **-Cristina: sí, de seguro intentara contarle a Elisa lo que paso pero ¿Qué pasara?.**

 **Serafina se alejó de Manny sin razón alguna, ella se había prometido a si misma que después de que Jokul fuera creado se alejaría de él, ya que no puede estar atada a nadie, prueba de ello es que tuvo hijos con otros después de Manny, es su trabajo.**

 **Referente a "en otra vida", sí, creo que exagere con eso de que sería muy lemon, francamente me da algo de repelús escribir cosas así, pero lo he hecho un par de veces aunque nada explícito.**

 **En realidad no me sorprendió ver a Mikasa llorar o a Levi sonreír, después de todo a pesar de sus vidas difíciles son personas y sienten igual, aunque no lo demuestren.**

 **Esta semana vimos a Yimir finalmente como titán, me emocione mucho y más al ver que la próxima veremos a otro titán… la verdad no sé si sea el titán colosal, y no quiero saberlo hasta la próxima semana, no quiero spoilearme, solo hago suposiciones.**

 **-Anonimus: más que problemas mentales, Manny oculta algo, después de todo él ha visto muchas cosas en toda su larga existencia, sabe algo de Selene, sabe algo de la montaña y definitivamente sabe algo de la familia real de Arendelle.**

 **La historia de Samson me recuerda en cierto modo al talón de Aquiles, interesante.**


	16. Quiero saber

**Capítulo 15** **Quiero saber**

Manny entro en el palacio de nubes, odiaba las fiestas pero esta vez se había presentado a un asunto importante.

Hizo una mueca al ver a la mujer de cabello flotante, ojos y vestido negro; al lado de la hermosa mujer estaba un hombre de armadura dorada, melena y barba rubia.

-Hola, hermano- saludo el hombre de armadura.

-Mucho sin vernos, hermanito- ambos se sonrieron con amabilidad –prima- inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo dirigido a la mujer.

-Vaya, que honor-

-¿Y dónde está Día?- le pregunto.

-No pudo venir, tenía asuntos por atender- respondió con una mueca.

-¿Y ustedes dos todavía siguen saliendo?- ambos miraron a Manny con una mirada inquisitiva –oh, por favor, todos sabemos que se aman- él dijo esto dándose media vuelta y alejándose.

-¡Oye!, espera- le grito Noche, Manny se giró hacia ella –vi lo que paso la otra noche, con tu hijo- sonrió con malicia.

-¿Lo viste?-

-Lo veo todo en la noche, ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, ya entendí-

-Ha sido el tema de conversación principal en la fiesta- le dijo el Zar Solar.

Manny presto atención a su alrededor, efectivamente, los demás estaban hablando de Jokul y él –lo que piensen los demás no me interesa-

-Debería- su hermano le coloco una mano en el hombro –los oráculos han hablado-

Manny apretó los puños –tampoco me interesa lo que digan ellos-

-Hay dos predicciones, una buena y una muy mala… la gente está haciendo sus apuestas- un hombre de barba blanca y toga apareció frente a los tres.

-Zeus-

-Realmente tu hijo puede traernos un gran problema-

-Nada malo pasara-

-No puedes evitar lo inevitable-

-Ya lo he hecho una vez-

-Sí y lamentablemente eso nos trajo problemas a nosotros aquí- Zeus miro a Manny y al Zar Solar.

-Oye, no metas a Sunny en esto- Manny defendió a su hermano.

-Yo digo que, nuestro único error fue aparecer en un mal momento- dijo el hombre rubio.

-Como sea- Zeus miro a Manny –¿Tu hijo no tiene ni idea de la verdad?-

-No y lo protegeré, hare lo que sea necesario para protegerlo, es mi único hijo-

-Sí y he puesto el ojo en él, es fuerte, incluso podría llegar a superarte si conociera más de sus poderes-

-¡Claro que lo haría!, después de todo es nuestro hijo- una risa apareció.

-¡Tu!- exclamo Zeus, Sunny y Noche al ver a la mujer de cabello negro, vestido de follaje de plantas y labios negros.

-Serafina, ha pasado mucho- Manny sonrió al ver a Madre Naturaleza –Sefi…-

.

.

.

 _ **Pero recuerda cuando me presenté a ti**_

 _ **Y la santa paloma también se presentó**_

 _ **Y cada respiro que hicimos fue aleluya**_

Anna y Elisa entraron por la puerta principal, Anna cubría a su hermana mayor con una manta mientras la abrazaba; desde lo de que había pasado en la montaña, Elisa no había dicho ni una sola palabra, realmente su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos.

-Princesas- la voz del anciano del consejo se escuchó.

Ambas miraron al consejo reunido y frente a ellos estaba un pelirrojo –Menos mal, han vuelto con bien- dijo el joven.

-¿Príncipe de las Islas del Sur?-

-¿Hans?- Anna y Elisa se vieron sorprendidas.

-El príncipe Hans apareció justo cuando ustedes se habían ido, mientras cuidábamos Arendelle él vino aquí con noticias… interesantes-

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Anna con enojo, no había olvidado lo que él le había hecho.

-Nos vino a contar una historia muy alocada sobre Jackson Overland, nos contó que había muerto hace mucho tiempo-

Las hermanas se preocuparon al escuchar esto -¡No es…!- Anna quiso objetar.

-Sería difícil de creer si no hubiera traído pruebas-

Hans les extendió unos papeles, resultaban ser los registros de nacimiento y defunción de Jackson Overland.

-Es verdad- dijo Elisa –él mintió- ella tomo los papeles y los rompió en pedazos.

-¡No!- gritaron los presentes.

-Él mintió y ahora se ha ido, ya no debe de tener importancia… - ella miro al consejo –fue mi error-

Hans sonrió para sí mismo –la verdad es que tuvieron suerte de salir con vida de las garras de ese aprovechado-

Elisa lo miro con odio –él pudo haber mentido, pero no para aprovecharse de mi… no como usted quien trato de usarnos para obtener una oportunidad de tener el trono-

-No es verdad, lo cierto es que si era alguien peligroso- Hans comenzó a perder el control –cuando lo encare sobre lo que había descubierto, él… no sé cómo lo hizo pero comenzó a congelarme-

Anna lo miro con miedo, ya sabía algo sobre Jokul, el consejo comenzó a murmurar cosas y Elisa, ella comenzó a reírse.

-Usted está loco, ¿congelarlo?-

-¡No, lo juro, eso fue lo que paso!- Hans miro al consejo.

Elisa solo siguió riendo –es lo más tonto que he escuchado, me iré-

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad, no descansaré hasta probarlo!-

Elisa miro a los demás con una mirada que jamás habían visto en ella –haga lo que quiera, no me interese… pero aléjese de nosotras- con esto ella se fue a encerrarse a su habitación, no a dormir, solo a permanecer acostada en su cama.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **1 año después…**_

-Calor, hace mucha calor- Jokul se encontraba tendido en las afueras de Arendelle en aquella tarde de verano, desde lo de Elisa el venía a diario a ver el reino desde lo lejos, ya que su padre seguía vigilando sus movimientos

Mas sin embargo esa noche sería diferente, Jokul al ver la luna asomándose en el cielo morado sintió una punzada, la luna le volvió a hablar. Como si estuviera en un trance se sentó, miro a Arendelle y se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar dejando su cayado atrás.

-Elisa, tengo que verla antes de que sea tarde- se echó a correr.

.

.

.

 _ **Bien, había un tiempo en el que me permitías saber**_

 _ **Lo que realmente pasaba abajo**_

 _ **Pero ahora nunca me lo muestras**_

Elisa camino por los jardines cuando escucho un sonido entre los arbustos, entonces una presencia y un aroma familiar inundo el ambiente –Sé que estás ahí- dijo mirando las ramas de un árbol.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Jokul se sentó dejando sus piernas colgando.

-Aprendí que cuando estas cerca el ambiente se vuelve ligeramente más frio y hay un olor a pino en el aire- ella se sentó en una de las bancas, Jokul salto y se aproximó.

-¿Ahora eres una reina, eh?- sonrió con tristeza al ver la corona que adornaba su cabeza.

Elisa no respondió a nada -¿Cuántos años tienes ahora, dieciocho?- le pregunto Jokul y nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta -¿Y Anna y Kristoff?- Jokul suspiro al ver el rostro de ella.

-¿A qué has venido?- pregunto ella con voz quebrada.

-Se lo que pensaras, ¿Qué derecho tengo para venir aquí después de que fui yo quien nos separó en primer lugar?-

-Creo que hace tiempo que logre entender las razones por las que lo hiciste, tú y yo estando juntos, era una locura-

-Mi padre puede conceder la inmortalidad y no es el único que puede hacer eso-

Elisa lo miro -¿Qué?-

-Lo supe antes de irme-

-¿Entonces… por qué?-

-No quería condenarte a una existencia miserable, además mi padre se oponía a eso-

-Sí hubiera estado contigo, no me hubiera arrepentido jamás-

-Elisa, hay cosas detrás de todo esto, lo sé-

-¿Por qué tu padre hace eso?-

-Es lo que he tratado de averiguar, pero no he tenido ni pistas…- él suspiro –pero hoy, la luna me volvió a hablar, como aquella vez que nos conocimos-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que ibas a conocer a tu futuro esposo muy pronto-

Elisa tembló –No… debe estar equivocada, jamás aceptaría a alguien más-

-…Yo solo quería decirte, que está bien-

-No, desde aquel día jure que no iba a aceptar algo así… has sido el único para mí-

-Debería irme- él se dio media vuelta, Elisa se puso de pie.

-¡Me coronaron en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho!, los del consejo aceptaron mi voluntad de no querer contraer matrimonio hasta convertirme reina… Hans les conto la verdad a todos, e intento convencerlos de que debía casarse conmigo o con Anna, pero Kristoff no lo dejo- él la miro –por eso él le pidió matrimonio a Anna y se casaran pronto-

-¿Hans les dijo todo?-

-Sí, incluso sabe que tienes algo de magia y también lo contó, pero nadie le creyó y ahora se ha vuelto loco… vive todavía en Arendelle, tratando de descubrir algo de ti-

Él volvió a acercarse, tomo su rostro y la beso –realmente lo siento…- la tierra comenzó a temblar ligeramente, el suelo se abrió dibujando un círculo con unas antiguas, de las grietas aparecía una luz blanca.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Me encontró- Jokul empujo a Elisa lejos -¡No cometeré el mismo error!, averiguare la verdad, mientras no detengas tu vida por mi… no te preocupes, regresare-

-¡Jokul!- ella intento ponerse de pie pero la luz la cegó.

-¡Cubre tus oídos!- Elisa obedeció, justo en ese momento una onda de luz y sonido se expandió haciendo desaparecer a Jokul.

* * *

 **Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última actualización y ha sido un capitulo corto, pero es debido a que si lo alargaba más tendría que incluir algo que es mejor dejarlo para el próximo capítulo, espero que esto proporcione algunas pistas más sobre lo que está pasando.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Okey, es un poco tarde ahora que estoy escribiendo esto y muero de sueño asi que me ire un poco rápido.**

 **-Nikolai: me alegro que hayas notado lo de los diálogos, definitivamente si hay algún viaje a la montaña del Norte Anna siempre será la primera en apuntarse para la aventura.**

 **Como leíste, Hans se volvió loco, así que si tuvo un pequeño castigo.**

 **Realmente Jokul desea seguir siendo un guardián por una sola razón, ama a los niños e hizo un juramento que no piensa romper jamás.**

 **SNK va súper emocionante, he estado teniendo mini infartos desde hace tres semanas, sobre todo al ver lo de Yimir, Rainer y Beltor (realmente no recuerdo como se escribe su nombre). Mañana tendré mas mini infartos, sobre todo por lo que creo que va a suceder.**

 **-Yuya: interesantes teorías, adoro leer sus ideas, realmente son bastante buenos con ello, pero como siempre digo: hay que esperar el final para saber la verdad.**

 **Por cierto, no te preocupes, tus comentarios si se mandan y siempre los recibo :3**

 **Sobre la mirada, tiene que ver con ambas cosas, él guarda secretos y además tiene que ver con lo del Jack malvado.**

 **Definitivamente estamos a unos pasos de ver los recuerdos que ya conocemos… tal vez haya espacio para ello en el próximo capítulo o si no después de ese.**

 **Lo de Berk no pasara, no al menos en esta historia, aunque si se revelara el secreto de lo de las plumas en Berk, Corona y otros lugares.**

 **-Cristina: No te preocupes, Manny tiene secretos… como todos, pero su forma de actuar raramente es errónea, hace lo que hace con un solo propósito y eso tiene que ver con Jokul.**

 **Siempre he pensado que si el Jelsa fuera real, terminaría siendo así… Elsa tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas para estar con Jack.**

 **Anonimus: como dije, Manny tiene secretos y razones, que conoceremos bien en un futuro no muy lejano.**

 **¿Cómo murió la esposa del rey si era inmortal?... es un secreto para revelar más adelante XDD**

 **Sí, efectivamente, es una pócima fácil de revertir pero lo más importante es… que solo dos seres la puede otorgar, ¿o es solo uno?... más adelante aclarare eso.**

 **La pócima se revierte solo si el individuo lo desea desde el fondo de su corazón.**

 **Las cosas en SNK se están poniendo buenas, no me perderé lo de mañana.**

 **Saludos y cuídate.**


	17. Convergencia: mundos

**Capítulo 16** **Convergencia: mundos**

 _ **Bien, tal vez haya un Dios arriba**_

 _ **Pero todo lo que he aprendido del amor**_

 _ **Fue como dispararle a alguien que desenfunda más rápido**_

-¿Dónde estoy?- Jokul abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un paisaje desconocido… pero a la vez con un aire de familiaridad.

-Estas en Arendelle, aunque no el Arendelle que conoces- Manny colgaba de una rama viendo a su hijo.

-¿Qué?-

-Shhh, ven- Manny le hizo subir a su lado y guardar silencio.

-¡No me atraparas!- era la voz de Elisa.

-¡Elisa!- Jokul grito al ver a la rubia platinada a lo lejos.

-¡Shhh!- Manny solo lo hizo callar con brusquedad –observa bien-

Jokul la miro de arriba abajo una vez que ella estuvo más cerca -¿Elisa?- él entrecerró los ojos, se veía como Elisa… pero a la vez era diferente.

-¡Te atrapare, Elsa!- Era su propia voz.

Abrió la boca al verse a sí mismo aparecer volando, atrapando a la rubia.

-¡Eso no es justo!- protesto ella.

-Si lo es- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Jack!- ella rio.

Jokul estaba listo para lanzarse y hacerles mil preguntas –No puedes ir con ellos, si te ven y se enteran de la verdad solo los volverías locos… literalmente- dijo Manny deteniéndolo por los hombros.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- Jokul le pregunto entre dientes.

-No es una broma… es real- respondió con una sonrisa –esto es real, ellos son reales-

-¿Somos Elisa y yo?-

-¿Qué no escuchaste?, son Elsa y Jack-

Él empezaba a comprender –Me trajiste aquí con un portal, uno muy poderoso-

-Sí, se necesita mucho poder para viajar entre mundos-

-¿Entre mundos?, o sea que…-

-Así es, es otro mundo, parecido al nuestro pero no el nuestro y ella se parece a Elisa, pero no es tu Elisa-

-Y él no soy yo-

-Exacto-

-Sigo sin comprender todo-

-Te lo explicare de una forma fácil, nuestro mundo es como un dibujo hecho por un artista y este lugar es una calca de ese dibujo… es casi idéntico, pero al final resulta ser una copia-

-¿Y el dibujo original somos nosotros?-

-Sí-

-No puedo creerlo-

-Pues créelo, es muy real… las primeras deidades primordiales fueron a los que se les ocurrió hacer esto-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Cuál es el propósito?-

Manny hizo un gesto moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro –Ehhh, pues… es una especie de solución para evitar una especie de bucle interminable en el espacio y tiempo, ni yo lo entiendo bien-

-¿Y cuántos mundos hay?-

-Casi tanto como las estrellas que hay en el cielo-

Jokul lo miro –Esto tiene algo que ver con Selene, ¿no es así?-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-No lo sé…-

-Pues si tiene que ver, ella fue la creadora de nuestro mundo, gracias a ella se crearon los principios de la existencia misma-

-¿Qué principios?-

-De los seres, ya sean mortales e inmortales, que nazcan en este mundo se crearan copias o clones de estos para el resto de los mundos, estos clones podrán tener pequeñas diferencias, físicas, de personalidad, relaciones con otras personas, etc; pero sus almas serán las mismas.

Los seres supremos y los hijos de estos serán los únicos que no tendrán clones y el destino que se forjen los seres que nazcan en nuestro mundo, es el destino que los perseguirá a otros mundos, ese destino no se podrá alterar o modificar para nada-

-¿Clones?, ¿es así como debo referirme a ellos?- señalo a la pareja que seguía jugueteando allá abajo.

-Llámalos como quieras… pero él también es hijo mío, después de todo también le otorgue la vida en este mundo después de morir como Jackson Overland-

-¿Lo hiciste?, ¿no fue tú clon?-

-Sigues sin prestar atención. Gente como yo no tiene clones… ¿te imaginas que existieran más de un Pitch Black?-

-No…-

-Eso traería graves consecuencias, ya que copias de seres tan poderosos serían imposibles de manejar-

-¿Por qué me enseñas esto?- pregunto el chico.

-Debido a la última ley, el destino que sea forjado en nuestro mundo se repetirá aquí y en el resto de mundos-

-¿Es decir que ellos dos también se separaran como lo hicimos Elisa y yo?-

-Sí, justo ahora acaban de conocerse pero tarde o temprano lo inevitable pasara-

Jokul rio -¿lo inevitable?, pensé que creías que eso del destino eran tonterías-

-Lo creo, pero me temo que tú ni yo no podríamos burlar a la existencia misma- Manny suspiro –y esto ya está escrito-

-¿Inevitable?- pensó para sí mismo mientras veía a Jack y Elisa alejarse corriendo.

Ambos bajaron del árbol, Manny invoco el portal nuevamente que los llevo a casa.

.

.

.

-Piensa en esto y recapacita respecto a lo de Elisa, si por causas tuyas llega a morir aquí… morirá en otros mundos, ¿quieres eso?- Manny le dijo a su hijo mientras se alejaba.

Una vez que Jokul perdió a su padre de vista silbo y a su mano llego su cayado, arrugo el rostro pensando un poco y entonces lo golpeo con fuerza contra el suelo.

-Nada- dijo Jokul al ver que no sucedió nada. Tomo nuevamente su cayado pero esta vez lo tomo con ambas manos, lo levanto y lo dejo caer con aun más fuerza haciendo que se agrietara un poco el suelo.

-¿Funciona?- sonrió al ver la tenue luz salir de la grieta. Suspiro e hizo lo mismo nuevamente, dibujando en su mente su propio símbolo, esta vez se pudo dibujar perfectamente en el suelo.

-Esto me ayudara a averiguar más sobre Selene- sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **1 mes después…**_

Jokul Frosti veía desde las sombras a la pareja besarse en el balcón, los miro con cierto odio –suertudos- murmuró.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto el chico peliblanco, Jack.

-Sí, esta vez también lo escuche…- dijo la rubia, Elsa.

-Te lo dije, Elsa, no estoy loco- ambos miraron hacia arriba pero no pudieron ver nada; Jokul Frosti ya se había ido de ahí.

.

.

.

-¿Qué te dije de viajar a otros mundos?, solo te estás haciendo daño-

-Solo quería ver a Elsa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Elsa?...- Manny se sorprendió –agh, te has vuelto loco-

-Siempre lo he estado-

-Solo te estás haciendo daño al ver eso, nunca debí de haberte mostrado eso- Manny se odio a sí mismo, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos –Jokul…-

-¿Sabes?, odio ese nombre… prefiero Jack-

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después…**_

Jokul Frosti se detuvo frente a una de las paredes de hielo viendo su reflejo.

-¡Jokul!- Era la voz del Hombre de la Luna, que sonaba furioso.

Él lo miro entrar casi pisoteando -¿Si, padre?- su voz era áspera.

-¡Qué diablos has hecho!- le grito a todo dar.

-¿Qué hice?- pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Cómo qué?- Él se veía realmente enojado, tan enojado que su rostro estaba rojo -¡Volviste a usar un portal!, ¿A dónde fuiste?-

-A otro mundo-

-¡Jack te dije que eso es peligroso!, podrías alterar algo que no debes-

-Es que estaba aburrido- su voz era tan monótona.

-Esa no es excusa… ¡Esto lo haces porque te he prohibido ver a esa chica!-

-Su nombre es Elsa-

-¡Despierta!, ella es la reina Elisa, la reina del pueblo que tanto nos aborrece, si ellos se llegan a enterar que tiene un romance de verano con el espíritu Jokul Frosti entonces la mataran… ¿quieres eso?-

-No- murmuro con voz casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?-

-¡No!-

Manny lo miro pensativo -¡Deja de usar los portales!- con paso rápido se alejó.

Jokul comenzó a moverse al centro de la habitación, miro su mano en la cual tenía el anillo en forma de media luna en su pulgar, este se convirtió en un su báculo.

Movió los brazos y golpeo el suelo de hielo creando un circulo en el cual se dibujaba su sello.

* * *

 **Nikolai: Yo también he echado e menos escribir, pero el semestre casi acaba y las vacaciones de verano empezaran, he estado muy ocupada pero me alegro de haber podido terminar este capítulo para subirlo. Saludos y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Yuya: Hola, ¿Qué tal?, ha pasado un rato desde la última vez.**

 **Sí, creo que Hans se lo merecía y todavía volverá a aparecer, no se preocupen.**

 **Finalmente apareció el segundo recuerdo, creo que solo falta uno más por incluir, también será pronto.**

 **Me gusto el fragmento que me enviaste más sin embargo ya tenía escrito lo que iba a suceder después, ahora no apareció Elisa, lo que me pareció raro en mí.**

 **Definitivamente Serafina va a interactuar con Elisa, pero por ahora no.**

 **Estoy muy emocionada por el anime, pero pareciera una eternidad y he seguido el manga pero por ahora no ha pasado nada interesante… aunque presiento que esto se conectara con Tsubasa y con XXXHolic.**

 **Definitivamente Jokul no puede ser la reencarnación del amor de Selene, Jokul es Jokul XD y Elisa tampoco es reencarnación de Selene.**

 **Cristina: Un saludo. Hans aparecerá nuevamente más adelante, no creo poder incluir lo de Kristoff vs Hans, después de todo veremos su boda el próximo capítulo… tal vez haga un flashback de eso.**

 **No suelo escribir cosas tan sexuales xDDD**

 **Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí que pienses eso y te agradezco a ti por dedicarle tiempo a la lectura de mis historias.**

 **Anonimo: por suerte a Anna y Elisa no les importa eso, pero tienes razón… el pueblo hace a la realeza, sin ellos no existirían y como puede pasar a veces… se pueden levantar en armas.**

 **También me decepcione al ver al titán colosal caer y que de repente se cortara la toma, justo ahora estoy por ver el capítulo. Saludos y cuídate.**


	18. Convergencia: infortunio para el futuro

**Capítulo 17** **Convergencia: infortunio para el futuro**

-¿Puedo entrar?- Elisa llamo a la puerta de Anna, ella estaba arreglada con su vestido de dama de honor color rosa.

-¿Yo también?- pregunto Rapunzel quien llevaba el mismo vesitdo.

-Adelante- la rubia y la morena entraron encontrándose a Anna en su vestido de novia, el mismo vestido que había usado su madre el día de su boda.

-Te ves hermosa- Elisa sonrió con tristeza, tenía que admitir que sentía celos de su hermanita menor, finalmente ella había logrado tener lo que ella jamás podría…

-Sí, eres la novia más hermosa que he visto- dijo Rapunzel abrazando a su prima.

-No sé, ¿esta esto bien Elisa?, este vestido…-

-Jamás me casare, no tiene por qué seguir en ese baúl llenándose de polvo… tenía que salir una vez más y para ti- ella le sonrió a su hermana menor.

.

.

.

-¿Nervioso?- le pregunto Eugene a Kristoff.

-Bastante- Kristoff se paseaba de un lado a otro esperando la señal para entrar al altar –pero que tú seas mi padrino de bodas me tranquiliza-

-Bueno, yo te agradezco que me hayas escogido- él castaño le dio una palmada en el hombro al rubio.

-Desde hace días Anna se ha estado preocupando mucho por Elisa… y yo también-

-¿Por lo de la boda?, ¿crees que pueda ponerse sentimental por esto?-

-Las mujeres son como el hielo… hermosas pero pueden matarte-

-Vaya analogía-

-Después de su rompimiento con Joku… es decir, Jackson- Nadie aparte de ellos y el consejo sabía lo de la mentira –ha cambiado, hace mucho que no la vemos sonreír-

-Es de entenderse, aunque Punzie y yo aún no entendemos porque sucedió eso-

-Había diferencias entre ellos-

-Parecían estar muy felices juntos, ¿tan fuertes eran esas diferencias?-

-Bastante-

-Espero que nosotros no pasemos por algo así… es decir, ya estamos casados-

-Lo dudo mucho, además tú y Rapunzel ya están esperando un hijo-

-Sí, cuando nos enteramos tuve mucho miedo, pero ahora no puedo esperar a que llegue- Eugene sonrió de oreja a oreja –claro que faltan todavía ocho meses-

-Dicen que los hijos unen a las parejas aún más-

-Sí, puede ser-

.

.

.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Rapunzel parándose al lado de Elisa que se encontraba sentada en el trono –te ves pálida-

-Sí, tengo que dar el brindis y eso me pone nerviosa- respondió ella.

Rapunzel arqueo una ceja -¿Tu, una reina, nerviosa por un brindis?-

-Tú sabes lo que piensan las personas en situaciones así, sobre que las mujeres reinen sin un hombre o sobre que las hermanas menores se casen antes que las mayores-

-Oh… no había pensado en eso- Rapunzel se mordió el labio –sí, creo que comprendo tu preocupación-

-Es hora…- Elisa se puso de pie y Rapunzel rápidamente bajo para estar junto a Eugene, su esposo.

-Atención todo el mundo- uno de los del consejo aplaudió para que todos prestaran atención a lo que iba a decir Elisa, un sirviente le llevo una bandeja con una copa que ella tomo y levanto.

-Debido a que soy la reina, la dama de honor y la hermana de la novia- los presentes rieron -me gustaría brindar, brindar por el novio… por la novia, de parte de su hermana quien siempre está a su lado- la gente levanto sus copas –por la unión y la esperanza de que puedan proveer, porque siempre estén satisfechos… sé que Anna será feliz como tu esposa, Kristoff- todos brindaron mientras Elisa pensaba en Jokul Frosti.

-Vaya cosa- los pensamientos tristes de Elisa se vieron interrumpidos por una de las voces a la distancia -¿Cómo puede hablar de unión y proveer cuando ella misma ni entiende eso?- ella volteo a ver a un lado al anciano, el duque de Weselton que discutía con el anciano del consejo.

-¿A qué se refiere?- le respondió el otro hombre de mala gana.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que ella lleve la corona puesta sin cumplir con la norma de estar casada?- reclamo el hombre.

-Ella es mayor de edad, es libre de gobernar sin contraer matrimonio-

-Inaceptable, esto va en contra de las costumbres… así como que una princesa se case con un plebeyo- señalo a Kristoff y Anna quienes bailaban.

-No… eso no lo permitiré- Elisa se acercó –si tanto le molesta, entonces váyase- le dijo con voz fría.

-Sí, tal vez sí debería- dijo el duque –y de paso debería cortar los tratados con ustedes- con esto el hombre se fue refunfuñando.

El anciano del consejo miro a Elisa negando con la cabeza –mala reacción de su parte… Weselton era uno de nuestros principales proveedores, sin ellos me temo que tendremos que conseguir otras alternativas-

Elisa trago saliva –lo lamento, no pensé en ello… pero ese hombre me insulto y a mi familia-

-Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero hay mejores formas- con esto el hombre se retiró.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Semanas después…**_

Jokul veía a los clones de uno de los miles de mundos existentes, había descubierto que cada mundo tiene su propia línea de tiempo, por lo que podía visitar un mundo tras otro y ver la misma historia desde cero… claro que ninguna iba más adelantada que en su mundo, después de todo la historia que se escribía ahí se repetía en otros mundos.

Con estos viajes él aprendió cosas nuevas, cosas de las que se sentía privilegiado de saber, cosas que otros nunca sabrán.

-Jack- la joven pareja se encontraba en medio de una despedida sentimental.

-¿Y ahora cual será la razón?- se preguntó a si mismo Jokul Frosti

-Elsa, no te preocupes… yo lo entiendo- Jack sostuvo la mano de Elsa.

-Interesante- Jokul ladeo la cabeza.

-Además, los guardianes no quieren que estés aquí-

-Desde lo que paso aquel día las cosas han estado tensas con ellos-

-Es de entenderse- ella le sonrió con tristeza –solo soy una mortal-

-No es así, Copo de Nieve- Jokul gruño al escuchar este apodo, quería dispararles carámbanos de hielo.

-Para mí eres mucho más… si tan solo hubiera una forma- Jack la abrazo –pero no puedo ser egoísta, tú tienes una vida-

-Jack, yo iría sin pensarlo dos veces- Elsa lo miro a los ojos –pero el compromiso con Adrastos… yo tampoco puedo ser egoísta, mucha gente depende de mí-

Jokul alzo una ceja al escuchar esta revelación -¿Adrastos?- y entonces recordó lo que la Luna le había susurrado, abrió los ojos y se hecho a volar, tenía que volver.

.

.

.

-Toc toc- dijo Jokul juguetonamente entrando sin permiso a una gran biblioteca en donde se encontraba un hombre de espaldas -Hola- saludo.

-Esa voz- se escuchó como cerro con furia un libro y lo arrojo en el estante –Jokul Frosti- se dio la vuelta el hombre.

-Vivito y coleando- rio con tono burlón el peliblanco.

-Agh, claro que sí, ¿en serio creíste que podría matarte?-

-Tu no, pero mi padre si… después de todo fuiste tú quien le dijo que había usado los portales para ver a Elsa-

-Elisa, su nombre es Elisa- el hombre lo miro con rabia –lo hice por tu bien, estas enloqueciendo-

-Lo mismo me dijo mi padre, pero créeme que nunca había estado tan cuerdo en toda mi existencia… Odín- Jokul lo miro.

-¿Ya lo supiste?- suspiro Odín.

-¿Qué Elisa ha conocido a su futuro esposo?, sí-

-¿Y has venido porque estas preocupado por su futuro?-

-¿Para qué responder si ya sabes la respuesta?- dijo con mirada fría.

-Sí, aunque dudo que mis respuestas te gusten-

 _ **No es un llanto lo que escuchas en la noche**_

 _ **No es alguien que ha visto la luz**_

 _ **Es un frío y roto aleluya**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya**_

-Siéntate- Odín le extendió una silla al muchacho –varios oráculos han contado su versión de lo que pasara, de seguro ya sabrás-

-No, de hecho no- Jokul lo miro sin comprender.

-Ser el hijo de Manny y Serafina no ayuda a tu reputación, pero al menos te hace popular-

-Sí, eso creo, ¿Qué han dicho sobre mí?-

-Que hay dos posibles escenarios, uno bueno y uno malo-

-¿Cuál es el malo?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Que ella morirá- las manos le temblaron a Jokul.

-¿Y el bueno?-

-Que vivirá-

-¿Y tú que pronosticas?-

-Como dios de la sabiduría y de la predicción, puedo decirte con certeza que mi pronóstico no es más favorable-

-Solo dilo-

-Cuando Elisa tenga relaciones con Adrastos se dará a conocer que está embarazada y ella morirá teniendo más de 7 meses de embarazo-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿eso es inevitable?-

-Sí-

-Lo evitare…- agacho la cabeza.

-…Te pareces mucho a Manny- el suspiro -hay dos maneras seguras de llegar al desastre: una, pedir lo imposible; otra retrasar lo inevitable-

-¡Si ella muere aquí, morirá en todos los otros mundos!-

-¡Lo sé, pero así es la vida!-

-¡Cual vida!- Jokul empezó a jadear –ya estoy cansado de estar siempre así-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Sí su muerte implica a ese tal Adrastos entonces no permitiré que ella se case con él-

-¿Cómo harás eso?-

-Simple, nunca debí de haberme ido de su lado, el único que podía protegerla era yo… pero fue por mi padre…-

-En parte él tiene la culpa, pero debes de comprender que tenía razones-

-¿Qué razones pueden ser tan fuertes como para hacerme eso?-

-La verdad, no lo sé… nunca he entendido a Manny, ni he podido predecir las consecuencias de sus acciones-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te lo dije, no lo sé… de donde viene tu padre y su hermano menor es un misterio que solamente ellos dos saben, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con Selene-

-Sospecho lo mismo y he tratado de averiguarlo todo este tiempo-

Odín suspiro –Bueno, intenta lo que quieras… pero recuerda; solo existe lo inevitable- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-

-Tu madre-

-Le hare una pequeña visita-

-Para serte honestos, en serio no creo que tengas la misma suerte que tu padre tuvo alguna vez para burlar lo inevitable; así que prepárate para los tiempos interesantes-

-Por ella haría lo imposible-

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya,**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya,**_

 _ **Aleluya, aleluya...**_

* * *

 **Las cosas se ponen intensas y cada vez el camino es más difícil, y se ha acabado la canción, lo que da a lugar al cierre de la primera parte de la historia. La historia se divide en dos partes debido a la predicción las cosas ya no serán como antes… en el próximo capítulo conoceremos al prometido de Elisa, veremos a Elisa y Jokul reunirse y un terrible suceso que marcara el destino de Elisa,** _ **Convergencia: fatalidades.**_

 **Yuya: sí, Jokul no solo esta celoso si no que está furioso con sus clones.**

 **No es un error lo de Elisa/Elsa, es solo que como dijo Manny y ahora se volvió a recalcar, Jokul está perdiendo un poco la cordura y ya no sabe distinguir su realidad de la de otros. Por lo tanto, no sabe cómo llamarse así mismo o a Elisa… aunque está seguro de que Jack Frost suena mucho mejor que Jokul Frosti…**

 **La teoría de Hans no podría ser posible, ya que más adelante Adrastos es muy útil en nuestra historia para generar otro conflicto entre la pareja, Hans hará otras funciones que por ahora no veremos.**

 **-Nikolai: definitivamente, él no aprendió la lección… terco como Manny, no lo digo yo lo dice Odín.**

 **-Cristina: sí, fue un error mostrarle eso, ahora esta loquito y lleno de odio.**

 **En un mundo puede haber dimensiones y portales a submundos :vv complicado de entender, pero es fantasía, puede pasar lo que tú quieras uwu. Y lo de los reinos ocultos tiene una explicación de como llego a pasar eso… algo que tiene que ver con Selene.**

 **Me gustó mucho el capítulo anterior del anime, pero esperaba más revelaciones… pero Hannes se ha ganado mi respeto con esas palabras, presiento que morirá.**


	19. Convergencia: fatalidades

**Capítulo 18** **Convergencia: fatalidades**

\- Recuerda, solo existe lo inevitable- Odín le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-

-Tu madre-

-Entonces… tal vez debería visitarla-

.

.

.

Serafina se encontraba cepillando su negro cabello mientras se encontraba sentada en el césped de una pradera en alguna parte del mundo, tras de ella había un molino que rechinaba un poco.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa al sentir una presencia familiar.

-Hola, soy Jokul…-

-Se quién eres-

-Yo te he estado buscando-

-Sí, lo sé, me has estado siguiendo por un rato así que pensé… "si quieres que termine rápido solo déjalo encontrarte"-

-Sí, en realidad a mí tampoco me interesa pasar mucho tiempo contigo-

-Pero has venido porque necesitas mi ayuda, ¿verdad?-

-Sí y lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarme, después de todo lo que has hecho-

-Vamos a ver, cuéntame que necesitas…- respondió con voz fría.

-¿Cómo se relacionan mi padre y Selene?-

La mujer arqueo las cejas –vaya pregunta, esperaba algo más como consejos amorosos o preguntas de la pubertad- bromeo.

-Gracias, pero pase esa etapa antes de morir, por suerte-

-¿Tu padre y Selene?... en realidad, no sabría cómo responderte respecto a eso, porque no sé lo que pasó-

-¿Nunca te hablo de ella?-

-Siempre fui muy celosa con él, pero cada que le preguntaba sobre esa mujer nunca me respondía-

-¿Realmente lo querías?-

Serafina asintió –sí, ha sido el único hombre que se ha atrevido a gritarme… además es bueno en la cama— sonrió con malicia.

-No quería saber eso- gruño entre dientes el espíritu mientras se sentaba.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez deba ser yo la que te de la "charla"-

-También se cómo funciona eso, gracias-

-Aburrido- se quejó la mujer –volviendo al tema, he recordado algo, que pasó hace poco—

-¿Qué cosa recordaste?-

-Hace unos cientos de años hubo un rey, un tal Harold-

-Haroldo- la corrigió.

-Sí, ese… ¿conoces la historia no?-

-Creo que sí, el rey que se volvió inmortal y perdió a su esposa-

-Sí… algunos dicen que lo vieron ir a la montaña del Norte y desde entonces nadie lo volvió a ver-

-¿Así que está desaparecido?-

Serafina asintió –Lo está-

-Como Selene…- pensó en voz alta –pero yo jamás vi a alguien en la montaña del Norte, ni siquiera detecte alguna presencia-

-Tal vez no estabas-

Jokul se dio cuenta de que eso podía ser verdad –oh-

-Te he dicho todo lo que sabía-

-Estoy tratando de salvar a alguien…-

-¿A la linda chica rubia?-

-¿La conoces?-

-Sí, tu padre me hablo de ella y después sentí curiosidad por verla, así que fui a visitarla-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tenía que asegurarme de que fuera un buen partido para mi hijo y vaya que lo es, inteligente, ojos azules y la reina del pueblo que odia a tu padre y viceversa- ella rio.

-Ella no odia a nadie-

-No, realmente es una buena chica…-

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-

-No mucho-

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Elisa salió cabalgando a toda prisa en su caballo, estaba huyendo… otra vez._

 _-¿A dónde voy?- se preguntó a sí misma, esta vez no podía ir a la montaña del norte, mas sin embargo sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el bosque rumbo a esta -¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué cometo el mismo error?- se golpeó a si misma con odio._

 _Repentinamente su caballo relincho y la tumbo dejándola en el suelo -¡Espera!- Elisa le grito al caballo que huía._

 _-Creo que tu pony se asustó conmigo-Elisa miro a la mujer de cabello negro que cubría su cuerpo con una capa negra –lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte- ella le extendió la mano pero Elisa no la tomo._

 _-¿Quién eres?-_

 _La mujer sonrió –realmente puedes verme… increíble-_

 _-¿Eres un espíritu?-_

 _-No, soy Serafina… mejor conocida como Madre Naturaleza- le volvió a extender la mano y Elisa, aun con desconfianza, la tomo. –Ahí estas, ¿estas herida?-_

 _-No, estoy bien, gracias-_

 _-Bueno, estas un poco llena de tierra, pero eso se quita con un buen baño- Serafina sonrió –déjame ayudarte a recuperar tu caballo y así podrás volver a casa, ya está haciendo algo de frio-_

 _-Emh, yo…-_

 _-Elisa, ¿estabas huyendo?-_

 _-Espere… ¿usted es la madre de Jokul?-_

 _Serafina asintió –créelo o no pero estoy muy al tanto de lo que hace mi hijo, aunque no me interese mucho… pero esta situación es algo preocupante-_

 _-¿Lo que sucede entre Jokul y yo?-_

 _Serafina rio –no, para nada… ese no es problema mío, es de Manny- ella frunció el señor –después de todo está metido en un lio desde hace tiempo… no tengo idea de cuál, pero es grande e incluye a tu familia-_

 _-¿Mi familia?-_

 _-El rey aquel que se convirtió en inmortal- respondió._

 _-Sí… -_

 _-Pero como te dije, ese no es problema mío… yo solo estoy aquí para conocerte mejor- Serafina se acercó y tomo la trenza de Elisa entre sus manos, después jugueteo un poco con uno de los mechones –puedo entender porque él se enamoró de ti, eres muy bonita-_

 _-Gracias- respondió avergonzada._

 _-Pero… una chica que huye, no puede ser muy buena-_

 _La sonrisa de Elisa se borró –tiene razón-_

 _-¿Por qué huyes, linda?- le pregunto tomando su rostro entre sus manos._

 _-Cometí un grave error y ahora tengo que casarme-_

 _-¿Casarte?, ¿eso es malo?-_

 _-Yo amo a Jokul…-_

 _-Oh, entonces tú crees que es malo-_

 _-¿Eh?- la rubia la miro confundida._

 _-Tal vez, sea lo mejor… Jokul solo trae problemas-_

 _-Aun así, estaría dispuesta a dejar la vida que tengo ahora para estar con él, realmente lo amo-_

 _Serafina le sonrió -¿Has vuelto a ver a Jokul?-_

 _-Sí, hace unos meses, pero desapareció en un círculo de luz-_

 _-¿Un circulo de luz?- pregunto extrañada -¿Cómo era ese círculo?-_

 _-Tenía símbolos raros y parecía una media luna-_

 _-Manny- gruño en voz baja._

 _-¿Fue él?-_

 _-Eso no importa… ¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo Jokul?-_

 _Elisa recordó amargamente aquel momento –Dijo que averiguaría la verdad y que no detuviera mi vida por él-_

 _-Y tiene razón, no sé cuál sea el motivo por el que tienes que casarte, pero mientras Jokul vuelve por ti… deberías seguir con tu vida-_

 _-Muchas personas dependen de ese matrimonio-_

 _-Entonces, con mayor razón-_

 _-Pero no quiero… ¿y si ni siquiera me agrada?, ¿y si es malo conmigo?, ¿Qué pasara si solo quiere mi reino?-_

 _-¿Tu reino?-_

 _-Soy la reina de Arendelle-_

 _La mujer palideció –ahora entiendo porque Manny se enojó-_

 _-Yo quiero estar con Jokul- las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas._

 _Serafina la abrazo –Creo que te pareces un poco a mi… yo también he tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas por el bien de los demás-_

 _-No es justo_

 _-Tenemos deberes_

 _Desde antes de nacer_

 _Al servir a nuestra gente_

 _Sacrificios hay que hacer_

 _Una princesa otorga_

 _Esperanza a la nación- Serafina canto suavemente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

-Después la ayude a volver- Serafina le había contado toda la historia a Jokul.

-Yo fui a ver a Odín- dijo en voz baja –me conto que la gente ha hablado de mi-

-Sí, así es… incluso los oráculos predijeron cosas-

-Sí, es por eso que lo fui a ver- Jokul se mordió los labios –mi padre me enseñó a viajar a otros mundos y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Elsa se había comprometido con un tal Adrastos-

Serafina suspiro -¿Así que él hizo eso?- se rio un poco –se nota que está asustado de algo, cuando lo está comienza a cometer errores-

-Después fui con Odín y me dio una predicción-

-¿Cuál?-

-"Cuando Elisa tenga relaciones con Adrastos se dará a conocer que está embarazada y ella morirá teniendo más de 7 meses de embarazo"- repitió las mismas palabras.

Serafina lo miro con la boca entreabierta -¿Morirá?-

-Sí… pero yo evitare eso- Jokul se puso de pie –no permitiré que desaparezca-

-¡Que!... ¡Espera!- Serafina se levantó y dejo el cepillo en el suelo -¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-¡Sí puedo, evitare que se case con Adrastos y eso solucionara todo!-

-¡Solo existe lo inevitable!- le grito.

Jokul la miro con determinación –entonces tendré que hacer posible lo imposible… probare que puedo vencer al destino y esa que esa frase está equivocada- con esto se hecho a volar.

-Jokul…- Serafina se quedó atrás viéndolo irse, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

.

.

.

Elisa se encontraba en su habitación mirando su mano, pronto conocería a su prometido por primera vez.

-Adrastos…- ella deseaba que su hermana estuviera aquí para darle ánimos, pero estaba en su luna de miel y cuando supo que tendría que casarse para salvar a Arendelle evito hablarle de eso en sus cartas, así no la preocuparía.

-¿Reina Elisa?- un sirviente llamo a su puerta –el príncipe Adrastos está aquí-

-En seguida voy- respondió con voz quebrada.

Elisa se puso de pie, salió de su habitación y bajo hasta el recibidor donde lo vería a él.

Al entrar se encontró con un hombre alto, de complexión mediana, cabello castaño y ojos verdes; vestía elegantemente y portaba un pequeño cofre en sus manos.

-La reina está aquí- anuncio el sirviente.

Elisa camino y se puso frente a él –bienvenido, es un gusto conocerlo-

El hombre hizo una reverencia ante ella –es un honor conocerla- su voz era grave y seria.

-Mi nombre es Elisa de Arrendelle-

-Yo soy Adrastros de Solberg-

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Creo que bajo las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, puede llamarme Adrastros- dijo el hombre.

-Gracias- murmuro Elisa.

-Traje un presente- él abrió el pequeño cofre revelando un hermoso collar con un gran dije en medio –es una reliquia familiar que ha pasado de generación en generación y es tradición pasarlo a la futura esposa de un Solberg- le sonrió.

Elisa se sorprendió ante esto –es muy hermoso, gracias- hizo que uno de los sirvientes tomara el cofre –más sin embargo me gustaría dejarle en claro que no estoy muy conforme con este matrimonio arreglado-

-Eso lo sé, yo tampoco lo estoy- respondió el hombre –yo amaba a alguien más-

-Yo también-

-Sí, me contaron que estuvo comprometida antes-

-¿Y no le molesta eso?-

-No, ambos estamos aquí por conveniencia- sonrió –usted necesita de nuestros recursos y nosotros deseamos llevar nuestro apellido a nuevos horizontes-

-No, me niego a cambiar mi apellido al casarnos- respondió molesta –le prometí a mis padres que estas tierras seguirían siendo de los Arendelle-

-Está bien, le prometo que conservara su apellido-

-¿En serio?- ella se sorprendió aún más.

-Debo de admitir que tengo la fortuna de que mi prometida sea tan hermosa e inteligente- el suspiro –realmente espero que podamos llevarnos bien-

.

.

.

Elisa entro nuevamente a su habitación después de guiar a Adrastros a la habitación de huéspedes, la misma que había ocupado Jokul hace un tiempo.

Se sentó frente al peinador y comenzó a deshacer su trenza, cuando vio el cofre que le había dado Adrastros.

Suspiro –Espero que esto esté bien- abrió el cofre y se puso el collar, se miró en el espejo –al menos se ve amable-

Ella reacciono al escuchar algo en su ventana -¿Jokul?- aunque no podía ver su rostro podría ver su sombra a través de las cortinas, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se levantó y extendió una mano al cerrojo, cuando iba a abrirlo se detuvo por un instante.

-¿Debería abrirle?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Se miró en el espejo y con mucho esfuerzo abrió la ventana revelando al espíritu de cabellera blanca, en contra luz de la luna parecía un espectro pero aun así pudo distinguir su mirada… esa mirada.

-¿Jokul?-

-Elsa- dio un paso adelante sonriéndole.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Elisa… lo siento, han pasado tantas cosas- ella se apartó para que él junto al frio aire de Noviembre pudieran entrar.

-¿Lograste escapar?- Jokul cerro la ventana para que ella no tuviera frio.

Jokul asintió –y esta vez, he venido por ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Elisa, ven conmigo-

-…Tenias razón, ahora estoy comprometida con alguien-

-Lo sé-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Si te lo digo… pensaras que es una locura- Jokul se rio.

\- Si el espíritu del invierno me lo dice, puedo creer en cualquier cosa-

.

.

.

Después de contarle toda la verdad de los otros mundos Elisa se comenzó a sentir extraña –Elsa y Jack, es una locura… por eso me llamaste así-

-Te dije que no ibas a creerme-

-Te creo, pero es todo tan…-

Jokul le había contado todo, excepto lo de la predicción, claro –quiero cambiar ese destino, quiero que estemos juntos-

-Pero…-

-Anna se encargara del reino-

-No, no puede-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque cometí un error y ahora Arendelle está en crisis, necesitamos una alianza y la única manera de tenerla es con un compromiso-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Le grite a alguien que rompió tratos con nosotros y ahora estamos en serios problemas, necesitamos el oro de Solberg y por eso me he comprometido con el hermano menor del rey, Adrastros-

Jokul quería gritarle que si se casaba con él, ella moriría –Elisa, no quiero perderte-

-Mi boda es en dos días-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron -¡Dos días!-

-Sí, esa fue la condición de él para conservar mi apellido-

Jokul suspiro derrotado –Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- respondió Elisa con voz quebrada.

* * *

 **El amor va perdiendo la guerra, Jokul tendrá que idear un plan para evitar la boda de Elisa con Adrastros; ¿podrá lograrlo?, ¿a qué medios recurrirá?**

 **Elisa tomo su decisión y su destino ha sido marcado, ¿pero cuál destino, el de morir o vivir?**

 **Próximamente en "Capitulo 19** **De blanco"**

 **-Nikolai: es verdad, a veces las cosas imposibles resultan ser posibles, tal vez eso suceda aquí.**

 **-Anónimo: cuando los mundos se encuentren tomare en cuenta ese chiste.**

 **-Yuya: tal vez sea malo, tal vez no… tal vez Elisa se enamore, quien sabe, más adelante lo veremos.**

 **Perdonen mi falta de comentarios pero, he estado estudiando todo el día, solo entre para publicar esto.**


	20. De blanco

**Capítulo 19** **De blanco**

-Mi boda es en dos días-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron -¡Dos días!-

-Sí, esa fue la condición de él para conservar mi apellido-

Jokul suspiro derrotado –Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- respondió Elisa con voz quebrada.

Ambos se miraron con temor y con inseguridad acercaron sus rostros besándose, después de eso se abrazaron y Jokul se puso de pie.

-Debería de irme…-

-Espera, podrías volver mañana… quisiera pasar esa última noche contigo-

Jokul asintió –yo también quiero estar contigo mañana… pero no porque será la última vez que nos veremos, quiero que pensemos en una solución-

.

.

.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- pensó Jokul en medio de la oscuridad del palacio de hielo.

-¿Elisa en verdad va a morir?- le pregunto Olaf.

-Sí no hago algo pronto, lo hará-

-Ella me agrada pero… ¿Por qué no quieres que muera?, nunca te ha importado ver morir a otras personas.

-Sí me importa- Jokul lo miro molesto –ya he visto a muchas personas que me importan irse… pero me consuela saber que todos vivieron una larga y feliz vida—

-¿Y luego?-

-Me aleje de ella porque quería que tuviera esa feliz vida, junto a su familia y amigos; que encontrara a alguien digno para amar, tener una familia y vivir a la luz del sol-

-Y no en el frio y la oscuridad como tú, ya que ella no podría sobrellevar una miserable existencia como la tuya- dijo jugando con sus pies de nieve.

-Exacto- Jokul le sonrió –siempre sabes que decir- le dio una palmadita en la cabeza de nieve.

-¿Eso es el amor?-

-Creo que… amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que en la tuya-

-¿Y para salvar la vida de Elisa, estás dispuesto a afectar esa felicidad?-

Jokul abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de la profundidad de aquella pregunta.

-¿Jokul?- Olaf lo llamo sin obtener respuesta.

.

.

.

-Es un vestido muy sencillo- Gerda le acomodaba el velo a Elisa quien se veía frente al espejo –pero usted realmente lo hace ver como el más hermoso- suspiro la mujer.

-Gracias- respondió sin ánimos.

-Y ese hermoso collar que le regalo el príncipe Adrastros… la hace lucir radiante- la voz de la mujer se quebró y comenzó a llorar –lo siento tanto, mi niña-

-Estaré bien- Elisa le tomo las manos tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Sus padres han de estar muy decepcionados de mí, por permitir que esto pasara- la mujer no paraba de llorar –usted debería ser feliz-

-Soy feliz de que te preocupes tanto por mí, me has cuidado tanto a mí y a Anna-

-Debió de haberle escrito a su hermana, la princesa se pondrá mal al volver y verla casada-

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que si se entera, trataría de impedir la boda y eso solo empeoraría la situación en Arendelle-

-Es muy valiente-

-Solo hago lo necesario para cumplir con mi deber, soy la reina de Arendelle y no permitiré que a nadie le pase algo malo-

.

.

.

Elisa se tumbó en la cama con su vestido de novia todavía puesto, quería dejárselo el mayor tiempo posible para asimilar que a partir de mañana estaría casada con Adrastros.

-Hoy es mi última noche como soltera, me la imaginaba diferente… estar con Anna y Rapunzel charlando sobre consejos maritales- exhalo con brusquedad.

Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta del balcón, para su sorpresa ahí estaba Jokul –Hola- la saludo.

-Hola, ¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí?- Jokul se encogió de hombros mientras no paraba de sonreír.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Es que, ese vestido…- él realmente estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

-Solo queria… iré a quitármelo-

-No es necesario- él se puso frente a ella –realmente te ves hermosa- se aborreció así mismo pensando en cómo hubiera visto ese vestido pero estando frente al altar, "no, eso hubiera sido imposible… al menos no de la forma tradicional"

-¿Quieres entrar?, el frio está entrando- le dijo.

Jokul camino mientras le tomaba la mano –me gusta el collar, ¿te lo dio él?-

-Sí, es una reliquia-

-Sí, se puede notar a simple vista-

-Me hubiera gustado que me vieras con este vestido de otra manera- Jokul se sorprendió al escuchar que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-A mí también-

-Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer-

-Debe de haber algo…-

Elisa se estiro para besarlo –no hagas eso-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto él.

-Quiero un recuerdo agradable de esta noche- ambos volvieron a besarse.

Ella lo hizo sentarse en la cama, conforme pasaban los segundos los besos se volvían cada vez más desesperados.

-Jokul- La chica de cabello rubio gemía al sentir los besos en su cuello.

-Elisa…- El chico de cabello blanco se detuvo y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto ella al ver que había parado.

-No podemos, no podemos hacer esto-

-¿Por qué no?, si alguien va a tomarme, quiero que ese alguien seas tú-

-Elisa, escúchame, tendrás que casarte con Adrastos, cuando vea que no eres… que has estado con alguien más, te darán pena de muerte, no voy a permitir eso-

-Jokul, por favor, si tengo que casarme con ese… ese hombre, al menos permíteme esto-

-Elisa…-

-Te prometo que no se dará cuenta, lo prometo- ella le rogo.

Jokul miro los botones plateados de su gran abrigo, recordando cuando los arranco y arrojo a la nieve aquella vez-…no- él se sentó en la cama aparándose de ella.

Elisa dispuesta a luchar se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse el vestido blanco dejándolo caer al frio piso, dejándola completamente desnuda.

La boca del chico se abrió, ella rio ante esta reacción y se sentó en sus piernas, estiro su delicada mano hacia la barbilla de él –No abras la boca así o entraran moscas- Dijo sin saber que más decir.

Él sacudió su cabeza y obedeció cerrando la boca –No entiendo como alguien como tú puede hacer que me vuelva loco- él beso el cuello de Elisa y después giro haciendo que ella quedara debajo de él.

Mientras por su mente pasaban un millón de cosas, "Tal vez de esta manera pueda convencerla de escapar conmigo"

"Tal vez Adrastros se de cuenta de esto y si lo hace, le darán pena de muerte… pero yo vendré por ella, la llevare lejos"

"Tal vez esta es la manera de evitar todo"

"Tal vez esto solo empeore las cosas, ¿estoy siendo egoísta?" no paraba de pensar

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, estiro los dedos rosando la piel de los pechos de la chica esto le provoco escalofríos a ella; Jokul comenzó a besarlos y aquellos escalofríos se volvieron más intensos, tan intensos que tuvo que soltar un gemido.

Jokul sonrió ante esta reacción y buscando escuchar más de este dulce sonido deslizó su mano por el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a aquella zona que nunca habían tocado, ella gimió con más fuerza al sentir los dedos fríos acariciando ese lugar tan sensible.

-Jack…- Gimió

Jokul al escuchar esto se detuvo -¿Jack?- pregunto confundido.

-Siempre me has dicho que no te gusta tu nombre, me gusta el sonido de "Jack"- ella se refería a cuando le había contado lo de Elsa y Jack.

–Es perfecto- Él sonrió y la beso, se detuvo al sentir las manos de ella desatar su cinturón y después bajar el cierre de sus pantalones –Uh…- No sabía que decir

-Déjame intentar, ¿sí?- Él asintió y sintiendo los nervios en su estómago se quitó el abrigo.

Él gimió sintiendo la pérdida del aire que provocaba aquella sensación placentera –Dioses…- sin querer apretó con fuerza su mano que acariciaba el cabello de la chica –Perdón-

Dijo al ver que la había jaloneado un poco, ella rio –Esta bien-

-No sé lo que estaba haciendo- desvió la mirada

-¿Podrías…? por favor- Ella tomo la barbilla del chico obligándolo a verla

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, muy segura-

-Bien, entonces- Jokul se acomodó entre las piernas de ella buscando la abertura y con la mayor cantidad de cuidado que pudo se introdujo en ella.

-Elisa…- susurro mirándola a los ojos.

-Jack- sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado al ver su cara de dolor.

-Duele un poco, pero estoy bien… estoy contigo, estoy muy feliz-

El beso su frente –Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar-

-Ya no importa- lo hizo callar.

Despacio comenzó a moverse mientras juntaba su mano con la de ella, quien se quejaba un poco.

El dolor poco a poco se fue calmando para ella y comenzó a disfrutar de la experiencia, la primera vez.

-Elisa…-

-No te detengas- respondió gimiendo.

-Pero…-

-Está bien- ella lo abrazo sintiendo algo cálido recorriendo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Elisa abrió los ojos al sentir la luz entrar por la ventana, se giró envuelta en las sabanas para ver al peliblanco con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estas dormido?- ella le pregunto, sin obtener respuesta de él –estas dormido- sonrió recostándose en su pecho.

Cuando ella estaba volviendo a quedarse dormida se escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta –Su majestad- era un sirviente.

Jokul reaccionó de inmediato saltando, ocasionando que ella cayera al suelo –ouch-

-¿Se encuentra bien su majestad?- pregunto el hombre preocupado.

-Eh, sí, solo me caí de la cama- Jokul se golpeó a sí mismo y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Llamare a Gerda para que venga a…-

-¡No!- grito rápidamente –realmente estoy bien, solo necesito tiempo para cambiarme- Jokul rápidamente recogió su ropa para ponérsela y Elisa tomo el vestido de novia del suelo para colgarlo en el perchero.

-Está bien- respondió el sirviente extrañado –le dejare su desayuno aquí afuera-

-Gracias- ambos esperaron a escuchar los pasos alejándose por el pasillo, una vez que no se escucharon se miraron mutuamente y se echaron a reír.

-Lo siento mucho- él la abrazo –no quería tumbarte así-

-No pasa nada, estabas dormido- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Lo estaba?- se preguntó a sí mismo –sí… lo estaba- rio.

-Gracias, por lo de anoche-

-Fue algo mutuo, no algo que solo tú quisieras hacer-

-Digo gracias, por comprender que debo hacer esto-

La sonrisa de él se borró -¿aun piensas hacerlo?-

-Sí, ¿Qué esperabas?-

-Que vinieras conmigo-

-No puedo hacerle eso a Arendelle-

Él arrugo el entrecejo –entiendo- con esto abrió la ventana y se dispuso a irse.

-No, no quiero que esto termine así… que te vayas enojado-

-No me iré, volveré, Elisa…- salto desapareciendo en el cielo.

.

.

.

-¡Agh!- Jokul grito a todo pulmón, tanto que las paredes de hielo temblaron y comenzaron a tomar un tono amarillento.

-¡Jokul!- Olaf entro corriendo -¡Que pasa!-

-¡Largo!- le grito.

Estaba tan enojado que había empezado a desquitarse con sus poderes, los picos de hielo crecían y copos de nieve caían de la nada.

-Pero no puedo hacer eso, necesitas ayuda-

-¡No, no necesito ayuda!-

-Debes calmarte…-

Un temblor comenzó a sacudir la montaña, más intenso que el de aquella vez que aparecieron ahí Elisa, Anna y Kristoff

-Tienes razón- Jokul comenzó a calmarse y el palacio de hielo volvió a retomar su belleza de siempre.

-Olaf, tengo una idea- Jokul miro al muñeco de nieve –volveré después-

Nuevamente se puso en marcha a Arendelle.

.

.

.

-¿Acepta usted, Elisa de Arendelle a Adrastros de Solberg como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

La iglesia estaba casi vacía, fueron muy pocas las personas que tuvieron el privilegio de asistir a la boda de la reina Elisa y el príncipe Adrastros, debido a lo apresurado de la situación.

Elisa miro hacia las puertas abiertas por dos razones, para recordarse a sí misma porque estaba haciendo esto y para ver aquella repentina nube enorme que se aproximaba a lo lejos.

-¿Qué es eso?- uno de los presentes pregunto al ver la misma nube.

La iglesia se llenó de murmullos.

-Pareciera una tormenta- dijo Adrastros.

-Sí… una tormenta- respondió Elisa, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es época de frio, es natural que haya tormentas de nieve- dijo el anciano del consejo.

-Pero es una tormenta muy grande- la nieve comenzó a caer-

-Acepto- respondió Elisa con voz fuerte y clara. Sabía que esa tormenta era obra de Jokul, en un intento por detener la boda.

El sacerdote la miro anonadado, sacudió la cabeza reaccionando –¿Y usted, Adrastros de Solberg, acepta a Elisa de Arendelle como su esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?- en ese momento los vitrales de la iglesia se rompieron en mil pedazos a causa del hielo.

La gente comenzó a entrar en pánico -¡Declárenos marido y mujer!- grito ella.

-Por el poder que se me es conferido los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el hombre de hábito.

El suelo comenzó a congelarse -¡Qué clase de magia negra es esta!- grito alguien en el público.

Los presentes se comenzaron a levantar y a retirarse.

-Un momento- Elisa los detuvo –todavía falta la coronación-

-Debemos dejar eso por ahora, Elisa- Adrastros la tomo de los hombros –si permaneces aquí podrías correr un grave riesgo, está helando-

-Cumpliré con mi palabra- ella le hizo un gesto para que trajeran la corona, el sacerdote comenzó a pronunciar el juramento a toda velocidad y coloco la corona en la cabeza de Adrastros.

Un lamento se escuchó por toda la iglesia –Jack- susurro en voz baja Elisa.

Jokul observaba todo desde afuera sollozando, había perdido… esa noche Elisa tendría que estar con Adrastros y entonces su sentencia quedaría sellada.

.

.

.

La cena de bodas fue cancelada debido al mal tiempo que no parecía parar ni un momento, la noche llego y Elisa se sentó en su cama con su camisón de dormir puesto.

Por la puerta entro Adrastros en bata, él se sentó al otro extremo de la cama.

-No tienes por qué compartir la cama esta noche, puedo ir a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes-

-Si la gente se diera cuenta de eso, seria castigada… una mujer debe compartir cama con su marido y debe dedicarse a satisfacerlo la noche de bodas-

-Sí, debe de hacerlo- él se aclaró la garganta –pero realmente te respeto, Elisa- tomo su mano.

-¿Uh?-

-Me gustas y espero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos algún día- le sonrió –pero mientras ese día llegue, dormiré en el sillón de ahí- tomo una almohada y una manta para ir a acomodarse en el sillón de la habitación.

-Gracias, Adrastros- ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Jokul escuchaba desde afuera en el balcón, le temblaron las piernas –tenía miedo de que realmente este fuera el fin-trago saliva -¿Qué debería hacer?- le pregunto a la luna que apenas era visible en medio de todos los copos de nieve que caían sin cesar.

* * *

 **Ante los ojos de Jokul, Elisa correrá riesgo todas las noches a partir de ahora… pero él estará ahí para evitar que la primera parte de la predicción se cumpla.**

 **Elisa se encontrará bajo mucha presión con el regreso de Anna y Kristoff a Arendelle, sin contar el interminable trabajo que repentinamente ha caído sobre ella… para su suerte, ahora tiene a Adrastros para apoyarla, ¿será acaso que Elisa empiece a sentir algo por él?, próximamente en "Capitulo 20:** **Seducción y confusión"**

 **-Nikolai: Si se casó en dos días, que se case con Adrastros no indica que morirá, solo que como dijo la predicción "Cuando Elisa tenga relaciones con Adrastros despues se dará a conocer que está embarazada", y al casarse con Adrastros es muy probable que termine teniendo relaciones con él.**

 **Jokul para evitar que se cumpla esa primera parte de la predicción, intento arrancar el problema de la raíz tratando de evitar la boda, sin boda no hay noche de bodas, ¿verdad?**

 **-Yuya: Jokul y Serafina fueron capaces de interactuar bien a pesar de no haberlo hecho, después de todo Jokul solo tenía un objetivo… averiguar cosas.**

 **Sí Anna estuviera estado ahí, de seguro ella hubiera bailado en su gran calzón, HAHAHAHAHA**

 **Lamentablemente no puedo dar pistas sobre el evento que Manny logro evitar.**

 **-Cristina: Sobre Adrastros, supongo que averiguaremos si en realidad es como se pinta o si tiene malas intenciones, tal vez si, tal vez no… no hay que juzgar tan rápido.**

 **Saludos.**


	21. Seducción y confusión

**Capítulo 20** **Seducción y confusión**

Elisa abrió los ojos con pesadez, la cabeza le dolía, hacia dos semanas desde la boda y la noche anterior había sido un martirio, ya que no había dejado de pensar en toda la noche sobre el día de hoy… el día en que Anna volvería de su luna de miel.

-Buenos días- se sentó en la cama para ver a Adrastros saludarla desde el sillón, como lo hacía todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días-

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto –te ves un poco pálida-

-No pude dormir bien, toda la noche estuve pensando en el regreso de mi hermana-

-¿La princesa Anna?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Lo cierto es que… no sabe sobre el pequeño detalle de que estoy casada contigo-

El joven arrugo las cejas –Uh, eso sí que es un pequeño detalle- se puso de pie y se comenzó a desvestir tras del biombo.

-Lo sé- ella se quejó.

-¿Puedo saber por qué es que no le contaste?-

-Ella hubiera tratado de impedir la boda, además está en su luna de miel, no iba a molestarla-

-De todas formas, creo que nuestra boda fue casi impedida- salió con su traje de rey ya puesto –y desde ese día no ha dejado de nevar… eso me preocupa-

-A mí también, hay gente que no tiene los suficientes recursos, algunas casas han sido dañadas a causa de la tormenta, el frio es tan intenso que los hombres no pueden salir a cortar leña para calentar a sus familias, los pequeños han empezado a enfermarse- ella se puso de pie abriendo las cortinas para ver el reino cubierto de nieve.

-Han sido unos días duros, pero lo solucionaremos- él la cubrió con la manta –estoy aquí para ayudarte, Elisa-

-Gracias- le sonrió.

Elisa debía de admitir que Adrastros se había portado muy bien, había resultado ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella creía; él era amable, protector, inteligente y se preocupaba por ella y Arendelle. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no sintiera nada por él, ¿o sí?

-Bajemos a desayunar, después creo que sería buena idea salir a repartir mantas a los que las necesitan-

-Sí, me parece bien-

Ambos bajaron hasta el comedor donde escucharon risas.

Elisa reconoció las voces –Es Anna, ella y Kristoff han vuelto-

-¿Qué debemos de hacer?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Espera aquí… yo arreglare esto sola-

-No, de ninguna manera, te apoyare-

Ella lo miro indecisa pero al final asintió y ambos entraron al comedor.

-Anna-

-Elisa…- ella le sonrió -¿y él se supone que es mi nuevo cuñado?-

Ambos tragaron saliva –Soy Adrastros, Adrastros de Solberg- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Elisa, ¿podemos hablar un minuto a solas?-

-Bebé- Kristoff tranquilizo a Anna –antes de que explotes, creo que deberías escuchar a Elisa, de seguro ella…-

-¡No!- ella grito -¡Nunca voy a perdonarte que me hayas ocultado esto, soy tu hermana!- con esto ella salió de la habitación.

-¡Anna!- Elisa la siguió –espera, déjame explicarte-

-¡Explicar que!, ¿Qué hayas pasado por este problema tu sola?-

-¿Qué?-

-Me lastima el hecho de que no hayas confiado en mí para ayudarte-

-No necesitaba ayuda-

-Claro que sí, hace poco llorabas la pensar en la pequeña posibilidad de tener un matrimonio arreglado, ¿y ahora lo aceptas así de fácil?-

-No tenía elección, Arendelle ya no tiene tratos comerciales con… necesitábamos esto, si no el pueblo entero hubiera quedado arruinado-

-¿Y qué hay de Jokul?, ¿ya no te importa?-

-¡Claro que sí!- ella grito.

-Pues tú también le importas, solo mira Arendelle, está bajo tres metros de nieve… esto es obra de él, está sufriendo, al igual que tu sufres por no estar con él-

-¡De todas formas, que puedo hacer!, ya estoy casada con Adrastros, no hay vuelta atrás-

Anna negó con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación.

.

.

.

-¡Todos formen una fila!- Elisa y Adrastros estaban por el pueblo portando sus coronas, tenían mantas en sus manos y los sirvientes los acompañaban.

-Hay suficientes mantas para todos- dijo Elisa, repartiéndole un par a una madre que sostenía a su hijo pequeño.

-¡Necesitamos alimentos!- grito un hombre entre la multitud -¡Y estas mantas no nos sirven de nada si nuestros hogares están destrozados!-

-Sé que la situación es difícil, pero estamos haciendo todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para…- Elisa fue interrumpida por protestas.

-¡Nuestros niños y ancianos están muriendo!-

-¡No controlamos el clima!- les grito Adrastros con enojo.

Elisa trago saliva, "esto es mi culpa, por mi culpa Jokul está haciendo esto…"

-¡La situación no mejorara a este paso!- grito alguien más.

"Mi culpa, no debí haberle ocultado esto a Anna"

-¡Ellos no tienen frio dentro del palacio, que van a saber ellos!-

"Estoy haciendo todo mal"

-¡Abran las puertas del palacio!- la gente no paraba de gritar.

"Todo está girando", Elisa pensó mientras veía como su vista se nublaba y todo se volvía negro…

-¡Elisa!- Adrastros la sostuvo por los hombros antes de que cayera -¿Elisa?-

Ella abrió los ojos reaccionando –estoy bien, solo me sentí un poco débil-

-Vamos, tenemos que volver al palacio-

.

.

.

-¡Elisa!- Anna entro corriendo a la habitación de Elisa y Adrastros, ella estaba dormida en la cama y él sostenía su mano.

-Suéltala- le ordeno Anna.

-Ella me pidió que sostuviera su mano mientras se quedaba dormida-

-¿Ella lo hizo?- Anna pregunto confundida.

-Te dejare con ella, así podrán hablar cuando despierte-

Adrastros soltó con cuidado la mano de Elisa y salió del lugar; Anna tomo su lugar en la silla que había ocupado el rey.

-¿Anna?-

-Elisa, te ves muy pálida- toco la frente de su hermana para ver si tenía fiebre, pero no había signos de que fuera eso –llamare a un doctor-

-No, por favor, no-

-Pero estas enferma…-

-No lo estoy-

-¿Entonces qué es esto?-

-Estoy bien Anna- Elisa le sonrió.

La chica de trenzas miro a su hermana en silencio.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Elisa se despertó hasta casi medio día cuando fue despertada por Adrastros.

-Tu desayuno ya llevaba tiempo ahí afuera, así que mande a que te trajeran otro, deberías de desayunar- coloco la bandeja en la cama –también mande a abrir las puertas del palacio, justo ahora les están sirviendo sopa caliente, también llame al médico para que revisara a los enfermos-

-Gracias, tu siempre te portas muy bien conmigo- Elisa le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano.

-Soy tu esposo y mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos-

-Lo eres- ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios.

Esto dejo sorprendido a Adrastros –Eh, ¿esto qué significa?-

-Que quiero estar contigo- lo volvió a besar y esta vez lo hizo recostarse sobre ella –¿podemos tener nuestra noche de bodas?- le pregunto susurrándole al oído.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, no voy a obligarte a nada-

-Eso quiero-

Fue así como Elisa y Adrastros consumaron su relación, afortunadamente él no se dio cuenta de que ella ya no era virgen y estuvieron juntos el resto del día.

Para cuando cayó la noche Jokul apareció en el balcón, como solía hacerlo todas las noches cuidado a Elisa, mas sin embargo cuando se asomó por un hueco de la cortina pudo verlos a ambos en su ropa de dormir.

Ella se reía de algo que él le estaba contando, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, finalmente ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos se acostaron a dormir.

El corazón del pobre Jokul se rompió en mil pedazos, tanto que hizo que la tormenta parara en Arendelle y se fue del lugar…

* * *

 **Un suceso importante ocurrirá, uno que hará a muchos recuperar la esperanza y a otros perderla… Capítulo 21: Estirando el hilo.**

 **-Nikolai: Elisa y Jokul siempre actúan como tontos, pero por sus propias razones, no solo porque si.**

 **-Yuya: si Jokul se hubiera llevado a Elisa muy prbablemente Manny hubiera hecho algo para impedirlo.**

 **-Cristina: Anna se llevó una gran sorpresa, a decir verdad varias grandes sorpresas, ¿Por qué todo lo interesante pasa cuando ella no está?, de seguro se preguntó eso.**

 **Respecto a tu pregunta, tiene una respuesta en la cual, te puedo dar dos opciones ¿quieres saber la respuesta ahora o esperar al final de la historia y obtenerla con la misma?, igual tú decides, pero te daré una idea; En el resto de las historias los hijos de Jack y Elisa son hombres, ¿verdad?, después tienen una niña… en cambio aquí fue al revés, pero eso no influye mucho en el destino que ya está escrito, ¿alguno de los demás hijos de Jack y Elisa han heredado el trono?, tal vez puedas responderte a ti misma la pregunta… o tal vez solo te he confundido más.**

 **De todas formas, eres libre de escribirme tu respuesta la próxima vez.**


	22. Estirando el hilo

**Capítulo 21** **Estirando el hilo**

Elisa y Adrastros descansaban en la cama después de haber tenido relaciones –Como hombre es raro que diga esto pero… creo que deberíamos descansar de esto por un tiempo- se rio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que hemos estado estas dos últimas semanas teniendo relaciones casi todos los días y casi siempre a medio día-

-Creo que así podemos dormir en la noche-

-Tienes razón-

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?-

-Mmh, pues se acerca navidad, es el festival de la nieve-

-¿Eh?- pregunto Elisa confundida.

-Oh, es verdad, ustedes no celebran eso aquí- él estaba decepcionado.

-No tenemos muchos días festivos por aquí, solo el festival de la luna, pero eso es cada cinco años-

-¿El festival en honor a la diosa Selene?-

-No… es decir, sí, ¿Cómo supiste?-

-Me han contado de ella-

Elisa se sintió curiosa -¿también te contaron del Hombre de la Luna?-

-Sí, dicen que es un ser muy poderoso, al parecer todos le tienen miedo-

-¿Tu qué opinas?-

-En Solberg no creemos mucho en los dioses-

-Suena simple-

-¿Eso es malo?-

Ella pensó –No, para nada- le sonrió –volviendo al tema, ¿te gustaría festejar el festival de la nieve mañana?-

Él la miro incrédulo -¿En serio harías eso por mí?-

-Sí, tú, yo, Anna y Kristoff-

-Me gustaría, pero…- él se rio –para el festival de la nieve se necesita nieve y desde hace días que ha dejado de nevar, a decir verdad, el clima es agradable-

-Sí, el aire es frio pero esta soleado-

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un picnic?-

-Suena bien-

-Solía hacer eso con mi familia todo el tiempo-

-¿En serio?-

Él asintió –Era muy divertido- la abrazo –y ahora podremos hacerlo nosotros, tal vez en unos años lo hagamos con nuestros hijos-

-Sí, eso espero- Elisa le sonrió.

.

.

.

-¡Apúrense!- les grito Anna a Adrastros y Kristoff quienes venían atrás de las chicas.

-¡No podemos ir muy rápido con todo esto!- los chicos cargaban los cestos de comida.

-¡Elisa, este lugar es perfecto!- habían decidido hacer el picnic a orillas de mar -¿Elisa?- Anna se preocupó al ver a su hermana doblarse abrazando su estómago.

-Estoy bien-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, ven, ya vienen los chicos-

-Extiendan la manta aquí, este será el lugar- Adrastros desdoblo la manta y la extendió en la arena, Kristoff bajo las cestas de comida y los cuatro se sentaron.

-Debo de admitir que fue una idea encantadora, Adrastros- Anna sonrió –deberíamos jugar a algo y después comer-

-¿Qué tal a la gallina ciega?- sugirió Kristoff.

-Me gusta ese juego- acepto Adrastros.

-Entonces, andando- Anna tomo el cinturón de tela que usaba Kristoff y se acercó a Elisa para ponérselo -¿Qué tal si vas tu primero?-

-Creo que es mejor que lo hagas tú-

-Okey, aquí voy-

Las dos parejas jugaban sin imaginarse que a lo lejos alguien los observaba oculto.

Jokul había decidido que hoy vigilaría a Elisa todo el día después de escuchar a Elisa y Adrastros hablar sobre un picnic la noche anterior. Se sentó en la arena abrazando sus rodillas viendo a los cuatro a lo lejos.

-Se ve divertido- se sintió sustituido por Adrastros al darse cuenta de que no solo Elisa lo aceptaba, si no que también Anna y Kristoff lo hacían, parecía agradarle a todos.

-Es tu turno- Anna le puso la venda a Adrastros.

Jokul rio ante esta jugosa oportunidad, extendió su dedo meñique lanzando un pequeño rayo que congelo la arena que pisaba Adrastros haciéndolo resbalar y caer.

-¿Estas bien?- Elisa se apuró a ayudarlo.

-Sí, de seguro todavía hay agua congelada por ahí- rio.

-¿Y si comemos ya?- sugirió Anna.

Jokul siguió observándolos a lo lejos.

-¿Quieres un sándwich?- le pregunto Adrastros a Elisa.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre-

-Pero, no quisiste desayunar, ¿y ahora no comerás?-

-A decir verdad, hay algo que me gustaría contarte…-

Fueron interrumpidos por una ráfaga de viento que levanto arena golpeando solo a Adrastros.

Elisa miro a la distancia dándose cuenta de que aquellos dos eventos no eran coincidencia, pudo ver mechones de cabello blanco a lo lejos.

Ella miro a Anna y a Kristoff pero estos parecían no darse cuenta de lo que ella había visto, estaban ayudando a Adrastros a limpiarse.

-Oh, rayos, la comida ha quedado estropeada-

Los cuatro suspiraron decepcionados –Tal vez deberíamos volver al palacio- dijo Ardastros decepcionado.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor- dijo Kristoff recogiendo las cosas.

-A decir verdad, me gustaría quedarme un poco más- dijo Elisa.

-Entonces nosotros nos adelantaremos- propuso Anna.

-Está bien-

.

.

.

Elisa y Adrastros pasearon por el muelle, Jokul no tenía donde esconderse para espiarlos así que movió su mano para atraer un montón de hojas y las envió hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Vaya, hace mucho viento, tanto que las hojas vuelan- comento Adrastros.

-Sí, el clima está muy extraño últimamente-

-Ni que lo digas- ambos caminaron.

-¡Es el rey y la reina!- varios aldeanos saludaron emocionados al verlos juntos.

Elisa y Adrastros respondieron al saludo.

-Todos parecen ser buenas personas aquí-

-Lo son y te adoran-

Adrastros suspiro sonriendo –y yo amo este lugar-

Elisa le tomo la mano tragando saliva nerviosamente –Estoy embarazada- le sonrió.

Las hojas volaron de regreso a donde estaba Jokul susurrándole al oído lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Qué?, ¿embarazada?- Adrastros la levanto haciéndola girar -¡tendremos un bebé!- la gente a lo lejos escucho aquello y comenzó a aplaudir.

-Sí, un bebé- ella sonrió nerviosamente.

Jokul a lo lejos quedo impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar –No- se negaba a creerlo.

-¿Cómo paso?, ¿Cuándo paso?... si yo todas las noches…- miles de cosas pasaron por su mente.

La segunda parte de la predicción había sido cumplida…

Se dejó caer de rodillas –¿Para salvar la vida de Elisa, estoy dispuesto a afectar esa felicidad?- recordó las palabras de Olaf mientras las lágrimas corrían, sonrió para sí mismo –debería dejar de ser tan egoísta-

Golpeo el suelo dibujando el portal en el suelo y desapareciendo en medio de la luz intensa.

.

.

.

-¡Felicidades!- Anna abrazo a su hermana mayor.

-Eso es una gran noticia- Kristoff también la felicito.

-Todo el reino debe de enterarse- dijo Adrastros feliz.

-Pareces ser el más emocionado de todos- Anna rio.

-Lo estoy, un hijo fortalece a un matrimonio-

Anna y Kristoff se miraron –Sí, estoy de acuerdo- ambos esperaban pronto tener la dicha de convertirse en padres algún día.

-A nosotros también nos gustaría tener niños pero queremos viajar, conocer lugares emocionantes- dijo Anna sonriendo.

-A decir verdad les íbamos a decir sobre nuestros planes de viajar al este al empezar la primavera-

-Pero claro que esos planes tendrán que esperar, ahora que seré tía no me alejare ni un minuto, tengo que cuidar a Elisa- Anna la abrazo.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso Anna-

-Claro que sí, ¿si no quien te acompañara el día del parto?-

-Creo que yo- respondió Adrastros

-¿Pero y si te desmayas?, seré yo quien los cuide a los dos- ella rio.

-Y yo supongo que podría invitarle un par de tragos a Adrastros ese día- Kristoff le dio una palmada en el hombro.

* * *

 **Eventos curiosos e inesperados suceden en el próximo capítulo, Jokul escapa de su mundo para llegar a otro en donde conocerá a alguien, ¿Cómo lidiara Jokul con la noticia del embarazo de Elisa?**

 **¿A caso el bebé que espera Elisa es de Jokul?, ¿o realmente es de Adrastros?**

 **Capítulo 22:** **La flauta de pan**

 **-Nikolai: el fan fic que me cuentas sobre Jelsa me suena conocido.**

 **Aunque no conozco mucho sobre Star Wars he interpretado tu teoría y déjame decirte que suena interesante, más sin embargo la verdad solo se sabrá al final. Saludos y ojala estés bien.**

 **-Yuya: Todavía le falta por sufrir un poco a Jokul.**

 **Lo que me comentas es muy parecido a lo que teorizo Nikolai, así que como le dije a él es una buena teoría, pero la verdad… solo al final.**

 **Lo de Manny y lo de los espíritus que no pueden tener hijos es un caso muy particular de "Encuéntrame", como dije, los mundos se distorsionan con forme se altere el destino.**

 **Yo también espero que estés bien por allá**

 **-Cristina: Hahahahaha, realmente sus teorías son buenas XD en parte le has atinado a algo… pero no te diré en que.**

 **Liv no heredara el trono, no se especifica en la historia pero los hijos de Jokul y Elisa nunca podrán reinar por una razón… importante. Tal vez después haga una historia aclarando que Liv no fue la heredera al trono.**

 **Y si, la frase es bastante acertada… Serafina lo aprobaría.**

 **-Sakura Ayase: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, eso me hace sentir feliz… sobre todo cuando alguien las lee tan rápido.**

 **Casi todo el mundo tiene idea de cómo van a terminar mis historias, pero supongo que es porque siempre doy muchos indicios XD**


	23. La flauta de pan

**Capítulo 22** **La flauta de pan**

Jokul apareció en medio de una selva, se preguntó dónde estaba ya que inmediatamente noto que esto no se parecía a nada de lo que había visto jamás, a pesar de que los mundos fueran diferentes siempre que visitaba uno nuevo sabía exactamente donde estaba; esta vez era diferente, no había ningún aire de familiaridad.

Conforme comenzó a caminar rememoro el hechizo que había hecho para llegar aquí, tal vez se equivocó a la hora de realizarlo y termino varado en algún otro lugar, no precisamente otro mundo, tal vez un submundo.

Termino llegando a una laguna, era de noche y las estrellas brillaban, se aproximó al agua, quería ver de cerca.

-Si yo fuera tu no haría eso- le advirtió una voz masculina –a menos de que quieras morir ahogado-

Jokul se giró para ver a un chico sentado en una roca a orilla del lago, con la poca luz de la luna pudo notar que tenía cabello pelirrojo, ojos brillantes y una pequeña nariz respingada; parecía ser un chico de catorce o quince años.

-Hola- Jokul saludo.

-¿Hola?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- el chico sostenía una flauta de pan en sus manos.

-No lo sé, supongo que estoy perdido-

El chico rio burlándose de él –sí, por aquí aparecen muchas cosas perdidas, pero tú deberías saber cómo llegaste aquí… no todo el mundo puede llegar aquí-

Jokul lo miro sin quitarle la vista, solo hay dos maneras de distinguir a un ser mágico de un inmortal.

La primera forma, la más fácil, es preguntando -¿Eres inmortal?-

El chico lo miro con sonrisa pícara –No eres muy inteligente-

La segunda opción es mirar a la persona a los ojos, los ojos revelan si eres un simple ser mágico o un inmortal, claro que es más difícil saberlo de esta manera ya que muchos seres saben ocultar muy bien su verdadera naturaleza.

Los ojos del pelirrojo revelaban que había vivido muchos más años de los que aparentaba… más sin embargo todavía conservaba ese brillo de felicidad, cosa que los seres inmortales no poseen.

-¿En dónde estoy?-

El chico arrugo la nariz pensando –Mmh, ¿en dónde crees que estas?-

-¿En otro mundo?-

-No es otro mundo, es un mundo dentro del mundo de los adultos-

Las sospechas de Jokul fueron confirmadas, en la Tierra hay lugares ocultos que parecieran llevar a otros mundos, mas sin embargo seguía siendo su mundo.

-No eres inmortal, pero el tiempo no corre para ti… ¿Por qué?-

-Es el lugar, en este lugar los niños no crecemos-

-¿Entonces no existe el tiempo?-

Nuevamente se rio -¡Claro que sí!, por algo existe la noche y el día, también hay primavera e invierno- dijo como si fuera algo bastante obvio.

-¿Cómo regreso a casa?-

-Volando- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que pueda quedarme aquí un tiempo?- él chico comenzó a tocar la flauta de pan que sostenía.

Jokul escucho, era una melodía traviesa, picara, como el mismo chico.

-Eres bueno- el chico no respondió, solo toco más fuerte para impresionar a Jokul.

Al final la canción comenzó a volverse lenta e hipnótica, triste…

-Mejor vuelve a casa-le advirtió.

-No quiero volver ahí, quiero escapar-

-Aquí no pueden estar adultos-

Jokul le sonrió –está bien, buscare otro lugar para ocultarme-

El chico se puso de pie y se acercó extendiéndole la flauta de pan –escapar se vuelve aburrido con el tiempo, bastante solitario… la necesitaras más que yo- le sonrió con tristeza.

Jokul la tomo –gracias- se quedó viéndola pensativamente unos minutos –por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nom…?- levanto la cabeza para ver que el chico había desaparecido.

Jokul guardo la flauta y volvió a invocar su portal, esta vez iría muy, muy lejos.

.

.

.

* * *

Niebla… fue lo primero que pudo ver.

Césped bajo sus pies… fue lo primero que pudo sentir

Un sauce a su lado se encontraba permanentemente plantado.

Jokul levanto su cabeza dejándola caer hacia atrás, un cielo lleno de estrellas, el cielo más estrellado que alguien se pueda imaginar… más sin embargo, no parecía ser de noche.

Los ojos de Jokul se llenaron con todas aquellas estrellas y de pronto, sin saber cómo, dejo de sentir y pensar. Tomo la flauta que tenía en su bolsillo y comenzó a tocar, aquella melodía triste que había escuchado en sus sueños.

Se quedó así por lo parecían días, aunque él ni siquiera se molestó en pensar sobre el tiempo, solo se quedó ahí, tocando su canción…

* * *

 **Jokul ha desaparecido en un extraño lugar sin dejar rastros, Manny organiza una brigada de búsqueda y rescate a nivel cósmico, en un desesperado intento de saber el paradero de Jokul.**

 **Capítulo 23: ¿Dónde está Jokul Frosti?**

 **Este capítulo y el de a continuación es algo de "relleno", pero le tengo cariño a este "relleno", ya que fueron las primeras partes que escribí de esta historia.**

 **En especial la parte en la que Jokul Frosti llega al limbo con la flauta de pan (muchos ya saben del limbo y los que no, próximamente entenderán); también los que leyeron "El ratón y el niño de la luna", sabrán que hay una parte en la que aparece Peter Pan insinuando que conoce a Jack/Jokul, siempre pensé, ¿Por qué no?, Jack Frost y Peter pan son de mis personajes favoritos y tienen mucho en común. Asi que solo es un pequeño giño, solo eso.**

 **-Yuya: por ahora no aparecerá Afi pero recuerda que su destino es esencial para que Jack y Elisa estén juntos, así que aparecerá pronto.**

 **Rumple tampoco aparecerá por ahora, pero pronto actualizare la guía de personajes incluyéndolo a él y a otros más.**

 **-Nikolai: sí, todos tienen un lado oscuro, mas sin embargo unos lo dejan entrever más que otros. Adrastros no es una de esas personas, tiene su instinto malvado muy controlado.**

 **En realidad no me gusta mucho Star Wars, aunque mi hermano lo adora… calro que cuando el empieza a hacer ruidos de Chewbacca me rio un monton, pero no es de mis franquicias favoritas. A decir verdad me gusta Star Trek, el lado rival de Star Wars… pero debo de admitir que solo me gusta por Chris Pine y el lindo corte de cabello del capitán Spock.**

 **Te pediré el enlace más adelante, saludos.**

 **-Sakura ayase: hubiera sido bueno que Jokul solo se hubiera ido a fastidiar a uno de los clones, pero decidió algo peor… y acabo en un lugar mucho peor.**

 **Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **-Cristina: Como dijo Nikolai, todos tienen un lado maligno… Elisa a pesar de ser una buena persona ha cometido tantos errores como Manny, próximamente veremos cuáles.**

 **Ojala te encuentres bien, nos vemos pronto.**


	24. ¿Dónde está Jokul Frosti?

**Capítulo 23** **¿Dónde está Jokul Frosti?**

-¿Jokul?- Toothiana, el hada de los dientes se asomó en una casa desconocida de un pueblo que Jokul solía concurrir a veces.

.

.

.

-¡Jokul!- Nicholas St. Grito a los cuatro vientos desde su trineo guiado por renos.

.

.

.

-¡Mocoso!- E. Aster Bunnymund asomo la cabeza fuera de una de sus madrigueras que se encontraba en Arendelle.

.

.

.

Sanderson Mansnoozie buscaba desde su nube indicios de Jokul pero no encontraba nada.

.

.

.

Los Yetis, los duendes y las haditas habían sido desplegados en una búsqueda masiva alrededor del mundo, buscando en los confines más ocultos.

.

.

.

-¡Jokul!- Manny grito con desesperación.

-Cálmate- su hermano menor lo tranquilizo dándole una palmada en la cabeza, a pesar de ser el menor, rebasaba a Manny por una cabeza, el Zar Solar era uno de los seres mágicos más altos.

Manny molesto aparto la mano de su hermano -¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, Jokul desapareció hace siete días-

-Honestamente no sé cómo no te diste cuenta- le regaño Serafina.

-¡Claro que me di cuenta!, supe exactamente el momento en que desapareció, pero como él suele escapar a otros mundos pensé que solo le había perdido el rastro de este mundo.

-¿Dónde fue la última vez que sentiste su presencia?-

-Yo estaba en un desierto y entonces sentí como abrió un portal desde Arendelle-

-Pensé que no le permitías poner un pie ahí-

-No, pero… después de todas las peleas decidí dejarlo ir-

-Pfff, que tonto- se quejó Serafina –ella está embarazada, su sentencia ha sido firmada, ¿Por qué razón creías que era buena idea dejarlo ir?-

Antes de que Manny pudiera contestar una figura se materializo en una nube negra.

-¿Encontraste algo linda?- le pregunto el Zar Solar a Noche.

-Sí, encontré algo- sonrió –Nunca Jamás-

-¿Nunca Jamás?, ¿él está ahí?- pregunto Manny extrañado.

-No, pero fue el último lugar en el que estuvo, no lo vi con mis propios ojos ya que estaba viendo algo más interesante pero… todavía hay rastros de su presencia en la noche- se miró las uñas con despreocupación.

-Iremos a Nunca Jamás-

-Tu iras, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Serafina desapareció.

-¿Me acompañaran?- le pregunto Manny a su hermano y prima.

-Sí- asintieron los dos.

-Mandare una señal a todos para que paren la búsqueda- dijo Manny

.

.

.

-¿Lo viste?- Sunny le pregunto al pelirrojo con el que Jokul había estado antes.

-¿Ver a quién?- pregunto.

-A Jokul Frosti, un chico alto, delgado, cabello blanco… se parece a él-Sunny señalo a Manny.

-Mmh, ¿Por qué?-

-Lo estamos buscando- respondió Noche.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar el adolecente.

-Porque necesitamos encontrarlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Peter!- Manny le grito con furia.

Peter Pan rio –sí, estuvo aquí hace unas noches, dijo que estaba escapado… o algo así-

-¿Y a donde se fue?-

Peter se encogió de hombros –realmente no lo sé, pero se veía triste y confundido-

-Oye, Peter, en serio necesito encontrar a mi hijo-

-No sabía que tenías un hijo- Manny y Peter se conocían desde hace un tiempo.

-¿En serio no tienes ni idea de dónde está?-

-Lamento no poder serte de mucha ayuda-

.

.

.

-¿Hola?-

Manny, Noche y Sunny entraron en aquel lugar extraño lleno de cosas de cualquier tipo, la tienda de Rumpelstiltskin, el ser oscuro.

-Hola, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunto el hombre de piel escamosa, dientes putrefactos y uñas largas.

-Necesitamos un trato- dijo Manny.

-¿Un trato?, ¿Por qué habría de hacer un trato contigo?- pregunto el hombre.

-Porque eres Rumpelstiltskin, haces tratos-

-Te equivocas querido, yo solo hago tratos con quien me interesa, además no te conozco-

-Soy el Hombre de la Luna-

-¿Así que eres tú?... Selene me hablo de ti, antes de su… trágica desaparición- Manny trago saliva, este hombre sabia sobre él.

Sunny miro a su hermano –no nos interesa eso, queremos saber sobre el paradero de alguien-

-¿Y tú eres el Zar Solar, eh?- sonrió –tal vez tu tengas algo que me interese-

-¿Qué cosa podría tener yo?- pregunto.

-No es algo grande, solo quiero una pluma de un ángel-

Sunny suspiro y de su armadura saco una pluma blanca –Sí, todo el mundo quiere plumas de ángel, suerte que siempre llevo una conmigo-

-Excelente- Rumple sonrió.

-Ahora queremos nuestra parte del trato.

-¿A quién buscan?-

-Jokul Frosti-

Él hombre dirigió sus ojos hacia la derecha –No está en este mundo-

-Lo sabemos, la última vez que se le vio fue en Nunca Jamás-

-Es difícil encontrar a alguien en esas condiciones… sobre todo porque es un ser tan inferior que ni siquiera debería saber viajar entre mundos, según las normas- Miro a Manny acusatoriamente.

-¿Puedes encontrarlo o no?- Manny tomo la pluma en sus manos.

-Clama, nunca dije que fuera imposible- Manny soltó la pluma –esto les ayudara- con una hoja de papel hizo un dibujo de un ave y lo recorto con tijeras.

-¿Un dibujo de un ave?- pregunto Noche.

-Está muy lejos, si estuviera más cerca sería una mariposa… pero para este caso necesitamos un pájaro- soplo sobre este y lo soltó, el dibujo comenzó a moverse abriendo un portal.

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de golpe, todos exclamaron.

-El… el-el limbo- Sunny tartamudeo asustado.

Rumple rio nerviosamente –eso no es bueno… ¿Cuánto tiempo dicen que lleva perdido?-

-Siete días- respondió Noche con la voz quebrada.

-No…- Fue lo único que pudo articular Manny.

* * *

 **Ahora que saben dónde está Jokul, irán a su rescate… aunque ya es demasiado tarde**

 **Jokul volverá a buscar a Elisa para confrontarla.**

 **Capítulo 24: Al borde del infierno.**

 **Anonimus: no te preocupes, todos nos ocupamos algunas veces, es bueno saber que estas bien.**

 **Honestamente no sé cómo llegue a desarrollar personajes tan egoístas en esta historia pero está bien… eso quiere decir que de los errores se aprende. Realmente en esta historia he hecho a todos quedar como personajes que solo ven por su propio interés y el próximo capítulo se revelara que efectivamente Elisa hizo una jugada muy a su favor.**

 **Chewbacca siempre tan elocuente, ¿no es así?, por algo muchos lo aman, si tuviera un perro le llamaría Chewbacca en su honor.**

 **Ojala te vaya bien a ti también, espero verte pronto.**

 **-Yuya: Sí, Jokul conoce muchos lugares, muchos más de los que debería, Rumple lo acaba de afirmar.**

 **Por ahora no pelearan, pero lo harán y me asegurare de que sea brutal, después de siglos conteniéndose ambos habrá una gota que derramara el vaso y los hará pelear, ¿te lo imaginas?.**

 **Sí, literalmente, puedes viajar en el tiempo con esos portales.**


	25. Al borde del infierno

**Capítulo 24** **Al borde del infierno**

Los dos hermanos y la mujer aparecieron en el limbo, viendo la niebla y un sauce a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Escuchan eso?- Noche tembló al oír el sonido de una flauta.

-Es Jokul, es su presencia- Manny se apresuró al sauce pero fue detenido por su hermano.

-Espera, no sabes en qué condiciones esta-

El sonido se detuvo.

-Nos escuchó- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Manny se soltó del agarre de Sunny, corrió hacia donde estaba el arbol, al llegar se encontró con Jokul sentado tranquilamente.

-Tardaste mucho en encontrarme…-

Manny trago saliva –en realidad solo ha pasado una semana… en la Tierra-

-El tiempo aquí no existe, ¿verdad?- los tres se sorprendieron ante aquella suposición que era verdadera.

-¿Sabes dónde estás?- pregunto Sunny.

-No es el cielo ni el infierno… es el borde-

-¿Quién te conto sobre el limbo?- pregunto Noche.

-Nadie… solo lo supuse- él se puso de pie -¿volvemos a casa?-

-Jokul…- Manny miro a su hijo, se veía completamente normal –vayamos a casa- le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Jokul tomo su cayado y lo golpeo en el suelo abriendo el portal que se llevó a los cuatro de vuelta a casa.

.

.

.

-¡Diablos, que fue eso!- le grito Sunny a Manny, ambos estaban en la oficina del Hombre de la Luna en el palacio de hielo.

-¡No lo sé!-

-¿Qué le has enseñado?-

-¡Jamás le enseñe a viajar entre mundos, él aprendió con solo verme una vez!-

-Debo de admitirlo… es muy listo- Sunny se rio y luego suspiro profundamente –eso podría ser un peligro latente-

-Lo sé-

-¿Alguna vez has considerado la posibilidad de que en una pelea él te derrote?-

Manny rio –sigue siendo un ser inferior, muy inferior a nosotros dos…- Manny le mostro una botella de licor a Sunny, él asintió.

Mientras el Hombre de la Luna servía dos tragos, Sunny siguió hablando –Sabes, deberías tratar su situación con delicadeza-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Manny le extendió la copa, su hermano la tomo y de paso también tomo la que era para Manny.

-Tu no bebes- rio –me refiero a que su novia se casó con otro y ahora está esperando un hijo que la matara… ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si eso te pasara con Serafina?- le pregunto.

Manny se encogió de hombros –Me daría igual-

Sunny le mostro un pulgar abajo –respuesta incorrecta, aunque digas que no, tu amas a Serafina… y te sentirías muy mal en esa situación, tratarías de hacer lo imposible para evitarlo- el rubio tomo un trago de su bebida.

-Justo como lo está haciendo él-

-Así es… deberías dejarlo ir a verla-

-¿Para confrontarla?-

-Sí… así tal vez la supere, ¿Qué podría salir mal?-

.

.

.

Manny se sentó junto a su hijo quien estaba sentado en el tejado de una de las torres del palacio de hielo –hace frio, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Quería hablar contigo… sobre lo que paso-

-¿A si?- Jokul lo miro con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, tu tío me aconsejo… al parecer es mejor padre de lo que yo soy y ni siquiera tiene hijos-

-A veces me gustaría tener un hermano- Jokul recordó a Emma con una sonrisa.

-Hasta donde se… podrías tener varios-

-¿Eh?-

-Tu madre, tal vez ella tuvo más hijos-

-¿Con alguien más?-

-Sí-

-Sabes… yo fui a verla y hable con ella-

-Lo sé, me lo conto-

-¿También la viste?-

Manny asintió con una sonrisa –sí, al fin-

-Pero si tanto te ama… ¿Por qué tuvo hijos con alguien más?-

Manny ensancho su sonrisa -¿esa situación te suena familiar?-

-Elisa, ella…- abrazo sus rodillas.

-No sé por qué Sefi tuvo hijos con alguien más, nunca le he preguntado… pero me ama, de eso estoy seguro-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Sunny me dijo que debería dejarte ir a Arendelle para que hables con ella… así sabrás la respuesta a lo que me acabas de preguntar-

-Ya veo… cambie de opinión, no me siento listo para saberlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Y si la respuesta es que ella ya no siente nada por mí?-

-Entonces tengo que admitir que me quitare un peso de encima- Jokul lo miro con fastidio –pero aun así, deberías ir y averiguarlo por ti mismo-

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Cinco meses después…**_

-No puedo creerlo, se mueve- dijo Adrastros acariciando el vientre de Elisa.

-Sí, así se sienten seis meses de embarazo- ella rio mientras tomaba una bola de estambre y un par de agujas.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Quiero hacerle su primera prenda al bebé-

Adrastros se rio -¿Tu, tejiendo?... eso es algo tan inimaginable como Anna cocinando-

Elisa también se carcajeo –Te dije que no probaras eso-

-Se veía bastante bueno-

-Las apariencias engañan, sobre todo con la comida de Anna-

-No hemos pensado en un nombre para el bebé-

Los ojos de Elisa se abrieron recordando algo.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-Elisa, te ves muy pálida- Anna toco la frente de su hermana para ver si tenía fiebre, pero no había signos de que fuera eso –llamare a un doctor-**_

 _ **-No, por favor, no- rogo Elisa.**_

 _ **-Pero estas enferma…-**_

 _ **-No lo estoy-**_

 _ **-¿Entonces qué es esto?-**_

 _ **-Estoy bien Anna- Elisa le sonrió.**_

 _ **La chica de trenzas miro a su hermana en silencio.**_

 _ **-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- Anna se sentó despacio en el borde de la cama, conocía la mirada de su hermana, escondía algo.**_

 _ **-Estoy embarazada- Anna trago saliva.**_

 _ **-¿Embarazada?... vaya, sí que olvidaste rápidamente a Jokul- respondió molesta.**_

 _ **-Este bebé no es de Adrastros, ni siquiera lo he besado-**_

 _ **Anna suspiro ante aquella confesión –doble vaya… sí él se entera…-**_

 _ **-Él es un buen hombre, no dejaría que me hicieran daño… a pesar de que lo engañe-**_

 _ **-No sé, no puedo confiar del todo en él, hasta el mejor hombre se podría cegar ante esta oportunidad… podría acusarte de adulterio, serias sentenciada a muerte y se quedaría con el trono-**_

 _ **-Tienes razón, no puedo arriesgarme, dejar Arendelle para salvarme-**_

 _ **-¿Entonces qué harás?-**_

 _ **-Seré su mujer, estaré con él y en un par de semanas le revelare el embarazo, creerá que es su hijo y no pasara nada porque solo será un mes de diferencia con la realidad-**_

 _ **-¿Y qué hay de Jokul?-**_

 _ **-Sera lo mejor para él, olvidarme-**_

 _ **-Elisa… tú lo amas y él te ama, esto le hará mucho daño-**_

 _ **-Tal vez… y no solo a él, le estoy mintiendo a Adrastros-**_

 _ **-Elisa- Anna la abrazo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

-¿Elisa?- Adrastros la llamo.

-Estaba pensando en un buen nombre, pero creo que no se me ocurre ninguno-

-Se nos ocurrirá alguno- él le sonrió.

-Creo que saldré a tomar algo de aire fresco- dijo Elisa poniéndose de pie.

-Te acompañare- propuso el hombre en medio de un bostezo.

-Pero estas cansado, has estado trabajando muy duro… mejor descansa-

-Pero no debería dejarte sola, ¿y si algo te sucede afuera?, ¿si te caes o te golpeas?-

-Le pediré a alguien que me acompañe, no te preocupes- ella lo tranquilizo y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

-El rey Adrastros la cuida mucho- comento la chica joven de nombre Shelby, sobrina de Gerda.

-Así es, se preocupa mucho por mí y eso es muy tierno… pero hace mucho que no tengo tiempo a solas-

Elisa veía el cielo estrellado sintiendo la brisa de mayo, las flores ya habían florecido y el jardín real estaba impregnado por aquel dulce aroma.

-Bueno, podría darle cinco minutos a solas mientras voy por un poco de té, ¿le parece?-

Elisa asintió y la chica se levantó entrando al palacio.

La rubia acaricio su vientre sintiendo al pequeño bebé moverse más de lo normal -¿Qué sucede, porque te has puesto inquieto tan repentinamente?- le pregunto con dulzura.

-Tal vez está ansioso por salir y ver el mundo por sí mismo- la voz de Jokul apareció tras Elisa.

-¡Jokul!- Ella se puso de pie inmediatamente ocultándose en las sombras, no quería que él la viera en ese estado.

-Supongo que el olor a flores es más fuerte que mi propio aroma- Jokul se rio –no tienes por qué ocultarte, es inútil esconder eso- dijo con cierto odio, después de todo se trataba de aquello por lo que moriría Elisa.

-Honestamente, sabía que algún día vendrías- ella volvió a sentarse y Jokul se le unió.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?- ambos continuaron su charla sin imaginarse que alguien los observaba.

-Seis meses, más o menos- mintió.

Los ojos del peliblanco se entrecerraron notando algo extraño -¿seis meses?-

-Sí-

-Entonces lograste engañar a Adrastros-

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Elisa –Sí, no sospecho nada-

Jokul hizo un pequeño silbido –nada mal, y esa pequeña horrible cosa que cargas es la prueba de que todo te salió muy bien-

Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios le temblaron y sin pensarlo dos veces le soltó una bofetada.

-¡Como te atreves a hablar así!- le grito ella.

-¡Es la verdad!, dijiste que me amabas y me olvidaste bastante rápido, yo lo vi todo-

-¿Todo ese tiempo estuviste espiándome?-

-¡Sí!, y gracias a eso confirme que me mentiste-

-¡Como lo sabes!-

-¡Estuviste con otro!-

-¡Tú dijiste que estaba bien eso, que querías eso!-

-¡Lo sé, pero no pensé que fuera a ser olvidado así de fácil!-

-¡Te equivocas!- ella comenzó a llorar.

Él comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo marchándose -¡Es tuyo, este bebé es tuyo!- ella le grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Estas palabras lo hicieron perder el control y caer de rodillas en el suelo –Todo este tiempo, he mentido… le he mentido a Adrastros, para proteger a Arendelle y a tu hijo… nuestro hijo-

Él se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla –Lo siento mucho- ambos se disculparon en medio de lágrimas.

-Nunca he dejado de amarte- dijo ella.

-Yo tampoco, ni un segundo-

-¿Qué debo de hacer?- ella lloro.

Jokul sudo frio al darse cuenta de algo aterrador, todo este tiempo había hecho de todo para evitar lo inevitable… pero todo eso de alguna manera termino provocándolo aún más.

* * *

 **Jokul se h** **a e** **nterado de la verdad… pero no solo él, alguien más estuvo esa noche escuchando todo y ahora muchas cosas están en peligro, Elisa ya tiene siete meses de embarazo… solo falta que se cumpla la última parte de la profecía, ¿morirá?**

 **-Mil disculpas a todos, estoy editando esto rápidamente así que seré breve con los comentarios.**

 **-Cristina: lamentablemente no conozco casi nada de Star Wars, como dije prefiero Star Trek… aunque no como supermega fanática, solo he visto las películas, en realidad el tema de la ciencia ficción y batallas épicas en el espacio no es lo mío… excepto tal vez por Star Trek y el planeta del tesoro.**

 **-Guest: a mi también me encanta Jack, en serio merecían una segunda película… hay tanto que se pudo desarrollar pero no lo hicieron, sobre todo con el pasado de Jack y la relación entre Manny y Jack Frost.**


	26. Betsabé

**Capítulo 25** **Betsabé**

-¡Es tuyo, este bebé es tuyo!- ella le grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Estas palabras lo hicieron perder el control y caer de rodillas en el suelo –Todo este tiempo, he mentido… le he mentido a Adrastros, para proteger a Arendelle y a tu hijo… nuestro hijo-

Él se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla –Lo siento mucho- ambos se disculparon en medio de lágrimas.

-Nunca he dejado de amarte- dijo ella.

-Yo tampoco, ni un segundo-

-¿Qué debo de hacer?- ella lloro.

-Elisa, escúchame… se me ocurrirá algo, pero debes evitar que alguien más se entere- él la miro directo a los ojos –si no…-

-Lo sé- pasos se escucharon a lo lejos.

Él la beso rápidamente y se fue dejándola sola.

-Elisa, ¿ocurre algo?- era Adrastros con su bata de dormir.

"¿Nos habrá visto?", pensó ella –no, solo que…- él rostro del hombre se veía normal –es que, Shelby, ya tardo mucho con el té-

-Lamento la tardanza, se había acabado el agua caliente, así que tuve que poner más en la estufa- la chica apareció apresuradamente.

-Déjame ayudarte- Adrastros tomo la bandeja que llevaba la chica.

-No tiene por qué hacer eso… su majestad- las mejillas de la chica se encendieron con aquel gesto de amabilidad.

-No es nada, muchas gracias por el té-

Ella trago saliva –los dejare solos- con esto ella corrió nerviosamente.

-Es una linda noche- Adrastros se sentó en la banca.

-Sí y las rosas huelen muy bien-

-Sí, aunque ahora están dormidas-

Ambos se quedaron hablando un rato más mientras tomaban el té, después entraron y durmieron abrazados sin despertar hasta el día siguiente.

.

.

.

Elisa y Adrastros se encontraban sentados en los tronos en la sala real recibiendo a súbditos con peticiones para hacer.

-Elisa, ¿después de esto te gustaría comer algo de chocolate?- le susurro Adrastros mientras un hombre hablaba sin parar sobre una cuerda que se le había roto y su deseo de que le dieran una nueva.

-¿Chocolate en maíz con mantequilla?- le pregunto sobre uno de sus raros antojos.

-Ehhhh… sí- respondió él tratando de no carcajearse en frente de los demás.

-La cuerda se le será otorgada- respondió Elisa con una sonrisa.

-Su majestad, mi cosecha ha sido atacada con una plaga- otro hombre apareció frente a ellos.

-Mandaremos de inmediato ayuda- le dijo Adrastros.

La fila avanzo un poco, un hombre cubierto con una capa haraposa se paró ante ellos –yo vengo a pedir justicia-

Elisa abrió los ojos reconociendo la voz.

-¿Qué clase de justicia?- pregunto Adrastros extrañado.

-Mi mujer, ella me engaño con otro hombre- los aldeanos comenzaron a murmurar sus opiniones.

Adrastros levanto una ceja -¿Y qué clase de justicia está pidiendo?-

-¡El adulterio es un crimen!- grito alguien en el público.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto Adrastros a Elisa, ella asintió en silencio.

-¿No es algo anticuado?- Adrastros pregunto extrañado.

Los presentes comenzaron a quejarse del comentario del rey -¿Si a usted le hicieran lo mismo no querría justicia?- pregunto el hombre encapuchado.

-Supongo… pero, no algo tan extremista-

-¿Seguro?- le pregunto el hombre.

-Sí-

-¿Aun si su esposa además de engañarlo con alguien más le mintiera respecto al hijo que espera?-

El estómago de ella se revolvió -¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Adrastros riendo nerviosamente -¿Es alguna clase de broma?-

El hombre se quitó la capucha revelando a Hans –No es ninguna broma-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella se puso de pie con dificultad –se te prohibió la entrada a este lugar-

Los guardias lo tomaron rápidamente.

-¡La reina lo engaño con otro y le hizo creer que el hijo que espera es de usted!...- todos se quedaron quietos –cuando la verdad es que no lo es-

Adrastros tembló -¡Mentira!-

-¡Puedo probarlo!- grito Hans desesperado.

-No lo escuches- suplico Elisa.

-¡Anoche me infiltre en sus jardines y pude escuchar a la reina confesarle esto al hombre con quien lo engaño, no fui el único!-

Todos exclamaron -¿Qué?-

-Sí, yo fui testigo de aquello- Shelby apareció.

-¿Shelby?- Elisa sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

-Ella y yo vimos cómo se reunieron, ella le confeso eso a él-

-¿Quién?- Adrastros no podía pronunciar más de una palabra, estaba conmocionado.

-Su antiguo prometido, el que mintió respecto a su nombre… Jackson Overland-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el hombre sin entender.

-Así es, deje a la reina unos minutos para servir té, cuando volví los escuche hablar… ella revelo que el bebé que espera no es de usted, si no de aquel hombre-

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Shelby regresaba de la cocina con la pesada bandeja, había tenido la suerte de encontrar a su tía ya en camino al jardín con todo preparado.**_

 _ **-Esto pesa- se quejó la chica con una pequeña risa.**_

 _ **-Honestamente, sabía que algún día vendrías- a chica se ocultó al escuchar voces provenientes del jardín, se trataba de la reina hablando con alguien más.**_

 _ **-¿Qué está sucediendo allá?- su primer pensamiento fue correr al lado de la reina para protegerla, podría ser alguien tratando de hacerle daño, pero se detuvo al verla sentada junto al hombre hablando tranquilamente.**_

 _ **-¿Cuántos meses tienes?- Ella exclamo sorprendida al ver que se trataba de aquel hombre.**_

 _ **-Jackson Overland- susurro.**_

 _ **-Seis meses, más o menos- ella observo en silencio.**_

 _ **-¿seis meses?-**_

 _ **-Sí-**_

 _ **-Entonces lograste engañar a Adrastros- los ojos de la chica se abrieron.**_

" _ **¿Engañar al rey?", pensó para sí misma confundida.**_

– _ **Sí, no sospecho nada-**_

 _ **-Nada mal, y esa pequeña horrible cosa que cargas es la prueba de que todo te salió muy bien-**_

 _ **Shelby vio como la reina Elisa abofeteaba al peliblanco.**_

 _ **-¡Como te atreves a hablar así!- le grito ella.**_

 _ **-¡Es la verdad!, dijiste que me amabas y me olvidaste bastante rápido, yo lo vi todo-**_

 _ **-¿Todo ese tiempo estuviste espiándome?-**_

 _ **-¡Sí!, y gracias a eso confirme que me mentiste-**_

 _ **-¡Como lo sabes!-**_

 _ **-¡Estuviste con otro!-**_

 _ **-¡Tú dijiste que estaba bien eso, que querías eso!-**_

 _ **-¡Lo sé, pero no pensé que fuera a ser olvidado así de fácil!-**_

 _ **-¡Te equivocas!-**_

 _ **-¡Es tuyo, este bebé es tuyo!- el sonido de la porcelana vibrando en la bandeja comenzó a escucharse, ella había empezado a temblar.**_

 _ **Se aferró con fuerza a la bandeja para no tirarla mientras en su mente miles de cosas pasaban "¿La reina engaño a Adrastros?, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?, ella no merece a alguien tan bueno como él"**_

– _ **Todo este tiempo, he mentido… le he mentido a Adrastros, para proteger a Arendelle y a tu hijo… nuestro hijo- "Maldita", pensó con odio la chica… después de todo ella estaba enamorada del rey.**_

– _ **Lo siento mucho-**_

 _ **-Nunca he dejado de amarte-**_

 _ **-Yo tampoco, ni un segundo-**_

 _ **-¿Qué debo de hacer?-**_

 _ **-Elisa, escúchame… se me ocurrirá algo, pero debes evitar que alguien más se entere; si no…-**_

 _ **-Lo sé- tanto como ella y la pareja se pusieron en alerta al escuchar pasos desde el pasillo, Shelby se ocultó entre unas columnas de madera al ver venir al rey Adrastros.**_

 _ **-Elisa, ¿ocurre algo?- el rey salió a encontrarse con Elisa.**_

– _ **no, solo que… es que, Shelby, ya tardo mucho con el té- ella reacciono en su cabeza de inmediato, tenía que salir… ¿pero que debía hacer, ignorar lo que había pasado?**_

 _ **-Lamento la tardanza, se había acabado el agua caliente, así que tuve que poner más en la estufa- se revelo ante los reyes.**_

 _ **-Déjame ayudarte- Adrastros tomo la bandeja que llevaba la chica.**_

 _ **-No tiene por qué hacer eso… su majestad- las mejillas de la chica se encendieron con aquel gesto de amabilidad.**_

 _ **-No es nada, muchas gracias por el té- "Esa sonrisa… podría decirlo todo y seria mía" miro el rostro de Elisa y luego su vientre "pero no debería…"**_

 _ **Ella trago saliva –los dejare solos- con esto ella corrió nerviosamente.**_

 _ **Se volvió a ocultar tras la columna de madera con su corazón latiéndole desbocadamente y en silencio se echó a llorar.**_

 _ **Su llanto paro al sentir como una mano la tomaba por atrás y le tapaba la boca para evitar que gritara.**_

 _ **-Shhhh, no voy a hacerte daño- ella miro al hombre pelirrojo con capucha.**_

 _ **-Yo también vi lo mismo que tu- ella se tranquilizó.**_

 _ **Hans la soltó al darse cuenta de que ella no iba a gritar o pelear.**_

 _ **-Escúchame, tenemos que hacer que esto se sepa-**_

 _ **-No, no le puedo hacer eso a la reina-**_

 _ **-¿Entonces dejaras que ella siga engañando al rey Adrastros?, ¿en serio crees que eso es lo correcto?-**_

 _ **Ella se quedó callada.**_

 _ **-No, no es lo correcto, ¿verdad?- Hans le pregunto.**_

 _ **-Supongo que no- respondió cabizbaja la chica.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

-¡Adrastros!- Elisa grito al sentir como los guardias la apresaban ante peticiones de Hans y el pueblo presente.

Adrastros permanecía inmóvil viendo como la corona de Elisa caía al suelo.

-¡No era mi intención hacerle daño a alguien!- lloro Elisa mientras era arrastrada.

-Suéltenla- susurro el rey, al ver que no le hacían caso arrugo el rostro y alzo la voz -¡Dije que la soltaran!-

-Pero su majestad, la ley dice…- Hans protesto.

-¡Acabo de dar una orden!- los guardias soltaron a Elisa quien cayó al suelo sosteniendo su vientre.

Adrastros corrió a ayudarla –Elisa, vamos- mientras el pueblo los miraba como si fueran la mismísima inquisición.

Elisa sintió como las manos temblorosas de Adrastros la agarraban con firmeza y la guiaban hasta afuera de la sala rumbo a la entrada principal.

-Yo…-

-No digas nada, te ayudare a salir de aquí-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, no me quedare con Arendelle… los del pueblo querrán juzgarte y a mí también por ayudarte a escapar, no permitiré que alguien más que Anna y Kristoff se encarguen de Arendelle-

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- ambos llegaron a donde estaban un par de caballos, Adrastros desato uno y ayudo a Elisa a subir.

-Por qué yo…- Hans apareció furioso –vete, arreglare todo aquí-

Elisa agito las riendas del caballo alejándose del reino, ella quería creer que las cosas se arreglarían y podría volver… pero esa fue la última vez que ella pudo ver Arendelle antes de morir.

* * *

 **¿Qué hará Elisa ahora?, ¿Cómo reaccionara Anna y Kristoff al enterarse de lo sucedido?, ¿Qué hará Adrastros tras las protestas del pueblo?, ¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento de Hans… tendrá otro as bajo la manga?**

 **Capítulo 26:** **David**

 **-Yuya: no importa con que nombre comentes XD solo escribo las respuestas según me lleguen los comentarios, en fin…**

 **¿Le afecto el limbo?... secreto.**

 **Aun no hay pelea, será pronto, de hecho empezara en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Es verdad, el desarrollo de un personaje es importante, tanto su pasado como su presente y futuro… no solo Jack Frost es un personaje que tenía más para contar, si no los demás guardianes, por ejemplo Norte, ¿Cómo se hizo esos tatuajes?; ¿Qué hay del pasado de Conejo?... me dejo intrigada. Eso y muchas cosas más, cosa que Frozen supo cubrir bien en algunos aspectos… aunque conservo la esperanza de que sepamos en la segunda película la razón de los poderes de Elsa, pero espero que no le den una pareja porque si no… adiós a mi amado Jelsa.**

 **Respecto a la profecía, veámoslo de este modo… ¿Qué haría alguien si supiera que ese mismo día moriría?, trataría de evitar su muerte, lo cual paradójicamente seria lo que la provocaría. Tal vez si él no hubiera tratado de evitar que Elisa se casara entonces no hubiera tenido relaciones con ella y jamás se hubiera embarazado ya que ella no pensaba tener relaciones alguna vez con Adrastros.**

 **Emm, respecto a lo del nacimiento de los hijos de las Elsas y Jacks… depende de cómo actúen Serafina y Manny, si te acuerdas ellos intervinieron mucho con Liv, ¿para qué?, para evitar lo que paso en Encuéntrame… mediante más van avanzando más van aprendiendo y más intervienen para ayudar a que las cosas sean menos difíciles para ellos. En 72 días con ella, ellos no intervinieron casi nada, solo monitorearon; en Encuéntrame aparecieron más sin embargo su participación no fue muy activa; En El ratón y el niño de la luna es cuando ya notamos su participación para hacer las cosas mejor y más rápido… claro que cuando llegaron a En otra vida las cosas se le salieron de control.**

 **Veré el anime cuando termine esta historia XD**

 **Cuídate y hasta luego.**

 **-Sakura ayase: sorpresa, no era Adrastros XD y no solo fue la chica… apareció Hans, como lo prometí y seguirá fastidiando por un rato más.**

 **Y tampoco fue Adrastros quien la culpo, al contrario, la ayudo a escapar… a veces hay que desconfiar de la gente que menos creemos capaz.**

 **-Anonimus: Jokul es listo, lo están subestimando…**

 **¿En realidad no les hubiera importado a los demás que Jokul fuera hijo de Manny?... acaban de querer asesinar a su reina por adulterio, es un pueblo un poco miedoso.**

 **Sí, realmente los más amables pueden ocultar sus intenciones malignas… ese es el caso de Shelby, ¿inesperado, no?**

 **¿Por qué todo el mundo acusa así a Adrastros?… la verdad me sorprendió mucho que todo el mundo directamente pensaran que sería él la perdición de Elisa cuando en realidad fue Hans, en serio me sorprendió mucho que nadie sospechara de él y sus habilidades nijas… después de todo él fue el que conto la verdad de Jackson Overland y lo del beso de Anna y Jokul. Pero bueno, entre menos sospechen de las verdades será más sorpresa para ustedes, intentare darles más.**

 **-Nikolai: también todo el mundo espera golpes… tranquilos, habrá golpes, pero aún no.**

 **Realmente Anna, Kristoff y Adrastros la tendrán difícil en el próximo capítulo, tratando de lidiar con las secuelas de lo que acaba de pasar… sobre todo con la inesperada sorpresa *tose***

 **Sunny a pesar de ser el hermano menor… actúa como el mayor, a veces así son algunos casos de hermanos. Tal vez se debe a que él no suele estar solo, después de todo tiene a Noche y a sus ángeles… en cambio Manny es más retraído, no suele convivir con los guardianes ni con los demás, es un tipo complicado.**


	27. David

**Capítulo 26:** **David**

Elisa cabalgaba con miedo, apenas podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Cómo paso todo esto?- se preguntó a si misma dándole vueltas a toda la escena en busca de respuestas –Oh, no… Anna- suspiro al recordar a su hermana quien había ido a visitar desde temprano a la tía de Kristoff al pueblo.

Tuvo dudas sobre Adrastros, ¿realmente cumpliría su palabra?, él no le había dado razones para hacerle creer que podría traicionarla… es decir, a pesar de haberle engañado, la ayudo a escapar.

-Creo que solo tenemos un lugar a donde ir- sostuvo su vientre mientras tiraba las riendas del caballo rumbo a la montaña del Norte.

.

.

.

Jokul estaba caminando por uno de los continentes más alejados, a pesar de todos aquellos problemas personales… tenía que trabajar, cosa que no le molestaba, ya que le daba tiempo de planear algo para rescatar a Elisa y sobre todo contarle a su padre que sería abuelo.

-Padre… seré padre…- Se golpeó la frente ante lo estúpido que sonaba eso -¿Por qué es tan difícil?- tenía que contarle a Manny sobre esto, a pesar de que podría huir con Elisa a cualquier parte del mundo su padre tarde o temprano lo buscaría y le pediría explicaciones.

Repentinamente sintió una dolorosa punzada en el centro del pecho, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo le había sucedido a Elisa.

.

.

.

-Woah- Elisa calmo al caballo que se negaba a seguir subiendo, frustrada se bajó –está bien, entiendo- lo dejo escapar.

-Supongo que tendremos que arreglárnoslas solos- le dijo la chica al bebé mientras comenzaba a caminar el largo trayecto que le faltaba.

En Arendelle las cosas no estaban mejor, Adrastros se había encerrado en su habitación esperando el regreso de Anna y Kristoff, se preocupó ante como podría reaccionar Anna al saber que dejo ir así a Elisa.

Alguien toco la puerta desesperadamente –Anna- con una sonrisa Adrastros abrió la puerta, esta se borró al ver a aquella chica, Shelby, la que había acusado a Elisa.

-Su majestad…- ella quiso seguir hablando pero fue silenciada por la voz de Adrastros.

-Creí haberte dicho que te fueras-

-Lo sé y lo hare, pero no quería irme sin antes pedirle una disculpa-

-Disculpa no aceptada-

-Pero, ella lo engaño-

Él la miro con desprecio –Me siento enojado, engañado y traicionado… no voy a negarlo, pero jamás condenaría a alguien a morir así-

-¡Ella no lo merecía!... usted es tan bueno y amable, incapaz de hacer daño-

-Llegue aquí para ayudar a mi familia, por eso me case con Elisa… todos tenemos algo malo-

Ella comenzó a llorar –yo lo amo- con esto se fue corriendo, fue su ultimo día en el palacio y termino yéndose como lo había prometido.

Horas más tarde volvieron a llamar a la puerta de la habitación -¡Adrastros!- era Anna.

-Me alegro que llegaras- Anna le planto un golpe.

-¡Que le hiciste a Elisa!- le grito mientras Kristoff la sostenía para evitar que volviera a golpear al hombre.

-¡No fui yo, fue un tal Hans!- el rey se froto la mejilla.

-Ay… perdón- ella rio nerviosa -¿fue Hans?, ¿Cómo paso?, ¿Dónde está Elisa?... ¿Qué haremos con la turba furiosa?-

-¿Turba furiosa?- pregunto el rey confundido.

Los tres se asomaron por una de las ventanas viendo un grupo de aldeanos protestando frente al palacio.

-¡Él, ese es el tal Hans!- Adrastros señalo a Hans que estaba liderando la multitud.

-Agh, le dije a Elisa que debíamos mandarlo a prisión-

-¿Es el tipo que intento casarse contigo?- pregunto Kristoff celoso.

-Sí, él fue quien revelo la identidad de Jackson…- Anna guardo silencio al ver que había hablado de más.

-¿Tan genial es ese tal Jackson?-

Anna lo miro con lastima –yo sabía lo de Elisa, sabia de su embarazo y que el bebé no era tuyo- confeso con arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué ninguna me dijo nada?- pregunto Kristoff.

-A decir verdad, yo le dije a Elisa que no debía confiar en ti- Anna ignoro la pregunta de su esposo.

-Supongo que es de esperarse, alguien que no es de por aquí llega y se casa con tu hermana… creo que yo también hubiera tenido dudas-

-Pero me equivoque… ayudaste a Elisa a escapar y sigues aquí-

-Le prometí que la ayudaría- le sonrió a la pareja -¿Creen que haya forma de encerrarlo?- pregunto refiriéndose a Hans.

-No sé, está ganando popularidad y credibilidad con el pueblo- dijo Kristoff –creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es dispararle desde aquí con una escopeta-

-¡Kristoff!... aunque no me desagrada la idea- Anna sonrió.

-Creo que las cosas no van a mejorar a este paso-

-Adrastros… ¿hacia dónde fue Elisa?- le pregunto la chica.

-No lo sé, ella se fue hacia el este-

Anna y Kristoff se miraron entre ellos –¿Entonces no se fue a la montaña del Norte?- pregunto Kristoff.

-¿La montaña del Norte?, ¿la que dicen que esta maldita?... ¿Por qué habría de ir ella ahí?- pregunto Adrastros confundido.

-Eh, por nada…- Anna lo tranquilizo.

.

.

.

Elisa se detuvo jadeando, se sentó en el césped, la noche iba cayendo y el frio aumentando… tal vez nevaría.

-Jokul- lo llamo.

Como si fuera un milagro lo vio aterrizar frente a ella –Elisa… ¿Qué sucedió?, te busque en Arendelle y no te encontré, vi un caballo y no sé como pero tuve el presentimiento de que estabas en peligro.

-Jokul- ella comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué tienes?, ¿estas herida?- la examino en busca de algún golpe en la cabeza.

-Todos estos meses… todo fue para nada, no pude hacer nada-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Hans, eso paso-

-¡Ese maldito!- Jokul pensó en ir a Arendelle y matar a Hans con sus propias manos.

-No importa, de alguna forma u otra… nos hizo un favor-

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Jack, iré contigo-

-Me gusta cuando me llamas así- le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Tal vez podría ser el nombre del bebé, si es que es niño-

-¿Y si es niña?- le pregunto tocando su vientre, al momento de tocarlo sintió un choque de electricidad… una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al saber aquello –Olvídalo, no será una niña-

-¿Por qué tan seguro?- él se encogió de hombros –a veces no te entiendo-

-Qué más da… tenemos el resto del mundo para nosotros, ¿A dónde quieres ir?- abrió los brazos -¿te gustaría vivir en el bosque, en algún lugar húmedo, tal vez la playa?-

-La verdad es que tengo la esperanza de que algún día pueda volver, o al menos quedarme cerca de aquí-

Jokul pensó en la profecía, "¿morirá teniendo más de siete meses de embarazo?... ahora que está conmigo no permitiré que pase".

-¿Entonces que te gustaría hacer?- le pregunto.

-¿Qué tal el palacio de hielo?-

"Sí, puedo protegerla ahí… y si algo sucede podría pedirle a Manny ayuda, me conviene tener a Elisa en la montaña y a Manny de mi lado"

-Sí, me gustaría eso- "Pero si mi padre se resiste… peleare"

.

.

.

Jokul bajo con cuidado a Elisa, ella estaba exhausta por todo lo que había pasado, quería acurrucarse con Jokul y dormir… pero todavía quedaba un obstáculo por pasar.

-Vamos- ambos subieron las escaleras de hielo, abrieron las puertas y entraron.

Jokul se dio cuenta de que, muy para su suerte, su padre no estaba.

-¡Elisa!- Olaf llego gritando –vaya, alguien gano unos kilos de más desde navidad- dijo al ver el gran estomago de la chica.

Jokul y Elisa rieron –Olaf, está embarazada- él le hizo saber.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Que va a tener un bebé-

-Oh, ya veo- con sus manos de rama toco el vientre –Manny me había dicho que los bebés los traía la cigüeña-

-Hablando de mi padre, ¿sabes dónde está?-

-Sí, dijo que volvería en una semana-

La pareja se abrazó suspirando de alivio –menos mal, tendremos tiempo para descansar- Jokul acaricio su rostro.

-¿Tiempo para descansar?, ¿de qué?- pregunto con inocencia el muñeco.

-Ella y yo vamos a tener un hijo- él se agacho a la altura del muñeco.

-Oh, eso es fantabuloso, hay que hacer una fiesta- sugirió –podemos hacer galletas, traer chocolate, jugar juegos y podríamos sorprender a Manny-

-Creo que se sorprenderá mucho- dijo Elisa con miedo.

-La fiesta suena genial, Olaf, pero ella está cansada y creo que lo dejaremos para mañana-

-Muy bien, mientras preparare la decoración-

-Nosotros estaremos arriba- la pareja subió a la habitación de Jokul, él armo la cama tal y como lo había hecho la última vez que estuvo Elisa ahí; ambos se quitaron las capas y se acostaron abrazándose sin separarse.

-Elisa… hay algo que debo contarte-

-¿Si?- pregunto ella con los ojos cerrándose de cansancio.

-Hay una profecía, que dice que morirás… pero no voy a dejar que eso pase, te protegeré sin importar lo que tenga que hacer o sobre quien tenga que pasar por encima- él la miro, se había quedado completamente dormida –hay una persona que puede ser un problema-

* * *

 **A tan solo unos capítulos para el desenlace, Jokul hará una jugada riesgosa yendo a Arendelle y mientras Olaf y Elisa se enfrentaran a la repentina llegada de Manny al palacio de hielo.**

 **Alguien puede adivinar el nombre del siguiente capitulo?... espero que no, si no se arruinaria la sorpresa.**

 **-Nikolai: Adrastros fue el que separo a Elisa y Jokul, admitió desde un principio no estar de acuerdo con el matrimonio arreglado e incluso amaba a alguien más, pero supongo que a veces la gente cambia.**

 **-Yuya: Los nombres tienen que ver con la canción de "Aleluya", de eso habla.**

 **Sí, efectivamente habrá Frozen 2, antes de eso un corto que se estrenara en noviembre junto con la película de Coco; no sé si quiero una segunda parte de Frozen, me da miedo que llegue a pasar algo que no me agrade, como que Elisa consiguiera una pareja o que la hicieran lesbiana (no porque tenga algo en contra de eso, pero si fuera así ya no había Jelsa y eso me entristece), en fin… a ver qué.**

 **-Cristina: no creo que solamente haya puesto a Adrastros como malo, creo que ahora he hecho malvado a todo el mundo… no sé cómo paso, la verdad no tengo ni idea… y desde el próximo capítulo hasta el final hare ver a Jokul muy malvado.**

 **La tradición no puede ser rota, por lo que se explicara al final.**


	28. Urías

**Capítulo 27** **Urías**

Elisa abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Jokul -¿dormiste bien?- le pregunto.

-Sí, aunque cada vez me cuesta más dormir- froto su estómago y exhalo con cansancio.

-Aquella vez dijiste que tenías seis meses de embarazo, ¿en realidad son siete, verdad?-

Ella sonrió –sí, son siete meses… un par de meses más y podremos conocerlo-

-Nada me gustaría más- él sonrió haciéndose esperanzas para el futuro -¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Sí-

-El desayuno ya está listo- Jokul señalo la bandeja que estaba en una mesa.

-¿Cuándo…?-

-Estabas muy dormida- él se puso de pie y le trajo la comida a la cama.

-Es lo mejor que pude conseguir- ella tomo el sándwich.

-Gracias-

-¿Lista para la fiesta de Olaf?- le pregunto.

-¿Era en serio?-

-Sí, no tienes ni idea de lo que preparo allá abajo-

-Antes de eso… creo que deberíamos de hablar sobre tu padre-

-Tú no te preocupes por eso, él entenderá-

-Bueno, al menos tendremos una semana para pensar en eso-

-Sí, vamos- él le extendió la mano.

Ambos bajaron, él le cubrió los ojos a ella y los descubrió para sorprenderla con el lugar; todo estaba decorado con globos y había un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenidos", Olaf entro saltando.

-¿Así que Olaf hizo todo esto?-

-¡Jokul me ayudo!-

El peliblanco sonrió -¿Olaf, no tenías un regalo?-

-¡Sí, mira!- él le entrego una tarjeta a Elisa.

-Vaya, que linda tarjeta- ella la miro, estaba decorada con macarrones y tenía un dibujo de un bebé.

-Olaf es bueno trabajando con macarrones, suele regalarle lapiceros a Manny decorados con diamantina y macarrón-

-Es muy bonita, la guardare y un día se la enseñare al bebé-

-Ahora, ¿no puede haber una fiesta sin juegos, verdad?- Jokul sonrió.

-¡Preparamos juegos!-

-¿Juegos?, ¿Qué clase de juegos?- pregunto curiosa.

.

.

.

-Qué día, hacía mucho que no veía a Olaf tan feliz- Jokul rio mientras se tumbaba a un lado de Elisa –gracias por hacer esto-

-Yo también me divertí- ella se deshizo su trenza y se acostó.

-Mañana podríamos salir y jugar en la nieve-

-Suena bien-

-¿Estas muy cansada?-

-Algo, no creo que dure mucho tiempo despierta-

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que ella se quedara totalmente dormida, una vez que sucedió esto Jokul se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar a su amada.

Abrió la puerta de hielo y voló en dirección a Arendelle.

.

.

.

Adrastros camino por el pasillo, ya era tarde pero penas Anna y Kristoff se habían ido a dormir, él se dijo a si mismo que no podría dormir esa noche.

Entro a la habitación para encontrarse con la ventana abierta, por esta entraba el viento, con cansancio cerro la ventana con fuerza.

Se asustó al sentir como algo lo empujaba contra la pared -¿Quién eres?- una luz ilumino el rostro de Jokul.

-Eso no te interesa-

-¿A caso eres tú el que ama Elisa, Jackson?-

-¿Cómo sabes de mí?- el peliblanco le estrujo la garganta.

-Ella hablo de ti, también Anna y Kristoff- respondió con dificultad.

-Ella también me hablo de ti… tu presencia significaría la muerte de Elisa-

-¿Vas a matarme?- pregunto con miedo.

-Sí-

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de la muerte de Elisa?-

-Te contare una profecía… cuando Elisa tenga relaciones con Adrastos se dará a conocer que está embarazada y ella morirá teniendo más de siete meses de embarazo- repitió las palabras exactas que le dio Odín.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Odín-

Adrastros rio –de donde vengo no creemos en los dioses-

"¿Entonces por qué puede verme?" –Si eso fuera cierto no podrías verme-

-¿Qué?-

-Soy Jokul Frosti, hijo del Hombre de la Luna-

-¿El Hombre de la Luna?... me ha hablado de él-

-Entonces crees en él-

-Comencé a creer cuando la gente contaba aquellas historias-

-¿Qué historias?, ¿Cómo mi padre hizo desaparecer a Selene?-

-Sí, eso-

-No es verdad, todo eso es mentira-

-Eso me dijo Elisa-

-No creo que seas tan bueno como aparentas ser-

-¿Me mataras para evitar que ella muera?, ¿Cómo sabes que eso solucionara el problema?- él comenzó a calmarse.

-Porque la base del problema fuiste tú, si no hubieras existido en un principio ella no estaría en peligro… realmente no sé si matándote pueda solucionar algo, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo- con la parte filosa su báculo le hizo una herida profunda en el pecho.

El rey grito de dolor –Bien, bien… solo quiero que ella sepa que realmente la amaba- el báculo se hundió más en la carne.

-Te creo, pero lamentablemente ella no puede saber eso- respondió con frialdad.

Él sonrió –ya veo, no importa… solo asegúrate de salvarla- Jokul vio como la luz de los ojos de Adrastros se apagaba y entonces sintió nauseas.

Retiro su báculo dejando salpicaduras de sangre en el piso, el cuerpo sin vida golpeo el piso de madera, la sangre roja corrió hasta manchar los pies del espíritu.

Suspiro y con esto termino su cometido… pero no se sintió satisfecho, todavía faltaba algo –Hans-

.

.

.

Jokul vio a Hans salir de un bar con varios hombres, los escucho conversar -¿Entonces me apoyaran?- pregunto el pelirrojo a los hombres.

Estos respondieron con exclamaciones –tenlo por hecho-

-Entonces los veo mañana frente al palacio al atardecer- se despidió y comenzó a caminar, Jokul lo siguió desde la penumbra, aunque no fue lo suficientemente silencioso.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Jokul se ocultó.

.

.

.

-Despierta- Elisa dormía cuando escucho una voz profunda hablarle –Elisa-

-¿Jokul?- se sentó en la cama, se froto los ojos y se encontró con Manny quien sostenía un obre de luz en sus manos.

-Cerca, pero no- le sonrió.

-Yo…- ella no sabía qué hacer.

-Shhh, no te preocupes, ¿Jokul te trajo aquí?-

-Sí-

-Veo que pronto darás a luz- dirigió la luz hacia el vientre de ella.

-¿Dónde está él?- pregunto por el espíritu.

-No está en el palacio de hielo- Manny hizo una mueca.

Ella se puso de pie –hay algo que a su hijo y a mí nos gustaría decirle, pero él no está, así que se lo diré yo-

-Te escucho-

-La verdad de porque estoy aquí es que estoy escapando-

-Ahora veo por qué tú y Jokul son el uno para el otro- el hombre rio.

-Esta vez es porque descubrieron que este niño no era del rey-

-¿A no?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos.

-No, es de Jokul-

-No, eso es imposible… los seres mágicos no pueden tener hijos, solo los dioses y seres como yo, no puede ser…- entonces algo se le vino a la mente al Hombre de la Luna –a menos que… Jokul no es un simple ser inmortal, es el único ser que ha experimentado la muerte, es un espíritu… el único hasta ahora- se recordó a sí mismo en voz baja.

Manny la miro fijamente –sé que usted no aprueba que este con él-

-Él quiere salvarte y yo quiero salvarlo a él, solo estoy protegiendo a mi único hijo-

-¿Protegerlo?, ¿de mí?-

Manny negó con la cabeza -No- la voz le tembló.

-¿Entonces, de quién?-

-Selene-

-¿Selene, por qué ella?-

-Hay algo que le he ocultado a todo el mundo- confeso.

-¿Qué cosa es?-

-No puedo decirlo- ella tomo las manos del hombre sintiendo la energía mágica.

-¿Ha guardado un secreto por mucho tiempo, verdad?- ella le sonrió –no tiene por qué ser así-

Los ojos de Manny se entrecerraron, al ver a Elisa no podría evitar ver a Selene, a pesar que sabía que no eran las mismas personas.

-Te pareces mucho a ella…-

.

.

.

-¿Quién está ahí?- volvió a preguntar Hans.

Jokul desde la oscuridad levanto su báculo, listo para dejarlo caer en la espalda de Hans, el báculo todavía estaba manchado con la sangre de Adrastros.

-¡Sal y enfréntate a mí!-

Jokul detuvo su mano al sentir la presencia de Manny cerca.

"Elisa", pensó mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y volvía al palacio de hielo.

* * *

 **Lo inevitable está a unos cinco pasos, en el próximo capítulo finalmente se sabrá el oscuro secreto que Manny ha guardado por miles de años y Jokul se enfrentara a esta verdad… ¿de qué manera?**

 **Capítulo 28** **El hombre y la mujer de la luna**

 **-Nikolai: respecto a lo de la escopeta, la verdad solo escribí lo primero que se me vino a la mente en ese momento, como con los macarrones de Olaf… dudo mucho que se conozcan los macarrones en algún mundo fantástico.**

 **La historia de la que me hablas, suena muy interesante, siempre he pensado en escribir algo de ese tipo; una historia en la que se entrelacen el Origen de los Guardianes y Frozen, mas sin embargo pienso que es un poco aburrido leer la historia que ya se conoce, así que siempre escribo en como pienso que se relacionarían pero después de los eventos ocurridos en las películas… pero debo de admitir que suena como una historia que yo leería.**

 **Debo confesar que esta historia y el resto de las que he escrito son una pequeña recopilación de otras historias que he leído, no solo sobre el Jelsa, sino de otras historias que no tienen nada que ver; así que es muy probable que las mías se parezcan a otras.**

 **Yo no realmente evito hablar de temas controversiales como política, religió u opiniones de temas controversiales… a menos de que sea para mis historias, en fin, ojala el Jelsa no muera nunca, tal vez nunca se haga canon pero al menos ojala no muera. Pero concuerdo de que seria genial que Frozen y El origen de los guardianes se uniera, tendría mucho que aportar… entre ello enseñaría a los niños que las rivalidades (entre Disney y Dreamworks) pueden ser dejadas de lado para trabajar en equipo y hacer algo maravilloso.**

 **-Yuya: Hehehe, en realidad si iba a empezar en el capítulo pasado pero todavía estoy haciendo cambios de último momento en la secuencia de la historia… por ejemplo, Manny no iba a llegar al palacio en este capítulo, sino hasta el próximo… pero si no hubiera llegado, Hans no hubiera escapado con vida.**

 **Así que si ven por ahí cosas que no concuerdan con lo que comento hay una explicación, tortugas marinas… *esperando que alguien entienda la referencia***

 **Espero no mentirles al decirles que en el próximo capítulo conoceremos la verdad de Selene.**

 **Creo que exagero un poco al decirles que acabara pronto, ¿siete capítulos es pronto o no?**

 **Tengo otra historia, que no se si escribiré o no… pero es lo que termina lo que se comenzó en esta, si no se aburren podría escribirla.**

 **-Sakura ayase: Estoy escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz, tanto que no siento mis dedos, pero estoy tan emocionada que no puedo parar de escribir. Creo que estoy actualizando por día, ¿no?**

 **La causa de muerte de Jokul y Elisa… todos tienen algo de culpa, supongo.**

 **-Cristina: creo que al final Adrastros se fue con la verdad, es lo bueno.**

 **Casi casi me spoileas, realmente iba a leer todo el comentario cuando me detuve al comprender, cerré la página y me puse a ver el último capítulo de SNK y debo de decir… ¡que pasada de capitulo!, la animación me sorprendió, el momento en el que Mikasa casi besa a Eren y luego cuando él se quitó quería reír y llorar; ver al titán bestia en su forma humana al final dejo un gran impacto y al público en "hiatus"… intentare no spoilearme en los próximos diez años hasta que les dé la gana hacer la nueva temporada.**

 **Sabía que Hannes iba a morir y lo del brazo de Erwin, pero eso no lo hizo más fácil de ver… pobre Hannes. También sé que el titán bestia es el hermano de Eren y el titán que se comió a su madre era la otra esposa del padre de Eren… no tengo idea de nada mas, ni como sucedió, solo se eso y no quiero saber nada DX odio saber esas cosas.**


	29. El hombre y la mujer de la luna

**Capítulo 28** **El hombre y la mujer de la luna**

-¿Ha guardado un secreto por mucho tiempo, verdad?- ella le sonrió –no tiene por qué ser así-

-Te pareces mucho a ella…-

-¿A quién?-

-a Selene-

-Jokul cree que mi familia tiene algo que ver, ¿es verdad?-

Él asintió –mi hermano y yo aparecimos aquí, nuestro hogar había sido destruido- Manny recordó el caos de aquel día, la muerte de sus padres ocasionada por Pitch Black y el miedo –aparecimos sin nada, sin un propósito… solo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos-

Elisa siguió escuchando a Manny con atención sin soltar las manos del hombre –Sunny logro encontrar un propósito, servir a los ángeles y yo me quede solo.

Recuerdo que un día me encontré a mí mismo en la luna, quería evitar lo inevitable, que Pitch Black se apoderara de todo el mundo, pero no tenía el poder suficiente, en ese entonces era débil. Ese día conocí a Selene, era la diosa lunar, ella me dijo que necesitaba ayuda de alguien confiable y que yo me veía confiable.

A veces ocurren casos en los que dioses o seres inmortales, a pesar de la experiencia y edad, se enamoran de quien no deben. Ella se había enamorado de un pastor humano, su nombre era Endimión, no quería mi ayuda para hacerlo inmortal… eso ya lo habían solucionado-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella.

-Ella hizo que Zeus le concediera un deseo a Endimión y su deseo fue la eterna juventud, pero para ello tenía que permanecer dormido cuando no estaba cerca de Selene, por lo tanto solo estaba despierto en las noches… ella no estaba conforme con eso, quería más, quería ver el atardecer con él, por eso ideo un plan-

-Uno que te involucraba-

Manny asintió –a cambio de mi ayuda ella me daría su "puesto", con eso me volvería El Hombre de la Luna y podría proteger a todos de Pitch- él guardo silencio.

-¿Y cuál era su plan?-

-Se volvería a si misma mortal, para ello hizo un trato con Rumpelstiltskin, pero el precio era muy alto… Endimión moriría para volver a reencarnar en el rey Haroldo, ese era el precio- las palabras le resonaron en la cabeza a Elisa y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Entonces sucedió lo de la historia… él busco a un dios para volverse inmortal al darse cuenta de que su esposa no envejecía, ¡Ella era Selene!- grito ella.

-Él no hizo un trato con un dios, lo hizo con Rumpelstiltskin, yo le ayude a Selene a hacer todo esto… eso era lo que tenía que hacer para obtener sus poderes-

-Ayudarla a poder quedarse con él- soltó las manos de Manny para toma su vientre, el bebé había comenzado a moverse mucho.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

-Sí… solo, continúe- le pidió.

-El rey Haroldo volvió a enamorarse de ella, claro que nunca supo que era Selene, en esos tiempos se hacía llamar Aisha-

-No puedo creerlo-

-Después de que Haroldo hizo el trato con el ser oscuro este nos tendió una trampa, el precio fue la vida de su esposa…-

-Pero Selene es una diosa, es inmortal-

-El alma es inmortal, el cuerpo puede ser destruido-

-¿Entonces su cuerpo murió pero ella sigue viva?-

-Así es-

-¿Y cuál fue la trampa?-

-Una vez que pierdes tu cuerpo es difícil recuperarlo, más cuando el alma queda dispersada o está sujeta a un lugar, como Selene, Haroldo no volvería ver a Selene y ella sabía esto-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Ella antes de irse le dijo que me buscara, que yo tenía sus poderes… eso podría ayudarla a recuperar su cuerpo-

-¿Y usted no quería devolvérselos?-

-La cosa es que… no solo estaban en mí, deposite una pequeña parte de ellos en los guardianes y en Jokul; si me los quitaran, ellos desaparecerían-

Elisa comenzó a comprender todo –Pero hay algo que no comprendo, ¿Por qué lo mantuvo en secreto?-

-Porque… Haroldo vino a buscarme, por suerte Jokul estaba muy lejos ese día-

-¿Haroldo quería quitarle sus poderes?-

-Sí, así que pelee, gane y lo encerré-

-¿Lo encerró?-

-Sí-

-¿En dónde?-

-En la montaña- señalo debajo de sus pies.

-Así que es por eso que la montaña es tan peligrosa, está influenciada por el rencor del rey Haroldo-

-Sí, es muy inestable… los sentimientos de odio podrían liberarlo, por eso aquella vez que tú y tus amigos vinieron a buscar a Jokul paso lo que paso-

-¿El temblor era por eso?... ¿él pudo haberse liberado ese día si hubiéramos seguido discutiendo?- ahora podía entender las acciones de Manny –por eso hizo que Jokul se alejara de nosotros-

-Además de que al verte tenía miedo de que fueras la reencarnación de Selene, pensé que tú presencia podría traer a Selene-

-Pero no soy ella-

-No, no lo eres…-

-¿Entonces podría quedarme aquí?-

-A guarda, lo que te dije no significa que he aceptado todo esto… aunque no tengas nada que ver con Selene, sigues siendo un peligro-

-Pensé que dirías eso- Jokul apareció abriendo las puertas de la habitación.

-¡Que sucedió!- Elisa grito al ver la sangre.

-Me topé con alguien indeseable- sonrió burlonamente.

-Esa sangre no es tuya- dedujo Manny.

-No-

Manny suspiro con frustración –Después de todo si te afecto- cargo sus manos con obres de luz –me temo que no puedo permitir que se queden aquí-

-Lo siento viejo, pero este es el único lugar donde puedo proteger a Elisa… y te necesito- Jokul tomo su báculo en posición de defensa –me gustaría que me apoyaras, pero si decides no hacerlo peleare… el hijo que lleva ella en su vientre es mío-

-Lo sé, me lo dijo todo-

-¡Espera, él tiene una razón…!- ella detuvo a Jokul –me conto la verdad sobre Selene-

-Ya no me interesa eso… tengo cosas más importantes en las que debo pensar-

-No puedo ayudarte- respondió Manny.

-Si nos quedamos, la montaña…- Elisa quería contarle todo.

-A veces las familias pelean, por eso son familia…- Manny preparo su ataque más poderoso.

-Entonces pelearemos- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Manny lanzo su ataque hacia su hijo, este creo una pared de hielo que no sirvió de nada para frenar su ataque. El golpe lo lanzo a tres metros de distancia, fue frenado por la pared de la habitación.

-¡Qué diablos fue eso!- el chico estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Veras, la física está en todo, incluso en la magia- el hombre rio –yo hago luz y tú haces hielo, es prácticamente imposible que logres frenar mis ataques-

-Ya veo, la luz atraviesa el hielo-

-Sí, lo único que puede frenar mis ataques son los objetos opacos, cosa que tú no puedes hacer-

El chico rio –Esto será divertido-

La puerta de hielo se abrió y por esta entro el muñeco de nieve -¡Aguarden!-

-Ahora no Olaf- gruño Jokul.

-¡No pueden pelear aquí, lastimaran a Elisa!- los regaño.

El hombre de la luna y su hijo salieron por la puerta -¡No, no quiero que peleen!- ella les grito.

-Está bien, Elisa, ganaremos- le sonrió Jokul, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡De tal palo tal la astilla!- ella se cruzó de brazos.

.

.

.

-Bien, estamos aquí- padre e hijo se miraron cara a cara, rodeados por la nieve y la montaña.

El Hombre de la Luna miro el suelo y recordó a Haroldo –no voy a pelear aquí-

-¿Tienes miedo de que pueda ganarte?-

-¿A quién asesinaste?-

-Al rey de Arendelle, Adrastros-

-¿A caso eres estúpido?- Manny le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Jokul se quejó -¿en qué pensabas?-

-Eso solucionara una parte del problema-

-¡Pero te creara otra!, genio… estarán muy enojados-

-No importa, nadie ahí sabe dónde está Elisa-

.

.

.

-¡No fue Elisa!- Anna le grito al guardia que cerraba la puerta de la celda, habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que un sirviente había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del rey, se armó quilombo en el reino; hacia horas que se había hecho pública la noticia y desde entonces la calma ya no existía en el reino, algunos habían comenzado a saquear.

Habían arrestado a todos los posibles culpables del crimen; habían encerrado a Hans, Shelby, Gerda, algunos miembros del consejo, Kristoff, Anna y estaban en busca de Elisa.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando- Kristoff se encontraba en la celda de al lado, vio a Shelby y a Gerda –Arendelle se ha quedado sin autoridades-

-No, todavía está el anciano del consejo- replico Anna.

-¡No es así, aquí estoy!- se escuchó la voz del anciano a lo lejos.

-Esto es un desastre- Anna cubrió sus oídos con sus manos.

-Pero no fue Elisa- el rubio tomo las manos de ella a través de los barrotes –la pregunta es, ¿Quién fue?-

-De seguro fue Hans-

-No fue él- respondió el chico –antes de arrestarnos pude ver la escena del crimen, escuche a los guardias decir que lo habían arrestado pero que el no pudo haber matado a Adrastros-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tenía una cuartada-

-Eso no me parece suficiente, ya se escabullo en el palacio una vez, pudo haberlo hecho otra vez-

-Es por eso que lo están interrogando ahora mismo, es el principal sospechoso- Kristoff apretó ligeramente las manos de su esposa –Anna… vi el lugar con mis propios ojos, vi la sangre y el cuerpo; no soy alguien muy listo pero estoy seguro de una cosa, las huellas de sangre que había por todo el cuarto pertenecían a pies ligeros y Hans tiene pies planos-

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene pies planos?- pregunto extrañada.

-Siempre me fijo en pequeños detalles- Kristoff se encogió de hombros.

-Aun así, ¿eso que tiene?- pregunto ella sin entender nada.

-Que las huellas de pies planos son diferentes- respondió Kristoff –además de que tú y yo conocemos a alguien que cumple con el perfil del asesino; puede entrar a cualquier lugar sin que nadie lo note, pies ligeros, escapa con rapidez, tiene armas punzantes y es ligeramente más bajito que Adrastros pero aun así pudo matarlo-

-Jokul- Anna dijo antes de caer inconsciente al piso.

-¡Anna!- Kristoff grito con desesperación por ayuda.

.

.

.

-No importa, nadie ahí sabe dónde está Elisa-

-Bueno, ¿iremos a otra parte o no?-

-No, te derrotare aquí y ahora mismo- Jokul golpeo su báculo en la nieve creando un montón de picos de hielo debajo de Manny, él logro esquivarlos; al mismo tiempo levanto rayos de luz que Jokul esquivo –Estas copiando mis trucos- dijo Jokul.

-Yo diría… perfeccionando- El Hombre de la Luna se carcajeo.

-Esto es divertido-

Manny volvió a lanzar un ataque, esta vez fue una tormenta de rayos de luz, Jokul se levantó cincuenta metros en el aire y ataco con un gran rayo de hielo que golpeo a su padre tumbándolo en la nieve.

Manny miro su pecho, tenía una herida -¡rayos!- se puso de pie y le lanzo uno el doble de fuerte a Jokul pegándole, el chico cayo en el suelo resultando con una herida en el brazo, podía ver la carne.

-Tardara en regenerarse- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Suficiente, cuerpo a cuerpo…- Manny le dijo.

Jokul arrojo el báculo en la nieve salto sobre Manny atacándolo por atrás con hielo él lo esquivo pero no pudo esquivar los granizos que lo atacaron por la derecha.

Jokul fue herido por otro golpe de Manny, ambos peleaban con todo lo que tenían… fue más corto de lo que parecía, ambos se detuvieron diez minutos después de pelear, sus ropas estaban hechas trizas, tenían heridas y no paraban de jadear.

Manny se distrajo un segundo pensando en cómo es que no se había liberado Haroldo con todo esto, pero entonces comprendió que realmente estaban peleando solo por pelear, para desquitar todos estos cientos de años en los que habían acumulado varios… pero Jokul no lo odiaba, lo veía en sus ojos.

Lo que no pudo ver fue la mano de nieve crecer tras de él y tomarlo. La creación de nieve lo sacudió por segundos y después lo arrojo a la distancia.

Este truco sucio hizo enojar al Hombre de la Luna, sin mencionar los huesos rotos de su brazo -¡Tuve suficiente!- grito Manny poniéndose de pie.

-¡A dónde vas!- le grito Jokul.

-¡Me largo a las Bermudas!- le grito.

-¿Qué?- Jokul hizo un gesto sin comprender -¡Necesito tu ayuda!-

-No voy a apoyarte en esta locura, no puedes evitar lo que le va a pasar a esa muchacha- el hombre se dio media vuelta –Entiéndelo-

-Tú dijiste que es posible evitar este tipo de cosas-

-Algunas cosas es mejor no evitarlas…- Manny respondió con la voz quebrada.

Jokul se quedó estático por unos segundos -¡Bien, gracias, muchas gracias!... pudimos haber dejado de escondernos en la oscuridad y tener lo que siempre quisimos, ganas de vivir- el chico se abrazó a sí mismo y camino regreso al palacio de hielo.

"No lo sigas, no lo sigas, no lo sigas", se repitió a si mismo Manny -¡Espera!- para cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta ya no estaba su hijo –Espera…- sus piernas temblaron –otra vez solo-

* * *

 **La muerte del rey y la traición de Elisa han significado un golpe duro para Arendelle, las cosas no mejoran en el reino, Hans aprovechara esta situación.**

 **En cambio después de la partida de Manny las cosas comienzan a animarse en el palacio de hielo con la presencia de Elisa y la espera del bebé, ¿Cómo se vivirá esta efímera felicidad?**

 **Capítulo 29** **Efímero**

 **-Nikolai: Mhh, tal vez solo se parece en que Elisa engaño a Adrastros y Jokul lo mato…**

 **No he jugado Skyrim, así que perdón por mi ignorancia en ese tema pero entiendo lo que me estas contando, buscare la escena en youtube.**

 **Con razón, esa si se me hacía muy familiar, esa si la leí aquí en Fanfiction de hecho yo seguí la historia desde sus últimos capítulos, recuerdo que la autora subía poco a poco los capítulos y eso me desesperaba, pero era una buena historia. Y no me había dado cuenta de que borro la segunda parte.**

 **-Sakura ayase: si le conto, espero que el secreto estuviera a las expectativas de todos, varios se habían acercado con sus teorías así que tal vez no fue una gran sorpresa.**

 **Pero apuesto que no se esperaba lo de Haroldo y la montaña.**

 **Y entiendo de lo que me hablas, me pasa no solo con las historias si no con cualquier serie o película que tiene continuación (ejemplo de ello es Como entrenar a tu dragón). Pero por un lado tal vez vale las espera a veces.**

 **-Yuya: Jokul tomo en consideración solo una cosa, la profecía. Por lo tanto para él la existencia Adrastros representaba mayor peligro que Hans, al fin y al cabo para él es fácil volver en cualquier momento a terminar el trabajo.**

 **Manny acaba de mencionar que tal vez si le termino afectando el limbo a Jokul, el cualquier circunstancia él no hubiera actuado tan drásticamente.**

 **Por cierto se supo cuál fue el suceso inevitable que pudo evitar, pero por si no quedo claro (por eso estoy remarcando esto), evito que lo de Pitch Black se repitiera con otro lugar.**

 **-Cristina: Efectivamente buscaron a quien culpar y no pararan.**

 **Nos hemos quedado sin SNK, la espera será larga, pero definitivamente valdrá la pena. Se confirmó que se haría una nueva temporada para el próximo año y se rumora que se estrenara en el verano.**


	30. Efímero

**Capítulo 29** **Efímero**

-¡Hey!- Elisa empujo a Jokul estando completamente molesta -¿Qué has hecho?-

-Todo está bien- Jokul le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Mírate, estas lastimado y lleno de sangre-

El chico se encogió de hombros –sanara en un par de horas-

-¿Y tu padre?-

-También se recuperara rápido-

-Espera, eso quiere decir que…-

-Sí, le gane-

-¡Increíble!- Olaf exclamo impresionado por el hecho –a Manny no le gusta perder, así que debió de haberse ido muy enojado-

-Estaba que echaba humo- Jokul se burló haciendo un gesto.

-No entiendo como lo tomas tan a la ligera- ella se cruzó de brazos –acabas de hacer que Manny se fuera-

-Está bien Elisa, estaremos bien- Él le sonrió –iré a limpiarme-

-Olaf, ¿Por qué son así?- Pregunto ella.

El muñeco la consoló tomando una de sus manos y acariciándola –veras, Jokul me creo para no sentirse solo pero también para que su padre tampoco se sintiera así. Desde que recuerdo ellos dos nunca se han llevado del todo bien, muchas veces discutían y casi nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada-

-Eso suena triste- los ojos se le humedecieron.

-No lo creo, creo que su relación es así precisamente porque son idénticos, aunque siempre luchan por convencerse a sí mismos de que no lo son, por eso tratan de estar en desacuerdo en todo lo posible-

-Creo que entiendo, ¿así que esta pelea fue solo una de esas cosas para ver quien tenía razón?-

-No lo sé, yo también me preocupe, ya que nunca han peleado físicamente… pero supongo que después de todo este tiempo, era algo que necesitaban y creo que pasar tiempo separados podría hacerles bien-

-No lo sé Olaf, siento que hay más cosas en esto- El muñeco se preocupó pensando en sí debería decirle la verdad a Elisa o no.

.

.

.

Elisa llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Jokul -¿Olaf?- pregunto él desde adentro.

-No, soy yo-

-Ah, pasa-

Ella abrió la puerta para encontrarse al chico sin camiseta, rápidamente le dio la espalda, esto lo hizo reír –Copo de Nieve, ¿de qué te avergüenzas si vamos a tener un hijo?, ¿o que acaso tú también crees que lo trajo la cigüeña?-

Ella también se rio –Lo siento, lo siento… la costumbre, supongo-

-Tampoco tienes que llamar a las puertas, estas en casa, puedes entrar y salir a donde quieras- la abrazo y ella tembló al sentir su cuerpo frio.

-Perdón-

-Oye, quería preguntarte algo-

-¿Sí?-

-La sangre, ¿de quién era?-

Él la miro evitando hacer cualquier gesto que pudiera delatarlo –tuve un encuentro-

-¿Qué?, ¿con quién?-

-Un ángel-

-¿Un ángel?-

-Sí, ya sabes, esos que tienen alas y vuelan por ahí como si fueran pichones gigantes-

-No te creo- ella le lanzo una mirada acusadora.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes- beso su frente.

Ella suspiro, sabía que no era conveniente presionarlo más por hoy, pero averiguaría la verdad.

.

.

.

Kristoff se encontraba inquieto en la celda, era de noche y no sería hasta mañana que lo interrogarían.

 **-Don´t let the frostbite bite-** Canto en voz baja, no era el único que no había sido liberado.

Se puso en alerta al ver una sombra pasar frente a él -¿Hola?- pregunto.

-¿Kristoff?- Jokul apareció frente a él.

-¡Ah!- el rubio grito asustado, después recordó que había más gente ahí –Shhh, hay más gente ahí- dijo casi casi susurrando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Jokul trato de hablar lo más bajo posible.

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte-

-Estoy buscando a Hans, las hojas de los arboles me dijeron que estuvo aquí-

-Estuvo, hace mucho que se fue-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Encerraron a varias personas por ser sospechosos de asesinar al rey Adrastros-

Una bomba explotó dentro de Jokul -¿Te encerraron por eso?-

-También sospecharon de Anna, pero hace rato quedo fuera de sospecha-

Jokul suspiro -¿Y Hans?-

-Era el principal sospechoso y el primero al que interrogaron y fue el primero en ser liberado-

-Entonces el maldito se fue-

-Sí- Kristoff hizo una mueca –Jokul, ¿fuiste tú?-

-Sí, yo lo mate-

Kristoff trago saliva -¿Por qué?-

-Para salvar a Elisa-

-¿Cómo?, ¿metiéndola en más problemas?-

-¿Eh?-

-Ahora que Hans ha sido descartado, creen que fue Elisa, la están buscando-

El peliblanco rio un poco –de igual forma jamás podría llegar a la montaña del Norte-

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan horrible, no era un hombre malo-

-No lo era, lo sé- él sonrió –pero a veces gente buena hace cosas malas sin darse cuenta- con esto el chico desapareció en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

-¿Realmente está bien esto?- pregunto Elisa admirando la habitación.

-Sí, a él no le molestara, son solo cosas-

-Pero es la habitación de tu padre-

-Sí y por lo tanto es el lugar menos frio del palacio, él odia el frio-

-No creo que sea buena idea usar esto como una habitación para el bebé-

Los libros que llevaba en la mano se le cayeron al chico -¿no era una habitación para ti?-

-Eh, no, el frio no me molesta pero al bebé podría molestarle- él chico pensó en el futuro, ¿sería capaz de evitar el desastre a tiempo?, debía de apresurar su búsqueda.

-Quien sabe, tal vez tenga la fortuna de tener mi rostro y mis poderes- se alago a sí mismo.

-O podría tener mi rostro y ser completamente humano-

-O probablemente se parezca a mi abuelo- Jokul hizo una mueca de disgusto recordando a Pitch Black.

-No sabemos nada de eso aún, así que deberíamos prepararnos para lo que venga-

-Sí, no te preocupes, vivir aquí será temporal- el tomo la barbilla de ella –cuando pase el peligro buscaremos un lugar adecuado para criar un niño posiblemente humano-

-O posiblemente inmortal- le sonrió –espera, ¿Cuándo pase el peligro?-

-Es decir, el parto es algo peligroso para ti… no sabemos que pueda pasar- mintió –tienes que descansar un par de semanas, después podremos irnos y dejar todo esto como estaba, no hay de qué preocuparse-

-Oh, es verdad, el parto- suspiro –realmente me hubiera gustado que Anna estuviera aquí ese día-

-Podría ir a buscarla-

-Pero Arendelle-

-Arendelle estará bien, Kristoff podría cuidarlo- recordó a su amigo tras los barrotes, pero no se preocupaba, sabía que no lo acusarían a él o a Anna por lo sucedido.

.

.

.

Una mujer se cubría el rostro con cuidado de que no se viera absolutamente nada, los tacones resonaron en el piso de madera de la taberna, los piropos hacia ella no tardaron en hacerse presentes, ella solo los ignoro y se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo junto a un hombre de aspecto fornido y olor a aqua vit.

-¡Oye tú!- fue silenciado por un gesto de la mujer.

-Hans me mando-

El hombre la miro -¿Tú conoces a…?- ella lo mando a callar.

-No digas su nombre- la chica se aclaró la garganta –alguien lo está persiguiendo-

-¿Persiguiendo?, ¿Quién?-

-El asesino-

El hombre casi escupió el sorbo que le acababa de dar a su bebida -¿acaso descubrió quien mato al rey?, ¿Quién lo hizo?-

-Él tiene oídos en todas partes- Shelby tembló al escuchar el viento contra las ventanas, se escuchaban como horribles lamento-

Hacia dos días que Shelby había sido liberada junto con Kristoff y el resto de los sospechosos, se estaban enfocando en buscar a Elisa; el día de ayer había recibido una carta, de Hans, donde le había confesado una muy inquietante verdad que ella no tardo en creer.

De su pronunciado escote extrajo una carta y se la extendió al hombre –te daré un adelanto delo que dice ahí, pero debes prometerme no decir ni una palabra- el hombre asintió y ella con voz temblorosa le susurró al oído –Jokul Frosti, él fue el asesino-

El hombre la miro como si quisiera reír -¿A caso le crees?, todos saben que es famoso por sus descabelladas ideas-

-Yo lo vi con mis ojos y no solo fui yo, necesitamos ayudarlo a hacer que él y la reina paguen por el asesinato del rey-

.

.

.

-Sal, sal que te voy a encontrar- Jokul camino por los tejados esperando noticias de las hojas que había mandado por toda el pueblo, ellas buscarían pistas de Hans, el tiempo se le agotaba y tenía que acabar lo que había empezado; Hans era el único que sabía la verdad de Jackson Overland y estaba seguro de que ese tipo podría averiguar más y volver con pruebas, pruebas que podría utilizar para llegar al poder y en el peor de los casos, darles la locación de Elisa y él –vaya que sabe ocultarse-

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Días atrás…**_

Hans pateo la silla con frustración –maldita sea, ¿Cómo se atreven a tratar de inculparme?- acababan de liberarlo después del interrogatorio y finalmente había podido irse –estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con Elisa y el tipo de cabello blanco-

-Jokul Frosti- se escuchó una voz.

Hans salto -¿Quién está ahí?- tomo la daga que había empezado a llevar consigo desde el asesinato de Adrastros.

-No temas, no te hare daño- dijo la voz masculina –he venido a ayudarte-

Hans miro a todos lados sin encontrar a la persona, pareciera que la voz venia de a nada -¿Dónde estás?-

-Yo, estoy en todas partes- se materializo la figura de un hombre mayor con una hoz –mi nombre es Cronos, dios del tiempo-

-Esto debe de ser una broma- Hans se rio.

-No lo es y sé que tú lo sabes- el dios tomo uno de los muchos libros que había regados por todas partes, eran libros sobre mitología, seres mágicos y dioses –Has estado buscando algo-

-He estado buscando por mucho tiempo pruebas sobre…-

-Sí, no necesitas contarme- el hombre dejo el libro a un lado –Has sido la burla de muchos por creer que había algo raro en aquel chico que apareció hace años, el chico que estuvo comprometido con la reina de este lugar… Elisa-

-Sí- respondió el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Y tienes razón, ese muchacho era nada menos que Jokul Frosti-

-No lo conozco-

-Deberías, es el hijo del Hombre de la Luna-

-¿El dios que vive en la montaña maldita?-

-No es un dios pero si, algo así-

-He escuchado muchas historias respecto a él, dicen que es el culpable de la desaparición de una diosa venerada aquí y que usurpo su lugar-

El hombre no dijo nada, no creyó necesario decirle nada respecto a eso –Y su hijo es lo que has estado buscando todo este tiempo-

-¿Y has venido solo para decirme eso?-

-No solo a eso, veras yo tengo información que necesitas y tú puedes hacer algo que yo necesito-

-¿Piensas decirme como podría probarle a todo el mundo que no estoy loco?-

-Eso y más-

-¿Qué clase de cosas crees que puedo necesitar?- el joven pregunto sin creerle.

-Tres cosas, probar que no mientes, venganza y salvar tu pellejo-

-¿A qué te refieres con salvarme?-

-El chico mato al rey…-

-¡Lo sabía, algo tenía que ver con todo esto, de seguro también se encargó de que me culparan!- interrumpió a Cronos.

-No hizo precisamente eso último, en realidad su plan era asesinar a dos personas esa noche-

-No- Hans negó con la cabeza dándose cuenta de algo.

-Así es, esa misma noche en la que murió el rey alguien te siguió… era Jokul Frosti, está buscándote para matarte-

-¿Por qué?, es decir, tiene razones para odiarme pero a ¿Adrastros?-

-El chico está tratando de salvar a su enamorada-

-¿De qué?-

-De morir-

-Pero, ella escapo y si esta con él nadie jamás podría hacerle daño, tiene la mayor protección del mundo-

-La muerte de la chica es algo inevitable, es algo que se escribió desde que nació Adrastros-

-No comprendo-

-Es una profecía, ¿sabes lo que es?-

-Algo que se predice que va a pasar-

-Sí, y hay una profecía que dice que cuando ella tuviera relaciones con Adrastos se daría a conocer que estaba embarazada y ella morirá teniendo más de siete meses de embarazo-

-¿Entonces el propósito de Jackson es evitar esto?-

-Sí, no pudo evitar la boda ni el embarazo, que por cierto el mismo término provocando que pasaran esas cosa; pero puede evitar que ella muera-

-¿Es eso posible?-

-¿Crees que estaría aquí, pidiéndole ayuda a un mortal, si no fuera así?- Cronos golpeo su puño contra la mesa -¡El maldito lo está haciendo!, al matar a Adrastros soluciono una parte del problema y si te mata a ti saldrá vencedor, por eso te está buscando desesperadamente y lo creas o no te encontrara más rápido de lo que crees, tal vez no sobrevivas esta noche… es más fuerte en la noche-

-¿Y que si ella no muere?-

-Hades el dios de la muerte, tiene registrado su nombre; los Shinigamis tienen registrado su nombre, las Moiras van a cortar su hilo, hasta Pedro tiene su nombre anotado-

-¿Pedro?-

-El punto es que está escrito en todas partes que morirá junto con el crio que lleva en su vientre y si no muere habrá caos- el hombre se froto la sien de solo pensar en las consecuencias, las alteraciones que sufrirían los otros mundos si Elisa no llegaba a morir, las distorsiones que sufriría todo –ya bastante tengo lidiando con los problemas que causo su padre- recordó como Manny había podido evitar que Pitch Black se apoderara del mundo, cuando se suponía que eso era algo que debía pasar.

-¿Entonces que harás por mí?-

-Te ayudare a que él no pueda encontrarte sin necesidad de que tengas que ocultarte-

-¿Cómo?-

-Los detalles no importan, pero no podrá detectar tu presencia, solo asegúrate de que nadie diga tu nombre o las hojas lo escucharan-

-¿Las hojas?-

-¿Aceptas o no?-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga a cambio?- Cronos sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Un mes y medio después…**_

-¡Anna!- Kristoff corrió por los pasillos del palacio hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe despertando a su esposa que dormía, era la media noche.

-¿Kristoff?, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada.

-Vamos, rápido, hay que salir de aquí- el rubio abrió el ropero, saco un par de prendas y las metió a un bolso.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se puso de pie.

-Esto- Kristoff abrió las cortinas de la ventana revelando el escenario de afuera.

-No puede ser- abrazo su vientre ya un poco abultado.

* * *

 **Después de obtener la ayuda de Cronos, Hans logra armar un plan que dejara para apoderarse de Arendelle.**

 **Anna y Kristoff recibirán la ayuda de un inesperado aliado.**

 **Capítulo 30** **Profecía**

 **-Yuya: tenías razón respecto a Anna, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.**

 **Son 25 capítulos de la primera temporada y de la segunda son 12, ya ambas están finalizadas.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Disculpen mis respuestas cortas pero ando corta de tiempo.**

 **-Nikolai: Creo que Jokul se está reservando la verdad hacia Elisa para una muy buena ocasión.**

 **Si, hubo una pequeña referencia a la película de Disney, ehh creo que C-3PO es una referencia a star wars.**

 **Que te vaya bien a ti también, saludos.**

 **-Sakura: Tu pregunta será resuelta en el próximo capítulo, esperare teorías sobre lo que pasara, hasta pronto :3**

 **-Cristina: Realmente este tipo es imán de problemas pero es que su situación es como una cadena de favores, terminas haciendo uno tras otro para llegar a un punto pero solo terminas ahogándote más y más; al menos estuvo cerca de lograrlo, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Cronos.**

 **Espero que estés bien por allá.**

 **-Anonimus: tus teorías siempre son buenas, ¿podrás anotarte otro punto con esta?, ya veremos.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto.**


	31. Profecía

**Capítulo 30** **Profecía**

-No abras los ojos- Elisa le advirtió a Jokul, desde que él le había dicho que estaba bien usar la habitación de Manny como cuarto para su bebé, le insistió que quería ser ella misma la que decorara la habitación; Jokul al principio se negó alegando que en su estado sería peligroso que cargara o moviera cosas pesadas, pero ella le insistió y le prometió que no haría mucho esfuerzo, Olaf la ayudaría con esas cosas.

-Estamos seguros de que te encantara- dijo Olaf.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos- ella le descubrió los ojos revelando el lugar.

Los objetos mágicos extraños que llenaban los estantes habían sido reemplazado por pequeños muñecos que Olaf y Elisa hicieron en el último mes, Jokul tomo uno de los muñecos tenia forma de una especie de conejo mezclado con gato.

-Ese lo hice yo- dijo orgulloso Olaf –es un oso-

-Me gusta- lo dejo donde estaba y miro el moisés que estaba en el centro de la habitación, el regalo de Norte.

.

.

.

 **Hace unos días…**

-¡Oh Jokul!- Toothiana estrujo a al chico con todas sus fuerzas –estamos muy felices de verte- Elisa había insistido en que sería buena idea invitar a los guardianes y Jokul no tardó mucho en aceptar, después de todo hace años que no los veía -¡Trajimos regalos!- dijo con tono cantarín.

-No era necesario tomarse tantas molestias-

-¡Claro que sí!, después de todo eres como el bebé del grupo, aunque has crecido mucho, estoy orgulloso de ti- Norte lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ugh, nunca me acostumbrare a eso- Jokul se limpió.

-Es bueno verte niño- Bunnymund le alboroto el cabello peliblanco.

Sandman le estrecho la mano.

-Tú debes de ser la chica- Norte saludo con euforia a Elisa dándole dos besos en las mejillas –realmente eres bonita-

-Gracias- respondió Elisa apenada.

-Y mira nada más lo que le hiciste a la pobre- Bunny le dio un golpe a Jokul en la cabeza –y en sima la traes a este lugar, ha de estar muriendo de frio la pobre-

-El frio nunca me ha molestado- respondió la rubia.

Los guardianes se encogieron de hombros sin comprenderla bien.

Sandman se acercó a ella y la miro de reojo dándose cuenta que le recordaba a alguien, sobre su cabeza dibujo una luna.

-¿Qué sucede Noozie?- le pregunto Jokul.

-Oh, dice que se parece mucho a Selene- dijo Norte.

Elisa sonrió con nerviosismo –eso mismo me dijo Manny-

-Oh, así que ella conoce a Manny-

-Sí-

-¿Y dónde está él?-

-En las Bermudas- Jokul dijo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el Hada de los Dientes.

-Ni idea- los demás respondieron.

Sandy dibujo una palmera sobre su cabeza –Oh, así que se fue de vacaciones a la playa-

-Tiene lógica, le gusta nadar en el océano- Jokul rodo los ojos.

-¿Y si abrimos los regalos?- sugirió Toothania para romper la tensión del momento.

-Esto es para ustedes- Conejo le extendió una caja.

Elisa la abrió encontrándose una linda manta –Es genial, nos hará falta, muchas gracias-

-Este es el mío- Thoothania les extendió una caja un poco más pequeña.

-Wow- Jokul se sorprendió al encontrarse en el interior de la caja un cepillo de dientes e hilo dental.

-Estoy segura de que tendrá unos dientes tan hermosos como los suyos, por ello debe de cuidarlos bien-

Jokul rio –no permitiré ni una carie-

Sandy se acercó con una caja grande –Juguetes, es un buen regalo- Elisa le agradeció.

-Falta el mío- Norte sonrió mientras aparecía con una linda cuna –la hice yo mismo-

-Justo lo que necesitábamos, Jokul- ella abrazo al guardián del asombro.

-Muy bien chicos, ¿Qué esperan?, hay que ayudarles a subir todo esto- dijo Norte.

-Oh, sí, tenemos una habitación preparada arriba- Elisa los guio.

-Vamos, ayuden; Jokul y yo nos encargaremos de lo más pesado- le dio una palmada a moisés.

Todo el mundo comenzó a agilizarse mientras que Norte y Jokul quedaron solos abajo.

-Muy bien, tomare este lado y tú el otro- ambos cargaron el objeto de madera pesado.

-Ella es muy linda, una gran chica- Norte le sonrió y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa –lástima que vaya a morir-

Jokul sintió como se le resbalaba el objeto de las manos, lo sostuvo como pudo -¿Cómo supiste?-

-El mundo es un lugar grande y generalmente los seres mágicos tienen mejores cosas que hacer que chismear por ahí, pero tu estas en boca de todos- Norte abrió bien los ojos –nunca algo así había pasado desde lo de Edipo—

-Diablos, eso no es bueno-

-No mucho… pero por otro lado, hay muchos allá afuera que te están apoyando-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, creen que lo que estás haciendo es increíble- la sonrisa de Norte se borró –claro que la otra mitad no piensa así… hay gente que quiere que falles-

-¿Y ustedes que piensan?- pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Te apoyamos, eres nuestro amigo- Norte le sonrió con calidez –si necesitas que hagamos algo…-

-Gracias Norte, de verdad aprecio su apoyo… pero realmente no quiero involucrar a nadie, si esto se descontrola habrá consecuencias para mí y no quiero arrastrar a más gente de lo que ya he hecho-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mate al esposo de Elisa-

Norte arqueo las cejas –Oh-

-Lo hice para salvarla-

-Entiendo- Norte se aclaró la garganta -¿Le has dicho?-

-Aun no encuentro el valor para hacerlo- su voz se quebró y los ojos se le humedecieron –siento que todo se me está resbalando de las manos y me estoy quedando sin tiempo, tengo miedo de perderla- soltó el mueble.

Norte hizo lo mismo para darle un fuerte abrazo al más joven de los guardianes –Jokul, ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Supongo que porque soy muy egoísta como para dejarla ir-

Norte lo sacudió –No, lo estás haciendo porque tú también mereces ser feliz-

-El amor significa pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que en la tuya- dijo el chico –Elisa no se sentiría feliz al saber lo que está pasando-

Norte pensó –no lo creo, lo que ella haría sería pensar en tu felicidad, se quedaría a tu lado porque eso te hace feliz a ti… y a ella-

.

.

.

 _ **De vuelta al presente…**_

-Es perfecto- vio la silla aterciopelada de su padre colocado a un lado del moisés.

-Sí- Elisa hizo una pequeña mueca –lástima que le falte un móvil a la cuna- se puso un dedo en la barbilla.

-Oh, no hay problema- Jokul con un par de movimientos creo un lindo móvil colgante con figuras de hielo tornasol.

-¡Ohhh, ya veo lo que hiciste aquí!- Olaf se emocionó al verse a sí mismo en el colgante.

-Y este es Manny- señalo la figura en forma de luna.

-¿Y este se supone que soy yo?- ella miro la figura en copo de nieve.

-Sí, como Copo de Nieve-

-¡Y este Norte, Sandman, Toothania e incluso esta Bunny!- el muñeco de nieve señalo el hombre de jengibre, la nube, el diente y la zanahoria, respectivamente.

-Me imagino que el reno es Kristoff y la flor es Anna- Elisa se rio -¿Y ese de ahí?- señalo al pingüino.

-Es nuestro bebé-

-Pero, ¿Dónde estás tú?- Olaf pregunto triste.

-Supongo que ya no había espacio- Jokul simplemente sonrió.

-Podrías ponerla aquí- Elisa señalo su figura.

-De acuerdo, déjame ver- el chico creo otro copo de nieve unido al de ella -¿Qué tal?-

-¡Es perfecto!- ella lo abrazo.

.

.

.

 **Pasado…**

Anna y Kristoff se sentaron en la banca del jardín, el rubio se froto los ojos –ha sido un día muy duro, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles y esto de ser rey…-

-Lamento meterte en todo esto pero es mi obligación- desde que se había liberado a todos los prisioneros restantes, hace una semana y media, Arendelle se había quedado sin gobernante alguno, ya que el pueblo se negaba a dejar que fuera cualquiera el que estuviera al mando, ya que todos seguían alborotados por los sucesos ocurridos.

-¿Y si la gente no nos quiere?- pregunto preocupado –no soy ni siquiera de la realeza-

-No, pero eres uno de ellos, eso habla mucho más que cualquier título… los comprendes más de lo que yo alguna vez comprenderé-

-Gracias, Anna, tú me haces ver siempre lo mejor de mí-

-Oye, hay algo genial que quiero decirte-

-¿Sí?-

-Estoy embarazada- apretó las manos del rubio.

-Anna, ¡eso es increíble!- la sonrisa de Kristoff se borró, su rostro se tornó serio y se arrodillo ante ella –como tu súbdito y como tu esposo, te protegeré a toda costa-

.

.

.

Risas inundaban el lugar -¡Jokul Frosti!- los hombres de la taberna se reían de Hans quien se había presentado cubierto por una capa.

-¡Él no miente!- shelby apareció defendiéndolo.

-¡Miren, lo apoya una mujer!... eso lo hace menos creíble-

-¡Oye!- ella se iba a abalanzar contra el hombre que había dicho eso pero Hans la tomo por la cintura.

Un golpe en el piso de madera resonó, se trataba del miembro más anciano del consejo, acompañado de otros –durante años…- su voz ronca se escuchó en la habitación –durante años Arendelle ha sido sede de historias fantásticas, como la del Hombre de la Luna que hizo desaparecer a Selene y se encuentra oculto en la montaña del Norte; de todos los hombres que han tratado de subir esta montaña solo pocos han vuelto con vida y los que vuelven cuentan historias… historias de cadáveres aun conservados por el hielo, de partes de cuerpos encontradas, de innumerables trampas ocultas y nosotros las hemos seguido contando todos estos siglos… porque las creemos- todo el mundo escuchaba con atención -¿Si podemos creerle a esas personas, porque no a el pelirrojo?, sabemos que el Hombre de la Luna existe… ¿tan difícil es creer en la existencia de su hijo?, ¿tan imposible es que haya sido el mismo tipo extraño que apareció con la princesa Elisa aquel día montado en un caballo de aspecto fantasmal?, todos vimos cómo era ese sujeto y lo rápido que desapareció sin dejar rastro… ¡mintió respecto a su identidad!, se hizo pasar por un hombre que murió hace setecientos años al otro lado del mundo y eso fue demostrado con pruebas-

-Sí- muchos asintieron comprendiendo.

-¿Y quién descubrió esto?- el anciano señalo a Hans, aplausos aparecieron alabando el convencedor argumento.

-¡Jokul Frosti es nuestro protector!- gritaron un pequeño grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes para la nieve-nosotros vivimos del hielo, si no fuera por Jokul Frosti no seriamos nada, no apoyaremos esta tontería- los hombres se fueron molestos.

-Creo que los hombres de ahí tienen razón, ¿Por qué habría de matar un dios a un simple humano?- argumento uno de los hombres.

-No sabemos- dijo Shelby –pero es la verdad, cuando estuvimos bajo arresto lo vimos entrar a las celdas en busca de Hans-

-Sí, varios vimos lo mismo- dijo otro de los hombres del consejo –estuvo hablando con Kristoff, el esposo de la princesa Anna y confeso haber matado al rey Adrastros-

-Bueno, esa es la verdad, ¿Qué quieren hacer?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-¡Debemos ir por ellos!- grito Hans.

-Aguarda- hablo el anciano del consejo –estoy de acuerdo en todo menos eso, no sabemos por qué paso lo que paso… tal vez había razones ocultas- dijo el hombre.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- el hombre al que Shelby le había entregado la carta la vez pasada hablo.

-Propongo que en vez de golpear primero y preguntar después, hagamos lo adecuado… averigüemos las razones por las que Jokul Frosti pudo haber hecho algo como eso- la gente comenzó a discutir, unos a favor de esta idea y otros en contra.

Hans arrugo el rostro ante esto, no le había gustado para nada esa respuesta.

Las cosas no se pudieron resolver esa noche, muchos volvieron a sus casas, entre ellos Hans –malditos- camino sin miedo de que Jokul lo fuera a encontrar, apretó con fuerza el reloj que Cronos le había dado, le había explicado que esto lo mantendría oculto del espíritu que buscaba asesinarlo.

Al llegar a su residencia lo primero que hizo fue sentarse, tomar un pedazo de papel, mojar la pluma en el tintero y escribir con rabia.

Había una condición en el acuerdo que había hecho con Cronos, si Elisa no moría antes de dar a luz, Hans pagaría con su alma, siendo condenado a pasar toda la eternidad como barquero de Hades… el tiempo también se le acababa a él.

.

.

.

 **Una semana después…**

-Princesa- el anciano del consejo se sentó en la mesa junto con Anna y Kristoff –he venido a hablar con ustedes- el anciano suspiro.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

El hombre rio –hoy en día todo es malo por aquí- agarro con fuerza su bastón – sabemos lo de Jokul Frosti, lo vimos todo cuando estábamos bajo arresto junto con el chico cabellos de princesa-

-Ay no… puedo explicarlo- Kristoff empezó a trazar ideas sobre cómo retorcer la historia.

-Hans quiere ir por él-

Anna y Kristoff se miraron asustados -¿ir por él?-

-Sí, ha estado juntando un gran grupo de gente, pero no creo que sea suficiente para poder hacer algo de tal magnitud-

-No, todos los hombres morirían tratando de llegar a Jokul- dijo Kristoff con enojo.

-Lo sé, por eso formo parte del grupo que no quiere hacer tal barbaridad-

Los jóvenes suspiraron de alivio –muchas gracias…-

-Pero queremos explicaciones y solo ustedes pueden dárnoslas-

Anna lo miro con tristeza –nosotros tampoco sabemos nada… todavía estamos tratando de comprender como es que un chico tan tierno pudiera hacerle eso a una persona-

-Él me dijo que era para salvar a Elisa, pero no entiendo de que-

-Comprendo… creo que si quieren mantener a los pocos aliados que tienen deberían de hacer algo, encontrar al menos un pedazo de la verdad-

Kristoff se puso de pie –subiré la montaña, se dónde están-

-¡No!- Anna se negó –no puedes hacer eso, es muy peligroso-

-La última vez subimos sin problemas-

-Pero íbamos juntos, no puedes ir solo- Anna lo miro –además te necesito aquí, para cuidar Arendelle-

-Usted la ayudara, ¿verdad?- Kristoff miro al anciano.

-Si ella me lo permite, seguiré sirviendo a su familia- sonrió.

.

.

.

 **Dos días después…**

-Hey linda, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Jokul viendo a Elisa en una de las habitaciones sentada en el piano de hielo.

Ella rio –oh, no, nada- se puso de pie –solo quería tocarle algo al bebé pero… no hace ningún sonido- ella presiono una tecla.

-Oh, eso es porque es un piano que funciona con magia, fue idea de mi padre- Jokul comenzó a tocar el piano emitiendo música -¿ves?- siguió tocando la melodía.

Elisa se emocionó y comenzó a cantar

 _ **-If only a touch**_

 _ **If just for a moment**_

 _ **Is somewhere that someone**_

 _ **Who I can hold**_

 _ **Is somewhere that someplace**_

 _ **Where I can go**_

 _ **Am I living a life that seems frozen in time**_

 _ **Searching for warmth, but my world is cold**_

 _ **And I'm Stuck in a dream with no end it seems**_

 _ **Can I find a way, find a way, find a way-**_

Jokul le sonrio

 _ **-Days turn to years**_

 _ **And it seems for a lifetime**_

 _ **That I've tried going solo**_

 _ **Been on my own**_

 _ **Can I find that somewhere**_

 _ **For this heart of stone**_

 _ **Am I living a life that seems frozen in time**_

 _ **Searching for warmth, but my world is cold**_

 _ **And I'm Stuck in a dream with no end it seems**_

 _ **Can I find a way, find a way, find a way**_

 _ **Spent life consealed**_

 _ **Too much time unseen**_

 _ **I'm wondering why**_

 _ **I'm stuck in between-**_

Elisa continuo

 _ **-The closer I get**_

 _ **I push love away**_

 _ **It just causes heartache**_

 _ **Heartache and pain-**_

Los dos cantaron _**-I tried letting go**_

 _ **now I want to hold on-**_

 _ **-Find a way, find a way-**_ canto él

 _ **-Find a way, find a way-**_

 _ **-Find a way-**_ los dos se unieron.

 _ **-Am I living a life that seems frozen in time-**_ ella lo miro.

 _ **-Searching for warmth, but my world is cold-**_ el espiritu le devolvio la mirada

 _ **-And I'm Stuck in a dream with no end it seems**_

 _ **Find a way, find a way**_

 _ **Find a way, find a way**_

 _ **Find a way**_ \- ambos se besaron tiernamente.

 _ **-Find a way, find a way-**_

Jokul toco las notas finales y aparto sus manos del piano.

Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos, el chico inmediatamente salto en posición de ataque.

-Alguien está aquí-

-¿No es tu padre?-

-No…-

Ella pensó unos segundos y después su rostro se ilumino -¡Anna!- ella se puso de pie y camino rápidamente.

-¡No!- Jokul la detuvo –no sabemos si es ella, puede ser alguien más- dijo con miedo de que se tratara de Hans.

-Nadie más sabe dónde estamos-

-Espera, tu espera aquí, yo iré a ver- Jokul se apresuró, bajo las escaleras divisando una figura masculina.

-¿Hola?- era la voz de Kristoff.

Jokul bajo su arma y dio un brinco colocándose ante Kristoff, quien estaba herido -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundido.

-Jokul, no sabes cuánto me alegra encontrarte- se sostuvo el brazo ensangrentado.

-¡Kristoff!- Elisa bajo y abrazo al rubio -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sí, ¿Cómo lograste pasar la montaña?- Pregunto Jokul sin entender.

-Solo se necesita un reno confiable y ese es Sven- sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto…**

En el bar entro uno de los soldados reales, se sentó en una mesa junto con otras personas, entre ellos Hans, todos bebían alegremente.

-¿Traes buenas noticias?- le pregunto Hans al guardia.

-Buenas y malas- dijo mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza -la mala es que el viejo del consejo está de parte de la princesa Anna-

-¿Y cuál es la buena?-

-Que el esposo de la princesa Anna subirá a la montaña del norte dejando sola a la princesa para cuidar el reino-

-¡Es la oportunidad perfecta!- grito uno de los hombres –podríamos subir y atacarlos de una vez por todas, de seguro hay rastro para seguir y encontrar su guardia-

-No- dijo Hans –no somos suficientes y no voy a arriesgarme a perder a mis hombres- los presentes se sintieron agradecidos por la preocupación de Hans hacia ellos.

-¿Entonces que debemos de hacer, príncipe?- preguntaron.

-Eso ya lo tengo resuelto- sonrió con malicia –le escribí una carta a mi hermano que inmediatamente respondió… se está dirigiendo hacia acá con una flota de barcos, tomaremos Arendelle ahora que esta vulnerable-

.

.

.

 **De vuelta al palacio de hielo…**

-¡Visitas!- Olaf salto -¿Cuál es el nombre de este extraño tipo con olor a reno?-

-Olaf él es Kristoff y es parte de mi familia- Elisa le explico.

-Oh, eso es fantástico, entre más seamos mejor-

-¿Dónde está Anna?- pregunto Elisa.

-Anna está cuidando Arendelle-

-¿Qué?... ay no, no me digas que echaron a Adrastros- ella se comenzó a sentir culpable.

Kristoff miro a Jokul –no, Elisa- el peliblanco solo suspiro –en realidad, él ha muerto-

Un dolor le inundo el pecho -¿Muerto?-

-Más bien… él fue asesinado-

-¿Quién haría algo tan horrible?-

Jokul trago saliva –Yo- Elisa lo miro –yo lo asesine-

-No, ¿estás jugando verdad?- el chico negó con la cabeza -¡Por que!-

-Quiero salvarte-

-¡Pero él no iba a hacer nada malo!, no lo amaba pero me agradaba… me ayudo a escapar aun sabiendo que lo engañe-

-Yo…- él intento acercarse pero ella se apartó.

-Kristoff, ¿Qué está sucediendo, tu sabias esto?-

-Lo supe cuando estaba en el calabozo-

-¿Calabozo?-

-Después que fue asesinado nos encerraron a todos los posibles culpables, incluyendo a Anna-

-¡La encerraron!-

-Pero nos liberaron y estamos bien- la tranquilizo.

-¿Y el reino?-

-Estamos tratando de arreglar eso, por eso vine aquí-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Jokul.

-Hubo un desastre, todos se enteraron que fuiste tú quien asesino al rey; el reino se dividió en dos bandos, los que quieren venir a buscarlos y los que solo quieren la verdad-

-¿Entonces vienes a llevarnos?- Jokul pensó en atacar.

-No, pero si logro darles a todos una buena explicación de lo que paso… los dejaran tranquilos-

-Jokul…- ella lo miro con odio.

-No hay mucho que explicar, lo asesine para proteger lo que amo- salió del lugar.

Elisa se froto la cabeza –tengo que volver, no puedo quedarme aquí-

-¡Esperen!- Olaf los detuvo –las cosas no son así… en realidad si hay una explicación-

-¿Qué dices, Olaf?-

-Él si asesino a tu esposo para protegerte… vas a morir Elisa, tú y tu bebé-

Kristoff se agacho a la altura del muñeco -¡Cuéntanos más!, ¿Cómo que va a morir?-

-El destino dice que morirán y Jokul está trabajando duro para evitar eso, por eso mato a Adrastros y está buscando a Hans-

-¿Pero por qué Adrastros?- pregunto Kristoff.

-Porque si Elisa no se hubiera casado con él no tendría que morir, así que una forma de solucionar esto era matándolo… si él no existía tu no morirías- Olaf miro a Elisa quien permanecía inmóvil.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Hans?-

-Es una potencial amenaza, es el único que podría averiguar sobre él y encontrar este lugar… podría hacer que maten a Elisa-

-Creo que entiendo eso perfectamente- dijo Kristoff.

-Aun así… él no tenía por qué matar a otros solo por mí- Elisa contesto molesta.

-Amor significa pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que en la tuya- se apresuró el muñeco a decir –él sabe que te haría feliz tener una vida larga y estar con tu familia… además de que a él le haría feliz lo mismo-

-¿Estás diciendo que debo dejarlo asesinar a todo el mundo para hacerlo feliz?-

-Umh, más o menos- Olaf se rasco la cabeza –más bien, para hacerlos felices a ambos… y no va a matar a todo el mundo, solo necesita impedir que Hans encuentre este lugar hasta que el bebé nazca, después de eso la profecía seria evitada y por lo tanto ustedes dos podrán vivir-

.

.

.

Los barcos se asomaban a la distancia, Anna arrugo el entrecejo al divisarlos por una de las ventanas –Oh, no- corrió apresuradamente hacia los guardias.

-¡Guardia!, estoy viendo unos barcos a la distancia… parecen ser de guerra-

-No se preocupe princesa, la mantendremos a salvo- la tomo del brazo con brusquedad –la llevare a un lugar seguro- sonrió con malicia.

-¡Suélteme!, me está lastimando- ella comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

-No se moleste, los demás guardias están ocupados con los barcos enemigos-

-¿barcos enemigos?, ¿nos están atacando?-

-Así es y ellos ganaran, solo necesito mantenerlos ocultos a usted y el anciano hasta que tomen posesión de Arendelle y ellos mismos la asesinen.

-¡No!- ella le dio una pisoteada fuerte al guardia soltándose de su agarre.

Corrió hasta una de las ventanas, la abrió y escalo hasta el tejado, el guardia intento atraparla pero no pudo con ella, Anna siguió corriendo por el tejado con el guardia persiguiéndola.

Finalmente se resbalo, quedo colgando solamente sosteniéndose con sus manos, el guardia apareció y riéndose le piso las manos haciéndola caer.

Por la mente de la chica pasaron miles de cosas en ese momento, comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber sido lo suficiente fuerte para cuidar Arendelle.

Antes de que su cuerpo tocara el piso, fue atrapada en brazos de alguien.

-Oh, no puede ser- vio la figura iluminada del Hombre de la Luna.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?- le pregunto.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué me ayudo?- ella estaba que no lo creía.

-Nos tienen prohibido intervenir con asuntos de humanos pero… está escrito que usted vivirá una larga vida, teniendo en cuenta eso supe que tenía que salvarla, si no el mundo sería un caos- miro el vientre de la chica.

-Entonces… gracias- ella respondió todavía en shock.

-¿Qué está sucediendo allá?- pregunto Manny viendo los barcos.

-Quieren tomar control de Arendelle-

-¿Quién?-

-Hans de las Islas del Sur-

Manny suspiro –pues, vienen muy bien preparados-

-Tengo que hacer algo para salvar mi reino-

-Más bien… te recomiendo huir-

-¡No!, peleare-

-¿En ese estado?- señalo el vientre de la chica pecosa.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?-

-Mmh, tengo una idea para ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme?, ¿Qué no odia este lugar?-

-Más de lo que odio el frio- gruño –pero eres amiga de Jokul y hermana de Elisa-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Eres familia-

-Wow, gracias- ella sonrió.

-Te ayudare pero… tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie de esto y que te iras-

-Iré a la montaña del Norte, ahí está mi esposo-

-¿El tipo rubio?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué fue hasta allá?-

-Para buscar a Jokul-

-¿Por qué?-

-Él asesino al esposo de Elisa-

-Ya veo-

-¿Usted sabia?-

-Sí, me lo dijo justo antes de pelearnos-

-¿Se pelearon?-

-Sí… es una larga historia y no importa, tampoco me importa lo que le pase a él por ahora-

-¿Por qué no?, es su hijo-

-No creo que él quiera verme- le dio media vuelta a la chica para que se fuera.

-Espere…- Anna lo miro –no creo que sea como usted dice, estoy segura de que él es un buen chico y que hay una gran explicación para sus acciones; tampoco creo que lo odie, de seguro también quiere verlo tanto como usted a él-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Sí, mi instinto maternal me lo dice- sonrió.

.

.

.

Jokul sostenía entre sus manos uno de los muñecos de felpa sentado en la silla de su padre, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y en lo mucho que necesitaba el apoyo de su padre pero… aún seguía molesto.

-Hola- Elisa se paró a su lado.

El chico inmediatamente se puso de pie –Entiendo si quieres irte pero me gustaría que al menos esperaras hasta que el bebé nazca, aquí estarás a salvo-

-¿De morir?- ella sonrió.

-No, es solo que…-

-Olaf me conto todo-

-¿Te conto que?-

-Todo…- tomo las manos del chico –que estas tratando de salvarnos-

-Ay no, él nunca debió de haberte dicho eso… ahora te preocuparas y puedes enfermar-

-En realidad, me lo estoy tomando bien- suspiro –todos debemos morir-

-Tu no deberías y el bebé tampoco-

-¿No quieres eso, verdad?-

-¡Claro que no lo quiero!... un mundo sin ti seria vacío, no lo soportaría-

-¿Te haría feliz que viviéramos juntos como una familia por siempre?- ella toco el rostro de él con una de sus manos.

-Más que nada en el mundo-

-A mí también me haría feliz eso- trago saliva –es por eso que dejare que me protejas-

-¿En serio?-

Ella asintió –tu proteges a todos los que amas como nadie lo haría- ella levanto su dedo meñique –a cambio yo te prometo mantenerme con vida- ambos entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques.

-Es una promesa… los protegeré a todos-

-Emm, lamento interrumpir- Kristoff entro –pero debo de irme, Anna ya ha estado sola mucho tiempo… por cierto, ¡está embarazada!-

-¿Anna?- Jokul y Elisa sonrieron.

-Seremos tíos- dijo Elisa.

-Sí, es por eso que volveré a Arendelle- Kristoff se acercó a ellos –Nosotros solucionaremos las cosas allá abajo, ustedes por favor manténganse alejados, sobre todo tu Jokul, solo de esta manera podremos asegurarnos de que todos estemos a salvo-

-Sí, creo que es la mejor manera de cuidar a Elisa y Anna-

-Me encargare de Hans, cuando Anna y yo seamos elegidos para reinar lo mandare de vuelta a su isla y entonces vendremos por ustedes… acabaremos con este estúpido odio-

Jokul le extendió la mano –confió en ti- Kristoff la estrecho-

.

.

.

-Prepárense todos, cuando lleguemos tal vez traten de atacarnos… aunque Hans dijo que se encargaría de eso- el hermano mayor de Hans apareció.

-Es un lindo día para apoderarse de tierras que no le pertenecen, ¿no?- Manny sonrió.

-¿Y este quién es?- el pelirrojo miro a Manny con desprecio.

-No lo sé señor- respondió uno de sus subordinados.

-Permítanme presentarme, soy el Hombre de la Luna-

El rey de las Islas del sur se rio -¿se supone que esto es un chiste?-

-No, de hecho no-

-Alguien mátelo- ordeno.

Uno de los guardias lo ataco, Manny lo mando a volar con un golpe de magia, solamente se escuchó el splash del agua.

-Espero que tus hombres sepan nadar-

-¡Guardias!- los demás lo atacaron pero terminaron de la misma forma que el primero en intentarlo, en el agua.

-Esto es lo que pasara, tomaras el timón le darás media vuelta a estos barcos, regresaras a tu reino y nunca volverás, ¿Savvy?-

.

.

.

-Hans, mira eso- uno de los hombres señalo los barcos que estaban dando media vuelta.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto.

-Pareciera que se están retirando- le respondió otro hombre.

-Vamos-

Todos corrieron rumbo al muelle viendo a lo lejos los barcos, casi todo el pueblo estaba reunido ahí murmurando cosas sobre lo que había pasado, mientras unos guardias salían del agua.

-¿Qué paso?- Hans les pregunto.

-Apareció alguien… dijo que era el Hombre de la Luna y nos amenazó si no nos íbamos- todos escurrían en agua –¡nos atacó con magia!- la gente comenzó a alarmarse.

-¡No puede ser, nos salvó de que nos atacaran!- grito alguien.

-¡Al contrario!, ellos venían a salvarnos de la terrible situación por la que estamos pasando- grito alguien más.

-Este es el reino de Arendelle, tenemos a la princesa Anna-

-¡Ni hablar!, algunos ya estamos hartos de los problemas que han causado… tal vez necesitamos un nuevo reinado-

Una pelea comenzó a disputarse entre dos bandos.

Hans frunció el ceño -¿Qué no se dan cuenta?, están dispuestos a matar…- dijo Hans –podrían matarnos en cualquier momento-

Varios lo apoyaron mientras que otros lo abucheaban.

-Está claro que nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo pero… subiré a la montaña, para acabar con aquellos seres, quien piense que esto es lo correcto es bienvenido a ayudar- varios dieron un paso al frente –lucharemos por el bien de Arendelle-

.

.

.

-¡Kristoff!- Anna saludo al rubio a lo lejos, el chico levanto la cabeza para ver a su esposa correr hacia él.

-¿Anna?-

-Kristoff, no creerás lo que paso-

-¿Estas bien, estas herida?-

-Estoy bien pero Arendelle fue atacada por Hans-

-¡Que!-

-Pero creo que todo estará bien, Manny apareció para ayudarme-

-¿Manny, el padre de Jokul?, ¿el que odia Arendelle?-

-Sí-

-Tenemos que bajar rápido- la ayudo a subir a Sven –vamos chico tenemos que ir rápido- Kristoff le dio una palmada amistosa a su fiel amigo.

No paso mucho hasta que se encontraron con Manny, el chico hizo que el reno se detuviera frente al Hombre de la Luna.

-¡Manny!- Anna se alegró de verlo.

-Todo está arreglado, se han ido… así que vuelvan para hacerse cargo de su reino-

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso por nosotros- Kristoff se sintió apenado por haberlo juzgado tan rápido.

-Solo asegúrense de no meterse más en problemas-

-No lo haremos, nos encargaremos de hacer que todos sepan lo que hiciste por nosotros- Anna le sonrió.

-Gracias, pero es difícil cambiar a las personas-

.

.

.

 _ **Un mes y medio después…**_

-Buenos días linda- Jokul entro en la habitación con un vaso de leche y unas galletas –mira lo que trajo Norte, aunque no es algo muy nutritivo-

-Gracias pero no tengo mucha hambre- ella estaba acostada en la cama, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo así ya que su embarazo se había complicado un poco, tal vez porque se acercaba la fecha.

-No me gusta verte así- él aparto un mechón del rostro de la chica, ella estaba algo pálida.

-Estaré bien, el momento se acerca… puedo sentirlo- acaricio su vientre sintiendo una pequeña contracción –lo estas logrando-

-Vamos a lograrlo- junto su frente con la de ella.

-Quiero salir- Jokul se preocupó.

-Está bien- accedió después de pensarlo, hacia un par de semanas que Elisa no salía de esa habitación, tal vez necesitaba algo de sol.

La ayudo a bajar cargándola, ella comenzó a caminar en la suave nieve, sintió el sol sobre su rostro.

-Qué día más agradable-

-Sí, el verano se está yendo así que el sol necesita brillar antes de ser oculto por las nubes- le dijo al oído.

-Quisiera estar así por siempre… disfrutar del sol juntos- ella tomo la mano del chico.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo-

-Aunque, el frio no me molesta y puedes hacer un muñeco de nieve- ella rio.

-¿Muñeco de nieve?- Olaf salió del palacio -¡Hay que hacer muñecos de nieve!- él se animó.

-¡Sí!, suena divertido- ella se sintió con ánimos de nuevo.

-No lo sé, no deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo-

-Oh, vamos, no seas un aburrido- lo miro con ojos de perrito.

-Está bien- uso su magia para crear más nieve, los tres comenzaron a hacer la forma del muñeco de nieve.

-Quedo muy bien- Jokul se sacudió las manos llenas de hielo –hay que ponerle nombre-

-Snowgie- grito Olaf.

-Me gusta- Jokul le aplaudió –de hecho tal vez pueda ser el nombre de nuestro hijo- se froto la barbilla pensando.

-No, de ninguna manera- ella se rio con fuerza -¡no le podemos poner así a nuestro bebé!-

-¿Por qué no?, me parece un buen nombre- Los tres se rieron.

Pasaron un rato más afuera y después entraron cuando Elisa comenzó a sentir fuertes dolores.

-Sabía que era una mala idea salir- Jokul se regañó a sí mismo.

-Son contracciones- ella dijo.

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Olaf.

-Que va a nacer- dijo con algo de preocupación.

-¡Ya viene en camino!, tranquila Elisa- Olaf comenzó a girar por la habitación –hay que mantener la calma, respira hondo y no vayas a la luz-

Ella grito de dolor –ay no-

-Creo que debería ir por Anna ahora mismo- él recordó que Elisa le había dicho que quería a su hermana en el parto.

-¡No te vayas!- ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de miedo –No vayas, Jack- ella solo le hablaba por ese nombre cuando se trataba de alguna ocasión especial, así que él supo que el momento estaba por llegar.

-Bien, vamos a la habitación- él trato de cargarla pero se negó.

-No, quiero que sea en el cuarto del bebé-

-Está bien- él la llevo hasta allá.

Desde que antes de llegar a la habitación a la chica se le rompió la fuente, así que la pareja solo tuvo que sentarse a esperar.

-Ahí va- Jokul le lanzo una pequeña pelotita de trapo, quería calmarla con un juego.

-¡La tengo!- ella rio –no sabía que podía sentir dolor y diversión al mismo tiempo- se la lanzo de regreso al chico.

Jokul hizo un movimiento exagerado para atrapar la pelotita haciendo reír a Elisa.

.

.

.

 _ **La noche anterior…**_

El enorme grupo de hombres se había reunido a las afueras de Arendelle, rumbo a la montaña del Norte; Hans se encontraba al frente –Hoy estamos aquí para salvar el reino- comenzó a hablar –la princesa Anna nos ha estado impidiendo hacer esto por meses, hemos tenido que ocultarnos… sobre todo yo, ya que quieren mi cabeza-

La gente comenzó a murmurar cosas de odio hacia Anna.

-Ella dice que el Hombre de la Luna ha sido el salvador del reino… pero sabemos que no es así, tiene un trato con él para salvar a su hermana, culpable del asesinato del rey. Sin mencionar que lo engaño y ahora engendro un bastardo que podría ser un monstruo-

La gente apoyo la idea.

-Hoy nos encargaremos de lo que nadie se quiere encargar, eliminaremos la hierba sacándola desde la raíz- la gente aplaudió –a la vez que haremos posible lo imposible, ¡conquistaremos esa maldita montaña!-

El gran grupo tardo horas en llegar a la mitad debido a la oscuridad de la noche tenían que ir con cuidado, durante ese pedazo de trayecto no hubieron inconvenientes pero al día siguiente las cosas cambiaron, tan pronto como avanzaron en la mañana se encontraron con algo.

Hans ordeno que todos se detuvieran, al divisar algo enterrado en la nieve; con una pala desenterró esa cosa, se trataba de un cadáver preservado por el frio.

-Hay que tener cuidado- desde este momento las trampas empezaron a encontrarse y varios cayeron en ellas muriendo.

-Qué es esto- uno de los hombres encontró un zapato de mujer –me pregunto cómo es que esto llego aquí-

-Alguna pobre desafortunada en busca de su marido, hermano o padre- respondió otro de los hombres.

Algunos más siguieron muriendo en el resto del camino, pero finalmente tocaron cumbre -¿no hay nada?-

-Dicen que cuando logras vencer el clima y las trampas que oculta este lugar, cuando la tormenta cesa casi tocando cumbre, si la rodeas algo mágico podrás encontrar- dijo Hans.

-¿Entonces tenemos que rodear esto?-

-Sí, un último esfuerzo-

.

.

.

-Ahí va- Jokul le lanzo una pequeña pelotita de trapo, quería calmarla con un juego.

-¡La tengo!- ella rio –no sabía que podía sentir dolor y diversión al mismo tiempo- se la lanzo de regreso al chico.

Jokul hizo un movimiento exagerado para atrapar la pelotita haciendo reír a Elisa.

-¡Jokul!- Olaf grito al ver algo por una de las ventanas -¡tenemos visitas!- dijo preocupado.

El espíritu se asomó viendo por la ventana al grupo de gente con antorchas llegar –Oh no-

-¿Es Anna?- pregunto Elisa poniéndose de pie.

-Han venido por nosotros-

Ella suspiro –déjame ir a hablar con ellos-

-No, Elisa… déjame hacerlo yo- tomo sus manos.

-No los lastimes-

-No lo hare- le sonrió aunque por dentro sentía mucho miedo.

Ella lo beso –mantendré mi promesa-

-Yo la mía-

-Te amo- ella acaricio su rostro y le dio varios pequeños besos.

-Yo también te amo- la soltó –Olaf, estas a cargo, cuídala- le sonrió al muñeco.

-¡Lo hare!-

Con esto cerró la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo para salir a enfrentarse frente a frente con el destino.

La gente lo miro en silencio, la oscuridad había caído -¡A él!- grito alguien.

-¡No!- él los detuvo con un pequeño muro de hielo –no quiero hacerles daño, por favor-

-¡Miente!-

-Esperen, ¿Por qué hacen esto?-

-¡Asesino!- grito alguien más.

-Es verdad, yo mate al rey- confeso.

-¡Hay que hacerlo pagar!-

-Pero lo hice para salvar a la persona a la que amo, la futura madre de mi hijo que nacerá en cuestión de horas… les pido piedad- dejo caer su báculo.

La gente comenzó a murmurar cosas mientras tomaban una decisión.

Adentro en la habitación Elisa veía a Jokul con orgullo –él es un buen chico- dijo Olaf.

-Lo es… si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, él hubiera sido un excelente rey- se dobló al sentir una dolorosa contracción.

-Puede ser… pero no tanto como yo lo seré- la puerta se abrió revelando a Hans con una antorcha y una espada.

-¡Alguien logro entrar sin que nos diéramos cuenta!- Olaf se puso frente a Elisa para protegerla

-Tu- ella mantuvo su distancia –Hans, por favor, no lastimes a mi hijo… déjalo nacer- grito con dolor.

-Eso es algo que no puedo permitirme- dijo preparándose para atacar con su espada, Olaf fue atravesado con esta, salvando a Elisa.

-¡Olaf!- grito ella, pero se tranquilizó al ver que no le había pasado nada a su inocente amigo.

-¡Atrás!, no permitiré que le pongas un dedo a Elisa- Olaf lo enfrento con rabia -¡Jokul!- grito con todas sus fuerzas para advertirle a su creador que algo estaba mal.

El chico peliblanco que estaba allá abajo pudo escuchar el grito de auxilio.

Hans frunció el rostro con ira y le lanzo la antorcha al muñeco de nieve prendiéndolo en llamas.

Olaf solo miro a Elisa con una triste sonrisa mientras se derretía –vale la pena derretirse por ciertas personas-

-¡Monstruo!- Elisa le arrebato la espada al príncipe hiriéndolo profundamente.

Elisa y Hans cayeron al suelo con gritos de dolor, ell cayo rompiendo el móvil colgante que habían hecho juntos, solo pudo llorar al ver los pedazos rotos y lo que quedaba de Olaf.

Hans se puso de pie como pudo, tomo su espada y la dejo caer ferozmente sobre su vientre.

Jokul entro en ese momento viendo como Elisa lo veía por última vez antes de que la luz en sus ojos se apagara.

-Ay, lo siento tanto… ¿era tu novia, verdad?- Hans se rio –estas evidentemente en shock pero no importa no puedes hacerme daño, hice un trato con alguien para protegerme precisamente de ti-

Jokul lo tomo por el cuello, lo arrastro hasta abajo, congelo casi todo su cuerpo con hielo y lo obligó a ver lo que estaba por hacer.

-¡Aguarda!, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Hans tenía miedo.

Jokul no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo levanto su báculo y lo golpeo en el piso creando un gran monstruo de hielo punzante que comenzó a atacar a la gente presente.

Se acercó a él y le susurró al oído -¿Ahora de quien serás rey?-

-¡Tú realmente eres un asesino!- Hans veía como la gente moría y la nieve se teñía de rojo.

-No somos muy diferentes- sonrió -¿en serio no puedo hacerte daño?- el peliblanco intento atravesarlo con su báculo pero un campo de fuerza se lo impidió.

Hans rio –te lo dije, soy intocable, por eso pude esconderme de ti todo este tiempo-

–Supongo que es verdad, tal vez no pueda matarte directamente pero… puedo hacerte sufrir de otras maneras- Jokul rio –puedo dejarte aquí enterrado en el hielo hasta que mueras de hipotermia-

-¡No!- Hans comenzó a gritar mientras Jokul se alejaba volando dejándolo atrás en medio de la masacre -¡Esta bien!, no importa… Cronos vendrá a liberarme- se tranquilizó.

La figura del anciano apareció frente a él con una enorme sonrisa –felicidades, has logrado cumplir tu misión-

-Oh, gracias al cielo que llega… ahora puede liberarme- rio nervioso.

-Sí… aunque, esto- señalo lo que quedo –me has causado más caos- Cronos lo miro mientras se iba.

-¡No!- Hans intento inútilmente liberarse, lloro al pensar en su horrible final.

 **Amigos les escribo rápidamente desde un lugar muy bonito, estoy tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones y he tenido poco tiempo para publicar, por eso no me había aparecido por aquí… pero si que he podido terminar la historia, así que se las dejare por aquí y les quedare a deber respuesta a sus comentarios pasados.**

 **Entreténganse con este larguísimo capitulo, los adoro por esperar.**


	32. Vendetta

**Capítulo 31** **Vendetta**

Jokul se detuvo a pensar en lo que debía hacer, finalmente realizo que haría algo… iba a caminar por las calles de Arendelle y dependiendo de lo que sucediera entre los habitantes de Arendelle podrían pasar dos cosas.

La gente no tardo en reconocerlo y empezar a rodearlo –Nuestros esposos fueron a la montaña, ¿Qué les hizo?- una mujer se abalanzo sobre el chico.

Jokul se sorprender ya que no esperaba una reacción tan agresiva, las mujeres empezaron a rodearlo acusándolo de lo mismo.

-¡Paren!- él grito creando una barrera de picos de hielo, jadeando enfrento a todo el pueblo –por su culpa Hans mato a la reina Elisa… antes de que pudiera dar a luz-

Todos murmuraron –tal vez se lo merecía, por engañar y asesinar al rey- dijo una de las mujeres.

-¡Como pueden decir algo así!- varios apoyaron al peliblanco.

Jokul solo la miro con una sonrisa –Así que eso creen… creo que mi padre tenía razón, al final de cuentas algunos humanos no cambian- con esto levanto miles de picos atravesando a las personas que lo habían atacado pero sin dañar a aquellos que lo habían defendido.

Claro que esas personas no se tomaron con calma esta acción y empezaron a correr, Jokul solo suspiro y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

.

.

.

-¡Anna!- Kristoff corrió por los pasillos del palacio hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe despertando a su esposa que dormía, era la media noche.

-¿Kristoff?, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada.

-Vamos, rápido, hay que salir de aquí- el rubio abrió el ropero, saco un par de prendas y las metió a un bolso.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se puso de pie.

-Esto- Kristoff abrió las cortinas de la ventana revelando el escenario de afuera.

-No puede ser- abrazo su vientre ya un poco abultado.

Había gritos a la distancia y gente corriendo del hielo que avanzaba rápidamente hacia el palacio.

-Ese es…- Anna no podía creerlo.

-Sí, es Jokul- él tomo su mano y corrieron hacia afuera donde estaban los demás sirvientes y guardias corriendo.

-¡Princesa!- Gerda se despidió de Anna con tristeza mientras se marchaba en uno de los caballos guiado por Kai.

-Todo está perdido aquí- el anciano del consejo era subido a uno de los caballos para intentar escapar –no se queden-

-Kristoff, no podemos irnos, tenemos que buscar a Jokul- ella miro a su esposo -¿Por qué está haciendo esto?-

-No lo sé, me desperté y me encontré con este alboroto-

-Entonces hay que ir- Kristoff la miro.

-Está bien-

Ambos fueron hasta el pueblo esquivando el feroz hielo gracias a Sven; cuando llegaron al ojo del huracán se encontraron con el espíritu del invierno completamente inmóvil –Jokul- repentinamente movió su mano para atravesar a Shelby que corría por su vida.

Anna intento ir hacia él pero Kristoff la detuvo –Anna, creo que él se ha ido-

-Pero tenemos que ayudarlo- el rubio miro el vientre de la chica y en contra de su voluntad la subió a Sven y se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

Siguieron a los sobrevivientes que huían lejos, entre el grupo se encontraron con la tía del chico.

-¿Usted sabe lo que sucedió?- Kristoff le pregunto a la mujer.

-Tu amigo… dijo que habían matado a Elisa- dijo con pena la mujer mientras sostenía la mano de Afi.

Anna abrazo la espalda de Kristoff y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

-Princesa Anna, ¿Qué debemos de hacer?- una de las personas le pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella.

-Iremos lo más lejos posible- Respondió Kristoff con la voz quebrada, también quería llorarle a su amiga pero tenía que ser fuerte por su esposa –superaremos esto juntos-

.

.

.

Jokul camino pateando los cadáveres rumbo a la escalera de hielo.

-Te lo ruego, ayúdame- Hans temblaba y su piel, aunque no se podía ver por la oscuridad, estaba morada –fue Cronos el que me hizo hacer esto- Jokul se detuvo y lo miro.

-¿El dios del tiempo?-

-Sí, dijo que no quería verlos juntos y me dijo que si no le ayudaba moriría-

-De igual forma ibas a morir… me arrepiento de no haberte matado cuando pude- Jokul lo ignoro y entro al palacio de hielo.

Al encontrarse con el cuerpo inmóvil de Elisa todavía en la misma posición, finalmente se permitió a si mismo arrodillarse a su lado y echarse a llorar con un desgarrador grito.

Sostuvo a la su amada en los brazos, se manchó de sangre al tocar su vientre sin sentir ni un leve movimiento o señal de vida.

El suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza, Jokul deseando que esto fuera el fin abrazo a Elisa sin soltarla mientras el hielo se derrumbaba.

Varios minutos después él abrió los ojos para ver que seguía ahí, apretó los dientes y siguió llorando –Lo lamento, no quería llegar a esto pero tendré que…-

A lo lejos vio a un hombre salir de una enorme grieta que se había formado con el temblor, su vista borrosa no le impidió darse cuenta de que ese hombre tenía el mismo rostro que el de aquella pintura en el palacio de Arendelle.

-¿Haroldo?- finalmente se había dado cuenta de algo que le había dejado de importar hace mucho –lo entiendo-

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-¿Y tú estás bien?- Jokul recordó la noche de terror en el palacio.**_

 _ **-Sí, más que miedo… tengo una extraña sensación- "su rostro…. Es el mismo que el de la esposa de Haroldo", pensó.**_

 _ **-¿De familiaridad?- ella asintió la cabeza –sí, lo mismo pienso, es como nuestro caso- "Es como nuestro caso"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sandman, sobre su cabeza dibujo una luna.**_

 _ **-¿Qué sucede Noozie?- él le había preguntado a su amigo.**_

 _ **-Oh, dice que se parece mucho a Selene- dijo Norte.**_

 _ **Elisa sonrió con nerviosismo –eso mismo me dijo Manny-**_

" _ **Manny se lo había dicho, ella se parece a Selene… ¿será que Selene…?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-¡Espera, él tiene una razón…!- ella detuvo a Jokul –me conto la verdad sobre Selene-**_

 _ **-Ya no me interesa eso… tengo cosas más importantes en las que debo pensar-**_

 _ **-No puedo ayudarte- respondió Manny.**_

 _ **-Si nos quedamos, la montaña…- Elisa quería contarle todo.**_

" _ **Él le conto la verdad, ella intento explicarme todo…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Bien, estamos aquí- Jokul recordó el rostro de preocupación de Manny**_

– _ **No voy a pelear aquí-**_

 _ **-¿Tienes miedo de que pueda ganarte?-**_

" _ **Por eso no quería pelear en la montaña", pensó.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-¡Solo quiero hablar con él!- Elisa le grito a Manny.**_

 _ **-Entiéndelo, váyanse- Jokul sintió el hielo bajo sus pies crujir.**_

 _ **-¿Qué está pasando?-**_

 _ **-¡Si siguen aquí van a alterar todo!- El piso se movía ligeramente.**_

 _ **-¡Elisa!, creo que debemos hacer caso- Dijo Anna.**_

 _ **-¡Alto!- Jokul tuvo que intervenir.**_

 _ **-¡Jokul!- Elisa comenzó a subir escaleras arriba al verlo.**_

 _ **-¡No!- se recordó a si mismo gritando al mismo tiempo que su padre.**_

 _ **El hielo de la escalera colapso…**_

 _ **-¡Elisa!- los jóvenes gritaron al ver caer a la rubia al vacío.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

-Ahora entiendo- una idea empezó a surgir de su cabeza.

Se limpió las lágrimas y con su báculo corto el dedo meñique de la chica que seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos; con delicadeza lo envolvió y lo puso en un lugar visible.

Cuidadosamente la dejo en el suelo, se puso de pie, enterró su báculo y camino hasta la grieta; el hombre se había ido.

-Hicimos una promesa- miro hacia abajo viendo el fuego, se dio media vuelta para ver a su padre aparecer desde un portal corriendo para alcanzarlo y con una sonrisa de cansancio se dejó caer de espaldas en el fuego.

-¡Jack!- Manny grito a todo pulmón pero no pudo hacer nada, se asomó hacia abajo para ver el cuerpo de su amado hijo hundirse en las llamas.

.

.

.

Manny camino entre los pedazos de hielo y cuerpos, lo que alguna vez había sido un esplendoroso palacio se había convertido en un cementerio de partes humanas.

Se detuvo al ver el báculo de su hijo clavado en la nieve junto al cuerpo de Elisa, sintió nauseas al ver el cuerpo de la chica tendido ahí -¿Qué he hecho?- seguía en shock.

Miro a sus pies para encontrarse con la figura de hielo en forma de luna, se trataba de las piezas del móvil que se habían roto, solo había quedado intacta esa. Manny la tomo entre sus dedos e hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando quiso llorar se dio cuenta del pedazo de tela blanco que envolvía algo.

* * *

 **Elisa ha muerto y Jokul ha destruido su cuerpo, ¿Qué hará Manny?**

 **¿Qué sucederá con Haroldo y Selene?**

 **-Nikolai: Perdón por preocuparte, aquella vez olvide comentar que estaba fuera.**

 **San Pedro, si fue una pequeña referencia.**

 **Por un momento pensé que sería buena idea dejar vivir a Elisa y terminar con un final feliz… pero supongo que a veces no todo puede terminar en un final feliz, como Samurai Jack. El lado bueno es que Hans termino muriendo y Cronos terminara pagando los trastes rotos.**

 **Hace tiempo escuche de un personaje llamado Arturito y que ese nombre se le había dado (no recuerdo sin en México o en otra parte) debido a que al pronunciar el nombre en inglés, que eran números, pareciera que estuvieras pronunciando Arturito.**

 **-Yuya: También lamento preocuparte.**

 **Cuando comencé a leer mitología griega, me di cuenta que la mayoría de los personajes actuaban para su propio bien y apoyaban sus propias causas, creo que por eso los describí así en estas historias.**

 **Tenías razón, fue Manny el que ayudo a Anna.**

 **Ahora no aparecerán los hermanos de Jack.**

 **Sí que Manny apareció, realmente apareció al sentir cuando Haroldo se liberó a sí mismo, si no hubiera sido por eso tal vez hubiera tardado más en llegar… de igual forma no pudo salvar a Jokul.**

 **Y si, les spoileare que Elisa si tendrá un entierro adecuado.**

 **-Cristina: Creo que hice que mucha gente se preocupara.**

 **De verdad quería meter más momentos para no hacer tan monótona la historia, ya sabes… dolor, sufrimiento y dolor. Al menos pude meter un poco.**

 **Sí, Pitch realmente destruyo el mundo de Manny, es parte de la historia de los libros de William Joyce. Se supone que debía de apoderarse de este mundo pero Manny lo evito creando a los guardianes.**

 **El mayor enemigo de todos es el miedo, los habitantes de Arendelle tal vez tenían miedo… al haber estado equivocados por años, al cambio, a cosas diferentes. Pero es algo normal, los humanos somos así, una prueba es que hemos tenido dos guerras mundiales.**

 **Respecto al sacrificio de Jokul… hay más cosas por ahí.**

 **Se puede viajar técnicamente en el tiempo… pero no se debe alterar nada.**

 **-Sakura: Gracias, de verdad las estoy disfrutando.**

 **Pues, sucedió en parte lo que me dijiste, solo que con resultados bastante atroces. Pero no se preocupen, tal vez las cosas puedan mejorar para los sobrevivientes de la masacre.**


	33. Nadie sabe la respuesta

**Capítulo 33** **Nadie sabe la respuesta**

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y en ella entro Manny con el báculo de Jokul en su mano, al no ver al ser Oscuro quiso tocar la campana para llamarlo pero antes de poder hacerlo apareció saltando desde abajo del mostrador –Estaba esperándote- lo saludo con una sonrisa –es decir… mi más sentido pésame- puso su mejor cara de tristeza.

-Las noticias corren rápido… no han de tardar en venir a buscarme- la voz del Hombre de la Luna estaba ronca.

-Lo que paso fue realmente trágico… aunque la culpa va a recaer sobre Cronos, así que no creo que vengan por ti- hizo una mueca.

-¿Cronos?-

-Él intervino con Hans, pensó que si lo ayudaba la profecía se cumpliría- se rio –ya sabes cómo son los dioses cósmicos, siempre tan burocráticos… tratando de que todo esté en su lugar para evitar distorsiones cósmicas-

-Creo que las cosas se complicaron más así- dijo Manny.

-Sí, mataron a más de medio reino entero, nos quedamos sin invierno y el rey loco fue liberado- negó con la cabeza chasqueando para mostrar su inconformidad –pero mira el lado bueno, gracias a esto gane trece monedas de oro en la apuesta con Odín-

-¿Apostaste sobre la muerte de mi hijo?- pregunto Manny molesto.

-Te equivocas… aposte a su favor-

-Su esposa e hijo murieron, destruyo su cuerpo en el fuego, ¿de qué manera gano?-

-Por algo estas aquí, has venido a confirmar si tus sospechas son ciertas… muéstramelo ya- extendió su horrenda mano escamosa.

Manny le dio el báculo y el dedo envuelto -¿sus almas están ahí?-

El ser oscuro miro el báculo minuciosamente –aquí no hay nada- se lo lanzo de vuelta a Manny.

Prosiguió a retirar el pedazo de tela blanco revelando lo que había en su interior -¡Qué asco!- cubrió rápidamente lo que había desenvuelto.

-¿Y?- Manny estaba desesperado.

-Sí, es el alma de ella-

-No entiendo cómo está ahí-

-Te explicare… al parecer habían hecho una promesa con el dedo meñique, ¿has oído sobre eso?-

-¿Lo del hilo rojo?-

-Sí, es anatomía básica… hay una vena que conecta este dedo con el corazón, ya sabes-

-Por eso su alma se quedó ahí, por la promesa-

-Sí, estos juramentos son peligrosos-

-Entonces, Jokul sabía que de esta forma podría conservar el alma de ella… ¿para revivirla?, ¿entonces por qué destruyo su cuerpo?-

-No lo hizo por eso, no puedes devolver la vida así de fácil, las almas que se quedan son fantasmas… solo eso- miro a Manny –si puso esto en un lugar donde pudieras encontrarlo es porque quería tu ayuda-

Manny pensó y su rostro se ilumino –puedo ayudarlo…-

-¿A sí?, ¿Cómo?... porque a mí no se me ocurre nada- dijo rascándose el oído.

-Puedo modificar el destino… puedo usar sus almas para evitar todo esto en otros mundos-

-Tu hijo era listo… le sentaron bien esos siete días en el limbo-

-¿Pero dónde está su alma?- se rasco la cabeza pensando.

-Te diría que está en su dedo meñique pero dijiste que destruyo su cuerpo-

-La perdí- abrió los ojos –ay, no, podría estar en cualquier parte- comenzó a desesperarse.

-Deberías tranquilizarte, puedo ayudarte, ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- le pregunto.

-Quiero el dedo-

-¿El dedo?- Manny hizo una gesto de disgusto -¿Por qué?-

-Sabe bien con salsa…- lo miro con una sonrisa extraña –es de la realeza-

-No puedo darte eso… tiene el alma de ella-

-No hay problema, mira- de su manga saco una pluma, la pluma del ángel que había obtenido hace tiempo de Sunny.

-¡Esa pluma!- grito al reconocerla.

-Te lo dije, yo solo hago tratos con gente que me interesa… conmigo nada es coincidencia- Manny dudo al escuchar estas palabras.

Tamborileo los dedos sobre el mostrador pensando –está bien, pero nada de trucos- le advirtió.

El ser oscuro asintió y con un movimiento de manos hizo que la pluma se volviera blanca con un diseño rosado –Mucho más bonito que un dedo cercenado, ¿verdad?- mostro sus dientes filosos con una sonrisa enorme.

.

.

.

Manny apareció en uno de los bosques, miro a su alrededor en busca de ella -¡Sefi!, algo ha ocurrido, necesito hablar contigo- la llamo.

-¿Ahora qué?, ¿necesitas ayuda para cambiarle los pañales al niño?- Serafina aprecio haciendo que el cielo se nublara.

-Los tres están muertos-Dijo el Hombre de la Luna.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Serafina

-Jokul, Elisa y él bebe que llevaba en su vientre-

-¡Como paso!-Pregunto la mujer alterada.

-Fue mi culpa, debí haberlo dejado estar con ella- Grito enfadado el hombre de cabello blanco -Se amaban-

–No puedo creerlo…-

-Los habitantes del reino se dieron cuenta de que la reina estaba embarazada de Jokul y pensando que el producto de ese amor traería una desgracia al mundo la asesinaron-

-¿Y el muchacho?-

-Destruyo su cuerpo…-

-No te creo-

-¿No?... vi con mis propios ojos cuando mi único hijo se lanzó a las llamas-

-Pero su alma sigue viva, no porque su cuerpo haya sido destruido quiera decir que su alma también-

-Lo sé y no solo sigue viva su alma, también el alma de la reina-

-Pero es solo una mortal…-

-Jokul es inteligente, logro atraparla antes de que se fuera-

-¿Dónde está?- Manny saco de su gran capa la pluma rosada que acababa de obtener.

-Es esta-

-¿Y Jokul?- Pregunto desesperada -¿Dónde está él?- El hombre la miro.

-No lo sé-

-Tenemos que encontrarlo, si logramos encontrar otro molde…-

-¿Qué caso tiene?-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto ella sin comprender.

-La historia se repetirá en otros mundos y aquí no podrán estar juntos-

-¿Dices que no tiene caso traerlos de vuelta porque serán infelices?-

-Así es…-

-¿Y si no es lo mejor para ti traerlos?, ¿Qué Diablos piensas hacer?- Grito enfadada la mujer, esto ocasionó que el cielo se tornara completamente negro.

-Voy a hacer que valga el sacrificio de mi hijo- Dijo sosteniendo con fuerza la pluma para no perderla -Por ella y por mi nieto…-

-Solo existe lo inevitable, lo sabes bien-

-Modificare ese destino-

-¿Cómo?-

-Usare sus almas-

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?-

-Hare que sus almas se hagan fragmentos y así, mientras haya una pluma de ambos existirá una oportunidad-

-Están destinados a cruzar su camino en todos los mundos, ¿para qué necesitan una oportunidad?-

-Para cambiar el destino trágico-

-¿El ser separados?-

-Sí, siempre habrá algo que los separe y eso terminara en muerte pero sus almas tienen suficiente poder como para generar una oportunidad de cambiar aquello que les impide estar juntos-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Como dije, siempre habrá obstáculos pero el principal es que tarde o temprano se verán separados por la muerte, eso es lo que tenemos que cambiar-

-No podemos hacer que Jokul sea mortal, ¡Sería una catástrofe!-

-No pero si podemos hacerla a ella inmortal, así ni aunque traten de separarlos, jamás lo harán-

-Estas consiente de que estas sacrificando a los originales por copias-

-Sí-

-Bien, ahora dime, ¿Cómo planeas que eso pase?-

-Viajare por todos los mundos para cerciorarme de que todo salga como debe-

-Los fragmentos de su alma serán sus recuerdos, esos quedaran esparcidos en cualquier parte de un mundo, ¿Qué harás si alguna copia encuentra ese recuerdo?-

-Nada, al fin y al cabo les pertenecen y si llegan a recuperar ese recuerdo lo más probable es que no vayan a tener ni idea de que es-

-Okey, ahora hablemos de algo serio… Si llegaras a fallar en un mundo, que tarde o temprano pasara, el fragmento de las almas que se encuentran en ese mundo se romperá, eso hará algo terrible a ese mundo, ¿estás dispuesto a arriesgar todo un mundo por esos clones?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque queramos admitirlo o no… siguen teniendo el mismo corazón que los originales, ese chico sigue siendo nuestro hijo- El hombre la tomo por el brazo y la miro a los ojos

-…Has lo que quieras, no pienso meterme en eso- Dijo la mujer con frialdad liberándose del agarre de Manny.

.

.

.

Los sobrevivientes de la masacre descansaban en el campamento improvisado, la noche había vuelto a caer, todos estaban inconsolables ya que se habían ido sabiendo que no podrían volver a su hogar, que ni siquiera podrían enterrar a sus familiares y amigos.

Kristoff le dio un trago a su bebida mientras recordaba a Jokul y aquella noche en la que se había emborrachado con un poco de cerveza; se rio al recordar esto.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunto Anna quien estaba sentada a su lado.

-Me acorde cuando Jokul se emborracho y se tuvo que quedar en casa de mi tía- Anna emitió una pequeña risa.

-Sí, recuerdo cuando me beso-

-Mmh, recordar eso no me causa mucha gracia- arqueo una ceja.

-Lo que él hizo... hubiera hecho lo mismo por Elisa-

Kristoff arrojo la botella y se puso de pie -¡El Hombre de la Luna y Jokul no eran malas personas. El único error que Jokul cometió fue enamorarse de Elisa y viceversa!- Kristoff enfrento a todos -¡Les advertimos que no subieran a la montaña, si hubieran dejado su odio a un lado y hubieran escuchado la historia que teníamos para contar seguiríamos en Arendelle!… con las personas a las que amábamos- se sentó de golpe abrazándose.

El ambiente silencioso fue interrumpido por alguien.

Manny apareció en un portal, camino entre la gente a paso rápido, mientras todos se apartaban asustados; no estaban asustados por la presencia de Manny, si no por lo que cargaba en brazos.

Anna y Kristoff se pusieron de pie al verlo con el cuerpo de Elisa; él se puso frente a ellos, miro a Anna –lamento haber llegado tan tarde…- la miro con tristeza mientras ponía el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo –pensé que querrían darle un entierro adecuado-

-Elisa- Anna se arrodillo y acaricio la cabeza de su hermana.

-Él se destruyó a sí mismo-Manny confeso.

-Jokul- la pareja lloro.

-Sé que Jokul hizo algo malo…y sé que esto no recuperara las cientos de vidas perdidas hoy, tampoco puedo descongelar a Arendelle- Manny trago saliva mirando a la gente –pero puedo darles un nuevo hogar, donde nada les faltara… si siguen el rio encontraran una cascada, es el hogar de hadas y trolls, por lo que es un buen lugar para hacer una pequeña aldea-

La gente miro en silencio sin decir nada, hasta que un pequeño se acercó a Manny –yo no lo odio, tampoco a Jackson- dijo Afi mirándolo.

Manny parpadeo al sentir el abrazo del niño –Gracias- le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias por traer a Elisa conmigo- Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla –Jokul era como un hermano para mi… así que aunque no tengamos su cuerpo, habrá una lápida junto a la de Elisa y bebé- Manny miro a la pareja por última vez y les sonrió sabiendo que estarían bien.

.

.

.

El Hombre de la Luna saco de su capa el ave de papel que le había dado el ser oscuro, lo dejo volar guiándolo de vuelta a Arendelle.

Manny entro en el lugar que todavía estaba bajo la nieve y hielo, a pesar de que Jokul no estaba, este lugar se quedaría así por siempre.

Se abrazó a si mismo mientras caminaba por las calles llenas de sangre, hasta llegar al palacio.

Cuando entro vio que estaba completamente vacío y lleno de hielo, la gente había escapado justo a tiempo, se dirigió hasta donde el ave de papel lo guio, un pasillo que parecía estar abandonado desde hace mucho.

Manny ilumino el lugar con un obre de luz, se detuvo al ver que el ave de papel desaparecía justo frente un cuadro, Manny salto al ver la pintura de Haroldo y Aisha.

-¿Pero qué quiere decir esto?, ¿Dónde está?- busco por todas partes sin ver nada especial –Ay por favor- suspiro mientras descolgaba el cuadro; le quito el marco y enrollo la tela.

Cuando se dio media vuelta se encontró con ella… -¿Selene?- dijo al ver la mujer flotante que se parecía a Elisa.

Ella lo miro fijamente avanzando hacia él –No, no te lo daré- Manny abrió el portal desapareciendo antes de que ella pudiera atraparlo.

Apareció en la tienda de Rumpelstiltskin, donde ya lo esperaba –Has vuelto, ¿lo encontraste?-

Manny dejo la tela sobre el mostrador, Rumpel miro la pintura –Sí, aquí esta… ¿Qué curioso, no?, es como si fuera una señal-

-Jokul no sabía de Selene-

-Qué curioso- volvió a repetir el hombre.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Manny confundido.

-Falta una parte- miro al peliblanco.

-¿Cómo que falta una parte?-

-Sí, no está completa, faltan algunos recuerdos-

-No es posible, ¿o sí?-

-Al parecer sí- hizo una mueca –si el ave no detecto la otra parte entonces no poder encontrarla… tienes que buscarla y traerla aquí-

.

.

.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruño Serafina.

-Ayúdame, no puedo hacer esto sin ti- le rogo Manny.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-¿Por qué me amas?-

Ella levanto una ceja –me voy-

-Espera, además si no me ayudas terminare causando un desastre- Manny se aclaró la garganta –somos el equipo perfecto, ya lo hemos demostrado varias veces-

-¿Cómo cuando creamos a Jokul?, ¿el chico que mato un reino entero e hizo que Haroldo se liberara?... me contaste la verdad a medias-

-Lo que paso fue culpa mía-

-Siempre te culpas de todo- rodo sus ojos con fastidio.

-Aunque si Cronos no hubiera intervenido él lo hubiera logrado-

-¿Cronos intervino?- ella lo miro.

-Sí-

-Ese maldito…- ella se dio una palmada en el rostro –está bien, tal vez te ayude-

-¿En serio?-

-Ya veremos, ¿encontraste a Jokul?-

-Más o menos-

-¿No?- le interrogo.

-Encontré una parte… la otra esta pérdida-

-¿Perdida?-

-Sí, no sé dónde está… ayúdame a buscarla-

Serafina se dio cuenta de algo importante -Está bien-

.

.

.

El portal del limbo se abrió y de este salió Serafina, le había dicho a Manny que debían separarse y buscar, aunque ella ya tenía una idea de donde estaba lo que buscaba- vio el sauce y después el suelo.

Hizo crecer una planta que desenterró consigo un objeto, ella lo tomo con cuidado y le quito la tierra –sabía que estabas aquí- sonrió al ver la flauta de pan –este lugar fue una parte importante de tu vida -

Ella toco una melodía con la flauta, una melodía que ella no conocía pero estaba grabada en el objeto –Jokul… sé que quieres ayuda, y tu padre es igual que tu- ella se rio histéricamente –realmente tenías un as bajo la manga… creo que lo listo lo heredaste de mí. Sabías que Manny querría compensar todo, por eso dejaste todo en lugares visibles, pero escondiste esto para que yo lo encontrara, ¿verdad?; tu padre quiere hacer una locura y al igual que tú, no se detendrá hasta lograr lo imposible

Sé que me estas escuchando, así que te diré esto… ayudare a tu padre porque lo amo y porque quiero traerte de vuelta, pero si las cosas se salen de control no dudare en hacer lo correcto…- susurro.

.

.

.

-Aquí esta lo que buscabas- Serafina le lanzo la flauta de pan a Manny.

-¿Cómo la encontraste?-

-Creo que era algo obvio- se burló.

-¿Ahora a dónde…?- fueron interrumpidos por el hombre que apareció repentinamente para arrebatarle la flauta a Manny, noquearlo y salir huyendo.

Serafina actuó levantando plantas para atraparlas pero el hombre era más rápido que ella.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-

-Ese era Haroldo… se llevó a Jokul para recuperar a Selene, tenemos que encontrarlo-

-¡Vamos!- Serafina había comenzado a preocuparse.

.

.

.

Después de un tiempo de búsqueda decidieron ir a Arendelle, ahí fue donde finalmente se encontraron con Haroldo y Selene juntos.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- grito Manny.

La pareja, que al fin se había reunido, se acercó –lamentamos haber tomado esto… solo queríamos la parte que le diste a Jokul, fue suficiente para crear mi cuerpo de nuevo- Selene le devolvió la flauta de pan –el resto está intacto-

-Pero la esencia de Jokul era esa parte… ¡claro que no está intacto!-

-Manny… Jokul podía escucharme- Selene lo miro –fui yo la que le pidió salvar a Elisa, ya que ella familiar mío, fui la causa de que sus caminos de hayan cruzado… realmente lo siento-

-Ellos se amaban-

-Lo sé, por eso le intente advertir que no siguiera, que se alejara de ella, sabía que todo esto terminaría en desgracia… pero después, lo deje seguir- dijo con arrepentimiento.

-Una vez casi me liberaban, sabíamos que si seguían juntos tarde o temprano lograría liberarme para ir a buscar a Selene, por eso los dejamos en paz- Haroldo confeso.

-Gracias a él y a los habitantes de Arendelle finalmente podemos estar juntos- se tomaron de las manos.

-Sacrificando vidas…- Manny gruño.

-Lo sabemos, nunca pensamos que Cronos intervendría- respondió Haroldo –es por eso que estuvimos pensando…-

-Y encontramos algo que podríamos hacer para compensar todo esto y evitar todo lo que sucedió, no en este mundo pero si en otros… como planeabas hacerlo-

-¿Quién les dijo eso?-

-Rumplestilskin- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Él nos dio un nuevo molde para Selene a cambio de algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Una espada… con la que asesinaron a Elisa- respondió Haroldo.

-El punto es que ahora que he recuperado mi magia quiero ayudarles, yo cree este mundo y podría modificar todo para ayudarlos-

-¿Modificarlo?-

-Así es, si haces lo que piensas hacer no dará resultado ya que hay muchos factores que influyeron en la muerte de Elisa-

-¿Y tú puedes cambiarlos?-

La mujer con gran parecido a Elisa asintió –pero eso significaría hacer algunos sacrificios-

-¿Sacrificios?-

-Sí, todas las personas unidas con ellos tendrían que verse afectadas-

Manny pensó en Anna, Kristoff y otros amigos de Jokul y Elisa -¿todos ellos?-

-Sí, muchas cosas cambiarían para ellos-

-Todos estamos conectados, una vez que se establece una conexión, los vinculos no pueden ser rotos- Dijo Harlodo –por eso se verían involucrados-

-¿Cómo terminaría todo al final?-

-Así…- Selene creo un obre donde imágenes se proyectaron –Para empezar a Elsa se le tendrían que conceder poderes, de esta forma podrá protegerse a sí misma… pero esto también le traerá dolor y sufrimiento- se mostró una imagen de Elsa sin poder controlar sus poderes –y la alejara de su hermana y los seres que ama- se pudo ver como Elsa estaba sola en el palacio de hielo alejando a Anna.

-Espera… ¿quieres que le demos los poderes de Jokul?- pregunto Serafina molesta.

-No, sería una maldición de nacimiento por su familia… lo único que haríamos seria tomar algunos de los recuerdos de Jokul y transferirlos a ella-

-¿Entonces Jack jamás crearía ni viviría en el palacio de hielo?- pregunto Manny.

-No, Elsa tomaría su lugar; crearía el palacio, a Olaf y tendría otros recuerdos de Jokul- ella se aclaró la garganta –lo que me lleva a la segunda cosa… tu jamás podrías vivir con Jack, ni interactuar mucho con él- se mostró a Jack sentado en una azotea mirando a la luna y preguntándose sobre su propia existencia.

-Estoy dispuesto a aceptar eso- respondió el peliblanco.

-Después estaría su hermana, Anna… ella tendría que separarse de su hermana debido a sus poderes y vivir sola, además de que en algún momento Elsa se descontrolara congelando Arendelle y ella tendrá que salvar a todos junto a Kristoff- se mostró una imagen de Anna convertida en hielo para después volver a la normalidad –Kristoff, se quedara completamente huérfano y jamás conocería a su tía o su primo- se vio a un pequeño Kristoff siendo criado por trolls.

-¿Qué más?-

-La tía de Kristoff tendrá que ser asesinada para que el niño sea convertido en un ángel… el ángel protector de Elsa-

-¿Por qué?- Serafina pregunto.

-Él es un seguro en caso de que ella no pueda protegerse sola-

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunto Serafina rodando los ojos.

-Rapunzel también será afectada con la maldición, será secuestrada al nacer para vivir encerrada en una torre y su esposo tendrá que quedar huérfano para convertirse en un ladrón y así poder encontrarse con Rapunzel y salvarla- se le vio a la chica de cabello castaño con cabello rubio y largo encerrada en una torre y a Eugene trepando la torre –En Berk las cosas tendrán que cambiar de forma muy dura para el joven Hipo- se le mostro al chico montando un dragón –Y la reina Merida tendrá que sacrificar también- se le vio a Merida enfrentándose a un oso.

-¿Y Adrastros?-

-Él jamás existirá-

-No sé si sea lo correcto hacer esto…-

-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios… ¿con esto salvaremos a todos los que murieron hoy?- Selene asintió -¿y al final todo saldrá bien para estos chicos?-

-Sí…-

-Bien, hagámoslo…-

.

.

.

Serafina, Manny, Selene y Haroldo entraron en la tienda de Rumplestiltskin -¿tienen todas las partes?- abrió los ojos al verlos –vaya, que tenemos aquí, el rey loco y la creadora… ¿tienen su pago?-

Haroldo le entrego al ser oscuro la espada todavía con sangre.

-Muy bien- sonrió al tomarla.

-Y tengo esto…- le entrego una bolsa con algo en el interior, el ser oscuro la abrió un poco para asomarse –interesante- exclamo mirándolo con malicia.

-Es un pago, para ayudarles a ellos con su plan- señalo a Manny y Serafina.

-No sé cómo conseguiste esto… pero lo aceptare- guardo la bolsa -¿y qué hay de ustedes?- le pregunto a la otra pareja.

-Aquí está el resto del alma, traemos una pluma para que la uses- Manny lo miro –pero necesitamos que transfieras ciertos recuerdos de Jokul a Elisa- le entrego la pluma rosada y una lista de los recuerdos que querían transferir.

El hombre rio –Eso no será barato-

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto Serafina.

-El báculo del chico- extendió la mano.

Manny saco de su bolsillo el báculo de Jokul convertido en anillo, lo miro –es lo único que me queda de él-

-Por eso es muy valioso…- respondió el ser oscuro –es el precio justo-

Manny con la mano temblorosa lo dejo en el mostrador.

Serafina abrazo a Manny por la espalda –ya tienes lo que querías…-

.

.

.

 _ **Días después…**_

El Hombre de la Luna y Madre Naturaleza se pararon frente al enorme pilar en medio del bosque, no muy lejos de Arendelle–Elisa de Arendelle… para que los mismos errores no sean cometidos- Leyó Manny

-Sin nombre… para que todas las voces sean escuchadas- A Serafina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al leer esto

-Jokul Frosti… para que el odio y el miedo no vuelvan a cegarnos- leyeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieres liberarlas tú?- pregunto Serafina mientras movía su mano haciendo crecer cientos de flores alrededor de la lapida

-Sí, ¿está bien si voy solo?... necesito un minuto a solas- Serafina asintió.

.

.

.

-Justo como lo imagine- Manny sostuvo en alto la pluma con el mismo diseño pero en color azul –Sus almas son iguales- tomo la pluma rosada y la comparo con la otra dándose cuenta de que no había diferencia más que el color.

-Estas plumas son el alma de ambos, todavía están vivos pero están dormidos, cuando divida en mil pedazos sus almas sus recuerdos serán divididos también pero esto no cambiara el hecho de que seguirán vivos, a menos de que no lo logremos…- El hombre negó con la cabeza, no quería siquiera pensar en ello –No, ellos no fallaran, ni yo fallare-

Manny cerró los puños sosteniendo con fuerza las plumas, extendió los brazos y uso todo su poder para hacer posible su deseo, cuando abrió los puños estas dos plumas se habían duplicado en muchas. Las dejo volar hacia el cielo, hacia diferentes mundos, en busca de un lugar donde esconderse, tal vez alguien las encontraría o tal vez no, pero siempre habría un fragmento de Jokul y uno de Elisa en cada mundo, mientras lo hubiera habría una oportunidad… una oportunidad de corregir el cruel destino de los originales, una oportunidad de terminar juntos.

-Es una lástima que no haya podido hacer nada por el niño…- Dijo refiriéndose al bebé que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de nacer –pero… si todo sale bien, habrá oportunidad de que cada clon tenga su propio vástago, que en esencia será el mismo de este mundo-

-Tal vez no pudieron estar juntos en esta vida… pero tendrán oportunidad en otra vida-

 _ **Digo adiós a todos los besos que me distes hasta ayer,**_

 _ **Digo adiós a ese querido dolor de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Aunque, dejando eso a un lado,**_

 _ **Sea como sea, hoy aún sigo vivo.**_

 _ **La soledad, el pasado, los rumores**_

 _ **El deseo, los vínculos o los malos hábitos.**_

 _ **A partir de mañana, seguro que**_

 _ **Podremos vivir sin volver a sonreír.**_

 _ **Dicen que si crees en ello…**_

 _ **Seguro que lo que sientes se cumplirá.**_

 _ **Vaya tontería, pero… ¿será verdad?**_

 _ **No quiero volver a huir a ningún lugar otra vez,**_

 _ **Que alguien me diga que ¡sí!**_

 _ **Aunque no puedo volver al lugar en el que estaba ayer,**_

 _ **El lugar en el que estaba junto a ti.**_

 _ **No quiero volver a tener que inventar excusas para nadie más,**_

 _ **Por eso di que ¡sí!**_

 _ **Pero no me importa cualquiera, ¿no es cierto?,**_

 _ **Porque si no eres tú, no tiene sentido.**_

 _ **Nadie sabe la respuesta…**_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **La historia ha llegado a su fin, aunque aún queda el epílogo… daremos un salto en la línea del tiempo de trecientos años para conocer a un extraño viajero que quiere ir a Arendelle, para ello inevitablemente tendrá que cruzar su camino con alguien.**

 **También si quedan dudas o huecos en la historia que quedan por ahí, son libres de enviarme sus preguntas y serán contestadas.**

 **La letra del final es una canción llamada "Nobody Knows", de xxxHOLic.**

 **-Sakura: lo del móvil era algo más tipo dramático, ya sabes… todas las piezas rotas menos la que representaba a Manny XD**

 **Acertaste con lo de Elisa, hay que recordar que el alma son los recuerdos y la esencia de la persona.**

 **No leo manga, pero para entender tsubasa si que tuve que leerlo… aunque solo las partes de Fye y su hermano y cuando se revela que Sakura en realidad era la Sakura clon… en resumen no lo termine, pero aceptare con gusto los spoilers.**

 **Los clones siempre han existido, los diferentes mundos también, lo único que hizo Manny junto con Selene fue modificar los otros mundos para que los clones pudieran tener el final feliz que los originales (Jokul y Elisa), no pudieron.**

 **-Yuya: Haroldo se liberó con todo lo que hizo Jokul, en cierta forma libero mucho odio… por eso Haroldo fue liberado. Si te fijas el temblor vino después de que Jokul lloro la muerte de Elisa.**

 **Elisa murió porque si bien Jokul sabe cuándo algún intruso está en el palacio, seguía oculto a la vista de él por el amuleto que Cronos le había dado, así que se adelantó a los demás para poder escabullirse en el palacio (aprovechándose que Jokul no podía sentir su presencia) y espero a que el resto de los aldeanos lo distrajeran para poder matar a Elisa antes de tener a su bebé y cumplir con su parte del acuerdo con Cronos; luego Olaf alerto a Jokul de que había un intruso antes de morir, si no hubiera sido por él Hans probablemente habría escapado.**

 **Ahora aclaramos que Selene solo le habia pedido a Jokul salvar a Elisa por ser familiar suyo, pero su intención nunca fue que se enamoraran, de hecho nunca se lo imagino… pero después Selene y Haroldo aprovecharon la situación para poder volver a estar juntos. Tambien sabemos que, gracias a la parte de poderes que Manny le transfirió a Jokul, él podía escuchar a Selene.**

 **Es difícil matar a un inmortal, las heridas con armas no funcionan (a menos de que sea el excalibur), la magia tampoco (a menos que sea una pasión de inmortalidad), pero si es posible destruir su cuerpo o dejarlo inservible; se puede usar el fuego, el desmembramiento, perder toda su sangre sin darles tiempo para regenerarla (como en Otra vida), ácidos, un trato con el ser oscuro, un tanque de pirañas, no se me ocurren más cosas… pero son unos ejemplos.**

 **-Cristina: creo que no me dio oportunidad de mostrar el castigo de Cronos, pero fue castigado, el ser oscuro lo dijo.**

 **Precisamente en el epílogo es donde veremos que paso después de eso… ¿Qué paso con Anna y Kristoff?, ¿Qué fue de Arendelle?, ¿la gente aprendió su lección?**

 **Así que espera esta última actualización… me imagino que entre el miércoles y viernes, no estoy segura.**

 **De igual forma, gracias y nos vemos.**

 **-Shine: hace mucho que no te veo… intenta leer la historia poco a poco, no de un solo golpe, eso ayuda a procesar la información. Si tienes dudas, estaré por aquí.**

 **Pensé en hacer que Selene robara el cadáver de Elisa para usarlo… pero sería tétrico además de que esta inservible.**

 **Como sea, me da gusto volver a oír de ti, nos vemos.**

 **-Anonimus: Creo que a Anna no le importo mucho el dedo, supongo que pensó que fue obra de Hans, si le pudo dar en el vientre con una espada que no podría cortarle un dedo. Por un lado está mejor que no supieran de los planes de Manny, no intentarían impedirlos, pero sí que intentarían meterse y eso los podría en riesgo.**

 **Es verdad, nunca aclare que fue de Adrastos… que pena, me hubiera gustado escribir sobre ello, igual podría hacerlo en el epílogo, al menos mencionarlo.**

 **El báculo de Jokul cumplirá una función mucho más misteriosa, ahora sabemos que está en manos de Rumpelstiltskin, ¿Qué podría pasar con el báculo?... dijo que con él nada era coincidencia y creo que nos hemos dado cuenta de eso varias veces, ¿no?**


	34. No existen las coincidencias

**Epílogo** _ **No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable**_

Un destello de luz blanca acompañada de una onda de sonido apareció en medio de la nada, junto con un chico encapuchado cuyo cabello marrón apenas se dejaba entrever; sus ojos marrones se dirigieron al cielo viendo la luna, sostuvo con firmeza el báculo en forma de media luna… aquel báculo.

" _ **Mi nombre es Jack Frost… no soy un guardián, ni tampoco un espíritu y hasta hace poco solo era un chico normal"**_

El chico camino rumbo a las luces que se veían a lo lejos, el reino de Bjorgman.

.

.

.

Él entro en la taberna del pueblo, la gente se quedó en silencio al verlo y bajo las miradas de todos, camino rápidamente hasta la barra para tomar asiento.

El cantinero lo miro fijamente mientras limpiaba un vaso con un trapo -¿Tiene agua?- le pregunto Jack al hombre, este no respondió nada, solo se limitó a llenar el vaso.

El chico bebió con desesperación, había caminado mucho y tenía demasiada sed; aunque no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante las miradas de todos.

-Que no te asusten- dijo un hombre muy bien vestido a su lado –no solemos tener muchos forasteros por aquí, así que la gente se comporta rara cuando llega uno- le sonrió.

-Soy Jake Frost- mintió mientras le extendía la mano.

-¿Jake?- le dio un apretón de manos firme –Frey Bjorgman-

-¿Bjorgman?, ¿Cómo Bjorgman?- señalo todo el lugar.

-Sí, ese tipo de Bjorgman-

-¿Entonces eres de la realeza?-

-Soy príncipe, segundo en línea; mi hermano es el rey- le dio un trago a su bebida –y menos mal porque adoro salir de fiesta-

-No puede ser… justo he venido aquí buscando algo relacionado contigo- sonrió.

-¿Y sabias que estaba aquí?-

-No, para nada-

-Entonces es una gran coincidencia-

-No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable- Frey lo miro sorprendido.

-Vaya forma de pensar…- suspiro -¿y que vienes buscando?-

-En realidad quiero ir a un lugar… dos lugares- corrigió.

-Pues por aquí tenemos unas bonitas cascadas y paisajes-

-Quiero ir a Arendelle y a la tumba de Elisa y Jokul- el lugar volvió a quedarse en silencio, todos lo miraron fijamente en un estado de horror.

Frey trago saliva, tomo al chico del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del bar, una vez afuera lo enfrento -¿Qué es lo que sabes de Arendelle?, ¿Qué sabes de mi familia?-

-Sé que la reina Elisa gobernó Arendelle hace mucho, se enamoró de Jokul Frosti, incluso quedo embarazada de él… fue acusada de adulterio y tuvo que huir del reino, los habitantes fueron convencidos por un extranjero para ir a buscarlos y ahí fue donde la asesinaron estando aun embarazada. Entonces Jokul Frosti hizo una masacre para después suicidarse y Arendelle quedo enterrado bajo la nieve-

-Sí… básicamente eso fue lo que paso- Frey se rasco la barbilla –eso fue hace setecientos años, mañana es el aniversario-

-La hermana de Elisa y su esposo fueron los reyes de este lugar, erigieron una tumba para ellos camino a Arendelle-

-¿Por qué quieres ir allá?, ni los más valientes hombres irían por nada del mundo-

" _ **Hasta hace poco era normal… viviendo en un mundo normal, con gente normal, que tenía problemas normales y vidas normales"**_

-Estoy buscando algo- toco la bolsa que llevaba atada a su cinturón –es de vital importancia-

.

.

.

-Estos son planos de Arendelle, también algunos escritos sobre la última vez que alguien estuvo ahí- le entrego un bolso –incluso hay algunas provisiones- ambos estaban a las afueras del reino, Jack partiría en busca de aquello.

-Gracias por la ayuda-

-Intenta volver- Frey lo miro con angustia.

Después de un día de caminata, se detuvo a descansar.

Fue sorprendido por una onda de luz y sonido que revelo a la chica tendida en el piso -¡Elsa!- se sorprendió al verla.

" _ **Todo era normal hasta que mi camino se cruzó con el de alguien más, ese era nuestro destino desde mucho antes de nacer…"**_

-Jack…- él la ayudo a levantarse.

Ella se sacudió su falda y se peinó -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quería verlo por mí misma, así que le pedí ayuda a…-

-Esto es peligroso- dijo molesto.

-Ah, ¿te preocupas por mí?- pregunto incrédula.

-No, solo no quiero un estorbo más…- respondió de mala manera.

-¿Así que soy un estorbo?- se cruzó de brazos –mira quien lo dice…-

-Yo tengo el báculo- le mostro el anillo plateado –no tengo otra opción que buscar las plumas-

-¡Lamentablemente esto también me involucra!...-

-Además de ser un estorbo también eres una arrogante, vanidosa-

-¿Y se supone que estás haciendo esto para salvar al mundo?, ¿sin obtener nada a cambio?-

-Yo...-

-Cállate- ella le hizo una seña –mira-

Jack fijo su vista en el pilar de piedra cubierto de maleza, ambos la hicieron a un lado revelando el escrito.

-Creo que es aquí, pero no sé lo que dice…- entrecerró los ojos sin entender el extraño lenguaje.

–Elisa de Arendelle… para que los mismos errores no sean cometidos- Leyó Elsa -Sin nombre… para que todas las voces sean escuchadas. Jokul Frosti… para que el odio y el miedo no vuelvan a cegarnos-

-¿Cómo sabes lo que dice?- pregunto él.

Ambos se miraron –Tengo una extraña sensación… me duele- puso sus manos sobre su vientre y pecho.

-Entiendo lo que dices… a mí también me duele- dijo tocándose su dedo meñique.

-Mira eso- ella se fijó en la pluma rosada que se encontraba atrapada entre las ramas de un árbol.

-¿Sera posible que eso sea…?- se volvieron a mirar.

" _ **Nada de esto fue una coincidencia, fue algo inevitable"**_

* * *

 **Este epílogo muestra un poco de una posible futura historia, no sé si escribirla, ya veré que.**

 **Si llegara a escribirla posiblemente este fragmento llegue a cambiar, no estoy segura; básicamente esta historia seria sobre Manny y Serafina a punto de terminar su misión, llegando al último de los mundos, pero se encontrarían con un problema.**

 **Como he dicho cada que Manny y Serafina avanzan entre los mundos ocurren distorsiones, haciendo las cosas cada vez más difíciles. En este mundo la distorsión es bastante clara al encontrarse que no hay nada de magia, por lo que Jack jamás fue un espíritu y Elsa jamás tuvo poderes. Lo que significa que tal vez la magia de Selene no fue suficiente por lo que necesitan juntar todas las plumas para que la distorsión se aminore; pero Manny y Selene ya están muy débiles para hacerlo, por lo que tendrán que recurrir a los propios clones.**

 **-El cuerpo de Adrastros fue llevado a su reino, su familia no tomo represalias en contra de nadie ya que pensaron que no tenía caso. Además él les había escrito cartas en las que les había dejado en claro que estaba enamorado de Elisa y que no haría nada para lastimarla.**

 **-La razón por la que ningún hijo de Jack y Elsa puede gobernar Arendelle es porque nunca existieron en el mundo de Selene por lo que no tienen un destino escrito, por el contrario si está escrito que es el hijo de Anna y Kristoff el futuro heredero de Arendelle.**

 **Estos son puntos que olvide aclarar, iban a ser contados en la parte en la que Selene y Manny hablan sobre alterar el destino, pero por las prisas olvide incluirlos.**

 **-Nikolai: no sé qué paso, pero por alguna razón no había visto tu comentario, creo que no me llego la notificación al correo, lo siento mucho.**

 **Casi casi acertaste, se trataba de Elsa y Jack, pero bueno, en parte era cierto.**

 **Si llegara a escribir la última historia seria de lo que acabo de escribir, sobre Jack y Elsa viajando por distintos mundos reuniendo las plumas para poder evitar la destrucción del mundo, aunque a ellos no les agradaría la idea de estar juntos o de ser pareja… esto es debido a lo de la distorsión creada por la modificación del destino de los otros mundos.**

 **Gracias por haber leído hasta acá, nos vemos.**

 **-Yuya: tu respuesta me sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarme con todo eso… pero si lo leí completo XD**

 **Sí, algunas cosas ya las sabia, solo que no las había leído del manga ya que me parece pesado ese tipo de lectura, pero a final de cuentas entendí lo que me explicabas.**

 **En fin, el mundo de CLAM es inmenso y sus tramas tienen muchos enredos cósmicos, lo que me gusta mucho.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta el final.**

 **-Shine: 72 días con ella, es una historia a la vez distinta y a la vez no, ya que si tiene referencias en otras historias e inclusive, si llegara a escribir la otra historia, no dudaría en hacer que Jack y Elisa de esta historia se encontraran con los de la otra.**

 **Así que creo que ha sido todo por ahora, no sé si vaya a subir algún pequeño capitulo con alguna pequeña historia… ya veremos, pero por ahora se cierra la oficina.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído todo.**

 **-A todos los demás, también les agradezco su tiempo y sus comentarios, fue muy divertido escribir esta historia.**

 **Bye bye.**


	35. Embarcándonos en una nueva aventura

**Entre mundos**

 _ **Todo está borroso, me siento cansado y tengo miedo.**_

-¡Jack!- el chico de cabello castaño escupió la sangre y se limpió con la manga de su suéter hecho añicos, no podía parar de jadear; observo a Elsa a lo lejos sosteniendo aquel valioso bolso, ella estaba ahí, indefensa sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Estoy bien!- se puso de pie tomando el cayado de madera del suelo

 _ **Estoy luchando contra mi peor enemigo, la oscuridad me rodea.**_

–Estoy muy bien- dijo mirando al ser que estaba a unos metros de distancia sonriendo, la sangre goteaba de su arma.

 _ **Y no sé si pueda ganar…**_

* * *

 _ **Nací, un día 12 de noviembre en el año 2006, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Burgess… mis padres me han contado que ese día había llovido un montón.**_

 _ **Esa noche en el hospital paso algo de lo que mis padres no se dieron cuenta, algo que no recuerdo por ser tan pequeño.**_

Una tenue luz acompañada de un pequeño sonido apareció junto con la mujer de cabello negro y el hombre peliblanco, ambos estaban tumbados en el piso jadeando.

-¡Que sucede aquí!- grito Madre Naturaleza en medio de los truenos, despertando a los bebés de la sala de maternidad.

Las enfermeras entraron a ver lo que sucedía, pero claro que no pudieron notar la presencia de Serafina.

-¡Este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar!- Manny la arrastro fuera de la sala.

-¡Mira, es Jack!- señalo al pequeño recién nacido de cabello castaño –no puede ser…- dijo al sentir algo extraño.

-oh, era tan lindo de bebé- Manny se distrajo un poco con la idea de su hijo siendo un pequeño bebé.

-Salgamos- ella lo jalo.

-Aguarda, no- Manny tomo al pequeño bebé en sus brazos para llevarlo a la azotea.

-¡Que haces!, ¡no puedes llevártelo!- Manny no escucho.

.

.

.

-Este mundo…- Serafina, Madre Naturaleza se abrazó a si misma al sentirse débil.

-Me siento mal- Manny se dejó caer sobre el tejado del hospital cubriéndose a él y al bebé en sus brazos con un débil campo de luz.

Madre Naturaleza grito -¡Mi vestido!- su largo vestido formado con partes de plantas se desintegro un poco, volviéndose más corto.

-Me gusta esto…- Manny rio mientras le daba una pequeña nalgada.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso volverás a perder tu ojo- le arrebato el abrigo al Hombre de la Luna–no hay magia en este mundo…-

-Lo se… no hay nada, ni siquiera sabemos si hay plumas aquí- él la miro, hacía poco que acababa de recuperar el ojo que perdió a manos del ser oscuro, Rumpelstiltskin… historia a parte.

-Debe de haber plumas- Serafina fijo la vista en su nuevo ojo color azul, el azul que le recordaba a Jack.

-Sin magia… ¿Qué paso aquí?- Se preguntó Manny.

-Hemos estado viajando mucho, hemos llegado al último planeta- Madre Naturaleza respondió la pregunta de Manny.

-Hicimos tantas distorsiones que este mundo ha acabado sufriendo todas las consecuencias-

-Sí- Serafina se dio cuenta de algo -Entonces… Jack nunca será un espíritu y Elsa tampoco tendrá poderes-

-Supongo que si este mundo existe, lo ha logrado hacer sin magia- Manny señalo la lluvia –así que no hay necesidad de un Jack Frost o de cualquier otro ser mágico, el mundo puede mantenerse solo-

-Tenemos que hacer nuestro plan desde ya- Serafina se dejó caer junto a Manny –esto será difícil, estamos solos y con la poca magia que nos queda-

Él aparto la manta que cubría el rostro del bebé –Podemos llevárnoslo- sugirió.

Ella lo miro haciendo una importante decisión –No- él la miro como si estuviera loca –no me mires así, tengo una idea-

-Hemos llegado muy lejos y estoy empezando a creer que no podremos hacer nada aquí- Manny suspiro.

-Necesitamos hacerlo o si no todo lo que hemos hecho será en vano-

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Propongo- hizo una pausa –ir a buscar todas las plumas, si las traemos aquí podríamos hacer algo para cambiar este lugar, necesitamos que exista la magia para poder cumplir con la misión-

-Serafina, hemos viajado infinitas veces por todos los mundos, me estoy quedando sin tickets de viaje-

-¿También se está agotando el poder de tu sello?- pregunto refiriéndose al portal con el que se podía viajar entre mundos, estos portales tenían un límite para ser usados, un límite muy difícil de alcanzar pero ellos casi lo habían hecho.

-¿Cuánto te queda?- le pregunto.

-Lo suficiente para viajar unas decenas de veces-

-A mi igual- comenzó a arrullar al bebé que estaba llorando –son muchos mundos, no recolectaríamos ni la mitad de las plumas-

-Es verdad, no podríamos recorrer todo de nuevo- ella miro al bebé –pero se de alguien que si puede-

-¿Quién?, no podemos hacer que Sunny se meta en esto-

Ella lo miro, sus labios hicieron una mueca de tristeza –Me refiero a Jokul- ella lo miro.

-Creo que no has estado prestando atención a todo lo que hemos hecho- Manny la miro con las cejas arqueadas –él no está-

-No, pero su báculo si- recordó –y ese báculo, técnicamente puede ser usado por él- señalo al pequeño Jack.

-¡De ninguna manera!-

-¿Por qué no?, es una idea brillante-

-No existe magia aquí- Argumento el hombre.

-Pero puede haber- la mujer dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Se volverá loco-

-No, no lo hará-

-No hare eso- aparto su mirada.

Ella tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos obligándolo a verla -¿Quieres que todo sea en vano?-

-No- murmuro-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡No!- se soltó de su agarre.

-No hay otra opción-

-No lo lograra solo- miro a Serafina.

-Entonces Elsa le ayudara- le sonrió.

-¿Dónde estará Elsa?- pregunto él

-No lo sé, podría estar en cualqui… está en Chicago, algunos de mis poderes todavía sirven, eso confirma que puede haber magia- el rostro de Serafina se ilumino.

-¿Ya nació?- le pregunto él.

-No, recuerda que su cumpleaños es en diciembre-

-Cierto-

-¿Quieres ir?- le pregunto ella.

-Sí-

-Pero antes, tienes que devolverlo- ella lo miro.

-No voy a dejar a nuestro hijo en manos de cualquiera- el bebé tomo con su pequeña manita el pulgar de Manny.

-Ya no es nuestro hijo… al menos en este mundo no lo será-

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Misteriosamente el que iba a ser mi nombre, Jackson Overland, fue cambiado por alguien en medio de la noche; el nombre que me pusieron fue, Jack Frost.**_

 _ **Así es, mi nombre es Jack Frost y no soy un guardián, ni tampoco un espíritu… aparentemente solo era un chico normal, pero sin saberlo había mucha magia en mí.**_

 _ **Me recuerdo a mí mismo siendo pequeño, mirando los copos de nieve a través de mi ventana y entonces algo curioso venía a mi mente, algo que había leído en un libro, ningún copo de nieve es igual… pero al final todos resultaban ser copos de nieve, ¿no?**_

-¡Jack!- los pensamientos del pequeño niño fue interrumpido por la voz de su madre llamándolo desde abajo.

-¿Sí?- respondió.

-Nos iremos en cinco minutos- el niño se espabilo y tomo su mochila cargada de cosas que necesitaría para el viaje anual que realizaban para visitar a la abuela.

-Vamos- su madre se agacho con dificultad debido a su voluminoso vientre de embarazo –hay que abrigarnos bien- le puso la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes.

El niño sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su padre para dirigirse al auto.

 _ **Siempre lamentare ese día.**_

-Mira mamá- el pequeño Jack señalo la enorme fuente, una de las paradas turísticas obligatorias de la cuidad.

-¡Cuidado Jacky!- le grito la abuela Overland a su nieto.

-Está disfrutando de la cuidad, Bugress es muy pequeño- comento su padre.

 _ **Nunca voy a olvidar como al asomarme a la fuente me encontré a con los ojos de una niña, una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un vestido muy elegante color azul, usaba mallas y una boina.**_

 _ **Me quede callado al verla, mirándome con sus ojos igual de sorprendidos que los míos, desde ese momento nuestro vinculo fue establecido, aunque después nos dimos cuenta de que eso había pasado desde hace mucho antes de nacer.**_

-Mira, ¿no es un lugar encantador?- comento la madre del niño, él la miro y sonrió ignorando lo que acababa de pasar.

Para cuando volvió a mirar la niña se alejaba con sus padres y otra pequeña niña pelirroja que vestía igual de elegante.

 _ **Pusiste veneno en mis labios al entrar a la habitación, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Al besarte siento como si mi cuerpo y mi mente se fundiesen**_

 _ **Odio al yo de mis diecinueve años**_

 _ **Odio al yo de mis diecinueve años**_

 _ **Tu corazón es tan hermoso que llega a darme nauseas**_

 _ **¿Por qué me besas si soy un inútil?**_

 _ **Odio los días de mis diecinueve años**_

 _ **Odio la cara de mis diecinueve años**_

 _ **Como si fuera una mariposa negra**_

 _ **Quiero volar con unas grandiosas alas**_

 _ **Sin que nadie me obligue a bajar**_

 _ **Una vida así estaría bien**_

 _ **Estaría bien…**_

* * *

 **He tardado mucho en subir una actualización sobre lo que va a pasar debido a que he estado leyendo otra vez mis historias (lo que es un poco difícil ya que he escrito mucho, gracias por aguantar todos esos largos capítulos con faltas ortográficas y letras faltantes) y he estado poniéndome al día con Once Upon a Time (hermoso final pero creo que pasare del remake)**

 **Al volver a leer mi historia me di cuenta de que tuve algunos errores por ahí y he olvidado algunas cosas, pero creo que si continuare escribiendo esta nueva historia cuyo título aun no decido bien, por ahora creo que lo llamare "Entre mundos".**

 **He escrito la secuencia de la historia por lo que ahora solo me falta escribir el resto y solo comenzare a subir la historia hasta que lleve al menos la mitad, planeo que sean 30 capítulos, algunos largos y otros cortos. En fin, tal vez las cosas se modifiquen así que esto y el epilogo ESTÁN SUJETOS A CAMBIOS.**

 **Respondiendo a comentarios del último capítulo:**

 **Nikolai: la respuesta es que no son reencarnaciones, son solo clones provenientes de un mundo sin magia.**

 **Arendelle sigue congelado por una razón, una muy importante.**

 **Tus ideas realmente serán tomadas en cuenta, en un rato más publicare una lista con diferentes títulos sobre lo que podría tratarse esta historia, mundos que también tienen sus propias historias, entre ellos uno que habla sobre Jack y Elsa conociéndose en medio de la segunda guerra mundial (algo muy loco, pero es debido a las disposiciones que se han causado por los viajes entre mundos), si todo termina bien con esta historia podría seguir escribiendo diferentes historias (del tipo 72 días con ella), historias relajadas.**

 **También te extrañare pero espero no ausentarme mucho.**

 **-Yuya: Espero haber respondido a tus preguntas con este capítulo piloto en donde se explica por qué estos Jack y Elsa no tienen magia, porque están buscando las plumas y como es que pinta esto para ser.**

 **Espero verte pronto de nuevo, cuídate mucho, hasta pronto.**

 **-Dana: Saludos**

 **Los finales felices me encantan, hay varios a los que no les gustan, pero en lo personal los adoro… pero a veces no todos pueden tener un final feliz (aunque hay una serie que me dejo una valiosa enseñanza respecto al "vivieron felices por siempre" y pienso aplicarla en la siguiente historia. No se trata de un final feliz si no de estar juntos… es todo lo que diré. Nos vemos en la próxima aventura.**

 **-Anonimus: acertaste con lo del báculo, en realidad Jack si lo puede usar ya que "técnicamente" es suyo, esa es la justificación.**

 **Yo también espero escribir más historias. También te deseo lo mejor, hasta la próxima.**

 **-Shine: Muchas gracias por recomendar mis historias, aunque nunca he buscado tener miles de visitas, lo hago por diversión y además de que conozco gente muy genial.**

 **Si, más o menos serian como una especie de amienemigos que tienen algo en común, algo que los une aunque no quieran, es una buena oportunidad para desarrollar una buena relación (nunca he podido hacerlo bien y espero no arruinarlo esta vez)**

 **Nos veremos próximamente por aquí.**

 **-Goku: gracias por leerme, más por la emmm… muy extendida historia y realmente aprecio tus palabras, espero no decepcionarte con la próxima historia.**

 **See you latter.**


	36. Entre mundos

**A continuación unos pequeños detalles o adelantos de la siguiente historia**

 **-Lo que he subido sobre esta historia ESTA SUJETO A CAMBIOS.**

 **-Veremos a todos los Jacks y Elsas conociéndose (aún tengo que arreglar el problema con los nombres, ya saben, para diferenciarlos unos de otros; si alguien tiene ideas me vendría muy bien escucharlas, no me gustaría ponerles JACK 1, JACK 2, JACK 3)**

 **-Veremos a Rapunzel, Eugene, Hipo, Astrid, Merida en las historias… equipo Disney/Dreamworks juntos otra vez. También veremos a los clones de ellos en otros mundos interactuar con los de esta historia**

 **-Habrá un intercambio de parejas, por lo que veremos MeriHiccup, Jackunzel, entre otros.**

 **-Incluiré a los hermanos de Jack Frost.**

 **-Habrá varios capítulos muy locos.**

 **-Aparecerán los hijos de los clones que conocemos hasta ahora.**

 **-Un nuevo villano nacerá.**

 **-Esta es una lista de los posibles capítulos de la historia SUJETOS A CAMBIOS:**

En el mundo de _**72 días con ella**_

Storm

DunBroch

En el mundo de _**Encuéntrame**_

Bite

Corona

En el mundo de _ **El ratón y el niño de la luna**_

Berk

Disneydream

En el mundo de _**En otra vida**_

Elsa y Jack

En el mundo de sirenas

En el mundo de la segunda guerra mundial

En el mundo de los superhéroes

En el mundo de reyes de hielo

Jack, Elsa y Wonderland

El extraño mundo de Jack

En el mundo del Jack y Elsa malvados

En el mundo de al revés

Primavera

Verano

Otoño


End file.
